Love in Drama
by JoyersElfKyu
Summary: (Heartstrings KyuMin version) Lee Sungmin, mahasiswi pecinta drama kolosal dan sangat ingin menjadi seorang aktris. Namun apa jadinya jika ia sama sekali tidak memiliki bakat akting? Di sisi lain, Sungmin bertemu dengan seorang lelaki dingin bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang ahli dalam dunia akting. Yang lebih parah lagi mereka tinggal satu atap!/KyuMin, GS, Happy Reading/ CHAPTER 19 UP!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Love In Drama**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Kim Hyunfha

 **Genre:**

Read, then you will find

 **Rated:**

PG-15

 **Main Cast:**

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Kim Jong Hoon

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jungmo

Lee Hyuk Jae

Find by your self

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict ini terinspirasi oleh drama Korea yang judulnya Heartstrings. Tapi aku kurang puas sama ceritanya. Jadilah aku buat Heartstrings versiku sendiri dengan konsep cerita yang sama, namun alur cerita yang berbeda.

Mungkin ada yang berteman sama akun dan menemukan cerita dengan judul yang sama karena memang awalnya cerita ini aku post di fb. Namun semenjak aku mulai menulis ff KyuMin, ff ini jadi gak terurus. Jadilah aku mengubah seluruh cast ditambah pengubahan alur sedikit. Dan juga aku sudah menyelesaikan sampai chapter 11. Itu sebabnya ff ku yang Journey For Remembrance masih separuh perjalanan. Aku lebih mengutamakan apa yang lebih dulu aku kerjakan ^^ tapi tenang aja... Kadang aku ngelanjutin keduanya kok.

P.S: FF yang udah aku publish di FB udah aku hapus demi kenyamanan.

 **Don t Plagiat ! Don t Bash ! RCL sangat dibutuhkan So,**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Setelah melewati proses penobatan ini, dinyatakan bahwa Putra Mahkota Hwang Kyung Hoon telah sah menjadi Raja Kerajaan Hwangshin yang ke 71."

Seoran gadis tengah bersorak gembira ketika melihat salah satu tayangan drama di televisinya. "Yeah! Akhirnya Pangeran Kyung Hoon yang tampan bisa menjadi raja." Ujarnya sambil berjingkrak senang di depan layar flat screen sebesar 41 inci itu. Padahal hanya sebuah kisah drama, tapi kenapa bisa sesenang itu?

Tak dapat dipungkiri jika Sungmin, gadis yang begitu addict dengan drama kolosal ini sangat bahagia jika pertelevisian di Korea mulai menayangkan drama dengan genre favoritnya. Pukul berapapun, entah itu malam hari, tengah hari, maupun dini hari. Bahkan jika tayang di siang hari, Sungmin akan menyempatkan diri untuk menonton secara online di kampusnya.

.

Sungmin POV

.

Lee Sungmin, itulah namaku. Seorang gadis cantik tentunya yang sangat fanatik dengan kisah drama yang menceritakan tentang dunia kerajaan dengan seorang pangeran tampan di dalamnya. Ahh.. betapa tampannya pangeran, ani! Maksudku raja di dalam kisah drama tadi.

Seandainya aku bisa menjadi seorang putri yang bertemu dengan seorang pangeran tampan dan menjadi seorang ratu, mungkin aku akan menjadi yeoja yang paling bahagia. Tapi, sayangnya itu hanya mimpi. Huuufftt .

Oh iya, aku adalah seorang mahasiswi di Opera University. Universitas itu adalah satu-satunya universitas yang sistem kelasnya sama seperti sekolah kejuruan yang memiliki kelas masing-masing sesuai jurusan. Namun di Opera University ini hanya ada satu jurusan, yaitu Entertainer. Hanya saja mahasiswa-mahasiswa di sini memiliki kelas yang sesuai dengan bakat murninya, yaitu olah vokal, alat musik, tari, akting, dan model. Sementara aku berada di kelas olah vokal. Yah, sebenarnya aku ingin masuk ke kelas akting, tapi karena kualitas aktingku yang buruk, apa boleh buat?

Selain itu, setiap jurusan dibagi lagi menjadi beberapa kelas dimana dalam 8 semester tidak ada yang namanya perombakan mahasiswa. Jadi jika kau ingin masuk sekolah ini, bersiaplah untuk bertemu dengan teman yang sama di kelas setiap semesternya. Jangan mengeluh jika kau bosan dengan yang orang yang itu-itu saja. Namun setidaknya profesor yang mengajar tidak sama. Untunglah...

Ruang para profesor pun dibagi lagi sesuai dengan jurusan. Biasanya dalam satu jurusan terdapat 6-7 orang profesor pengajar mata kuliah inti. Sayangnya pembagian ruangan itu membuat hubungan seluruh profesor menjadi tidak terlalu baik akibat dari jarang komunikasi.

Namun hal tersebut kemungkinan akan berakhir. Karena aku dengar kepala yayasan telah membuka ruang profesor yang baru. Yeah, tampaknya ruangan tersebut lebih luas dan lebih besar untuk ditempati seluruh profesor dari berbagai jurusan di universitasku ini.

Sesuai namanya, universitasku merupakan universitas bagi orang yang memiliki bakat dan kemauan untuk menjadi seorang entertainer yang sukses, termasuk aku. Bahkan orang tuaku saja heran saat aku tengah menirukan karakter putri mahkota di depan televisi ketika drama kolosal kesukaanku tengah di putar. Haha kadang aku suka tertawa sendiri melihat ekspresi bingung mereka.

Begitulah aku. Jadi, jangan kaget ketika kalian membaca kisah ini dan mendapati diriku yang sedang berdialog layaknya seorang aktris. Itu adalah hal yang sangat biasa.

.

Author POV

.

Sungmin mematikan televisinya dan berjalan melewati tangga rumahnya yang megah. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan Haappp . gadis itu langsung merebahkan diri di kasurnya yang hangat dan empuk tentunya. Setelah berjingkrak-jingkrak di depan televisi tadi -yang berhasil membuat tubuhnya begitu lelah- akhirnya gadis imut itu bisa sampai pada tingkat atas kenyamannya. Bergelung di dalam selimut. Namun...

"Omo! Aisshh kenapa aku selalu lupa menutup pintu?" kesalnya ketika mengetahui kelakuannya yang tidak pernah berubah, jarang menutup pintu. Pada akhirnya, Jung ahjumma-lah Pembantunya yang selalu menjadi orang yang menutup pintu kamar majikannya itu. Orang tua? Mereka tengah mengurusi pekerjaan di Amerika Serikat. Tidak lama, mungkin hanya satu bulan dua bulan.

Jangan berfikir jika hubungan Sungmin dengan orang tuanya tidak berjalan dengan baik. Meskipun sering bepergian, tak jarang orang tuanya menghubunginya lewat email maupun telepon. Tak sulit mendapat kasih sayang dari mereka meski terhalang oleh jarak. Tapi Sungmin bukanlah orang yang munafik jika ia sangat merindukan orang tuanya. Terkadang ia sangat ingin menonton drama kolosal bersama mereka. Yeah, pada akhirnya kembali pada drama kolosal.

Setelah menutup pintu kamar, Sungmin segera meluncur ke arah kasur queen size-nya dan mulai bergelut dengan selimut dan bantalnya. "Jaljayo ." Lirihnya sebelum ia memasuki dunia mimpi yang indah dan bertemu dengan pangeran impiannya di sana. Mungkin hanya di mimpiia bisa merasakan betapa indahnya beradegan drama dengan sang pangeran. Ada suatu alasan mengapa ia tak bisa menjadi seorang aktris yang sesungguhnya. Tapi gadis yang selalu optimis itu tak mungkin menyerah dengan mudah.

 ****KM137****

Sungmin berjalan memasuki kelasnya dengan senyum ramah yang selalu ia tampakkan di pagi hari. Bahkan Kim Ryeowook, sahabatnya sejak sekolah menengah pertama, sempat terheran-heran dengan sikap gadis itu yang selalu memasuki wilayah universitas dengan wajah yang sama sekali tanpa beban. Seolah dalam hidupnya tida dipenuhi oleh konflik seperti dalam kisah drama di televisi.

"Kau tampak bahagia sekali, Tuan Putri," sindir Ryeowook ketika Sungmin duduk di bangku sebelahnya.

"Ahh Ryeowook-ssi kau ini seperti tidak tahu aku saja. Tuan Putrimu ini habis menonton pangerannya tadi malam," ujar Sungmin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Pangeran Choi Si Won? Hmm aku ragu, apakah kau bisa memiliki pacar jika kau selalu memuji ketampannya," Kata Ryeowook sambil mendengus pelan. Choi Si Won adalah seorang aktor yang berperan sebagai Hwang Kyung Hoon dalam drama kolosal favorit Sungmin. Seorang aktor yang juga memiliki kesempurnaan yang luar biasa, menurut Sungmin yang notabene suka dengan lelaki seperti itu.

"Aku tidak akan menerima seluruh pria yang menyatakan cintanya padaku jika ia tidak tampan seperti pangeranku," ucap Sungmin yang yakin dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Hey! Apa kau gila? Mungkin kau akan menjadi perawan tua, Sungminnie."

"Biar saja. Yang menjadi perawan tua itu aku bukan kau, ketus Sungmin yang lalu memandang Ryeowook aneh.

"Ya, ya, ya terserah kau saja, Putri. Dan kenapa juga kau memandangku seperti itu?"

Masih dengan tatapan anehnya, Sungmin berkata, "kupikir kau bukan "mahasiswi kelas ini. Dan kenapa tiba-tiba ada di sini?"

Ryeowook menunjukkan cengiran ala kuda. "Ahh itu... Profesor Kim memberikan banyak tugas. Dan aku belum sempat mengerjakannya. Jadilah aku berada di sini." V-sign Ryeowook tunjukkan diiringi dengan senyum termanis miliknya. Namun itu tampak menyebalkan di mata sang sahabat.

Sungmin hanya bisa memutar bola matanya jengah. Sudah ia duga. Ryeowook memang selalu seperti ini. Gadis mungil itu memang pintar hampir di seluruh mata kuliah. Tapi sifatnya yang malas mengerjakan tugas lah yang membuat para profesor di universitas banyak memberikan banyak keluhan kepada orang tua Ryeowook.

Tak lama kemudian, masuklah seorang pria paruh baya dengan kacamata yang bertengger di wajahnya. Ia berjalan memasuki kelas yang tadinya ricuh, namun seketika menjadi hening saat dirinya memasuki ruangan.

"Selamat pagi "

"Pagi, Profesor."

"Ada pengumuman dari pihak universitas. Dalam rangka memeriahkan anniversary Opera University yang ke-25, akan ada pementasan drama musikal yang menyangkut tentang kerajaan jaman Jeoseon. Yang berminat silahkan mendaftarkan diri ke saya nanti. Kalian akan mulai audisi dua minggu depan. Pendaftaran akan ditutup setelah tiga hari dari sekarang. Apa ada pertanyaan?" tanya profesor setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Profesor! Apa anak berkacamata seperti dia bisa menjadi peran utama?" Tanya seorang mahasiswa dengan nada mengejek sambil menunjuk seorang lelaki dengan kacamata tebalnya yang tengah menunduk dalam di bangku pojok. Sementara yang lain malah menertawainya.

.

Sungmin POV

.

"Profesor! Apa anak berkacamata seperti dia bisa menjadi peran utama?" Aisshh Kim Jong Hoon. Kalau bisa aku akan menyumpal mulutnya dengan besi panas agar ia tidak bisa membuka mulut selebar itu. Kasian lelaki itu.

"Kalau ia berbakat, kenapa tidak? Lagipula drama musikal kali ini tidak mengutamakan wajah, tapi bakat dan kemauan," jawab Profesor Park Jung Soo yang ampuh untuk menciptakan suasana hening di sini. Haha

Aku sangat salut padanya. Meskipun ia sangat sering mendapat ejekan dari Kim Jong Hoon dan teman-temannya, tapi ia sepertinya tidak berniat sama sekali untuk keluar dari universitas ini. Eh, tapi soal drama musikal, aku harus mengikuti audisi itu dan mendapatkan posisi sebagai peran utama!

** **KM137** **

Author POV

Kim Jong Hoon alias Yesung dan teman-temannya, Donghae dan Zhoumi, tengah duduk santai di cafeteria sambil menikmati alunan suara merdu seorang mahasiswi di sana. Cafeteria dari Opera University memang selalu menyajikan alunan suara merdu dari mahasiswa ataupun mahasiswi yang memang bekerja sampingan di sana ataupun hanya sekedar untuk memberi hiburan dengan sukarela.

"Yesung, menurutmu yang akan menjadi pemeran utama wanita dalam drama musikal kali ini siapa?" tanya Donghae setelah menyeruput sedikit Coffee Late-nya.

"Entahlah mungkin Kim Hee Chul, atau Lee Hyuk Jae. Menurutku, hanya mereka berdua yang memiliki bakat menjadi seorang aktris," jawab Yesung yang tengah bergelut dengan Ipad-nya.

"Kalau pemeran utama pria?" tanya Donghae sekali lagi.

"Sudah pasti aku, aktor Kim Jong Hoon, yang paling berbakat di dunia akting dan olah vokal. Tak ada yang bisa menandingi kejeniusanku pada dua bidang itu." Yesung menyeringai sembari memperbaiki kerah bajunya ala orang narsis dengan cukup angkuh.

"Ya ya ya. Dengan suaramu yang indah dan wajahmu yang masuk dalam kriteria, kau bisa saja menjadi pemeran utama." Ujar Zhoumi yang matanya tak berhenti menatap seorang gadis yang tengah bernyanyi di atas panggung.

"Hei! Kenapa pandanganmu tak pernah lepas darinya?" tanya Donghae yang sejak tadi menyadari arah tatapan Zhoumi.

"Aku baru tahu jika gadis murah senyum itu memiliki suara yang indah," ujarnya yang masih menatap gadis tersebut.

"Huh? Gadis murah senyum?" Yesung memicingkan matanya dan beralih menatap orang yang dimaksud. Tampaklah seorang gadis imut yang tengah bergelut dengan sebuah mic di tangannya. Dengan suara merdunya, ia menyanyikan sebuah lagu lama yang berjudul 'Couple'.

 _Oh.. Love! Wae ijeseoya._

 _Manhi uireobdeon nareul chatjaun geoya._

 _Oh.. Love! Neoreul saranghae._

 _Ijen modeun shigandereul nawa hamkkehae ._

.

.

.

"Waaahhh Bravo! Suaramu memang sangat bagus, Sungminnie!" seru Ryeowook pada sahabatnya sesaat setelah gadis itu menyelesaikan bait akhir lagunya.

"Kau terlalu memuji, Ryeowookie," ujar Sungmin yang malu karena dipuji. Sementara Ryeowook hanya bisa mendecak. Merekapun berjalan keluar dari Cafeteria.

Sementara itu, tampak di atas panggung saat ini telah siap seorang lelaki tampan, bahkan sangat tampan, berdiri dengan senyuman manisnya. Sungguh lelaki yang menawan.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Donghae sambil mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat lelaki itu.

"Mungkin dia anak baru," jawab Zhoumi santai sembari meraih kaleng soft drink-nya.

"Bukan. Dia adalah mahasiswa semester enam," sahut Yesung.

"Apa? Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihatnya," kata Donghae dengan alis yang saling bertautan.

"Namanya, Kim Jungmo. Seorang mahasiswa dengan talenta berdrama musikal terbaik. Namun sayangnya ia terlalu tertutup dengan yang lain. Sehingga tak banyak anak-anak di sini yang mengetahui tentangnya," jelas Yesung dengan posisi tangan yang bersedekap.

"Oh, Benarkah? Dia bisa saja menjadi sainganmu."

"Tidak mungkin. Karena Kim Jungmo sama sekali tidak ingin mengikuti hal-hal yang menyangkut orang banyak seperti itu. Ia seolah tak memiliki ketertarikan dalam hal akting. Tapi yang aku herankan adalah bagaimana bisa orang seperti itu bisa masuk universtias ini."

Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Yesung, Donghae dan Zhoumi kembali terfokus pada Jungmo yang akan memulai lagu pertamanya.

 ****KM137****

"Benarkah Direktur Shin akan datang untuk membantu segala persiapan drama musikal kali ini?" tanya Profesor Park pada Profesor Han saat mereka tengah menikmati makanan di cafeteria.

"Mungkin. Bisa jadi ia akan kembali membuat ulah."

"Dan kita harus berbuat sesuatu padanya."

"Kita lihat nanti saat audisi. Oh ya, berapa orang yang sudah mendaftar? "

"Sekitar 113 orang," ujar Profesor Park sambil membolak-balikan kertas ditangannya. "Omo!" Profesor Han langsung menolehkan pandangannya pada Profesor Park dengan mata yang memicing.

"Ada apa?"tanyanya.

"Anak itu Kim Jungmo.. namanya terdaftar di sini. Kenapa aku baru sadar?"

"Apa? Kim Jungmo?" Kata Profesor Han terkejut. Jelas saja mereka terkejut. Meskipun Kim Jungmo memiliki talenta yang menakjubkan, tapi ia tidak pernah berminat dengan acara-acara seperti ini. Tapi sekarang? Entahlah.

** **KM137** **

Sungmin berjalan menuju halte bus dengan raut wajah senang setelah ia menjadikan dirinya sebagai salah satu peserta audisi untuk drama musikal tersebut. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Jungmo yang tengah berdiri di depan halte bus dengan sesekali melirik ke arah jam tangan yang ia kenakan.

"Sedang apa ia di sana?" batinnya bertanya. Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Jungmo!" Panggil Sungmin mencoba untuk menyapa orang yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi dekat dengannya itu.

Apa maksudnya dekat? Bukankah Jungmo adalah orang yang jarang bersosialisasi? Namun tidak bagi Sungmin. Semenjak dirinya bekerja sampingan di Cafeteria seminggu lalu, Sungmin lebih sering menyapa Jungmo. Awalnya lelaki itu hanya mengabaikan Sungmin. Namun karena sikap ramah yang selalu ditunjukkan gadis itu, akhirnya Jungmo pun mulai bersedia untuk berbicara tentang sesuatu hal kepada orang lain -sayangnya hanya kepada Sungmin- meskipun masih sedikit canggung.

"Oh, Sungmin? Kau juga mau naik bus?" tanya Jungmo dan Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

"Kau sendiri? Bukankah kau biasanya selalu membawa mobil pribadi?"

"Aku sengaja tidak membawa mobil karena sedang berhemat bahan bakar. Oh iya Gomawo, Sungmin.." Sungmin mengernyitkan dahi saat Sungmin mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena kau, akhirnya aku seperti punya motivasi untuk mengikuti drama musikal itu. Kau selalu bercerita tentang keinginanmu untuk menjadi seorang aktris, dan aku? Meskipun aku memiliki bakat, tapi aku terlalu bodoh jika menyia-nyiakannya." Sungmin tersenyum ketika mendengar penuturan Jungmo.

"Syukurlah jika begitu."

Tak lama kemudian, bus yang di tunggu pun datang. Namun sayangnya Sungmin dan Jungmo beda tujuan, jadi mereka harus berpisah di sini. Sungmin melambaikan tangannya pada Jungmo lewat jendela bus setelah ia telah duduk di kursinya dan dengan senang hati, Jungmo membalasnya dengan senyuman yang tak mampu membuat para gadis terpana. Yeah, mungkin itu tidak berpengaruh pada Sungmin

** **KM137** **

Sungmin berjalan dengan santai lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia terkejut saat melihat melihat kedua orang tuanya yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu bersama dengan seorang lelaki yang agak familiar baginya. Namun ia sama sekali tidak mengenalnya.

"Eomma! Appa!" teriak Sungmin senang sambil berlari menuju kedua orang tuanya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban mereka, ia langsung memeluk eomma dan appanya.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku jika kalian pulang secepat ini?" tanyanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kami sengaja membuat kejutan untukmu," ujar eommanya. Kemudian Sungmin melirik ke arah lelaki tampan yang sejak tadi menyaksikan adegan keluarga yang tengah melepas rindu tersebut.

"Dia siapa?" bisik Sungmin sambil sesekali melirik lelaki yang sejak tadi membuatnya penasaran.

"Ahh dia Cho Kyuhyun, putra teman appa. Kyuhyun akan tinggal di sini kurang lebih hingga ia lulus kuliah."

.

Sungmin POV

.

"Ahh dia Cho Kyuhyun, putra teman appa. Kyuhyun akan tinggal di sini kurang lebih hingga ia lulus kuliah," jelas appa.

"Kenapa harus di sini? Kemana orang tuanya?" Tanyaku pelan agar lelaki itu tidak mendengarnya.

"Orang tuanya tinggal di Jepang dan ia harus melanjutkan kuliahnya di sini. Kyuhyun kuliah di tempat yang sama denganmu dan di angkatan yang sama denganmu."

"Benarkah?" tanyaku heran. Lelaki ini kuliah di Universitas Opera? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?

"Kau tidak mengenalnya?"

"Sayangnya tidak." aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

Cho Kyuhyun? Bahkan aku sama sekali tidak mengenal nama itu. Memang wajahnya agak familiar bagiku, tapi . ahh sudahlah. Aku tidak tahu.

"Aku Lee Sungmin," ujarku memperkenalkan diri padanya saat appa menyuruhku mengantarkan namja bernama Kyuhyun ini ke kamarnya.

"Aku tahu," ucapnya santai. Aku terkejut!

"Kau tahu? Bahkan aku tidak mengenalmu. Benarkah kau kuliah di Universitas Opera?"

"Ya. Namun mulai besok aku akan menjadi mahasiswa baru. Meskipun sudah lama aku kuliah di sana," ujarnya misterius. Aku hanya melongo saat ia berjalan melewatiku dan masuk ke dalam kamar yang sampai lulus nanti akan menjadi kamarnya. Apa yang ia maksud sebenarnya?

.

Author POV

.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu secara perlahan. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur yang empuk itu.

"Hahh... Mungkin aku memang harus mengubah semuanya. Yeah... Seherusnya memang seperti itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

Sekian chapter 1 ini ^^

Kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan, mau memberi saran, mau memberi kritik, selama itu berhubungan dengan fanfic yang aku buat, silahkan corat-coret di kotak review yak ^^

Semua pertanyaan aka aku jawab di chap selanjutnya yang kemungkinan akan dipublish tiga hari lagi. Tergantung dengan minat kalian membaca kisah ini.

So, see you next chapter ^^


	2. Chapter 2: First Kiss from The Prince

**Love In Drama**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Kim Hyunfha

 **Genre:**

Read, then you will find

 **Rated:**

PG-15

 **Main Cast:**

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Kim Jong Hoon

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jungmo

Lee Hyuk Jae

Find by your self

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict ini terinspirasi oleh drama Korea yang judulnya Heartstrings. Tapi aku kurang puas sama ceritanya. Jadilah aku buat Heartstrings versiku sendiri dengan konsep cerita yang sama, namun alur cerita yang berbeda.

Mungkin ada yang berteman sama akun fb-ku dan menemukan cerita dengan judul yang sama karena memang awalnya cerita ini aku post di fb. Namun semenjak aku mulai menulis ff KyuMin, ff ini jadi gak terurus. Jadilah aku mengubah seluruh cast ditambah pengubahan alur sedikit. Dan juga aku sudah menyelesaikan sampai chapter 11. Itu sebabnya ff ku yang Journey For Remembrance masih separuh perjalanan. Aku lebih mengutamakan apa yang lebih dulu aku kerjakan ^^ tapi tenang aja... Kadang aku ngelanjutin keduanya kok.

P.S: FF yang udah aku publish di FB udah aku hapus demi kenyamanan.

 **Don't Plagiat ! Don't Bash ! RCL sangat dibutuhkan So,**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin dan Ryeowook berjalan memasuki ruangan kelas. Mereka di buat heran dengan seorang lelaki yang berjalan keluar kelas dengan tatapan marah. Jelas ada yang tidak beres terjadi di dalam kelas ini.

"Bukankah itu Yesung? Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Ryeowook bingung. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

"Ahh! Aku harus kembali ke kelasku, Sungmin. Sebentar lagi mata kuliah favoritku akan dimulai. Annyeong!" Ryeowook sempat melambaikan tangannya sebelum pergi dari sana yang dibalas dengan lambaian tangan juga oleh Sungmin.

Setelah itu, fokus gadis tersebut kembali pada apa yang ada di dalam kelas. Namun ada sesuatu yang membuatnya harus melebarkan kedua matanya. Di sana, tepat di belakang tempat duduknya...

"Kyuhyun.." gumam Sungmin kala melihat seorang lelaki tampan yang duduk santai sembari menatap ke arah smartphone-nya.

Gadis imut itu berjalan mendekati lelaki yang juga tengah mendengar lagu lewat headphone itu. Ia terlihat begitu asyik dengan dunianya sendiri yang mungkin lebih menyenangkan baginya. Jika kalian bertanya itu apa, maka jawabannya adalah game! Lelaki itu sibuk bermain game di smartphone miliknya diiringi dengan alunan musik yang didengarnya melalui headphone.

"Cho Kyuhyun? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah polosnya. Sementara lelaki itu hanya meliriknya sebentar lalu dengan cepat ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada benda kotak tipis di tangannya itu.

"Hei!" Karena tak mendapat perhatian darinya, Sungmin sontak melepaskan headphone yang tengah dipakai Kyuhyun.

"Aissh! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, huh?"

"Tentu saja aku sedang kuliah, bodoh! Aissh.." Dahi Sungmin mengernyit heran.

"Kuliah? Hey, Tuan! Apakah kau tidak salah memasuki kelas? Setahuku tidak ada mahasiswa sepertimu di kelas ini. Atau kau memang baru di sini?" tanya Sungmin curiga.

.

Kyuhyun POV

.

"Kuliah? Hey, tuan! Apakah kau tidak salah memasuki kelas? Setahuku tidak ada mahasiswa sepertimu di kelas ini, atau kau memang baru di sini?" tanya gadis ini curiga. Aiissh! Dia benar-benar...

"Hey, Nona... kalau kau tidak percaya, kau boleh bertanya pada salah satu profesor yang mengajar di kelas ini apakah ada yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun atau tidak," ujarku kesal. Akupun langsung meraih headphone yang ada di tangannya dan berlalu dari sini. Kulihat ia hanya terdiam sambil menatapku bingung. Tapi, bukankah aku sudah mengatkan padanya kemarin jika aku akan kuliah di sini? Hahh.. sepertinya dia memiliki ingatan yang buruk.

Aku berjalan santai di sepanjang koridor universitas. Tepat di ujung terdapat sebuah ruangan khusus tempat berlatih dance dan bernyanyi. Hmm... haruskah aku kesana?

 ****KM137****

Author POV

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang latihan dance dan bernyanyi. Ia melihat seorang lelaki yang tengah berlatih sebuah gerakan dance di sana. Gerakannya sangat hebat. Sesuai dengan ritme lagu. Sesaat ia tersadar, dia adalah orang yang selama ini dicarinya.

Lama Kyuhyun menunggu hingga lelaki ini menyelesaikan gerakannya. Ia mulai bosan dan berpikir untuk meninggalkan ruangan ini.

"Tak sabar menunggu, Tuan Cho?" Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti saat mendengar seseorang yang bertanya padanya. Ia pun berbalik dan melihat namja yang tengah menghentikan lagu yang mengiringi gerakan dance-nya tadi.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Kyuhyun sebal.

"Oh ayolah... bukankah kita jarang bertegur sapa sejak kejadian itu?"

"Hey, Kim Jungmo! Siapa yang menyuruhmu mengungkit sesuatu yang memalukan itu, huh?" Lelaki yang bernama Jungmo itu terkekeh pelan. Mereka berdua pun memilih duduk daripada berbicara sambil berdiri. Bukankah itu membuang tenaga? Padahal di ruangan latihan ini begitu luas untuk dijadikan sebagai tempat duduk.

"Oh ayolah... Bukankah aku sudah menjelaskan padamu yang sebenarnya terjadi, huh?"

"Entahlah. Tapi aku masih tidak percaya padamu. Kau bahkan sepertinya menikmati sekai waktu itu."

"Eh? Bodoh! Bahkan aku merasa ingin mati saja waktu itu tahu!" Jungmo mendengus melihat Kyuhyun yang merespon dengan hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau yakin tidak ingin mengikuti audisi itu?" tanya lelaki itu setelah ia meneguk separuh isi botol minumnya.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan kisah kolosal," jawab Kyuhyun malas.

"Bukankah itu kesempatanmu untuk membalasnya? Kudengar mereka mencari tiga orang peran utama pria dan dua pemeran utama wanita."

"Perlukah aku mengatakannya sekali lagi? Aku. Tidak. Tertarik."

"Kau sangat keras kepala, Cho Kyuhyun. Ckck!" Jungmo hanya bisa berdecak saat mengetahui betapa keras kepalanya lelaki yang ada di sampingnya ini. "Mungkin kau harus bertemu dan berbicara dengan seseorang terlebih dulu."

Kyuhyun hanya memberi respon dengan mengangkat satu alisnya. Tapi memang itulah Kyuhyun, tidak tertarik, cuek, lalu pergi begitu saja.

 ****KM137****

Seorang lelaki dengan tampilan yang cukup trendy baru keluar dari dalam mobil pribadinya. Ia berjalan dengan seulas senyumyang menghias di bibirnya. Lelaki itu melangkah menuju ruang profesor yang terlihat sepi itu. Wajar saja, sejak dibukanya ruang profesor yang baru dan lebih luas, para profesor dari berbagai jurusan lebih suka berada di sini. Yeah, sistem pembagian ruang profesor itu mungkin akan segera dihapus.

"Direktur Shin!" sapa seorang wanita yang baru keluar dari ruangan lain. Dia memang seorang profesor, namun jika dilihat dari usia, ia tentu masih sangat muda, sekitar 26 tahun.

"Ah, Profesor Oh! Lama tidak bertemu. Kelihatannya kau semakin cantik saja. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Direktur Shin ramah.

"Hei! Jangan menggodaku! Aku baik-baik saja. Ayo kita keruanganmu. Kau pasti sangat merindukannya bukan?" Direktur Shin tersenyum dan menerima ajakan Profesor Oh. Mereka pun berjalan menuju lantai lima yang merupakan lantai tertinggi di universitas ini.

Direktur Shin, seorang lelaki berusia tiga puluh tahun yang telah lama berkarir di dalam dunia drama musikal. Dia bahkan pernah tampil di sebuah acara dengan level internasional di luar negeri. Dan saatnya ia kembali untuk mengajar mahasiswa yang memang berminat dalam aspek ini.

"Jadi, apa yang perlu aku lakukan untuk drama musikal kali ini?" tanya Direktur Shin pada lelaki paruh baya di depannya setelah mereka duduk dalam sebuah ruangan minimalis namun tampak mewah dan itulah ruangan Direktur Shin.

"Kau sama seperti dulu, tak banyak basa-basi," ucap Profesor Oh sambil terkekeh. "Baiklah. Ada beberapa mahasiswa di sini yang kurasa membutuhkan bimbinganmu."

"Bimbinganku?" tanya Direktur Shin dengan dahi mengernyit.

"Ya, dan ini sangat perlu."

Direktur Shin terdiam sejenak. Ia terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Setelah itu Direktur Shin menghela napas ringan. "Memangnya siapa saja yang butuh bimbinganku itu?"

"Baiklah. Pertama, Kim Jungmo, seorang lelaki yang cukup tampan dan manis. Dia memang sangat berbakat dalam hal-hal seperti ini bahkan dia bisa saja menyaingimu. Namun sayangnya dia kurang bersosialisasi. Lalu, Kim Jong Woon, entah kenapa orang-orang memanggilnya Yesung."

"Yesung, Art of Voice. Apakah dia memiliki suara yang sangat bagus?"

"Ya, kau sangat benar, namun kelebihan itu membuatnya angkuh. Ada juga Lee Sungmin. Seorang gadis yang berambisi untuk menjadi seorang aktris dalam sebuah drama kolosal, seperti dalam tema kita kali ini. Kurasa dia akan berlatih keras untuk ini. Namun kepercayaan diri dan bakatnya sama sekali tidak berjalan seimbang. Dengan kata lain, bakatnya sangat kurang. Tapi kita tidak bisa meremehkan kemampuan setiap orang, bukan? Selanjutnya... Ahh, Cho Kyuhyun. Tak banyak yang aku ketahui tentang dia. Dia terlalu misterius." Direktur Shin berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk.

"Apa ada lagi?"

"Ada... dan ini sangat susah. Mungkin kau harus sedikit berkeringat ketika menghadapinya. Aku sendiri juga kaget ketika melihat namanya yang tertulis dalam daftar audisi untuk drama musikal kali ini."

Direktur Shin terlihat berpikir. Ia jadi penasaran dengan lelaki ini. "Siapa?" tanyanya.

"Dia..."

 ****KM137****

Jungmo menatap lelaki di depannya dengan mata yang memicing seolah-olah tengah berhadapan dengan tersangka yang tengah ia interogasi. Lelaki itu tersenyum ketika melihatnya dengan raut wajah seperti itu.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Jungmo penuh selidik.

"Kau tidak mengenalku? Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Profesor Oh tentang dirimu yang tidak pernah bersosialisasi," gumam lelaki yang ternyata Direktur Shin itu. Asal kalian tahu saja, direktur yang satu ini juga dapat dikategorikan sebagai lelaki diusia 30-an yang narsis.

"Tsk! Tidak sopan," decak Jungmo.

"Apa?" tanya Direktur Shin heran.

"Membicarakan orang lain saat ia tidak ada, bukankah itu tidak sopan?" Direktur Shin kembali tersenyum.

"Dari pada melihatmu terus tersenyum seperti itu, lebih baik aku pergi." Jungmo meraih tasnya dan barjalan menjauhi bangku Cafeteria yang ia duduki tadi. Sementara Direktur Shin menatap punggung lelaki itu dengan pandangan yang sulit si artikan.

"Aissh.. apa-apaan dia? Aku tidak pernah bersosialisasi? Yang benar saja," kesal lelaki tampan itu. "Tsk! Kurasa pilihan untuk mengikuti audisi itu benar-benar merepotkan. Tapi..."

.

 **Flashback**

.

"Apa bisa aku bekerja part-time di sini?" tanya Sungmin pada pemilik Cafeteria beberapa menit setelah tempat itu tutup.

"Tentu saja bisa. Kebetulan, Lee Hyuk Jae, yeah... teman-temannya memanggil dengan sebutan Eunhyuk, telah mengundurkan diri beberapa waktu lalu. Akibatnya aku harus kehilangan suara emas yang dimiliki gadis bergusi cantik itu," ujar sang pemilik Cafeteria yang tampaknya sangat senang jika ada yang mau bekerja part-time di tempatnya.

"Benarkah? Ah, Kamsahamnida, Ahjumma!" ucap Sungmin girang karena tahu jika dirinya telah diterima. Sementara Ahjumma itu hanya tersenyum ketika melihat tingkah Sungmin yang childish, menurutnya.

"Dan kau bisa mulai bekerja besok," ujar Ahjumma itu sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Sungmin.

"Gomawo, Ahjumma!" teriak Sungmin sambil tersenyum girang.

"Hey!" Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar seseorang yang memanggilnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang lelaki yang tampak cool berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat senang sekali bekerja di sini," ujar lelaki itu dingin.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Aku? Ahh... Aku Kim Jungmo. Aku juga salah satu orang yang bekerja part-time di sini."

"Omo! Kau Kim Jungmo yang selalu menjadi perbincangan anak-anak itu kan?"

"Begitulah. Entah kenapa mereka bisa menganggapku seperti itu. Tertutup, pendiam, membosankan, tidak pernah bersosialisasi, namun memiliki segudang talenta." Jungmo berjalan mendekati Sungmin dengan seulas senyum yang menghiasi bibirnya.

"Dan jawabannya adalah... karena mereka belum mengenalku.

Sungmin hanya bisa melongo. Ia memang tahu kalau mahasiswa lain lain sering memperbincangkannya, namun gadis itu tidak tahu apa yang diperbincangkan.

Jungmo menepuk pelan bahu Sungmin. "Bekerjalah dengan baik, annyeong!"

.

 **Flashback END**

.

"Ck! Apa karena wajah manisnya atau aku yang sadar, ya? Sampai-sampai saat ia mengatakan keinginannya untuk menjadi seorang aktris, aku agak sedikit tersentuh. Padahal bakatnya bisa dikatakan jauh dari kata baik." Jungmo tersenyum kecil mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sungmin tempo hari.

"Entahlah..." Jungmo pun melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

 ****KM137****

Satu minggu kemudian,...

"Minhwa, kau bagaikan mentari yang me-..."

"Cut! Aktingmu jelek! Kau sama sekali tidak berekspresi. Ulangi!"

"Jung Gil Sang, sang Putra Mahkota. Berbanggalah kau dengan statusmu itu. Berbanggalah kau karena telah menodai gadis sepertiku. Berbang-..."

"Berhenti! Kau tidak bisa berakting. Jika aku yang menjadi kameramen, maka yang akan aku rekam adalah kakimu. Ulangi!"

"Joonshik! Jangan pernah temui aku lagi! Aku muak pada pangeran bejat sepertimu! Kau-..."

"Cut! Kau seharusnya menunjukkan ekspresi marahmu? Bukan hanya melebarkan kedua matamu. Kau kira sedang beradegan di drama horor, huh? Ulangi!"

"Oh pangeranku, tidak ada yang lebih baik darimu. Di antara jutaan bintang yang bersinar, hanya kaulah yang memiliki sinar paling terang. Kau selalu..."

"Stop!"

Sungmin yang tadinya sibuk untuk memperagakan salah satu adegan percintaan dari drama kolosal favoritnya, sekarang harus terpaksa diam karena sebuah teriakan dari mulut lelaki tak sopan itu, Kyuhyun. Entah ini sudah yang ke berapa kalinya gadis imut itu harus mendengus kesal.

"Apa lagi, huh? Ini sudah ke lima belas kalinya dan sekarang apalagi?" tanya Sungmin kesal.

"Aktingmu terlalu berlebihan. Cobalah untuk sedikit lebih natural," ucap Kyuhyun memberikan komentar yang sama sekali tidak halus. Sementara Sungmin hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Menyebalkan!" umpatnya pelan namun dalam hati ingin sekali ia mengatakan itu sekeras mungkin. "Okay, aku akan mencoba adegan yang lain," ujar Sungmin yang lalu menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Matanya terpejam, pikirannya mencari-cari adegan dalam film atau drama kolosal yang pernah ia tonton. Mungkin ada salah satu yang dapat ia perankan.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah adegan yang mampu membuatnya terenyuh, sepintas lewat dalam pikirannya. Itu adalah adegan yang paling ia favoritkan. Tentang kisah percintaan seorang Gisaeng dengan Putra Mahkota yang terlarang. Ia menangkan perasaannya dan mencoba untuk melakukan penghayatan yang tepat sehingga memunculkan feel yang dapat menyentuh hati penonton dan bahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Pangeran Hwang Kyung Hoon, mungkin ini sudah saatnya. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi bersamamu. Kau adalah seorang pangeran. Dan aku? Aku hanyalah seseorang yang berada jauh di bawah kakimu, seorang gisaeng yang tak pantas untuk mendapatkan cinta tulus darimu. Aku terlalu hina, bahkan lebih hina dari seonggok kotoran. Demi kebaikanmu, berhentilah untuk mencintaiku, tolong..." ujar Sungmin lirih. Bahkan sangat lirih.

"Aku memang telah ditakdirkan untuk tidak pernah bisa merasakan cinta yang sesungguhnya. Bahkan dari keluargaku sendiri. Aku dianiaya dan tubuhku dijual bagaikan benda yang tak memiliki arti. Aku diinjak-injak oleh mereka, para putri bangsawan. Ya, aku memang seorang wanita rendahan yang sungguh tak pantas bersanding denganmu, pangeran."

Ia tertunduk seakan-akan gadis itu benar-benar mengalami kesedihan gisaeng tadi. Bahkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam seribu kata dibuatnya. Entah mendapat dorongan dari mana, sampai-sampai lelaki itu berani melanjutkan dialog tersebut. Intonasi yang pas, logat jaman dulu yang tepat, serta perasaan yang Sungmin keluarkan bukanlah hal yang main-main.

"Hwaejin, berhentilah menyuruhku untuk berhenti mencintaimu. Berhentilah untuk merendahkan dirimu sendiri. Aku tahu bagaimana dirimu. Hati dan perasaanmu melebihi seorang Putri Mahkota. Kau tahu? Bahkan sekalipun aku harus mati, aku tidak bisa menurutinya. Sekarang, aku sebagai seorang pangeran, aku ingin meminta sesuatu darimu..." Sungmin mendongak. Ia sedikit terkejut saat tahu Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba melanjutkan dialog tersebut. Namun ia tahu bagaimana harus bertindak selanjutnya.

"Apa? Katakanlah, pangeran..."

"Jadikan aku orang yang hina juga jika memang hanya cara yang itu bisa membuatmu menerima cinta kita ini. Aku rela, Hwaejin. Aku mencintaimu... Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, sayangku, permataku, permaisuriku, Jang Hwae Jin." Sungmin terdiam. Dialog itu... dialog itu sama persis dengan adegan Hwaejin dan Kyunghoon saat mereka akan berpisah. Dalam adegan itu... Oh tidak...

"Pangeran..." Sungmin tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia terkejut saat mereka berdua benar-benar melakukan adegan itu. Adegan berciuman... Entah kenapa Sungmin semakin terhanyut dalam setiap lumatan lembut yang dilakukan lelaki ini terhadap bibirnya.

"OMO!" Kedua orang yang tengah tenggelam dalam dunia merekapun, dengan terpaksa harus menghentikan semuanya saat sebuah suara yang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun membulatkan mata dengan sempurna saat mengetahui siapa pemilik suara yang keras itu.

"Eomma... Appa!?"/"Ahjussi... Ahjumma!?"

Keduanya terlihat salah tingkah sekarang. "I.. itu.. Anda jangan salah paham, Ahjumma, Ahjussi... ka.. kami hanya latihan untuk audisi minggu depan," ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada gugup yang terlihat sangat jelas. Sementara kedua orang paruh baya itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Padahal kami hanya pergi dua jam, sudah ada adegan seperti ini. Bagaimana jika nanti kami pergi selama satu hari?" ujar ayah Sungmin dengan maksud menggoda.

"Aissh, Appa! Hentikan itu!" teriak Sungmin yang kesal karena digoda seperti itu.

"Sudahlah, Yeobo. Ayo, kita ke kamar. Biarkan saja mereka berdua," kata ibu Sungmin sambil menarik tangan suaminya ke lantai atas, kamar mereka. Sementara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sendiri hanya bisa terdiam. Parahnya lagi mereka harus berhapadan dengan suasana hening. 'Huh.. menyebalkan!' umpat Sungmin dalam hati.

 ****KM137****

Direktur Shin melangkah memasuki sebuah ruangan yang biasa di pakai untuk latihan menyanyi. Ia melihat seorang lelaki tampan yang tengah berdiri di sudut ruang sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu ballad.

.

 _Niga animyeon andwae_

 _Neo eobsi nan andwae_

 _Nae ireohke haru handareul tto ilyoneul._

 _Na apado joha_

 _Naemam dachyeodo joha nan_

 _Geurae nan neo hanaman saranghanikka_

 _Neo hanaman sarang... hanikka... uuuuhhh... uuuuuhh_

.

Bagus dan penuh pengkhayatan. Itulah komentar dalam hati yang di berikan oleh Direktur Shin saat lelaki itu telah selesai menyanyikan bait akhir dari lagunya. Lelaki yang menjadi objek pengamatan Direktur Shin itupun menoleh ke arah pintu setelah ia meneguk habis air yang ada di dalam botol minumnya.

"Anda siapa?" tanyanya dengan dahi yang mengernyit.

"Kau Yesung, bukan?" Lelaki yang ternyata Yesung itu mengangguk.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang kualitas suara yang kau miliki" tanya Direktur Shin lagi.

"Untuk apa bertanya lagi? Kau sudah mendengarnya, bukan? Seluruh warga universitas pun tahu bagaimana kualitas suara yang kumiliki dan tidak ada yang bisa menandinginya," ujar Yesung dengan bangga. Direktur Shin hanya tersenyum ketika mendengarnya.

"Kau tidak tahu? Ada seseorang di universitas ini ada yang bisa melebihi dirimu.* Kata Direktur Shin. Sontak Yesung memicingkan matanya.

"Kau bercanda? Hanya aku yang terbaik di sini."

"Kalau begitu, buktikan saat audisi nanti,* ujar Direktur Shin sambil berlalu dari sana, meninggalkan seorang lelaki yang hanya bisa terpaku menatap punggungnya.

"Apa maksudnya? Apa dia ingin menantangku?" gumam Yesung pelan. "Ck!"

 ****KM137****

Ryeowook terus menatap sahabatnya yang sedari tadi hanya duduk sambil menopang kedua kepalanya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia merasa kesal karena seperti dianggap patung olehnya. Aissh... menyebalkan! Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Hey! Lee Sungmin!" Sontak Sungmin tersadar dari dunia yang dibuatnya sendiri saat Ryeowook menyebut namanya terlalu keras.

"Oh, kenapa?" tanya Sungmin dengan tampang polosnya.

"Aissh.. sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kau tahu? Aku benci ketika kau acuhkan seperti itu," kesal Ryeowook.

"Oh, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud..." ucap Sungmin yang merasa menyesal. Pikirannya terlalu dipenuhi oleh kejadian malam itu. Sial! Wajah lelaki itu tak bisa dihilangkan.

"Sudahlah... cepat ceritakan padaku!"

"Cerita apa?"

"Tidak biasanya kau diam seharian ini. Kenapa? Ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya Ryeowook dengan suara pelan. Takut jika ada yang mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya merasa gugup saat mengingat audisi yang tinggal tiga hari ini," jawab Sungmin. Sejujurnya itu bukanlah sebuah kebohongan. Ia memang gugup karena tanggal audisi sudah semakin dekat. Namun yang membuatnya jadi pendiam akhir-akhir ini adalah fakta bahwa ciuman pertamanya telah dicuri oleh seseorang yang tak pernah diduganya. Aissh... bahkan pipinya terus bersemu merah ketika melihat seseorang itu. Oh ayolah... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya, huh?

Beberapa saat kemudian, pandangan Sungmin menangkap seorang pria yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia terlihat seperti seorang profesor di sini. Tapi, kenapa tidak pernah terlihat. Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya saat profesor itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Permisi, bisakah kita bicara empat mata?" katanya pada Sungmin yang sibuk memperhatikannya saat ini.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," pamit Ryeowook.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Sungmin saat mereka tengah berdua setelah Ryeowook memilih pergi.

"Hmm... apa kau mau menjadi aktris utama dalam drama musikal ini?"

"Eh? Tentu saja aku sangat mau. Menjadi pemeran utama adalah impianku," ujar Sungmin dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Baiklah, kau bisa memanggilku Direktur Shin. Begini, kau jangan sedih dulu, ya. Tapi kenyataannya beberapa profesor di sini mengatakan jika bakat aktingmu tidak terlalu bagus. Apa kau bisa jamin dengan itu?" Sungmin menundukkan kepala ketika mendengar penuturan yang dilontarkan Direktur Shin itu.

"Aku tahu. Tapi, bisakah kau mengijinkanku berlatih sekali lagi?" ucap Sungmin lirih. Ia sungguh ingin menggapai impiannya, yaitu menjadi seorang aktris. Meski dengan kemampuan yang pas-pasan. Namun Sungmin bisa berlatih dengan keras, kan?

"Kau...-" Perkataan Direktur Shin harus terhenti karena seenaknya dipotong oleh seseorang.

"Meskipun bakatnya tidak bagus, tapi tidak dapat dibantah jika ia mampu menciptakan suasana dalam berakting," ujar seorang lelaki yang langsung duduk di bangku taman universitas iti, tepatnya di samping Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun..." lirih Sungmin.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Direktur Shin bingung.

"Ketika kau beradu peran dengannya, maka seakan-akan kau bukan sedang bermain drama, namun kau benar-benar tengah mengalami itu semua," jelas Kyuhyun dengan menatap seirus mata Direktur Shin.

"Benarkah? Apa kau pernah beradu peran dengannya?"

"Hanya latihan untuk audisi." Direktur Shin tersenyum penuh arti. Ia menatap kedua orang di hadapannya itu, seolah-olah tengah mendapat sebuah jawaban yang...

"Sempurna..." ujarnya dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

Annyeoonggg!

Chapter 2 update, Reader-deulll!

Yeah... Sebelum bales review kalian, makasih karena udah meninggalkan jejak membaca dengan mengisi kotak review, like, dan follow cerita ini ^^ #titikduatutupkurung

Yoshh!

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** : awalnya sih gitu... Tapi terlalu dramatis dan pasaran, jadi aku buat beda. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya yah!

 **FitriYani137** : yeyyy! Mumpung masih belum ada yang buat remake-nya, jadi dibuatlah cerita ini :D... Ditunggu kehadirannya di next chapter yak!

 **Orange girls** : Iyaa... Persaingan mereka bakal ketat nantinya. Jangan khawatir, Jungmo bukan orang ke-3 kok. Hehe... Aku tunggu kehadirannya di next chapter, okay!

 **ratihsusi31** : sebenarnya ini bukan ff baru sih, tapi ff yang di re-upload di ffn. Tapi, Yeah... Anggap saja ini baru karena ada beberapa bagian yang aku ubah. Untuk ff Journey for a Remembrance itu masih dalam proses (jawaban pasaran, sebenernya lagi gak ada ide sih xD). Ditunggu aja yah! Ditunggu next chap yah!

 **chjiechjie** : ini udah publish ch 2 :D... Ditunggu next chapter yak!

 **ovallea** : Sekali-kali bikin Yesung jadi antagonis. Kkkk~ #plakk. Ditunggu kehadirannya di necpxt chapter yak!

Dan untuk semuanya, reader-deul! Jika berkenan, silahkan berikan jejak membaca kalian di kotak review! Kritik, saran, atau apapun aku terima dengan senang hati...

Kamsahamnida! See you next chapter! #bow


	3. Chapter 3: The Audition Day

Baasan review sengaja aku taruh di atas sendiri yah. Gak papa kan?

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** : Tunggu beberapa chapter lagi yak :D... Masih menjadi rahasia. Hehe... Makasih reviewnya. Ditunggu kehadirannya di chap ini dan selanjutnya, okay!

 **Chjiechjie** : Haha xD sengaja dibuat gitu. Kalau sampe ortunya marah2, nanti Kyuhyun suruh pindah lagi. Makasih reviewnya yah. Ditunggu kehadirannya di chap ini dan selanjutnya yah!

 **FitriYani137** : Nantikan di chapter selanjutnya yah. Itu masih rahasia. Kkkk~ #plakk ... Makasih reviewnya :D... Ditunggu kehadirannya di chap ini dan selanjutnya, okay!

 **whey.K** : Kan udah ada beritanya kalau Yesung sekarang udah ganti nama jadi Kim Jong Hoon. Ibunya yang tiba-tiba ngelakuin itu. Yesung sendiri aja kaget pas tahu ibunya udah ganti namanya. Ini udah diusahain update dua hari sekali kok :D. Makasih pujian (kkkk~) dan reviewnya yah :))... Ditunggu kehadirannya di chap ini dan selanjutnya, okay! Salam KMS!

 **ovallea** : Jangan pervert dulu... Pervertnya nanti kalau udah jadian aja hehe (entah itu chapter ke berapa #ehm). Makasih udah review yah. Ditunggu kehadirannya di chap ini dan selanjutnya, okay!

 **Guest** : Kenapa sama Kyukyu?

 **Orange girls** : Kkkkk~ udah dari alam bawah sadarnya Kyu tuh. Dia jadi pengen nyium bininya. Padahal sama author udah dibilang jangan dulu. Eh, dianya gak sabaran #plakk #apasihthor. Tenang aja kok. Di sini Jungmo malah author jadiin sebagai Kyumin Shipper sejati, hehe. Masalah peran utama, tunggu dulu yah. Masih menjadi rahasia yang belum terungkap. Dan juga makasih reviewnya yah! Ditunggu kehadirannya di chap ini dan selanjutnya, okay!

 **.**

 **Love In Drama**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Kim Hyunfha

 **Genre:**

Read, then you will find

 **Rated:**

PG-15

 **Main Cast:**

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Kim Jong Hoon

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jungmo

Lee Hyuk Jae

Find by your self…

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict ini terinspirasi oleh drama Korea yang judulnya Heartstrings. Tapi aku kurang puas sama ceritanya. Jadilah aku buat Heartstrings versiku sendiri dengan konsep cerita yang sama, namun alur cerita yang berbeda.

Mungkin ada yang berteman sama akun fb-ku dan menemukan cerita dengan judul yang sama karena memang awalnya cerita ini aku post di fb. Namun semenjak aku mulai menulis ff KyuMin, ff ini jadi gak terurus. Jadilah aku mengubah seluruh cast ditambah pengubahan alur sedikit. Dan juga aku sudah menyelesaikan sampai chapter 11. Itu sebabnya ff ku yang Journey For Remembrance masih separuh perjalanan. Aku lebih mengutamakan apa yang lebih dulu aku kerjakan ^^ tapi tenang aja... Kadang aku ngelanjutin keduanya kok.

P.S: FF yang udah aku publish di FB udah aku hapus demi kenyamanan.

 **Don** **'** **t Plagiat ! Don** **'** **t Bash ! RCL sangat dibutuhkan** **…** **So,**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Jungmo, lelaki itu kini tengah berhadapan dengan sesorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Bahkan karena begitu mengenalnya, ia jadi sangat membenci orang yang mampu membuatnya berubah drastis seperti ini. Dan orang bahkan itu menyeringai.

"Tiga peran utama pria, namun hanya satu yang paling utama dan siapa sangka jika orang itu adalah 'Dia'. Orang yang tidak pernah dianggap di universitas ini dan selalu mendapat ejekan." Ujar Direktur Shin yang saat ini tengah bersembunyi di balik pohon sambil menatap dua orang yang tengah berhadapan itu.

"Kim Jungmo. Ku kira kau hanya seorang lelaki pengecut yang bisanya hanya duduk di bangku kelas paling belakang, atau lebih tepat pojokan, dan tidak berani menyapa orang-orang," ujar seorang lelaki yang ternyata adalah Yesung itu dengan nada mengejek.

"Kau belum mengenalku, Yesung-ssi. Saat SMA dulu, kau dan teman-temanmu itu hanya bisa membully-nya dengan alasan yang sama sekali tak masuk di akal. Apa kau tahu? 'Dia' akan berdiri dan mengalahkanmu. Dan kau! Hanya mampu menggigit jari tanganmu sendiri."

Berhenti bicara omong kosong!

Kisah ini, kau akan tahu bagaimana bagian akhirnya ketika mengikuti alur dari drama musikal itu dan selanjutnya, biarkan itu terjadi.

Direktur Shin mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar ucapan Jungmo. 'Apakah dia mengetahui jalan ceritanya?' tanyanya dalam hati. Ia menatap mereka berdua sekilas sebelum melangkah pergi dan memberikan privasi bagi kedua orang itu. Mungkin saja ada masalah yang belum terselesaikan di masa lalu.

 ****KM137****

"Cobalah untuk serius!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi pada Sungmin saat mereka tengah berada di ruang latihan. Sementara gadis itu hanya diam. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan malas.

"Sudahlah, Kyuhyun-ssi. Kau tidak perlu membantuku lagi. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu repot karena keinginanku," gumam Sungmin lirih. Sontak Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Ada apa denganmu? Bukankah kau yang merengek padaku agar mengajarimu?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung ditambah sedikit rasa kesal karena perubahan sikap Sungmin. Kenapa tiba-tiba gadis ini jadi pesimis? Bahkan dulu Sungmin sendiri yang memaksanya untuk mengajarinya berakting.

.

 **Flashback**

.

Dua hari setelah pendaftaran audisi...

Sungmin berjalan mengendap-endap di depan kamar Kyuhyun layaknya seorang pencuri. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.00 KST, lalu, apa yang akan gadis ini lakukan?

Tokk... tokk... tokk

Setelah selesai mengumpulkan keberanian, Sungmin mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun-ssi! Apa kau sudah tidur?" panggil Sungmin setengah berbisik sambil terus mengetuk pintu.

"Kyuhyun-ssi! Kyuhyun-ssi! Kyuh-... Omo!" Sungmin hampir saja terjungkal kebelakang saat menyadari keberadaan seorang lelaki di belakangnya yang tengah menatapnya tajam saat ini. Sontak Sungmin menjadi sedikit salah tingkah. Bahkan untuk menelan ludah saja terasa begitu sulit. Ugh...

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan kamarku? Mencuri?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada datar namun tetap dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Apa? Ah, bu-bukan begitu... Hmm... A-a-aku... Aisshh... Memangnya kenapa aku harus mencuri di rumahku sendiri, huh?"

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya. "Tapi di dalam sini ada barang-barangku."

Sungmin mengembungkan pipinya. "Umm... Sebenarnya aku... aku ingin... Ehmm..."

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat kegugupan gadis tersebut. Karena terlalu lama menunggu jawaban Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun berjalan masuk ke kamarnya. Tapi siapa sangka jika ternyata gadis itu ikut masuk juga. Sontak Kyuhyun mendelik tajam saat tahu apa yang dilakukan Sungmin itu.

"Hey! Untuk apa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal dengan kedua tangan yang diletakkan di pinggang.

"Huh?" Kyuhyun hanya bisa membuang nafas kasar saat melihat wajah tanpa dosa yang ditunjukkan Sungmin.

"Pergi!" Namun gadis itu masih setia di tempatnya. "Cepat pergi!" usir Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Kali ini dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Aku cuma ingin meminta bantuanmu," ujar Sungmin pelan. Sementar Kyuhyun hanya diam. "Tolong ajari aku cara beradu peran, tolong..."

"Tidak mau," tolak Kyuhyun dingin. "Kita bahkan baru saling mengenal, kenapa malah meminta bantuan padaku?"

"Oh ayolah, Kyuhyun-ssi. Bantu aku, tolong..." mohon Sungmin dengan puppy eyes-nya.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak, ya tidak!" Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun sama sekali tak terpengaruh.

"Kyuhyun, ayolah.. aku mohon ..." Kyuhyun mendengus sebal karena pemaksaan secara halus yang dilakukan gadis ini. Oh ayolah,.. dia paling tidak suka dengan yang namanya pemaksaan. Yeah, meskipun Kyuhyun sendiri adalah seorang pemaksa.

Kyuhyun mendesah lelah. "Kau memang menyebalkan... Baiklah, baiklah.. aku akan mengajarimu," ujar lelaki itu akhirnya. Sontak Sungmin loncat-loncat kegirangan layaknya seorang anak kecil yang mendapat permen kesukaannya.

"Terima kasih, Kyuhyun. Aku berjanji akan berlatih dengan serius!" ucapnya sambil mengepalkan tangan.

.

 **Flashback END**

.

"Bahkan kau berjanji akan berlatih dengan serius waktu itu. Aku kecewa padamu..." Kyuhyun berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih menunduk.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut audisi?" tanya Sungmin yang telah berhasil menghentikan langkah lelaki itu.

Sontak Kyuhyun berhenti. Ia berbalik dan menatap gadis itu bingung. "Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu?"

"Kau punya bakat akting, bernyanyi, dance... tapi kau tidak mau ikut audisi. Sedangkan aku? Oh ayolah... kau tahu, bukan? Dan sekarang aku tidak yakin jika aku bisa lulus audisi. Walaupun bisa, mungkin aku hanya sebagai cameo," kata Sungmin sedih.

"Terserah kau saja. Kuingatkan padamu, audisi tinggal dua hari lagi. Kalau kau berubah pikiran sekarang, kau akan menyesal," ujar Kyuhyun sebelum ia benar-benar berlalu dari sana.

 ****KM137****

Yesung, Donghae, dan Henry tengah menikmati makanan mereka di cafeteria. Namun sedari tadi, Yesung nampak terdiam. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan sehingga berani mendiamkan ke- dua orang sahabatnya itu.

"Yesung hyung, Ada apa? Kau terlihat aneh hari ini," ujar Donghae yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Yesung.

"Bukankah setiap hari Yesung hyung itu aneh?" bisik Henry.

 **Pletaakk...**

"Ya! Raja hutan sedang tertidur. Jadi, jangan coba-coba untuk membangunkannya," bisik Donghae setelah tangan manisnya memberikan sentuhan spesial di kepala Henry yang malang. Sementara sang empu kepala hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan bodoh.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu? Raja hutan? Siapa?" Donghae menepuk jidatnya kesal sambil berumpat dalam hati. Kenapa ia harus memiliki teman yang bodoh?

"Cho Kyuhyun... tidak kusangka dia adalah lelaki itu," gumam Yesung pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh teman-temannya.

"Apa? Maksudmu, Cho Kyuhyun murid baru itu?" tanya Donghae

"Bukan. Dia adalah Si Cupu Udik dengan kacamata tebalnya," sahut Yesung dingin.

"APA! Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa Si Cupu itu..." Donghae dan Henry membulatkan mata mereka tak percaya. Sungguh sebuah kenyataan yang mengejutkan.

Yesung tersenyum remeh. Ia menatap satu-persatu wajah teman-temannya. "Cho Kyuhyun, kau bukan levelku. Mungkin akan sangat mudah mengalahkannya. Walaupun ada tiga peran utama pria, namun akulah yang paling utama."

"Maksudmu, kalian berdua adalah saingan dalam drama musikal itu?" tanya Henry tak percaya. Sepertinya banyak berita mengejutkan hari ini.

"Ck! Asal kalian tahu, dia bukan sainganku." Ujar Yesung meremehkan. "Sebagus apapun dirinya, uang tetap nomor satu." Lelaki itu menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Sepertinya Yesung hyung akan menggunakan kekuasaannya," bisik Donghae yang mendapat anggukan kepala dari Henry.

 ****KM137****

Audition Time...

Hari yang ditunggu oleh ratusan mahasiswa Opera University pun telah tiba. Lebih tepatnya hari dimana audisi untuk setiap peran dalam drama musikal dalam rangka ulang tahun Universitas Opera yang ke-25. Seluruh peserta audisi diharuskan untuk menunggu di aula utama sampai namanya dipanggil oleh juri. Sementara audisi itu sendiri diadakan di ruangan yang menjadi tempat latihan dance dan menyanyi yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari aula tersebut. Bagi peserta yang telah menyelesaikan audisinya, bisa segera meninggalkan universitas. Hasil audisi akan diumumkan keesokkan harinya.

Tampak ratusan mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang berlatih vokal, tari, akting, dan kemampuan memainkan alat musik. Namun ada juga yang terlalu gugup sampai tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Bahkan ada yang sampai membawa jimat keberuntungan lalu duduk bersila di lantai aula sambil membaca doa-doa aneh dengan mata yang terpejam. Ada juga beberapa orang yang membawa makanan dalam jumlah besar lalu memakannya dengan wajah tegang dan tangan yang gemetar serta napas yang memburu. Yeah... mereka memang sangat berlebihan.

Di sisi lain, ruang audisi pun tak luput dari orang-orang yang bertingkah aneh. Seperti laki-laki yang menggunakan kostum Snow White lalu berakting adegan dalam kisah Cinderella. Lalu ada juga yang bahkan belum melakukan apa-apa langsung disuruh keluar oleh juri karena tingkahnya yang menyebalkan. Siapa juga yang ingin melihat orang yang berkomat-kamit tak jelas dengan posisi kedua tangan di atas layaknya seorang paranormal yang akan mengusir roh-roh jahat. Sungguh bodoh...

Sementara itu, tampak seorang lelaki dan seorang gadis yang tengah duduk di lantai dengan punggung yang disandarkan ke dinding aula. Kedua orang itu hanya menatap malas orang-orang melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Eunhyuk dan Yesung. Dua nama itu yang tengah kita bicarakan.

"Yesung, kau yakin akan melakukan hal itu demi peran utama?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

"Tentu saja. Direktur Shin tidak akan memilihku." sahut Yesung.

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu? Bahkan ini masih audisi umumnya. Audisi untuk peran utama masih dua minggu lagi."

"Aku tahu dia akan memilih Cupu itu. Kau juga tidak mau kan jika posisimu direbut oleh gadis yang bernama Sungmin itu? Jadi, ikuti saja rencanaku."

Eunhyuk menghela napas beratnya kesal. Selalu saja seperti ini. Sejak awal ia menekuni dunia drama musikal, ia memang selalu berhasil mendapat posisi peran utama. Namun itu tidak membuatnya merasa puas jika belum berusaha dengan kemampuannya sendiri, bukan dengan sogokan sejumlah uang yang membuatnya menjadi tampak rendah.

Seorang aktris rendahan...

Eunhyuk tersenyum miris. Kenapa dirinya harus lahir di tengah keluarga kaya raya dan berteman dengan lelaki dari kalangan kaya juga? Yesung, lelaki itu memang dari kalangan pengusaha sukses dengan kekayaan yang tak berbanding dengan apapun. Selain itu ia adalah seorang pewaris tahta.

Di pojok ruangan, terlihat seorang gadis yang tengah menggigit jari-jarinya menahan kegugupan yang dirasakannya saat ini. 'Bagaimana jika aku gagal audisi? Bagaimana jika juri-juri itu menghina kemampuanku? Bagaimana jika...'

"Bagaimana jika kau berhenti menggigit jarimu seperti itu?"

Sungmin sontak tersadar dari pikiran-pikiran bodohnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah seorang namja yang tengah menatapnya malas. Gadis itu langsung menjauhkan jarinya dari bibirnya. "Oh, Jungmo. Sejak kapan kau di sini?"

"Hey! Kau lupa jika kau berangkat ke aula ini bersamaku, Huh?"

"Ehm, maaf.. aku terlalu gugup," tutur Sungmin. Jungmo hanya meggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan selalu bersikap pesimis. Cobalah untuk berpikir positif dan yakinkan pada dirimu sendiri jika kau bisa." Sungmin menatap Jungmo yang tersenyum padanya.

 _"Nomor urut 54 diharap menuju ruang audisi."_

Terdengar suara yang berasal dari speaker yang menunjukkan siapa yang akan di audisi berikutnya.

"Kau nomor urut berapa?" tanya Sungmin.

"58. Kau?"

"55. Tinggal menghitung menit." Sungmin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Kedua matanya menyapu setiap sudut aula mencari seseorang yang selama ini telah membantunya, meskipun ia sangat menyebalkan.

'Apa dia benar-benar tidak akan datang?' batin Sungmin heran sekaligus khawatir.

Tak jauh berbeda dari Sungmin, ternyata Jungmo juga mencari orang yang sama. Namun hasilnya nihil. Ia tak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan orang tersebut. 'Bodoh! Jika sampai kau tidak datang, kau benar-benar bodoh, Cho Kyuhyun!'

 ****KM137****

Sementara itu di dalam ruang audisi...

"Apakah peserta nomor 54 sudah datang?" tanya seorang pria sambil sesekali menengok ke arah jam tangannya.

"Belum, Direktur Shin," sahut salah satu juri dari ke-4 juri yang ada, 4 orang termasuk Direktur Shin sendiri.

'Aisshh, anak itu. Kemana sebenarnya dia?' batin Direktur Shin frustasi. "Profesor Park, coba kau panggil peserta nomor 54 sekali lagi."

"Ya, baiklah, Direktur Shin."

"Sekali lagi, peserta nomor 54 dimohon untuk datang ke ruang audisi sekarang juga. Terima kasih."

 ****KM137****

 _"Sekali lagi, peserta nomor 54 dimohon untuk datang ke ruang audisi sekarang juga. Terima kasih."_

Seorang lelaki yang tengah berada di luar aula menatap selembar kertas kecil di tangannya yang menunjukkan angka '54'. Ia meremas kertas tersebut sebelum membuangnya ke tempat sampah dan lalu pergi meninggalkan universitas dengan perasaan yang teramat kesal.

"Audisi murahan! Aku tidak mau mengikuti audisi yang hanya berisi orang-orang matrealistis yang hanya menuruti perintah orang yang memiliki uang," lelaki itu berjalan cepat menuju tempat parkir dengan kedua tangan yang menggenggam erat.

 **Grepp!**

Langkahnya terhenti ketika merasa ada seseorang yang menahan tangan kirinya. Ia menatap tajam orang tersebut seolah berkata 'lepaskan tanganku atau kau akan mati!', namun hanya dihiraukan oleh orang tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tidak memasuki ruang audisi?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin. "Aku tahu kertas yang baru saja kau buang itu bertuliskan nomor 54."

"Ck! Untuk apa? Untuk apa aku mengikuti audisi tersebut jika yang berkuasa adalah uang?" balasnya ketus.

"Darimana kau tahu?" Orang tadi mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Kemarin aku melihat dengan kedua mataku sendiri jika Eunhyuk dan si Yesung itu datang ke ruangan Kepala Direktur. Aku bahkan sempat mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Kau tahu? Mereka yang ditemani ibu masing-masing menyogok Kepala direktut agar mengubah alur cerita yang seharusnya dibutuhkan 3 peran utama pria dan 2 peran utama wanita menjadi 1 peran utama pria dan wanita, yaitu mereka sendiri. Bukankah itu egois?"

Orang yang menghentikan langkah namja tersebut tersenyum, entah apa maksudnya. Ia menarik tangan namja itu. "Ikut aku." perintahnya dingin.

 ****KM137****

Di ruang audisi...

"Direktur Shin, sepertinya kita lewati dulu peserta yang ini," saran Profesor Han yang sudah tidak sabar lagi setelah menunggu 15 menit hanya karena salah satu peserta yang tidak hadir tepat waktu.

Direktur Shin memandang jam tangannya sekali lagi. "Kita tidak bisa melewatkan peserta yang ini. Bukankah dia itu mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang bakat aktingnya telah terbukti?" Ia mencoba meyakinkan juri yang lain agar bersedia menunggu.

"Direktur, kau seharusnya memberi kesempatan yang lain. Kim Jong Hoon misalnya, bukankah dia cukup bagus?" ujar Profesor Han yang merasa kepanasan karena terlalu lama mengulur waktu.

"Kita bisa membicarakan hal itu nanti. Bukankah ada 3 peran utama pria dalam drama ini?"

"Kepala Direktur telah memberi perintah agar alur cerita harus diubah. Jadi, kita hanya memerlukan satu peran utama pria dan wanita saja."

Direktur Shin membulatkan matanya tak percaya. "Apa katamu?! Sudah jelas aku yang membuat alur cerita drama kolosal ini. Kenapa orang itu malah seenaknya sendiri mengubah alur tanpa persetujuanku?"

"Kami tidak tahu, Direktur. Itu keputusan Kepala Direktur," ucap Profesor Park yang sejujurnya juga tidak suka dengan perintah kepala direktur.

"Sekarang juga, katakan pada Kepala Direkturmu itu agar ia harus mencabut perintahnya atau tidak akan pernah ada yang namanya audisi!"

Ketiga juri tersentak melihat Direktur Shin yang berbalik keluar dari ruangan dengan wajah yang jelas menahan amarah.

"Aigoo... sudah aku katakan sejak awal, Direktur Shin pasti akan membuat ulah lagi," ujar Profesor Han kesal.

"Profesor Han, bukankah yang membuat ulah itu seharusnya Kepala Direktur? Setidaknya dia harus mendiskusikannya terlebih dahulu dengan Direktur Shin." Profesor Oh menatap Profesor Han dengan tatapan 'aku-benar-kan' .

"Masalah baru telah muncul," gumam Profesor Park malas.

 ****KM137****

Jungmo melirik ke arah jam dinding untuk kesekian kalinya. Ini sudah lebih dari 45 menit semenjak peserta nomor 54 itu dipanggil untuk yang kedua kalinya, tapi kenapa sangat lama? Apa yang sebenarnya peserta itu lakukan? Begitulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang melintas di pikiran lelaki itu.

"Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu," gumamnya yakin.

Sayangnya tak hanya Jungmo yang merasa demikian. Sebagian besar peserta menyadari jika ini sudah terlalu lama. Belum ada pemanggilan nomor selanjutnya hingga sekarang. Apakah peserta nomor 54 itu tidak hadir? Tapi, bukankah sudah tertulis dalam peraturan jika peserta tidak memasuki ruang audisi lebih dari 10 menit maka secara otomatis akan langsung didiskualifikasi dan dilanjutkan dengan pemanggilan nomor selanjutnya.

"Kenapa Si Nomor 54 itu belum keluar?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin saja dia tengah memohon untuk lulus audisi."

"Tapi ini sudah terlalu lama. Tidakkah kalian merasa aneh?"

"Sedikit. Tapi... Hey! Bukankah itu bagus? Waktu kita untuk berlatih bisa lebih panjang."

"Benar juga."

Yesung terdiam mendengar perkataan orang-orang di sebelahnya. Ia melirik Eunhyuk yang hanya fokus pada ponsel yang sejak tadi digenggamnya sambil mengetik sesuatu di sana. Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Gadis ini bersikap seperti tidak ada apa-apa. Padahal peserta lain mulai membicarakan tentang longgarnya waktu audisi ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

Yakk! Chapter 3 telah diupdate!

Gimana pendapat reader-deul dengan chapter yang ini?

Silahkan isi kotak reviewnya dengan sukarela dan jangan malu untuk memberi kritik dan saran kalau masih ada yang kurang (padahal banyak). Pertanyaan apapun akan author jawab di chapter selanjutnya yah...

See you next chapter!

Kamsahamnida!


	4. Chapter 4: Other Actor?

Sebelumnya author minta maaf karena tidak bisa membalas review kalian. Tapi faktanya, FFN sekarang sedang dalam masa error. Jadi di chapter tiga kemarin gak ada satu review pun yang masuk. Padahal jumlahnya udah lebih dari review di chapter 1&2\. Disitu angkanya tertera 23, tapi pas author hitung ulang cuma ada 14. Sedih... :(..

Jadi balasan review tunggu chapter selanjutnya yah...

 **.**

 **Love In Drama**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Kim Hyunfha

 **Genre:**

Read, then you will find

 **Rated:**

PG-15

 **Main Cast:**

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Kim Jong Hoon

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jungmo

Lee Hyuk Jae

Find by your self

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict ini terinspirasi oleh drama Korea yang judulnya Heartstrings. Tapi aku kurang puas sama ceritanya. Jadilah aku buat Heartstrings versiku sendiri dengan konsep cerita yang sama, namun alur cerita yang berbeda.

Mungkin ada yang berteman sama akun fb-ku dan menemukan cerita dengan judul yang sama karena memang awalnya cerita ini aku post di fb. Namun semenjak aku mulai menulis ff KyuMin, ff ini jadi gak terurus. Jadilah aku mengubah seluruh cast ditambah pengubahan alur sedikit. Dan juga aku sudah menyelesaikan sampai chapter 11. Itu sebabnya ff ku yang Journey For Remembrance masih separuh perjalanan. Aku lebih mengutamakan apa yang lebih dulu aku kerjakan ^^ tapi tenang aja... Kadang aku ngelanjutin keduanya kok.

P.S: FF yang udah aku publish di FB udah aku hapus demi kenyamanan.

 **Don t Plagiat ! Don t Bash ! RCL sangat dibutuhkan So,**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Brraakk!**

Seorang lelaki membuka pintu ruang audisi dengan kasar seolah-olah tak mempedulikan pandangan terkejut dari para juri. Di belakang lelaki tersebut nampak seseorang yang nenyebabkan kekacauan ini dengan pandangan datarnya.

"Profesor, dia adalah peserta nomor 54 yang kalian tunggu," lelaki yang berada di belakang hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apakah kau peserta yang bernama Kim Ki Bum?" tanya Profesor Park. Dengan enggan, lelaki yang bernama Kibum itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa tunggu di sini untuk sementara karena Direktur Shin ada kepentingan dengan Kepala Direktur hingga audisi ditunda untuk sementara," ujar Profesor Oh. "Dan kau... Cho Kyuhyun, terima kasih karena sudah mengantarkannya kemari. Sepertinya Kibum-ssi lupa dimana tempat audisinya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk sebelum pergi dari tempat itu. Sementara Kibum hanya berdecak tak suka. Ia sangat benci bila ada orang yang mencampuri urusannya. Seperti yang dilakukan oleh lelaki itu, Kyuhyun, kenapa dia repot membawanya kemari? Bahkan Kibum sendiri telah kehilangan minatnya.

 ****KM137****

Di dalam ruangan dengan ukuran 6x5 meter terlihat seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah duduk di kursi direkturnya sambil berbicara dengan seseorang yang berada di tempat lain melalui ponselnya. Terlihat dari gaya bicaranya jika yang ditelpon adalah pihak yang penting.

"Ya, Nyonya Kim. Semua sudah saya urus dengan baik.'

"..."

"Tentu saja. Bisa dipastikan putra anda, Kim Jong Hoon, akan mendapat peran yang paling utama dalam drama musikal ini. Anda tidak perlu khawatir."

"..."

"Ya, saya mengerti, Nyonya."

Diletakkannya ponsel tersebut di atas meja dan lalu beranjak dari tempatnya dan melangkah menuju pintu. Ia pikir segala sesuatunya akan berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang direncanakan dengan baik. Namun baru beberapa meter pria paruh baya itu berjalan, terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Ia memicingkan mata mencoba menebak siapa yang hari ini datang ke ruangannya. Bukankah saat ini audisi sedang berlangsung?

 **Cklek!**

Pintu pun telah terbuka separuh hingga menampakkan seorang lelaki dengan raut wajah amarahnya. Tapi tampaknya wajah marah itu tak terlalu mendapat perhatian.

"Ahh, Direktur Shin? Silahkan masuk."

Dengan ragu, Direktur Shin memasuki ruangan tersebut. Ia mencoba menyamankan diri di sofa ruangan itu. Namun tetap dengan suasana hati yang buruk.

"Ada apa anda kemari? Apakah ada masalah dengan audisinya?"

"Kepala Direktur Im, ada yang harus saya bicarakan dengan anda," ucap Direktur Shin yang tak mengurangi nada bicaranya yang sopan meskipun dirinya sedang dalam keadaan marah pada Kepala Direktur di depannya ini.

"Tentang apa?"

"Begini, Kepala Direktur Im. Mengenai drama musikal yang akan dipentaskan kali ini, saya sebagai pembuat cerita sekaligus pelatih para pemain, sangat tidak menyetujui perubahan peran utama yang anda ciptakan itu. Mohon anda mengerti," ujarnya tegas. Kepala Direktur Im mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, entah apa itu artinya.

"Direktur Shin, bagaimana jika anda mengganti tema drama musikal kali ini? Kolosal asli Korea terlalu membosankan. Akan lebih baik jika drama seperti kisah Temptation Of Wolf, Catch Me If You Can, Romeo & Juliet, atau kisah-kisah Disney yang populer. Bukankah itu lebih menarik minat mahasiswa-mahasiswi di sini?"

"Tidak bisa semudah itu, Direktur Im. Bahkan unversitas ini telah mencoba memakai cerita Temptation Of Wolf tahun lalu atau kisah Snow White dua tahun yang lalu, tapi anda bisa lihat sendiri, kan? Yang berminat tidak sampai 25 orang. Selain itu, setelah kuperhatikan, banyak mahasiswa-mahasiswi di sini yang berpotensi untuk menjadi peran utama. Jadi, saya sengaja memilih kisah yang membutuhkan banyak peran utama, seperti kolosal misalnya."

Kepala Direktur Im mendengus pelan. Ternyata tidak mudah untuk meyakinkan seorang Direktur Shin. Seseorang yang dua tahun lalu mengikuti pelatihan drama musikal dan menjadi peran utama dalam salah satu pementasan di Broadway, Amerika. Karena bakatnya itu, ia menjadi cukup terkenal. Hingga beberapa waktu yang lalu ia kembali ke universitas ini dan meninggalkan dunianya di Broadway.

"Bukankah drama musikal akan terlihat lebih bagus jika hanya memiliki satu pemeran utama pria dan wanita? Lagipula kau pasti akan kerepotan nantinya jika terlalu banyak pemeran utama. Apalagi setelah aku lihat naskah ceritanya, itu membutuhkan pengalaman yang banyak dan kau tahu sendiri kan jika mahasiswa-mahasiswi di sini masih terlalu amatiran. Mereka tak memiliki banyak pengalaman. Aku bahkan tidak yakin dengan hasilnya." Kepala Direktur mencoba untuk meyakinkan Direktur Shin agar mau mengubah jalan cerita drama musikal kali ini.

Direktur Shin menghela nafasnya. "Saya telah menyiapkan naskah tersebut tepat setelah pihak universitas mengabari tentang event ini dan saya diminta untuk membantu membimbing dan membuat jalan ceritanya. Itu dilakukan selama 1 minggu penuh. Selama itu juga saya memikirkan konsekuensinya dan mengatur jadwal latihan seefektif mungkin. Selain itu ada beberapa program latihan agar para pemain tidak jenuh. Namun setelah kejadian ini, saya merasa tidak dihormati.'

Kepala Direktur Im mengusap-usap dagunya. Nyatanya Direktur Shin adalah orang yang pandai berbicara. Sulit mengatasi orang yang seperti ini. Mungkin ia harus mengatur strategi bar agar rencananya bisa terwujud.

"Baiklah, Direktur Shin. Aku akan mencabut perintahku, asalkan kau memasukkan nama Lee Hyuk Jae dan Kim Jong Hoon sebagai peran utama." Direktur Shin berpikir sejenak. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Peran utama bukan perkara yang mudah, Kepala Direktur. Kita bisa lihat hasilnya setelah audisi. Nantinya akan ada audisi untuk pemeran utama. Dan yang akan menjadi juri adalah saya, Profesor Oh, Profesor Park, dan Profesor Han ditambah tiga orang perwakilan dari para pemain." Direktur Shin lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Permisi, saya harus kembali untuk melanjutkan audisi." Pria itu membungkuk sekilas sebelum berjalan meninggalkan ruangan kepala direktur.

"Ck! Orang itu benar-benar..." gumam Kepala Direktur Im kesal.

 ****KM137****

Kibum menatap datar tiga profesor di depannya. Dalam hati ia masih merasa begitu kesal kepada lelaki tadi yang telah memawanya kemari. Dasar menyebalkan!

"Apa kau akan selalu diam seperti itu? Berkatalah sesuatu!" Kibum beralih menatap orang yang berbicara padanya, Profesor Oh.

"Apa yang harus aku katakan? Ahh, aku tahu. Jika diperbolehkan, aku ingin keluar dari ruangan ini dan pulang, lalu tidur nyenyak di rumah," ujar Kibum santai.

"Aisshh, kau benar-benar! Lalu untuk apa kau daftarkan dirimu dalam audisi ini? Hanya membuat penuh saja," cibir Profesor Han tajam sambil menunjukkan beberapa lembar kertas yang berisi nama-nama pendaftar audisi lalu membantingnya di atas meja.

"Kim Kibum, Apa kau mendapat paksaan dalam audisi ini?" tanya Profesor Park dengan suara pelan.

"Tidak," jawab Kibum singkat dan jelas.

"Lalu kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?"

"Sejak duduk di kelas satu sekolah menengah pertama, aku merasa tertarik dengan dunia akting setelah melihat drama musikal di perayaan ulang tahun sekolahku dulu. Siang dan malam aku berlatih akting dan bertekat untuk menjadi seorang aktor saat dewasa. Itulah sebabnya aku mendaftarkan diriku pada audisi ini. Kudengar Direktur Shin akan membawa orang-orang yang berpotensi ke Broadway," jelas Kibum panjang lebar.

Ia lalu beranjak dari tempat yang sejak tadi didudukinya dan melangkah ke arah pintu. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika menyadari jika ada seseorang yang menghalanginya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Apakah pembicaraan kita waktu itu belum cukup, Kibum-ssi?" tanya orang itu.

"Direktur Shin?" Kibum mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ikuti audisinya atau kau akan menyesal. Kau tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan untuk tampil di Broadway, kan?" Kibum terdiam. Ya, dia sangat ingin pergi ke Broadway dan menjalani pelatihan di sana. Menjadi bintang hollywood dan memiliki nama yang paling dicari di dunia maya.

Kibum menghela napas berat lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, aku percaya padamu, Direktur Shin. Tapi jangan pernah membuatku kecewa." Direktur Shin tersenyum ketika melihat Kibum berbalik arah.

'Dia memang bisa membuatku berkeringat,' batin Direktur Shin sambil menyeka sedikit keringat di dahinya.

 ****KM137****

 _"Perhatian, peserta nomor 55 di harap menuju ruang audisi, terima kasih."_

Speaker yang berada di aula itu kembali bersuara pertanda jika audisi yang sempat tertunda satu jam itu dilanjutkan kembali. Beberapa peserta yang sejak tadi mulai cemas, saat ini tampak tersenyum sumringah. Bahkan yang sedang berdoa di tengah aula, semakin bersemangat melanjutkan gerakan-gerakan aneh di bibirnya. Semakin berlebihan saja.

"Jungmo, sekarang giliranmu. Tunjukkan pada mereka kemampuanmu yang hebat itu," ujar Sungmin menyemangati Jungmo yang tampak gugup.

Jungmo menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya. Sepertinya itu membuatnya agak sedikit tenang. "Huuuffftt... entah kenapa aku merasa sedang menghadapi musuh dalam peperangan." Jungmo tersenyum. Ia beralih menatap Sungmin yang juga tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Kau harus mentraktirku jika aku lulus audisi," ujar Jungmo sambil mengerling nakal.

"Aisshh... Tidak mau!" sahut Sungmin ketus dengan bibir yang agak dimajukan.

Jungmo tertawa melihat ekspresi gadis itu yang menurutnya sangat lucu. "Hahaha... aku bercanda. Ya sudah, aku ke ruang audisi dulu." Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menatap punggung Jungmo yang mulai menjauh darinya. Hingga akhirnya lelaki itu meninggalkan aula.

Namun ada hal yang begitu aneh. Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat seorang lelaki berjalan ke tengah aula dengan pandangan bingung. Ia kenal betul siapa dia, seseorang yang telah membantunya sekaligus orang yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Hey! Cho Kyuhyun!"

Sontak orang tersebut menoleh saat mendengar suara cempreng yang berteriak memanggilnya. Kyuhyun berdecak kesal ketika melihat Sungmin yang melambaikan tangan padanya. 'Ck! Itu dia orang yang meninggalkanku tadi pagi,' batinnya kesal. Dengan malas, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya agar mendekat di mana tempat gadis imut itu berdiri.

"Akhirnya aku menemukan seorang gadis yang menyebalkan. Seorang gadis yang tadi pagi tidak membangunkanku dan menjadi penyebab aku telat datang ke audisi. Untung saja aku masih memiliki pikiran untuk datang," cibir Kyuhyun sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ahh, itu, maaf. Tapi... Hey! Aku sudah membangunkanmu tadi pagi, namun kau tidur seperti orang mati. Jangan salahkan aku jika lebih memilih pergi dengan Jungmo."

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin aneh. Hei! Jangan salahkan dia jika tidur seperti orang mati. Salahkan game PC yang membuatnya lupa tidur semalam. Tapi tunggu dulu, tadi ia bilang pergi dengan Jungmo? Bagaimana gadis ini bisa mengenalnya?

"Bagai-..."

"Oh iya, eomma dan appa pergi ke Jepang untuk dua minggu. Aku harap kau tidak bermacam-macam denganku selama itu." Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. Gadis ini sudah memotong kalimatnya dan bahkan menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak.

"Kau pikir aku lelaki yang mesum, Huh?"

"Jika dilihat dari wajahmu, kemungkinan besar iya."

"Aisshh... Kau benar-benar!"

"Tapi... Aku senang kau akhirnya mau mengikuti audisi ini." Sungmin tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. Senyum yang sangat manis dan tulus.

"Biasa saja." Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menyembunyikan warna merah di pipinya.

 ****KM137****

Di dalam ruang audisi, Jungmo menunjukkan bakat aktingnya yang memang tak perlu diragukan lagi. Berbagai ekspresi permintaan juri bisa dilakukannya dengan sangat baik. Sedih, gembira, orang yang tengah putus asa, kesedihan di balik wajah yang datar, dan yang lain, itu hal yang sangat mudah baginya. Tidak hanya itu, Jungmo juga menunjukkan kemampuan vokal dan dance yang ia miliki dengan sangat baik. Memang dalam drama musikal sangat diperlukan tiga hal itu, akting, olah vokal, dan gerakan tari harus benar-benar dikuasai dengan baik jika ingin mendapat peran penting.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Jungmo, Kyuhyun juga menampilkan tiga hal utama itu. Namun yang lebih ia tonjolkan adalah kualitas suara. Meskipun suara Yesung lebih bagus daripada Kyuhyun, jika dilihat dari kualitas akting dan tari, Kyuhyun jelas lebih baik dari Yesung tapi Jungmo tetap yang pertama.

Selain itu Eunhyuk tampil seperti biasa di depan juri dengan menunjukkan bagaimana kelenturan gerak tarinya, olah vokal yang baik, dan akting yang lumayan, setidaknya itu menurut Direktur Shin. Sementara itu Profesor Park, Profesor Oh, dan Profesor Han dibuat terkejut dengan akting yang Sungmin tampilkan. Mereka tahu benar jika gadis ini sangat-sangat lemah di bidang memainkan ekspresi. Tapi kali ini sungguh berbeda, seolah-olah ia tidak sedang berakting, namun benar-benar mengalami adegan yang ia perankan dalam audisi. Direktur Shin hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

 ****KM137****

"Haaahhh, akhirnya audisi selesai. Aku berharap bisa lulus."

"Benar! Sangat menyenangkan jika bisa berdiri di atas panggung, menampilkan sebuah pertunjukkan yang disukai penonton."

"Hey! Apa kalian sudah mendengar rumor itu?"

"Rumor apa?"

"Direktur Shin akan mengajak beberapa mahasiswa yang berhasil mendapat peran di drama musikal ini ke Broadway!"

"Benarkah?! Apakah semuanya?"

"Sayangnya tidak. Yang menurut Direktur Shin memiliki jiwa entertainer saja."

"Ahh... aku tidak yakin tentang itu."

Sungmin dan Ryeowook mendengarkan percakapan beberapa mahasiswa di depan mereka sambil menyantap makanan di kantin. Yah, mereka memang sedang berada di kantin. Kedua orang itu tampak terkejut.

"Broadway? Ryeowookie, aku tidak salah dengar, kan? Dunianya drama musikal, oh! Mungkin hanya bayanganku saja yang bisa pergi ke sana," ujar Sungmin lesu. Ia menatap makanan di depannya dengan malas.

"Hey! Bukankah seorang putri harus bisa mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya?" tanya Ryeowook yang tempak kesal dengan sikap Sungmin. Entah kenapa gadis itu akhir-akhir in jadi lebih pesimis.

"Kau benar. Tapi faktanya aku bukan seorang tuan putri seperti di drama favoritku."

"Terserah kau sajalah. Dasar bipolar! Kadang kau bersikap narsis bisa pergi ke dunia drama musikal, tapi dengan cepatnya kau merubah keyakinanmu itu dengan menyerah sebelum berperang," cibir Ryeowook yang lalu meminum sedikit jus melonnya. Sementara Sungmin hanya bisa menghela napas berat.

 ****KM137****

Beberapa mahasiswa terlihat saling berebut untuk dapat melihat satu lembar kertas yang ditempelkan di papan pengumuman oleh Profesor Park tadi pagi. Tampak seperti para fans yang ingin mendapat tanda tangan dari idolanya.

Seorang lelaki yang kebetulan lewat cukup dibuat penasaran dengan gerombolan mahasiswa itu. Kyuhyun nama lelaki itu mencoba untuk sedikit berjinjit agar bisa melihat apa yang menjadi pusat keributan ini. Kedua matanya menyapu setiap sudut kertas tersebut. Seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya sambil berlalu dari papan pengumuman yang penuh tersebut.

"Yesung hyung! Yang lulus audisi kemarin sudah diumumkan!" seru Henry pada lelaki yang tengah memainkan ponselnya. Di sebelahnya terlihat Donghae yang berjalan dengan senyuman manis. Apalagi jika bukan untuk tebar pesona pada setiap mahasiswi yang cantik.

"Tanpa melihatnya aku sudah tahu jika aku lulus," ujar Yesung angkuh. "Ayo pergi! Aku tidak suka dengan keributan seperti ini. Cafeteria lebih baik." Donghae dan Henry mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli lalu memilih mengikuti Yesung daripada terkena amukan lelaki bermata sipit itu.

Beberapa mahasiswa-mahasiswa berjalan dengan lunglai setelah melihat pengumuman itu. Ada yang menangis sesenggukkan, marah-marah tak jelas, dan bahkan ada yang sampai sesak napas lalu pingsan hanya karena satu hal, yaitu mereka tidak lulus audisi!

"Kim Jong Hoon, Kim Heechul, Lee Hyukjae, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Kim Jungmo, Lee Sungmin... Hmmm, cukup bagus," ujar seorang laki-laki yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan papan pengumuman sambil mengabsen setiap nama yang tertulis di sana. Ia semakin mengembangkan senyum ketika melihat nama-nama yang sudah ia perkirakan akan lulus audisi.

 ****KM137****

"Apa-apaan ini!? Kenapa namamu bisa masuk?" teriak seorang gadis yang cukup menarik perhatian orang-orang sekitar. Namun dengan cepat mereka kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing.

"Hey, Lee Sungmin! Suaramu itu benar-benar 'sesuatu'. Jadi jangan berteriak sembarangan!" kesal seorang gadis lain yang diketahui bernama Ryeowook itu.

"Tidak, sebelum kau jelaskan padaku!" Ryeowook memutar kedua matanya dengan malas. Saat ini mereka dan peserta lain yang lulus tengah berada di aula karena diperintah oleh Profesor Oh. Di tempat ini akan diumumkan peran masing-masing peserta.

"Aku ikut audisi sebagai pengiring musik berupa piano di beberapa adegan." Sungmin ber-oh ria sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi sama saja kau menyebalkan! Beraninya tidak memberitahukan hal itu padaku."

"Itu..."

Baru saja Ryeowook ingin menjelaskan pada Sungmin, Direktur Shin tiba-tiba memasuki aula. Sontak suasana yang tadinya ramai menjadi hening. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke wajah masing-masing peserta yang lulus audisi sekaligus mengecek siapa saja yang tidak hadir.

"Baiklah, kurasa jumlah kalian sudah pas tiga puluh orang. Pertama aku ingin menjelaskan tentang alur cerita dari drama musikal yang akan kalian tampilkan nanti. Drama kolosal ini menceritakan tentang seorang putra mahkota Kerajaan Shina yang pergi berkelana dan menyusuri hutan perbatasan antara dua kerajaan, yaitu Kerajaan Yongshin dan Kerajaan Hanlee." Direktur Shin berhenti sejenak.

"Di sana, ia bertemu dengan pangeran dari Kerajaan Hanlee. Mereka lalu bersahabat hingga bertemu dengan putri mahkota Kerajaan Yongshin dan terlibat cinta segitiga. Di sisi lain, ada seseorang yang mencoba untuk menyingkirkan putri mahkota tersebut. Putra mahkota Kerajaan Shina mengetahuinya. Dengan segera ia pulang ke kerajaannya dan mengajak beberapa pengawal untuk menyerang orang tersebut. Tanpa diduga ternyata Si Penjahat telah membawa pergi putri mahkota Kerajaan Yongshin. Ia telah bekerja sama dengan adik putri mahkota agar sang adik bisa menjadi putri mahkota dan segera menikah dengan penjahat tersebut." Direktur Shin kembali memberi jeda.

"Itu dulu yang bisa aku ceritakan, bagian endingnya bisa kalian baca sendiri nanti dalam naskah. Selanjutnya adalah pembagian peran. Aku telah memutuskan jika akan menjadikan Kim Jungmo sebagai pangeran Kerajaan Hanlee dan Kim Kibum sebagai Sang Antagonis. Adik dari putri mahkota Kerajaan Yongshin akan aku serahkan pada Kim Heechul. Untuk siapa yang akan mendapat peran sebagai putra mahkota Kerajaan Shina dan putri mahkota Kerajaan Yongshin akan diadakan audisi pemilihan peran utama lusa. Yesung, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, dan Sungmin, datanglah ke ruang audisi sabtu ini." Direktur Shin mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Sementara Sungmin hanya mampu membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya. Kenapa dirinya bisa ikut audisi 'keramat' itu? Ahh... aku tidak yakin dengan ini. Batinnya tak percaya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya malas untuk mendengar penjelasan Direktur Shin.

'Tapi, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Lelaki itu...' Sungmin menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang lelaki yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya. 'Cho Kyuhyun, dia ikut audisi itu juga?'

"Bagian alat musik silahkan berkumpul dengan Profesor Han, bagian dance dengan Profesor Oh, bagian vokal dengan Profesor Park, dan aku yang akan mengawasi kalian," ucap Direktur Shin sambil memegang gluing an beberapa lembar kertas. "Profesor Kim, naskahnya bisa anda bagikan sekarang," ujarnya pada seorang wanita dengan usia di atas 30-an yang tengah memegang setumpuk lembar naskah drama musikal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

Chapter 4 update!

Gimana?

Maaf karena Kyumin moment-nya belum nampak. Karena ini masih fokus sama peran utama. Jadi ditunggu chapter selanjutnya. Okay!

Makasih buat yang udah review (meskipun author gak bisa lihat #paitpaitpait)

Jangan malu untuk tinggalkan jejak membaca yah, Reader-deul!

See you next chapter!

Kamsahamnida! #bow


	5. Chapter 5: Kiss Again!

**Balasan review:**

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** : 😁😂😁 btw, maksunya pesta apaan yah? Heran? Kan awalnya Kyu gak mau ikut audisi. Tapi karena 'sesuatu', ya ikut deh :D.. Makasih reviewnya yah... Ditunggu jejaknya di chapter ini dan selanjutnya. Okay!

 **Orange girls:** yup! Kyuhyun memang cukup misterus di sini. Kkkk~ ada satu rahasia si tokoh utama yang belum terungkap. Tunggu chapter-chapter berikutnya yah... Selalu ditunggu kehadirannya si chapter selanjutnya. Makasih reviewnya #titikduabintang

 **FitriYani137:** Tenang ajah... Di sini Jungmo jadi KyuMin Shipper kok. Sekali-kali bikin yeye jadi antagonis hehe... Terlalu mainstream untuk jadi teman. Kalau untuk KyuMin moment, udah author sediain di chapter ini. Makasih reviewnya yah! Ditunggu jejaknya di chapter yang akan datang. Okay!

 **S3:** Ini udah lanjut kok :D... Makasih reviewnya. Ditunggu jejaknya lagi yah! :D..

 **Whey.K:** Iyah... Yesung sekarang udah ganti nama. Makasih reviewnya. Ditunggu jejaknya di chapter ini dan depan yak! #titikduabintang

 **Guest:** Author mikirnya juga gitu. Bahkan masih belum apa-apa. Belum ke konflik yang sebenernya. Huufft... Bakal panjang banget ini mah. Makasih reviewnya. Ditunggu jejaknya di chapter ini dan depan yah!

 **Ovallea:** Namanya juga pewaris tahta. Pasti selalu menggunakan uang untuk segalanya. Makasih reviewnya yah... Ditunggu jejaknya lagi di chapter ini dan chapter depan okay!

 **Chjiechjie:** Masalah untuk pemeran utama... Lihat ke depannya aja yah. Cerita ia tidak selalu seperti apa yang bisa dibayangkan. Kkkkk~ makasih reviewnya. Ditunggu jejaknya di chapter ini dan chapter depan. Okay!

 **Meymeyu:** Bagus? Jinjja? Makasih pujian serta reviewnya. Ditunggu jejaknya lagi di chap ini dan depan yak. ::D .. Okay!

 **Ratihsusi31:** Syukurlah kalau suka sama cerita ini. Hehe... Kyumin moment? Tenang aja... Udah ada di chapter yang author anggap tepat kok. Makasih reviewnya yah... Ditunggu jejaknya di chapter ini dan depan okay! Gak masalah mah kalau komentar dikit atau banyak. Yang penting ada ninggalin jejak. #titikduakurungtutup

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love In Drama**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Kim Hyunfha

 **Genre:**

Read, then you will find

 **Rated:**

PG-15

 **Main Cast:**

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Kim Jong Hoon

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jungmo

Lee Hyuk Jae

Find by your self

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict ini terinspirasi oleh drama Korea yang judulnya Heartstrings. Tapi aku kurang puas sama ceritanya. Jadilah aku buat Heartstrings versiku sendiri dengan konsep cerita yang sama, namun alur cerita yang berbeda.

Mungkin ada yang berteman sama akun fb-ku dan menemukan cerita dengan judul yang sama karena memang awalnya cerita ini aku post di fb. Namun semenjak aku mulai menulis ff KyuMin, ff ini jadi gak terurus. Jadilah aku mengubah seluruh cast ditambah pengubahan alur sedikit. Dan juga aku sudah menyelesaikan sampai chapter 11. Itu sebabnya ff ku yang Journey For Remembrance masih separuh perjalanan. Aku lebih mengutamakan apa yang lebih dulu aku kerjakan ^^ tapi tenang aja... Kadang aku ngelanjutin keduanya kok.

P.S: FF yang udah aku publish di FB udah aku hapus demi kenyamanan.

 **Don t Plagiat ! Don t Bash ! RCL sangat dibutuhkan So,**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun dan Jungmo terlihat tengah duduk berhadapan di sebuah cafe yang terletak lumayan jauh dengan Universitas Opera. Sementara itu, tak jauh dari tempat dari tempat mereka duduk, tampak seseorang yang mengangkat daftar menu sejajar dengan kepalanya hingga menutupi wajahnya. Kalau bisa jujur, ia memang tengah mengikuti dua orang itu.

"Kau terlihat tidak menyukai keputusan Direktur Shin," ujar Jungmo yang sejak tadi heran dengan ekspresi Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Bukankah kau ingin menunjukkannya pada Kim Jong Hoon? Membalas segala perbuatannya, bukankah itu yang ingin kau lakukan? Memenangkan audisi itu adalah salah satunya, Tuan Cho," Kyuhyun menatap Jungmo yang menatap datar dirinya.

"Kau tahu jika alasan aku mendaftarkan diri di pementasan drama musikal ini adalah Kim Jong Hoon. Jadi, bagian mana yang kau sebutkan kalau aku tidak menyukai keputusan Direktur Shin?"

"Lihat dulu ekspresimu di cermin, maka kau akan mengetahuinya." Jungmo mengangkat gelas minumannya. Ia memperhatikan sejenak gelas yang dipegangnya lalu meminumnya sedikit. "Sewaktu masih sekolah menengah atas, dirimu masih begitu polos, Cho."

"Yeah, kau bisa mengatakannya saat aku di bully oleh Yesung dan kawanannya. Parahnya lagi, sahabat satu-satunya yang aku miliki malah bekerja sama dengan mereka." Kyuhyun memandang sinis Jungmo yang tersenyum tipis.

"Bahkan saat ini sahabatku itu masih bisa tersenyum," cibir Kyuhyun kesal.

"Bukankah aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya? Aku tidak pernah bersekongkol dengan mereka untuk mengerjaimu. Yesung telah memanipulasi semuanya seolah-olah aku yang satu-satunya dekat dengan denganmu menjadi menjauhimu. Dan kau masih tak percaya?" Jungmo memandang Kyuhyun yang hanya menatap datar dirinya.

"Tidak," sahut lelaki tampan itu singkat.

"Astaga... kau ini benar-benar!" Jungmo menepuk dahinya frustasi. "Kyuhyun! Aku masih bisa memaklumi sikapmu yang menyebalkan jika kau adalah kekasihku, Tuan Cho!" Jungmo menatap Kyuhyun kesal. Sementara lelaki itu hanya melirik sekilas.

"Aisshh... okay-okay sahabatku tersayang, aku minta maaf karena aku tidak minta maaf padamu sebelumnya. Habisnya kau selalu menjauh saat aku ingin minta maaf padamu," jelas Jungmo.

"Hmm... kata minta maaf yang kau ucapkan tiga kali tadi, mungkin bisa kuterima..." Jungmo tersenyum lebar. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya ingin memeluk Kyuhyun, namun dengan cepat ia mengelak dengan beranjak dari tempat duduknya membuat Si Lelaki yang juga tampan itu mengerucutkan bibir kesal.

"Tapi sebelum itu, aku harus mengalahkan Kim Jong Hoon untuk memperebutkan peran utama!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang meyakinkan.

Mereka masih tidak sadar dengan seseorang dengan masker di wajahnya telah mendengarkan percakapan mereka sejak tadi. Orang itu meletakkan buku menu di atas meja dan beberapa lembar uang atas kopi moka yang dibelinya sebelum beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi dari cafe tersebut.

 ****KM137****

Eunhyuk berjalan di samping rak buku di perpustakaan tanpa sedikitpun berniat untuk meminjam atau melihat ratusan bahkan ribuan buku di sekitarnya. Ia melangkah sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Hey, Calon Pemeran Utama! Sedang apa kau berjalan di sini dengan wajah seperti itu?" Sontak Eunhyuk terkejut ketika seseorang menghadang langkahnya dengan punggung yang disenderkan di samping rak buku.

"Ah... apakah yang berdiri di depanku ini adalah Kim Jong Hoon yang juga calon pemeran utama?" tanya Eunhyuk sinis.

"Kau tahu aku bukan calon, Nona. Itu sudah ada yang mengatur dan bisa dipastikan jika kau dan aku bisa menang."

"Yeah, hasil dari audisi kali ini ditentukan dari votting yang dilakukan ketujuh juri, empat juri di audisi kemarin ditambah dengan tiga orang perwakilan dari pemain. Aku tidak yakin bisa menang."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau pasti menang, Nona Lee. Orangtua kita bisa memastikan hal itu."

"Sekalipun dalam audisi aku dinyatakan menang, aku sendirilah yang menentukan aku menang atau tidak. Begitu tahu jika aku kalah, aku akan segera mengundurkan diri."

Yesung mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. 'Apa yang dibicarakan gadis itu?' batinnya. Ia hanya bisa menatap punggung Eunhyuk yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

 ****KM137****

Seorang lelaki melangkah menaiki tangga menuju atap gedung dengan wajah yang menunjukkan jika ia tengah mengantuk. Apalagi dengan kedua mata yang hampir menutup. Tanpa mendongakkan kepala, namja itu membuka pintu. Tujuannya saat ini hanya satu. Mencari bangku panjang untuk tidur sepulas-pulasnya tanpa ada yang mengganggu.

Lelaki yang lumayan tampan dan memiliki badan yang -ehem- cukup pendek itu tersadar jika ada seorang yang duduk di bangku panjang tepat di hadapannya. Dalam hati ia mengumpat. Acara tidurnya harus terganggu kali ini. Hampir saja ia ingin memarahi gadis itu jika tidak melihat cairan bening mengalir di pipinya. Ia menangis?

"Hei, Kenapa kau menangis di sini?" tanyanya. Ia pun duduk di sebelah gadis tersebut.

Gadis itu menatapnya sekilas. Bukan urusanmu." Entah kenapa seolah lelaki itu kehilangan rasa kantuknya ketika menatap wajah orang di depannya.

"Kau... bukankah kau Eunhyuk? Ke.. kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya gugup. Kenapa ia harus segugup itu?

"Kau siapa?" tanya Eunhyuk yang tidak mengurangi nada bicaranya yang dingin meskipun dirinya tengah menangis.

"Aku teman Yesung Hyung, Lee Donghae. Kau tidak tahu? Bukankah kalian dekat?"

"Meskipun aku dekat dengannya, aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya."

"Huh?"

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae sekilas. Ia tak berniat sedikitpun untuk menjelaskan bagaimana hubungannya dengan Yesung kepada lelaki ini. Hingga gadis itu memilih untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Donghae dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Jadi, mereka dekat tapi tak saling mengenal? Apa maksudnya? Aisshh, terserahlah! Aku ingin tidur."

Daripada memikirkan hal itu, lebih baik dirinya memposisikan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin di bangku panjang tersebut. Sebenarnya mau dalam posisi apapun, tetap saja tidak nyaman. Mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya tempat ini yang cocok untuk tidur tanpa gangguan.

 ****KM137****

Sungmin duduk di depan televisi dengan pandangan serius. Yeah, memang malam ini adalah jadwal drama favoritnya tayang. Setelah drama kolosal yang beberapa waktu ditontonnya telah tamat, ternyata pihak perfilm-an yang dengan baiknya menayangkan drama kolosal baru dengan peran utama yang berbeda namun tetap tampan. Sontak Sungmin langsung berbinar ketika mengetahui hal itu. Bahkan tiga puluh menit sebelum drama dimulai. Dirinya telah siap di depan layar televisi dengan beberapa cemilan sebagai pendamping.

Seorang laki-laki yang kebetulan lewat mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat Sungmin. Bagaimana bisa seseorang melihat drama kolosal dengan pandangan seserius itu? batin laki-laki tersebut. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Serius sekali."

Sungmin yang sedang asik menonton menghela napas ketika mendengar suara yang menginterupsi kegiatannya. "Ahh, Tuan Cho. Apa kau ingin lihat juga?"

Lelaki yang ternyata Kyuhyun itu menoleh sekilas. "Tidak. Aku hanya penasaran. Yang kau lihat itu jalan ceritanya, atau peran utamanya? Aku pikir, menempatkan seseorang seperti Lee Min Ho sebagai pemeran utama memang tepat. Buktinya saat ini gadis di dekatku ini menyukainya sama seperti para ibu rumah tangga di sebelah," cibir Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya. "A-apa? Hey! Kau pikir aku itu ibu rumah tangga, huh?" gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Aku hanya bilang sama. Lagipula, bukankah besok audisi pemilihan pemeran utama? Kau tidak mau latihan?" gadis yang tadinya ingin memarahi Kyuhyun langsung mengurungkan niatnya. Namun raut wajahnya menjadi sangat terkejut.

"Apa kau bilang?! Besok?! Bagaimana bisa?"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Bukankah Direktur Shin sudah mengatakan jika audisinya Sabtu besok? Ia sengaja mempercepat jadwal audisi itu agar jadwal latihan bisa semaksimal dan seefektif mungkin."

Sungmin menghela nafas beratnya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ia pun menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangannya sok imutnya.

"Kau mau mengajariku lagi, kan?" Gadis itu mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Sementara Kyuhyun memandangnya aneh.

"Jangan menunjukkan wajah menyebalkan seperti itu. Ayo ke kamarku! Kita latihan di sana."

Kyuhyun pun berbalik dan melangkah ke kamarnya diikuti dengan Sungmin yang terpaksa harus mematikan televisinya yang tengah menayangkan drama kolosal favoritnya. Huuuft... harus menunggu minggu depan untuk bisa menontonnya.

 ****KM137****

"Hey! Jangan berekspresi terlalu berlebihan seperti itu! Kau ingin bermain drama atau melawak? Bahkan pelawak pun masih bagus dari dirimu." Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya mendengar kalimat tajam Kyuhyun.

"Ka.. kau yang menyuruhku untuk berekspresi. Ya, aku lakukan."

"Aku hanya menyuruhmu menunjukkan wajah sedihmu, kalau bisa mengeluarkan sedikit air mata. Entah bagaimana caranya, kau harus bisa membuat hati penonton terenyuh saat melihat ekspresi wajahmu. Jika kau bisa membuat penonton menangis, maka kau sudah berhasil. Bukan menangis seperti anak bayi!"

Sungmin menghela napas beratnya. Ia merutuki siapa saja yang dengan teganya menciptakan ekspresi sedih. "A.. aku tidak bisa."

"Apa? Lalu apa saja yang kau dapatkan dari menonton drama favoritmu itu? Apa tidak ada adegan menangis di sana?"

"Tentu saja ada."

"Apa kau ikut menangis?*

"Kadang-kadang..."

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas berat mencoba untuk menetralkan kekesalannya. "Seharusnya kau bisa meniru adegan itu." Ucapan Kyuhyun mulai memelan. "Hey, coba sekarang kau tatap mataku. Kita coba salah satu adegan drama televisi yang sekilas aku tonton kapan hari."

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya menuruti ucapan Kyuhyun. Keduanya saling menatap. Gadis itu menangkap hal yang aneh dari cara Kyuhyun memandangnya. Seperti tertekan akan rasa bersalah yang dicampur dengan perasaan cinta yang mendalam. Jangan bilang kalau lelaki ini telah memulai aktingnya.

Bahkan saat ini, di atas ranjang berukuran king-size itu, Kyuhyun memegang kedua tangannya. Ia tersenyum tipis sembari memandang Sungmin dalam tanpa berkedip. Kyuhyun mengusap lembut tangan halus Sungmin. Yeah, ia benar-benar sedang mendalami karakternya. Namun sayangnya Sungmin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa kali ini. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak tahu adegan apa yang Kyuhyun maksud.

"Maaf, aku sudah berusaha keras untuk meyakinkan eomma-ku. Tapi belau tetap bersih keras agar aku menikah dengan gadis pilihannya," ujar Kyuhyun lirih.

Sungmin terdiam sebelum menarik kedua tangannya yang Kyuhyun genggam. Ia berniat mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun menyentuh dagunya agar Sungmin kembali menatap dirinya. "Tapi jujur, aku... Aku benar-benar tidak ingin meninggalkanmu. Aku ingin kita menikah."

 _'Ahh... Sepertinya aku tahu adegan ini. Aigoo, kenapa dia malah memilih bagian yang ini sih? Dasar mesum!' Batin Sungmin setelah mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya._

Gadis bermata rubah itu tersenyum miris. Ia menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang tadinya masih menyentuh dagunya. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, Kyu? Bukankah sudah kukatakan dari awal jika hubungan ini tidak boleh terjadi? Kau tahu? Aku merasa seperti sedang diberi sebuah harapan palsu. Mungkin sudah seharusnya gadis rendah sepertiku ini tidak diijinkan untuk merasakan kebahagian yang sebenarnya."

Kedua mata Sungmin memanas. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri mencoba agar air mata tak keluar dari tempatnya. Namun apalah daya jika dirinya benar-benar telah masuk ke dalam cerita ini.

"Sungmin! Jangan pernah merendahkan dirimu sendiri. Aku benar-benar tidak menyukainya!"

"Apa hakmu melarangku? Lagipula itu kan yang Nyonya Cho katakan padaku? Gadis rendahan yang tak pantas bersanding dengan seorang lelaki bak pangeran sepertimu. Bahkan eomma-mu berkata kalau aku tak pantas hidup di dunia ini." Akhirnya pecah sudah air mata yang sudah Sungmin tahan sekuat tenaga.

Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya frustasi. "Dengarkan aku, Sungmin. Hanya kau yang aku inginkan. Aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk.. -"

"Untuk apa? Sudahlah, Kyuhyun! Tidak ada gunanya lagi. Lebih baik kita akhir-..."

Belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyuhyun bahkan telah membungkan bibir pinkish-nya dengan bibirnya sendiri. Dalam hati Sungmin terkejut bukan main. Pasalnya Kyuhyun tidak hanya menyentuh bibirnya, tapi yang ia lakukan adalah passion kiss!

Tubuh Sungmin bergetar. Andai saja Kyuhyun tidak memeluk dirinya, mungkin gadis itu sudah menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ke lantai. Astaga... Lumatan penuh gairah dapat ia rasakan saat ini. Dan kenapa pula ia melupakan kejadian apa yang terjadi setelah passion kiss di dalam drama itu.

Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia menjauhkan tubuh 'gadisnya' dan akhirnya ciuman penuh gairah itu. Kyuhyun lalu memandang Sungmin dalam. "Jangan pernah berniat untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita."

Berakhirlah adegan tersebut setelah Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin.

Sebenarnya di dalam drama yang sebenarnya si pemeran laki-laki lepas kendali hingga keduanya berakhir di atas ranjang tanpa sehelai benang pun. Namun Kyuhyun masihlah waras hingga ia mengganti adegannya. Yang tadi saja bahkan hampir membuatnya lupa diri jika saja ia tidak mengingat kalau ini hanya latihan akting untuk Sungmin.

'Hahh... Gadis itu benar-benar pintar sekali membawaku masuk ke dalam cerita,' batin Kyuhyun agak kesal. Padahal ia sendiri yang memulai adegannya. Besok-besok sebaiknya ia tidak menggunakan adegan yang ada kissingnya lagi. Itu terlalu beresiko.

Setelah itu keduanya berada dalam suasana hening. Kyuhyun memberanikan diri memandang Sungmin. Tampak air mata di pipi gadis itu. Tangan Kyuhyun tertarik untuk mengusap lembut pipi halus Sungmin hingga berhasil membuat gadis tersebut terkejut.

"Hey, kenapa saat aku ajak beradu peran, performamu meningkat pesat, huh? Tapi ketika kau bermonolog, kau seperti orang bodoh yang tidak bisa akting."

"Huh? Hmm... Aku tidak tahu. Mu-mungkin aku hanya bagus jika berdialog, bukannya bermonolog," sahut Sungmin gugup.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. "Ya sudahlah." Lelaki itu lalu mengambil selembar kertas dari atas meja nakasnya. "Besok kau akan menyanyikan lagu balada yang berjudul 'Still'. Pelajari maknanya, rasakan lagu itu dalam hatimu, buatlah seolah-olah kau adalah pihak yang paling tersakiti dalam lagu ini, dan jangan pernah tunjukkan senyuman setipis apapun saat kau menyanyikannya."

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menerima selembar kertas yang berisi lirik lagu 'Still' yang Kyuhyun maksud.

"Masuklah ke kamarmu dan pelajari itu!" perintah Kyuhyun dengan suara datar. Sungmin menurut lalu melangkah keluar dengan wajah lesu.

"Hahh... apa aku terlalu keras padanya tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun entah pada siapa ketika Sungmin sudah benar-benar keluar dari kamarnya. Ia tiba-tiba mengingat ucapannya yang kasar pada Sungmin sebelum adegan tadi dimulai. "Sudahlah. Besok aku akan minta maaf dan mentraktirnya, mungkin." Yeah, penyesalan memang selalu datang di bagian akhir.

Kyuhyun melangkah menuju tempat tidurnya dan langsung merebahkan diri di atasnya. Perlahan ia menutup mata dan bersiap untuk menuju mimpi indahnya.

 ****KM137****

Keesokkan paginya di dalam kelas, tampak Ryeowook yang tengah membaca beberapa lembar kertas dengan tampang serius.

"Kelihatannya kau sangat serius mengahapal nada-nada itu." Ryeowook menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Ia baru menyadari jika ada orang di belakangnya. Sontak ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Oh, kau Henry, kan? Bukankah kau ada di bagian vokal dalam drama musikal?"

"Ya. Nanti jam tiga sore audisi dimulai. Kudengar Direktur Shin menyuruhmu untuk mengiringi lagu yang akan dinyanyikan empat orang itu."

"Kau benar. Semalaman aku menghapal empat lagu ini."

Henry mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Oh iya, aku dan Donghae hyung dipilih untuk menyanyikan lagu penutup. Nanti pukul satu siang, kau harus datang ke ruang latihan untuk mengiringi lagu kami, ya?"

"Baiklah. Tapi, pukul setengah tiga aku harus bersiap di ruang audisi."

"Tidak masalah."

Henry tersenyum sekilas sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis ketika melihat Henry. 'Kenapa lelaki imut dan lucu seperti itu harus berteman dengan orang seperti Yesung?' batinnya bertanya. Ia hanya mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia melihat seorang gadis yang berjalan menghampirinya dengan wajah yang menunduk. Gadis yang bernama Sungmin itu duduk di samping Ryeowook namun pandangannya masih lurus ke depan.

"Hey! Ada apa denganmu? Tidak biasanya kau nyasar di kelas orang lain. Jangan katakan kalau kau merindukan iku, Nona Lee," tanya Ryeowook yang merasa aneh dengan Sungmin. Gadis itu pun menoleh. Sontak Ryeowook membulatkan matanya.

"Sejak kapan kau berubah jadi panda? Ataukah kau dikutuk menjadi vampire? Matamu... benar-benar mengerikan."

"Semalam aku hanya tidur selama satu jam demi mempelajari lagu ini," sahut Sungmin lirih sambil meletakkan selembar kertas yang tampak berantakkan di atas meja. Ryeowook mengambil kertas itu lalu membacanya. "Ah, jadi kau akan menyanyikan lagu ini? Menurutku lagu ini benar-benar bagus. Iya, kan?'

Hening…

Ryeowook merasa ada yang aneh. Tidak ada jawaban dari Sungmin. Ia pun menoleh den mendapati seorang gadis yang menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan mata yang terpejam.

'Aisshh.. dia tertidur," gumamnya kesal. "... di kelas orang lain,' tambahnya sembari menghela nafas berat.

Sebenarnya menghapal lirik adalah sebagian yang menyebabkan Sungmin tidak bisa tidur. Sebagiannya lagi ia gunakan untuk berguling-guling di kasur sembari mengingat passion kiss yang tak henti-henti membuat wajahnya memerah. Bahkan pikiran yang menyebalkan itu memenuhi kepalanya semalam.

 ****KM137****

Seorang laki-laki dengan wajah datarnya berjalan menuju salah satu ruangan yang biasa dikenal sebagai Ruangan Kepala Direktur. Entah apa yang akan dibicarakannya pada pemilik ruangan itu. Laki-laki itu mungkin sudah terlalu biasa datang ke sana. Perlahan ia pun mengetuk pintu berwarna coklat di hadapannya.

 **Tokk... tokk... tokk**

Tak lama kemudian, pintu pun terbuka dan tampaklah pria paruh baya yang agak terkejut dengan kedatangannya.

"Ahh.. Jonghoon-ssi. Silahkan masuk," ujarnya mempersilahkan Jonghoon atau Yesung itu masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Yesung hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan mengikuti Kepala Direktur Im. Mereka duduk di sofa panjang berwarna merah yang biasa diperuntukkan untuk para tamu.

"Ada tujuan apa kau kemari, Jonghoon-ssi?" tanya Kepala Direktur Im yang mungkin sudah tahu apa tujuan lelaki itu kemari. Hanya untuk berbasa-basi saja.

"Saya yakin anda sudah mengetahuinya, Kepala Direktur Im. Saya rasa orangtua saya telah membicarakannya waktu itu."

Kepala Direktur Im mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, mengenai audisi calon peran utama itu, kan? Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Jonghoon-ssi. Kau akan mendapatkan peran itu. Lagipula universitas kita memerlukan orang berbakat sepertimu sekaligus apa yang telah orangtuamu berikan."

Yesung tersenyum tipis lalu ia teringat sesuatu. "Oh iya, apakah Direktus Shin tahu akan hal ini? Saya yakin dia itu orang yang tidak menyukai hal seperti ini."

"Kau tenang saja. Walaupun Direktur Shin tidak memilihmu, tapi profesor lain dan para perwakilan dari pemain yang menjadi juri pasti akan memberikan suaranya padamu. Aku sudah mengatakan pada mereka tentang kemungkinan terburuk jika kau dan Lee Hyuk Jae tidak menjadi pemeran utama."

"Jujur saya masih penasaran kenapa harus ada audisi peran utama. Bukankah memilih langsung bisa?" tanya Yesung.

Kepala Direktur Im tertawa pelan. Ia lalu menjawab, "Drama musikal ini dipimpin langsung oleh Direktur Shin. Jika ia boleh memilih langsung, aku yakin kau tidak akan dipilih olehnya. Dia itu memiliki pemikiran yang aneh untuk urusan seperti ini."

Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya. Kalau Direktur Shin memang seperti itu, kenapa ia bisa menjangkau dunia Broadway? Tapi, terserahlah. Yang terpenting mengangkat popularitasnya terlebih dahulu agar para pencari bakat dari berbagai agensi artis tertarik padanya.

 ****KM137****

Akhirnya saat yang ditunggu datang juga. Tinggal menunggu hitungan menit hingga audisi untuk pemeran utama dimulai. Ketujuh juri pun sudah bersiap di tempatnya masing-masing di ruang audisi yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Tujuh orang juri itu adalah Direktur Shin, Profesor Oh, Profesor Han, Profesor Park, dan perwakilan yaitu Kim Heechul, Kim Ki Bum, dan Kim Jungmo. Namun kali ini beberapa orang diijinkan masuk ke dalam ruang audisi untuk menyaksikan langsung orang-orang yang memperebutkan untuk menjadi peran utama.

Tampak Ryeowook yang berada di sudut ruang tengah bermain dengan piano di depannya untuk sekedar latihan. Mereka menunggu hingga jam menunjukkan pukul tiga tepat. Para peserta pun duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan namun masih berada di barisan depan agar mereka bisa menyaksikan dengan jelas penampilan saingannya masing-masing.

Sdangkan Yesung, Kyuhyun, dan Eunhyuk tengah duduk dengan tenang dengan wajah datar, berbeda dengan Sungmin yang tengah memasang wajah pucatnya. Terlihat jelas jika ia sedang duduk. Ia menatap Ryeowook berharap sahabatnya itu bisa menyemangatinya.

'Fighting!'

Sungmin tersenyum. Meskipun tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas, namun ia tahu lewat pergerakan bibir dan tangan yang kedua-duanya menggenggam sangat menunjukkan jika Ryeowook tengah menyemangatinya.

"Baiklah. Kita langsung mulai saja. Silahkan mengambil nomor undian masing-masing."

Direktur Shin meletakkan empat gulungan kertas kecil yang berisi nomor urut peserta yang akan tampil. Keempat peserta berdiri lalu menghampiri meja juri untuk mengambil nomornya masing-masing. Yesung mendapat nomor urut pertama, Kyuhyun nomor tiga, Eunhyuk nomor dua, dan Sungmin nomor empat.

'Yesung-ssi, kau bisa mulai sekarang," ujar Profesor Oh. Sementara Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya.

Beberapa saat setelah Yesung sudah berdiri di depan para juri, nada-nada piano yang dimainkan Ryeowook mengalun dengan lembut. Lagu yang berjudul 'Love Really Hurts' dinyanyikan Yesung dengan penuh penghayatan. Seluruh orang di ruangan ini mengakui kemampuan menyanyi namja itu yang begitu mendalam. Yesung mengakhiri lagunya diiringi dengan tepuk tangan yang cukup ramai dari orang-orang di sini termasuk para juri.

"Penghayatan yang benar-benar bagus, Yesung-ssi. Selanjutnya, Lee Hyuk Jae," ucap Direktur Shin.

Eunhyuk menghela napasnya sejenak sebelum menempatkan dirinya di hadapan para juri. Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar alunan musik yang menjadi pengiring lagu yang akan dinyanyikannya. Kali ini lagu yang akan dinyanyikannya lagu bahasa Inggris yang berjudul 'Impossible'. Teknik penguasaan lagu, perasaan yang begitu menghayati, dan kestabilan suara cukup untuk mendapatkan suara tepuk tangan yang meriah.

"Suara yang sangat mengagumkan," puji Direktur Shin. "Baiklah, selanjutnya Kyuhyun-ssi bisa mulai."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Ketika sudah berada di depan juri, entah kenapa ia menjadi sangat gugup. Tidak biasanya ia seperti ini. Lelaki itu pun menatap Sungmin yang mungkin sama gugup dengan dirinya malah menyemangatinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum sangat tipis. Mungkin tidak akan ada yang sadar jika dirinya tengah tersenyum.

Alunan musik dari piano pun terdengar. Lagu ballad yang berjudul 'Eternal Sunshine' sangat cocok dengan suaranya yang lembut. Meskipun suaranya masih kalah bagus dengan Yesung, namun perasaan yang mendengar suaranya begitu berbeda dengan suara yang mereka dengarkan dari Yesung. Suara Kyuhyun mampu membuat mereka tenang. Nada-nada tinggi mampu dicapainya dengan baik dan lehernya pun tidak sampai menonjolkan nadi-nadinya seperti yang dilakukan Yesung saat mengeluarkan nada tinggi tadi. Semuanya terpana mendengar suara namja itu.

"Suara yang benar-benar indah, Kyuhyun-ssi. Bahkan Direktur Shin kehilangan kata-katanya," kali ini bukan Direktur Shin yang memuji, tapi Profesor Oh yang sekaligus menyindir Direktur Shin yang diam saja. "Dan yang terakhir, Sungmin-ssi. Silahkan."

Dengan langkah ragu, Sungmin melangkah ke tempat Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya tampil tadi. Dalam hati ia menangis saking gugupnya. 'Eomma, aku ingin pulaaanngg!' batinnya berteriak. Dia sangat-sangat gugup saat ini.

Sungmin menghembuskan napas beratnya saat alunan musik mulai terdengar. Lagu ballad yang disarankan Kyuhyun padanya berjudul 'Still'. Ia teringat dengan ucapan Kyuhyun jika harus bisa membuat penonton terenyuh hanya karena ekspresi di wajah bukan kita yang terenyuh oleh lagu. Ia mencoba untuk menurutinya saat ini.

Di tempatnya tampak Kyuhyun yang tersenyum melihat penampilan Sungmin. Ia tidak menyangka jika ucapannya yang kemarin benar-benar dituruti oleh gadis itu. 'Gadis yang tidak memiliki kemampuan berekspresi sepertinya tidak bisa diremehkan,' batinnya.

Seluruh orang yang berada di ruang audisi itu tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi. Bahkan mereka ikut mengeluarkan ekspresi sedih seperti lagu yang dinyanyikan Sungmin. Sementara itu di posisi juri terlihat Profesor Park yang tampak ragu dengan pilihannya. Mungkin ia harus bersikap profesional kali ini.

"Profesor Park, saya tahu anda ingin bersikap profesional. Tapi, pikirkan tawaran Tuan Kim sekali lagi demi universitas kita ini," bisik Kepala Direktur Im yang juga hadir dalam audisi itu dan tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Baiklah. Seluruh peserta telah menunjukkan penampilan yang terbaik. Kali ini giliran para juri yang diharuskan memilih yang paling baik di antara yang terbaik. Tersedia dua kertas kecil di depan kalian. Silahkan tulis dua nama masing-masing untuk peran pria dan wanita. Suara yang terbanyak, dialah yang akan terpilih," jelas Direktur Shin.

Tak lama kemudian, seluruh kertas telah berkumpul di depan meja Direktur Shin yang tentu juga ikut memberikan suaranya. Ia membuka satu persatu kertas tersebut dan mulai melakukan perhitungan dibantu dengan Profesor Han.

"Bagaimana hasilnya, Direktur Shin?" Tanya Profesor Oh.

Direktur Shin memandang kertas hasil perhitungan itu dengan raut wajah yang tidak dapat diartikan. "Hasilnya..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

Annyeong! Chapter 5 hadir!

Fiuhh... Setelah proses editing yang panjang akhirnya selesai juga. Makasih buat reviewnya di chapter sebelumnya yak... Akhirnya ffn gak error lagi. Makasih admin...

Jangan lupa buat ninggalin jejak di chapter ini yah... Yang masih silent reader hayo... Sekali-kali beri komentar buat ff ini gak papa kan? Meskipun dengan nama 'guest' juga tidak apa-apa. Kritik, saran, dan pertanyaan bisa langsung diketik di kotak review.

Well, see you next chapter!

Kamsahamnida #bow


	6. Chapter 6: There is Another Secret

**Whey.k:** Iya nih. Sungmin yang jujur selama audisi bisa kalah sama YeHyuk. Tapi tenang aja, Sungmin masih dapet peran kok. Hihi

 **Chjiechjie** : Kkkkk~ Sengaja author edit dikit TBC-nya xD... Awalnya di chapter 5 udah ketahuan siapa yang kepilih. Tapi kok rasanya terlalu cepet yah. Yaudah jadilah author taruh di chaoter ini. Semua pertanyaan yang kamu tulis review, sudah ada jawabannya nanti di chapter selanjutnya akan ada bagian dimana salah satu temennya Yesung yang jelasin ke Ryeowook #spoilerdikit

 **FitriYani137** : Hihi... Iya tuh, Kyuhyun mesum. Milihnya adegan kissing mulu. Suka dia sama bibirnya Ming xD. Kalau soal HaeHyuk udah author siapin moment mereka. Tapi kalau untuk Yewook belum ada inspirasi.

 **Ovallea** : kan sesuai dengan realita. Akhir-akhir ini mulai banyak kejadian sogok-menyogok sehingga profesionalitas banyak dipertanyakan.

Guest: Iya nih. Dasar Kyu xD

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** : Belum waktunya buat nc-an xD kkkkk~ kiss dulu ajah dibanyakin hahaha :D...

 **Orange girls** : Yohoho... Kalau masalah Kyumin jadian mah... Errr... Mungkin masih lama hehe. Biarkan mereka beradegan manis tanpa terikat hubungan. Itu lebih cute menurut author haha :D...

 **P.S** : Tenang saja masalah peran utama. Itu sudah author urus sebaik mungkin dan sudah terpikirkan sejak awal menulis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love In Drama**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Kim Hyunfha

 **Genre:**

Read, then you will find

 **Rated:**

PG-15

 **Main Cast:**

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Kim Jong Hoon

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jungmo

Lee Hyuk Jae

Find by your self

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict ini terinspirasi oleh drama Korea yang judulnya Heartstrings. Tapi aku kurang puas sama ceritanya. Jadilah aku buat Heartstrings versiku sendiri dengan konsep cerita yang sama, namun alur cerita yang berbeda.

Mungkin ada yang berteman sama akun fb-ku dan menemukan cerita dengan judul yang sama karena memang awalnya cerita ini aku post di fb. Namun semenjak aku mulai menulis ff KyuMin, ff ini jadi gak terurus. Jadilah aku mengubah seluruh cast ditambah pengubahan alur sedikit. Dan juga aku sudah menyelesaikan sampai chapter 11. Itu sebabnya ff ku yang Journey For Remembrance masih separuh perjalanan. Aku lebih mengutamakan apa yang lebih dulu aku kerjakan ^^ tapi tenang aja... Kadang aku ngelanjutin keduanya kok.

P.S: FF yang udah aku publish di FB udah aku hapus demi kenyamanan.

 **Don t Plagiat ! Don t Bash ! RCL sangat dibutuhkan So,**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana hasilnya, Direktur Shin?" Tanya Profesor Oh.

Dengan raut wajah tidak puas, "Yesung dan Eunhyuk mendapatkannya," jawab Direktur Shin. "4:3. Yesung mendapat peran utama. Sementara untuk peran utama wanita hasilnya sama, 3:4. Eunhyuk mendapatkan peran utama. Sayang sekali untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sepertinya keberuntungan tidak berada di pihak kalian," jelasnya.

Yesung menyeringai ketika mendengar Direktur Shin membacakan hasilnya. Ia menatap ke arah Kyuhyun dengan pandangan mengejek. Sementara lelaki itu hanya menundukkan kepala dengan wajah penuh amarah.

"Meskipun penampilanmu telah berubah, kau masih saja Si Culun yang selalu berada di bawah kakiku," ucap Yesung mengejek.

Sementara itu Sungmin hanya menghela napasnya sedih. Ia kalah... tapi tidak apa-apa. Ia sadar dengan kemampuannya yang memang kurang. Sungmin lalu tersenyum. Ia menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk yang masih terdiam.

"Selamat.. kau terpilih menjadi pemeran utama."

"Tidak usah mengucapkan selamat padaku," sahut Eunhyuk ketus tanpa membalas tatapan Sungmin. Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Bukankah seharusnya gadis yang berada di sampingnya ini senang? Kenapa nada bicaranya seolah ia tengah menerima kekalahan?

"Sungmin!"

Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati Ryeowook yang berjalan ke arahnya. Gadis itu telah menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik pada audisi ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Direktur Shin mengatakan jika pihak yang kalah dalam audisi ini akan menerima peran sebagai peran utama cadangan."

"Benarkah? Hahh... sama saja aku harus menghapal naskah dan selalu datang saat latihan. Namun pada akhirnya itu tak akan berguna."

"Tenang saja. Masih ada kesempatan lain."

"Kau benar. Terima kasih."

Sungmin kembali menghela napas beratnya. Sementara Ryeowook hanya mampu menatapnya kasihan tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sejujurnya Ryeowook tahu apa yang menjadi alasan dari kekalahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Namun ia tidak ingin sahabatnya ini menjadi lebih sedih lagi.

'Padahal Sungmin lebih kaya dari Yesung. Tapi lelaki itu terlalu memanfaatkan kekayaan orang tuanya. Seolah hanya dia yang memiliki kuasa di universitas ini,' batin Ryeowook yang jadi ikut kesal dengan kecurangan ini. Ia juga merasa sedih karena mengetahui kenyataan ini terlebih dahulu tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Yeah, tentang penyogokkan itu, Ryeowook bahkan sempat menjadi saksi mata. Namun ia tidak bisa menghentikannya. Hal tersebut sudah biasa terjadi ketika ada event-event seperti ini. Apalagi di drama musikal yang dipimpin langsung oleh Direktur Shin menjadi lebih istimewa sehingga memperkuat keinginan mahasiswa maupun orang tua mereka agar mendapatkan peran utama.

'Di drama musikal tahun lalu, lomba menyanyi tingkat internal dua tahun lalu, dan drama musikal tahun ini. Acara sekokah yang dikhususkan untuk semua yang berada di semester 4 ke atas. Semuanya tidak ada yang murni.'

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

Kyuhyun melangkah keluar dari ruang audisi dengan perasaan yang amat kesal. Ia teringat dengan ucapan seorang lelaki yang waktu itu ingin kabur saat audisi pertama, Kim Kibum. Si Kibum itu mengatakan jika Yesung dan orang tuanya telah bekerja sama dengan Kepala Direktur agar laki-laki itu menjadi peran utama.

Kepala Direktur Im pasti akan mengatakan hal ini pada seluruh juri. Dalam hati ia bertanya, apakah Direktur Shin juga terlibat? Tapi mengapa ia malah memilihnya dan Sungmin? Jelas-jelas tujuan utama mereka adalah Yesung dan Eunhyuk. Kalau begitu, untuk apa audisi ini dilakukan? Kenapa tidak langsung memilih saja? Benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Sudah kukatakan waktu itu, Tuan. Seberapa bakatnya dirimu, di sini kau tetap kalah dengan ketamakan Kepala Direktur Im. Namun aku bukan orang yang mudah untuk diatur, jadi aku memberikan suaraku untukmu yang kuanggap lebih baik. Nyatanya, kau tetap kalah."

Sepertinya Kyuhyun mengenali suara ini. Sontak ia menoleh ke asal suara.. dan benar saja! Laki-laki itu, Kim Kibum, tengah menatapnya datar.

"Kau bisa mengatakan hal itu dengan tenang sekarang karena kau tak perlu mempermasalahkan peran utama lagi. Direktur Shin telah memilihmu. Kau tidak ingat saat audisi kemarin, huh? Bukankah kau orang yang sama? Orang dengan wajah penuh amarah saat mengetahui hal itu," cibir Kyuhyun. Kibum terdiam sejenak. Ya, dia memang orang itu.

"Kau benar, Tuan Cho. Hanya saja aku baru sadar jika Direktur Shin sama sekali tidak terlibat. Terbukti saat dia memilihmu dan gadis yang bernama Sungmin itu." Kibum berbalik menatap seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari ruang audisi. Ia tersenyum penuh arti.

"Lagipula, aku benci jika harus berada di atas panggung yang sama dengannya," gumam Kibum yang lalu berjalan menjauhi Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya aneh.

'Kupikir hanya aku yang sangat membenci orang itu. Ternyata dia juga sama,' batin Kyuhyun.

Baru beberapa langkah Kyuhyun berjalan, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pelan bahu kanannya. Sontak lelaki itu menoleh dan mendapati Direktur Shin yang berdiri di belakangnya. Memandang Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah kecewa dan kesal

"Cho Kyuhyun, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Ikut aku..."

Kyuhyun hanya berdecak kesal ketika dengan seenak jidatnya direktur menyebalkan itu menyuruhnya. Dengan setengah hati tidak ikhlas, Kyuhyun berjalan mengikuti Direktur Shin di belakang. Orang inibenar-benar tidak tahu akan mood seseorang.

.

.

.

Di sinilah dua orang itu -Direktur Shin dan Kyuhyun- berada, tepatnya di sebuah kafe yang tidaj terlalu jauh dari universitas. Dengan duduk saling berhadapan, mereka hanya memesan dua Coffee Late. Mungkin itu sudah cukup untuk menemani perbincangan kali ini.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa aku mengajakmu kemari?" tanya Direktur Shin sebagai pembuka pembicaraan.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Bukankah orang yang seharusnya menanyakan hal tersebut adalah saya, Direktur Shin? Ahh, aku tahu. Mungkin Anda ingin menenangkan saya karena kalah dalam audisi dan masih ada kesempatan di waktu yang akan datang," sahutnya santai.

Direktur Shin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak... tapi aku ingin memarahimu. Aku ingin bilang jika aku kecewa padamu."

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. "Apakah saya pernah salah pada Anda?"

"Kau memang tidak pernah berbuat salah padaku. Tapi kekecewaanku ini masih ada kaitannya dengan drama musikal ini. Aku akui jika kau memiliki bakat yang bagus dan bahkan aku berniat untuk mengajakmu ke Broadway. Tapi..." Direktur Shin memberi sedikit jeda pada kalimatnya. "... ada hal yang harus aku tanyakan padamu. Sebenarnya, apa tujuanmu ikut audisi dulu?"

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Direktur Shin datar. "Sebelum saya menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, katakan alasan kenapa Saya harus menjawab pertanyaan yang Anda berikan, Direktur Shin. Jujur saja Saya tidak terlalu menyukai orang yang bersifat 'Keep knowing Every Private Object' seperti anda."

Direktur Shin menyeruput sedikit coffee late-nya sebelum membalas ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia menghela nafas sejenak. "Sejak pertama aku melihat profilemu, aku tahu kau orang yang menarik, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau berbakat, kau mampu, dan kau memiliki potensi menjangkau dunia yang lebih tinggi lagi daripada Broadway. Bahkan aku berniat mengajakmu ke teater West End di London. Kudengar mereka mencari seorang aktor berbakat untuk dikontrak selama tiga tahun."

"West End?"

"Ya, Broadway memang dunianya drama musikal di Amerika, tapi West End yang berada di London menurut lebih baik dari Broadway. Kau berpotensi besar, Kyuhyun. Tapi satu yang aku sayangkan darimu dan kau seharusnya tahu itu."

Kyuhyun berdecih. "Sebenarnya apa niat Anda mengatakan itu semua?"

"Aku tahu tujuanmu, Kyuhyun. Dan tujuan itulah yang membuatku tidak memilihmu sebagai aktor utama dalam drama musikal universitas. Aku ingin, tapi menjadikan ini semua sebagai ajang balas dendam, itu bukan hal yang benar. Tentu saja aku sangat menentangnya. Jika aku menjadi dirimu mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang sama tapi dengan caraku sendiri. Yang perlu aku lakukan hanya ikut audisi, mengeluarkan seluruh bakatku, memberi senyum tulus pada musuhku, dan bukan malah berbalik memusuhinya," jelas Direktur Shin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut. "Anda tahu? Yeah, terserah saja. Tapi ada satu hal yang harus Anda ketahui. Membalas perbuatan 'orang itu' adalah alasan keduaku. Ada yang lebih penting untukku dan itu harus kulakukan agar dapat mencapai apa yang telah kujanjikan. Meskipun aku sangat membencinya dan sama sekali tidak berniat berteman dengannya."

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk berteman dengannya. Musuh kali ini bukan untuk berbalik memusuhi. Kau boleh saja berteman dengan musuhmu, tapi kau harus waspada dengan temanmu itu. Kau hanya tidak perlu berbalik memusuhinya. Hanya itu, Kyuhyun," jelas Direktur Shin sekaligus memberi saran. Ia sengaja tidak membahas alasan utama Kyuhyun selama itu masih berkaitan dengan sebuah janji.

"Hanya itu? Apakah hanya itu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Direktur Shin. "Tapi, bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa?"

"Hmmm, begini. Aku tidak tahu sebarapa buruk perbuatannya padamu, tapi kurasa gadis yang bernama Sungmin itu bisa membantumu."

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Dekati dia dan pelajari apapun yang menjadi sifatnya. Bukankah dia itu gadis yang menarik?" Direktur kembali meminum coffee late-nya yang sekarang hanya tinggal seperempat saja. Sementara milik Kyuhyun masih utuh, karena memang ia tak terlalu menyukai kopi. Direktur Shin yang mentraktirnya.

"Tapi dia hanyalah seorang gadis yang naif, Direktur Shin. Apa yang bisa aku pelajari dari sifatnya itu?"

"Jangan pernah meremehkan seseorang yang naif, Kyuhyun. Justru orang seperti itu yang akan mampu berdiri di atas orang lain dengan cara yang baik. Bukan seperti mereka yang hanya menggantungkan segala sesuatunya kepada uang."

Kyuhyun berdecak. 'Bukankah itu yang dilakukan orang-orang sialan tadi?' batinnya yang masih menyimpan perasaan kesal.

Direktur Shin melirik arlojinya. Ia mendesah kecil. "Sudah pukul tujuh malam. Aku harus pulang." Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya sambil meletakkan beberapa lembar ribuan won di atas meja. Kyuhyun pun sontak berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ahh, iya. Jangan lupa untuk datang ke latihan besok. Meskipun hanya sebagai peran utama cadangan, kau juga dianggap penting," ujar Direktur Shin mengingatkan sebelum ia benar-benar pergi. Kyuhyun hanya menghela napas berat sebagai jawaban. Ia benar-benar malas untuk datang ke latihan itu.

'Ahh iya... Berbicara tentang Sungmin membuatku teringat akan satu hal,' batin Kyuhyun yang membuatnya bergegas untuk pulang ke rumah.

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

Sungmin melangkah memasuki rumahnya dengan lesu. Ia melihat keadaan sekeliling. Masih sepi. Orangtuanya masih di luar negeri dan setiap hari Sabtu malam Jung Ahjumma selalu pulang ke rumahnya hingga keesokkan harinya. Lalu ia teringat dengan seseorang yang mungkin bisa menemaninya melakukan sesuatu.

"Ah, benar juga! Apakah Kyuhyun belum pulang?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Gadis itu pun melangkah menuju kamar Kyuhyun yang berada tepat di sebelah kamarnya. Ia mendekatkan telinganya di pintu lalu mulai mengetuknya secara perlahan.

Hening...

Tidak ada jawaban dari kamarnya. Apa mungkin Kyuhyun memang belum pulang? Sungmin akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengetuknya kembali. Namun kali ini lebih keras.

 **Tokk.. tokk.. tokk**

Masih tidak ada jawaban juga. Ia pun berniat untuk menggedornya saja. Tapi, tiba-tiba muncul suara tak asing di belakangnya yang berhasil mengurungkan niatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan kamarku?"

Sontak Sungmin membalikkan badannya. "Eh? Kau sudah pulang, Kyuhyun-ssi? Aku hanya sedang bosan. Tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat," ujarnya dengan nada yang sangat manis lau berakhir dengan bibir yang agak dimajukan. Ciri khas seorang Lee Sungmin yang begitu berbakat menunjukkan wajah imut dan sikap polosnya dan juga naif.

Melihat sikap Sungmin yang seperti itu, Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Lalu? Kenapa kau tidak bersiap-siap?"

"Huh?"

"Kau bilang ingin aku menemanimu ke suatu tempat. Ya sudah, ayo!"

Sungmin yang baru menyadari maksud perkataan Kyuhyun langsung mengeluarkan wajah berbinar. "Kau mau? Ahh.. kukira kau akan menolaknya. Ayo pergi!"

"Tapi..." Kyuhyun mengusap tengkuknya canggung. Tentu hal ini membuat Sungmin heran. Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hmm? Tapi... Apa?"

"Kau... Tidakkah kau merasa lapar?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

"Hah? La... Lapar? Ahh, benar juga! Jung ahjumma sedang pulang ke rumahnya, jadi tidak sempat menyiapkan makan malam. Kau mau makan di luar, Kyuhyun? Habis itu kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin. Sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak merasa terlalu lapar. Tapi berhubung ada seorang tamu yang sedang tinggal di rumahnya untuk sementara, tentu dirinya harus melayani dengan baik, bukan?

"Boleh juga. Baiklah... Aku akan mengajakmu makan di suatu tempat."

.

.

.

Sebuah tempat makan yang tidak terlalu besar, dekat dengan bangunan sekolah dasar, di pinggir jalan kecil yang ada di samping sekolah tersebut, dan di sanalah mereka berada -Kyuhyun dan Sungmin-. Sungmin terperangah melihat tempat itu. Ia terdiam mengingat kenangannya di tempat ini... bersama dengan seseorang.

"Sungmin? Kau kenapa?"

"Huh?" Sontak gadis itu tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ahh, aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo masuk!"

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli meski di dalam hatinya ia penasaran dengan perubahan mimik wajah Sungmin tadi. Toh lagipula itu bukan urusannya.

Mereka berdua memasuki tempat makan khusus untuk para pecinta jajangmyeon bernama 'Jajang Mashita' itu. Tidak terlalu ramai, bahkan cenderung tenang. Mungkin karena tempat ini berada di lokasi yang tidak terlalu strategis, jadi tidak banyak pengunjung yang datang.

"Ahjumma! Jajangmyeon-nya dua porsi!" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara yang agak keras kepada seorang wanita paruh baya yang tadinya berdiri di dekat meja kasir. Wanita menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum pergi ke dapur.

Sungmin memperhatikan wanita tadi. "Ahjumma itu tidak bisa berbicara," gumamnya pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang agak terkejut kalau Sungmin juga mengetahui fakta yang satu itu.

"Tentu saja. Aku sering datang ke sini semasa sekolah dasar. Yeah, itu dulu sekali."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan tidak berniat untuk bertanya lebih lanjut lagi.

.

.

.

Sungmin terus berjalan melewati setiap bangunan yang berdiri di tepi jalan dengan diikuti Kyuhyun di belakangnya. Lelaki itu menggerutu dalam karena mereka telah berjalan selama tiga puluh menit dan belum sampai di tempat yang Sungmin maksud. Ia heran, kenapa gadis itu tidak memakai bus saja? Mereka bisa menghemat waktu. Apalagi mereka berjalan dalam keadaan perut penuh setelah makan jajangmyeon tadi. Oh ayolah! Kyuhyun benar-benar mengantuk. Lagipula ini sudah terlalu malam.

"Hey! Sebenarnya kau ingin kemana, huh?" Sontak Sungmin berhenti melangkah dan lalu membalikkan badannya hingga berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ke tempat dimana Jungmo tinggal," jawabnya santai. "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak Ryeowook. Tapi dia sibuk karena harus bersiap-siap untuk pindah ke rumah pamannya yang lumayan dekat dengan universitas."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Untuk apa gadis ini ke rumah Jungmo? Dan juga, bagaimana ia bisa mengenalnya? Menurut sepengetahuan Kyuhyun, Jungmo bukan tipe orang yang mudah dekat dengan orang baru. Laki-laki itu benar-benar pendiam, setidaknya sebelum Kyuhyun yang culun merubah gayanya.

"Ah iya, terimakasih atas traktirannya tadi. Kau ternyata sangat baik." Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya sambil menghela nafas berat. Namun ada hal yang mengganjal di sini. Sampai dimana tadi? Ahh iya!

"Kim Jungmo? Sejak kapan kau dekat dengannya?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

Sungmin tersenyum misterius. "Kau harus tahu jika Jungmo ikut audisi ini karena termotivasi olehku. Bahkan dia sendiri yang bilang," tuturnya bangga.

"Apa? Kenapa bisa? Yang aku tahu dia susah untuk dekat dengan orang baru. Lagipula bagaimana kau bisa memotivasinya? Untuk bermain ekspresi saja masih sulit," cibir Kyuhyun.

"Ck! Tanyakan saja sendiri pada Jungmo."

Sungmin kembali melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang menghembuskan napas beratnya. Lelaki itu masih heran dengan kedekatan Sungmin dan Jungmo. 'Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka? Aku hanya tahu jika Jungmo tidak mudah bergaul dengan orang lain,' batin Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

'Aku baru tahu jika seorang Jungmo tinggal di apartemen kelas satu seperti ini. Padahal rumahnya jauh lebih mewah,' ujar Kyuhyun dalam hati ketika ia dan Sungmin telah sampai di depan pintu apartemen milik Jungmo. Dengan segera Sungmin menekan bel yang terletak di samping tombol password. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada bagian yang memudahkan Jungmo untuk melihat siapa tamu yang datang.

 **Cklek!**

Tak lama pintu pun terbuka. Keluarlah sesosok laki-laki berwajah lumayan tampan, yeah meskipun Kyuhyun masih berada di atasnya. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat Sungmin namun keningnya mengerut ketika menatap Kyuhyun yang berdiri santai di samping gadis tesebut.

"Kyuhyun? Kenapa kalian bisa bersama?" tanya Jungmo bingung.

"Nanti aku akan ceritakan padamu. Sekarang ayo tunjukkan koleksimu!" pinta Sungmin dengan nada merengek. Entah kenapa melihat Sungmin yang merengek seperti itu pada Jungmo membuat Kyuhyun measa agak kesal.

"Ahh, ayo masuk!" ajak Jungmo. Kedua orang itu pun mengikuti langkahnya menuju ruang tamu.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memilih duduk di sofa yang berhadapan langsung dengan televisi. Sedangkan Jungmo mengambil sebuah kotak yang terbuat dari kayu yang mungkin berukuran seperti kardus khusus untuk minuman botol di kamarnya. Setelah selesai ia meletakkan kotak tersebut di hadapan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Kedua mata Sungmin langsung berbinar ketika melihat kotak itu telah siap di depannya. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang menatap aneh pada Sungmin dan kotak kayu itu. "Benda apa ini?" tanyanya.

"Woahh! Ini semua koleksimu, Jungmo? Ahh, maksudku oppa. Kurasa kau lebih tua dariku." Jungmo mengangguk.

'Oppa?' batin Kyuhyun yang perasaan kesalnya makin bertambah. Entah kenapa moodnya langsung turun sekarang. Hey, Kyuhyun-ssi, ada apa dengamu, huh?

"Aisshh, sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kesal karena ia merasa tak dianggap di sini.

"Begini, Kyuhyun, sahabatku tersayang. Aku..-"

"Hapus kata 'tersayang' itu. Menjijikkan!"

Jungmo tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah-baiklah. Maksudku, Cho Kyuhyun, sahabatku. Sebenarnya aku dan Sungmin memiliki hobi yang sama, yaitu menonton drama kolosal." Jungmo membuka penutup kotak tersebut hingga tampaklah deretan kaset film yang ditata rapi. "Dan kotak ini berisi kaset drama dan film kolosal dari berbagai negara."

Kyuhyun menghela napas beratnya untuk yang kesekian kali. Kenapa ia bisa melupakan hobi Jungmo yang ini? Padahal dulu sewaktu masih di sekolah menengah atas Jungmo sering mengajak Kyuhyun menonton salah satu film kolosal dari Cina. Kadang juga Kyuhyun yang mengajak Jungmo menonton film kolosal di rumahnya.

"Cepatlah, oppa! Aku ingin menonton semua koleksimu. Dan kau Cho Kyuhyun, harus ikut menonton juga! Kalau tidak, awas saja!" ancam Sungmin yang membuat Kyuhyun dengan terpaksa mengiyakan. Ia mengira pasti gadis ini akan menyuruhnya tidur di luar. Ahh, inilah susahnya tinggal di rumah orang lain. Salahkan orangtuanya yang sibuk mengurusi bisnis di negara orang.

'Haahh... sepertinya ini akan jadi malam yang panjang. Apalagi besok hari Minggu,' Batin Kyuhyun merana. Sebenarnya ia suka menonton film kolosal. Tapi, ketika tahu jika dua orang di sebelahnya ini memiliki hobi yang sama, mungkin 10 film atau bahkan lebih bisa mereka tonton hingga selesai malam ini. Ohh Tuhan! Bayangkan saja jika ada tiga orang yang menyukai film kolosal berkumpul di satu tempat dengan ditemani televisi, dvd player, dan kumpulan dvd film tersebut. Pastilah jadi sesuatu yang kalian tahu pasti bagaimana kelanjutannya.

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

Eunhyuk memejamkan kedua matanya lalu menarik napas berat. Gadis itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Ia pun menatap gerbang besar di depannya ragu. Mungkin keputusannya akan membuat kedua orangtuanya marah besar. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dirinya tidak ingin menang dengan cara yang salah. Tidak peduli bagaimana pendapat orang lain terhadapnya, malam ini harus diselesaikan sebelum orang-orang itu bertindak lebih jauh.

 **Ting tong.. ting tong** (?)

Tak lama suara dari intercom yang berada di samping gerbang berbunyi, "Annyeong haseyo.. bisa sebutkan nama Anda dan apa keperluan Anda datang ke sini?"

"Katakan saja kepada Kepala Direktur Im jika salah satu mahasiswinya yang bernama Lee Hyuk Jae ingin bertemu untuk membicarakan sesuatu," balas Eunhyuk. Semoga saja orang yang dimaksud sedang ada di tempat.

"Baiklah. Anda bisa tunggu sebentar. Tuan Im sendiri yang akan membukakan pintu gerbang." Tak lama menunggu, suara seorang wanita kembali terdengar. Eunhyuk mengangguk mengerti, meskipum wanita tadi tak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

 **Sreekkk**

Pintu gerbang terbuka secara otomatis beberapa saat setelah suara dari intercom menghilang. Tampaklah seorang pria paruh baya berjalan ke arah Eunhyuk dengan bibir yang mengulas sebuah senyum.

"Ah, Nona Lee. Ada apa kau kemari? Ayo kita bicara di dalam!" ajaknya sambil berbalik masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang lalu diikuti oleh Eunhyuk.

Mereka duduk di ruang tamu rumah Kepala Direktur Im yang memang sangat luas. Terdengar alunan musik piano yang datang entah darimana. Yang pasti itu adalah melodi yang begitu menenangkan jiwa.

"Itu adalah keponakanku yang baru saja pinda kemari. Ia memang suka bermain piano. Kau pasti mengenalnya, bukan? Kim Ryeowook, dari tim musik di acara drama musikal."

'Kim Ryeowook? Dia adalah keponakan Kepala Direktur Im?' Batin Eunhyuk yang cukup terkejut dengan fakta yang baru ia ketahui ini.

"Ya, Saya mengenalnya, Kepala Direktur. Tapi ada yang ingin saya katakan kepada ada. Ini tentang hasil audisi tadi."

Kepala Direktur Im mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "Bukankah semua sudah terjadi sesuai kesepakatan kita? Kau juga sudah memenangkan audisi itu, kan? Lalu, apa lagi yang perlu dipermasalahkan?"

"Saya hanya ingin mengundurkan diri dari drama musikal ini," ujar Eunhyuk tegas. Sontak Kepala Direktur Im membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut.

"Nona Lee, kau tidak sedang bercanda, bukan? Kedua orangtuamu rela menyumbangkan dana dengan jumlah besar demi dirimu. Kau tidak bisa memutuskan secepat itu!"

"Kalau begitu kembalikan dana yang telah disumbangkan oleh orangtuaku!" Eunhyuk tanpa sadar berbicara dengan bahasa tidak formal. Namun hal itu tidak dihiraukan olehnya maupun oleh Tuan Im.

"Aku bisa saja mengembalikannya, Nona Lee. Tapi bagaimana dengan kedua orangtuamu?"

Eunhyuk terdiam. Pasti orangtuanya akan memarahinya hanis-habisan. "Itu adalah urusanku, Kepala Direktur. Yang jelas saya tidak ingin menerima posisi sebagai pemeran utama jika hal itu bukan berasal dari pilihan alami para juri. Kembalikan dana tersebut kepada orang tuaku. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan pernah datang ke ruang latihan."

"Lalu bagaimana denga posisimu sebagai pemeran utama?"

"Saya akan berbicara pada Direktur Shin agar posisi saya dapat digantikan oleh gadis yang bernama Lee Sungmin itu. Dia lah yang lebih pantas untuk ini, Kepala Direktur."

"Kau tidak bisa seenaknya begitu, Nona Lee. Jika dana yang orang tuamu berikan itu kami kembalikan, maka tidak akan ada yang namanya Acara Drama Musikal untuk Annyversary ke-25 Universitas Opera."

Eunhyuk terpaku mendengarnya. Lagi-lagi ia masuk ke dalam posisi yang sulit. Apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang?

"Baiklah. Jangan kembalikan dana itu, Kepala Direktur. Dan untuk masalah pemeran utama, biar saya memikirkannya terlebih dahulu. Sembari menunggu, biarkanlah semua ini berjalan apa adanya. Saya permisi. Maaf mengganggu waktu Anda."

Eumhyuk beranjak dari duduknya. Ia membungkukkan badannya sekilas sebelum pergi dari hadapan Tuan Im. Gadis itu sangat tahu jika tindakkannya ini benar-benar tidak sopan. Dirinya pergi dari hadapan Kepala Direktur Im dengan keadaan emosi seperti tadi. Mungkin dengan cara ini beliau akan berbalik tidak suka padanya dan memutuskan untuk mengembalikan dana itu. Yeah, sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Karena dana itu digunakan untuk acara tahunan kampus.

"Aigoo.. Gadis itu benar-benar. Padahal pihak universitas sedang membutuhkan dana. Lalu dengan seenak jidatnya ia meminta hal itu. Kepalaku sepertinya akan pecah," gumam Tuan Im kesal. "Semoga saja Kim Jong Hoon tidak seperti itu."

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

Senin pagi di sekitar Universitas Opera nampak dalam keadaan seperti biasa. Namun sedikit ada perbedaan karena di setiap ruangan sering ada jam kosong. Para profesor harus disibukkan dengan latihan drama musikal yang akan dimulai pukul 10 pagi nanti. Tinggal dua bulan lagi hingga drama musikal dipentaskan. Apalagi Direktur Shin akan mengundang agensi terkenal dari Broadway dan Korea Selatan. Jadwal latihan mungkin akan lebih diperketat untuk menampilkan hasil yang terbaik.

"Kyuhyun!" teriak Jungmo memanggil lelaki yang tengah duduk malas di bangku taman. Lelaki yang bernama Kyuhyun itu menoleh sekilas lalu kembali sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Ayo ke Aula! Latihan akan di mulai 30 menit lagi." Jungmo menarik lengan Kyuhyun dengan sedikit memaksa.

"Aisshh, Jungmo. Kau pergi duluan saja. Lagipula aku hanya berperan sebagai pemeran pengganti. Tidak terlalu penting keberadaanku di sana," sahut Kyuhyun malas. Ia benar-benar mengantuk pagi ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan karena Sungmin yang memaksanya tidak tidur untuk menonton film.

"Minimal kau mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan sebagai pemeran utama. Tapi,," Jungmo menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak, "lingkaran hitam itu membuatmu terlihat seperti panda jelek. Kau begadang semalaman, Huh?" lelaki itu menunjuk mata Kyuhyun yang memiliki lingkaran hitam di bagian tepinya.

Kyuhyun berdecak sebal. "Sabtu malam minggu aku begadang di rumahmu, minggu pagi hingga sore aku menyegarkan pikiran di Game Center, dan bahkan malam kemarin pun aku dipaksa tidak tidur karena Sungmin memaksaku menonton film dengannya. Apakah kau tidak tahu betapa melelahkannya itu?"

Jungmo tertawa mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. Namja itu seperti orang yang tengah sekarat saja. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal ketika namja ini masih terus tertawa. Tak lama kemudian tawa Jungmon mendadak menghilang membuat Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Cepat sekali tertawanya berhenti? Batinnya heran.

Jungmo nampak berpikir sejenak. Spertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh dari penjelasan Kyuhyun. "Kau tadi mengatakan jika Sungmin memaksamu untuk menemaninya menonton film semalaman, kenapa bisa? Tidak mungkin gadis itu dengan sukarela datang ke rumahmu hanya untuk hal seperti itu. Atau jangan-jangan..."

Kyuhyun terbelalak ketika Jungmo menunjukkan rasa curiga padanya. "Ah itu... hmm aku yang datang ke rumahnya. Ya.. sebenarnya Sungmin memiliki kucing yang menggemaskan. Jadi aku datang untuk membantunya merawat kucing tersebut. Setelah malam datang, tiba-tiba ia mengajakku menonton film kolosal yang dipinjamnya darimu semalaman," jelas Kyuhyun yang sedikit tidak masuk akal. Darimana datangnya kucing itu? Bahkan Sungmin sendiri tidak memiliki hewan peliharaan apapun di rumahnya. Ck! Kau tidak handal dalam memberi alasan, Cho.

Jumgmo mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Kucing? Sejak kapan kau suka kucing?"

"Hmmm... sejak.. sejak aku melihat kucing menggemaskan milik Sungmin. Ya, mungkin sejak saat itu." Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri setelah menyadari anehnya jawaban yang ia berikan.

"Nanti sore aku akan datang ke rumahnya," ujar Jungmo tiba-tiba yang sepertinya mulai tertarik dengan kucing itu.

Kyuhyun semakin membulatkan kedua matanya. "A-aa—hmmm... Jungmo,,"

"Ya?"

"Hmmm, aku ikut," ujar Kyuhyun polos yang dijawab dengan anggukkan oleh Jungmo.

"Baiklah... aku pergi ke Aula dulu, ya! Annyeong..."

Kyuhyun memandang punggung Jungmo yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Ia sedikit berkutat dengan pikirannya. Dasar bodoh! Rutuknya dalam hati.

'Aisshh, Dasar! Darimana aku harus mendapatkan kucing yang menggemaskan itu?' batinnya nelangsa.

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

Di ruang latihan terlihat ramai dengan orang-orang yang akan melakukan latihan. Mereka sibuk memperhatikan naskah yang menjadi alat jalannya drama musikal ini. Namun ada satu orang yang diharuskan hadir namun sama sekali tak terlihat batang hidungnya. Direktur Shin mendengus pelan ketika tahu siapa yang tidak hadir itu, Lee Hyuk Jae. Ah, jangan lupakan dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah keluar dari universitas tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun hanya untuk membeli kucing yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan.

"Di mana Lee Hyuk Jae dan Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Direktur Shin pada seluruh pemain drama musikal di depannya.

"Direktur! Tadi kulihat Cho Kyuhyun pergi keluar entah untuk apa. Sedangkan Lee Hyuk Jae memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri meskipun sudah dilarang oleh Kepala Direktur Im," jawab salah satu dari mereka.

Direktur Shin nampak sangat terkejut. "Apa kau bilang?! Bagaimana anak itu bisa seenaknya mengeluarkan keputusan seperti itu?" Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Beberapa orang sudah aku tunjuk di bagian tari dan alat musik silahkan berkumpul dengan Profesor Oh dan Profesor Han. Sementara bagian vokal harus menunggu hingga Lee Hyuk Jae dan Cho Kyuhyun datang. Aku akan keluar sebentar."

Sungmin yang juga tidak kalah terkejutnya reflek berlari mengikuti Direktur Shin. Mungkin beliau akan menghampiri Eunhyuk. Dan juga Kyuhyun... Aissh! Kemana sebenarnya laki-laki itu pergi?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

Yeah! Chapter 6 was Updated!

Makasih buat yang udah review sebelumnya... Ditunggu jejaknya lagi yah... #titikduabintang

Kritik, saran, dan pertanyaan selalu author terima. Jadi jangan ragu untuk mengisi kotak review yah, miina...

See you next chapter!

Kamsahamnida #bow


	7. Chapter 7: Welcome, Miyu!

...

 **Chjiechjie** : Kyuhyun mah gitu orangnya xD Alasan Kyuhyun akan terbongkar dengan sendirinya. Sabar yah...

 **FitriYani137:** Hahaha ngakak author bacanya xD Kyuhyun di sini kelihata cool, cuek, dingin, atau apalah itu... Tapi gak lupt dari sifat "pabo" juga #whakss... Sungmin jadi pemeran utama? Masih rahasia yakk #hehe

 **Ovallea** : Gitu-gitu juga Eunhyuk harus tahu diri dong. Kyu sama Jungmo? Hmmm... Dibaca dulu yaa... Nanti juga tahu kok...

 **Guest** : Iya tuh keknya Kyu lagi nyari meong xD

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** : Wkwkwkwk... Malah Kyuhyun beli kucing. Sayang itu membersihkan dompetnya Hahaha xD

 **Sella18:** Yeyy... Akhirnya Sella review :😀 Yewook moment masih lamaa... Hehe

 **Orange girls** : Kkkkk~ di chapter ini Kyuhyun tambah kasihan lagi mah. Wkkwkwkwk #plakk... Itu akibatnya kalau bukan penipun profesional Kyu :v... Iya, kenangan dengan seseorang yang mungkin tidak pernah terlupakan. Masih rahasia orangnya Kekeke~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love In Drama**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Kim Hyunfha

 **Genre:**

Read, then you will find

 **Rated:**

PG-15

 **Main Cast:**

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Kim Jong Hoon

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jungmo

Lee Hyuk Jae

Find by your self

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict ini terinspirasi oleh drama Korea yang judulnya Heartstrings. Tapi aku kurang puas sama ceritanya. Jadilah aku buat Heartstrings versiku sendiri dengan konsep cerita yang sama, namun alur cerita yang berbeda.

Mungkin ada yang berteman sama akun fb-ku dan menemukan cerita dengan judul yang sama karena memang awalnya cerita ini aku post di fb. Namun semenjak aku mulai menulis ff KyuMin, ff ini jadi gak terurus. Jadilah aku mengubah seluruh cast ditambah pengubahan alur sedikit. Dan juga aku sudah menyelesaikan sampai chapter 11. Itu sebabnya ff ku yang Journey For Remembrance masih separuh perjalanan. Aku lebih mengutamakan apa yang lebih dulu aku kerjakan ^^ tapi tenang aja... Kadang aku ngelanjutin keduanya kok.

P.S: FF yang udah aku publish di FB udah aku hapus demi kenyamanan.

 **Don t Plagiat ! Don t Bash ! RCL sangat dibutuhkan So,**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Direktur Shin mengetuk pintu ruangan Kepala Direktur Im dengan perasaan gelisah. Sebenarnya ia ingin menanyakan langsung pada Eunhyuk mengenai alasan kenapa ia tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri drama musikal namun gadis itu sepertinya tidak datang ke universitas. Apakah ada hal yang membuatnya tertekan setelah terpilih menjadi pemeran utama?

Tak lama kemudian, pintu pun terbuka dan tampaklah sosok yang dicari Direktur Shin. Kepala Direktur Im terkejut dengan kedatangannya. Sepertinya ini menyangkut tentang Eunhyuk. Gadis itu benar-benar menyusahkan. Batinnya menebak.

Kepala Direktur Im mempersilahkan Direktur Shin untuk masuk ke dalam ruangannya. "Apakah ini tentang Lee Hyuk Jae, Direktur?" tanyanya yang sudah tahu apa maksud kedatangan Direktur Shin.

"Anda benar, Tuan Im. Sebenarnya apa alasan Eunhyuk mengundurkan diri dari drama musikal?"

Kepala Direktur Im mendesah pelan. "Orang tua Eunhyuk menginginkan putri mereka menjadi pemeran utama. Maka dari itu mereka menyumbangkan dana dalam jumlah yang lumayan besar untuk universitas."

Direktur Shin membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya. Sungguh dirinya seperti orang bodoh yang mengadakan audisi untuk pemeran utama waktu itu. Pria ini memejamkan kedua matanya menahan kekesalan yang teramat sangat. Jadi audisi calon pemeran utama kemarin sama sekali tidak berarti apa-apa? Sungguh keterlaluan!

"Apa maksud Anda semua ini telah diatur, begitu?" tanya Direktur dengan suara yang kentara tengah menahan amarah.

Kepala Direktur Im menghela napas. "Mau bagaimana lagi, Direktur Shin? Jujur saja kampus kita ini sedang membutuhkan pasokan dana. Jadi saya sebagai kepala direktur tidak bisa menolak apabila ada donatur yang datang meskipun mereka memberikan syarat-syarat yang... Anda sendiri tahu itu menguntungkan bagi anak mereka yang kuliah di Universitas Opera ini."

"Apakah orangtua Kim Jong Hoon juga melakukan hal yang sama?" Sebenarnya Direktur Shin tahu jika ia tidak harus menanyakan hal yang sudah pasti jawabannya ini mengingat ia telah membaca profile Yesung sebagai salah satu pewaris tahta dari keluarga pemilik perusahaan ternama di Asia.

Kepala Direktur Im mengangguk. Ia menunjukkan dua lembar cek yang tertulis jumlah uang yang cukup besar kepada Direktur Shin. "Itu adalah sumbangan dana dari keduanya."

Direktur Shin menerimanya. Sontak ia terkejut dengan jumlah nominal yang tertulis. "250 juta won?! Ini benar-benar jumlah yang besar, Tuan Im! Tapi, Anda seharusnya menolak dana ini jika tujuannya hanya untuk sogokkan. Saya tahu jika Pihak Universitas tengah membutuhkan asupan dana, namun tidak dengan cara seperti ini!" tegas Direktur Shin.

"Direktur Shin, jika cek ini dikembalikan, drama musikal tidak akan bisa dipentaskan karena kekurangan dana dari pihak sponsor. Jikalaupun Eunhyuk tidak ingin tampil, kita menggantinya dengan pemain cadangan, bukan? Namun saya tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi kedua orangtuanya nanti kalau tahu putri mereka nyatanya menolak untuk menjadi pemeran utama. Kemungkinan terburuknya adalah mereka tidak akan mau menjadi donatur."

Direktur Shin mendesah berat. "Tidak ada gunanya audisi pemeran utama diadakan jika hasilnya sudah ditentukan sejak awal." Ia lalu teringat dengan tiga perwakilan dari pemain. Menurut asumsinya, ada 2 orang yang memilih Kyuhyun dan 3 orang yang memilih Sungmin. "Apa tiga perwakilan dari pemain itu juga dipaksa memilih Yesung dan Eunhyuk?"

"Ahh... Mereka bertiga?" Tuan Im mengerutkan keningnya, "mereka terlibat. Tapi dua orang yang tidak memilih Yesung maupun Eunhyuk itu sama denganmu, Direktur Shin. Mereka tidak akan terpengaruh. Itu sudah jelas menurutku."

Direktur Shin menyandarkan punggungnya lelah pada sofa. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus bertindak apa. Semua telah terjadi begitu saja tanpa pengawasannya. Yeah, tidak ada pilihan lain selain melanjutkan. Dampaknya akan semakin buruk jika drama musikal dihentikan atau pun audisinya dimulai ulang itu akan mengurangi waktu latihan sehingga penampilan tidak bisa maksimal. Mengingat ia telah mengundang perwakilan dari Broadway dan teater West End, agensi ternama, dan beberapa produser yang dekat dengannya.

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

Sungmin mendesah kecil. Sepertinya ia salah mengira jika Direktur Shin ingin menemui Eunhyuk, ternyata orang itu ke ruangan Kepala Direktur. Ia pun berbalik menjauhi pintu ruangan itu. Gadis itu lalu teringat dengan seseorang yang juga tidak datang ke tempat latihan tadi. Kemana sebenarnya orang itu pergi?

"Apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun di luar universitas? Dia tidak mungkin oulang ke rumah kan?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Sungmin!"

Sungmin memalingkan pandangannya pada sumber suara yang meneriaki namanya dengan begitu keras. Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahinya. "Jungmo oppa?"

"Aku mencarimu di aula tadi. Rupanya kau sedang berada di gerbang," ucap Jungmo yang lalu menghela napas.

"Kau mencariku? Ada apa?"

Jungmo sontak teringat dengan tujuannya menghampiri Sungmin. "Ahh, iya. Nanti sore bolehkan aku ke rumahmu?"

"Eh? Untuk apa? Apakah kau ingin begadang menonton film kolosal bersamaku dan Kyuhyun lagi?

"Ya, tapi itu alasan keduaku. Sebenarnya aku ingin melihat kucingmu yang katanya menggemaskan itu. Bahkan Kyuhyun saja sampai jadi penyuka kucing."

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Kucing? Sejak kapan ada kucing di rumahnya? Sejak kapan pula Kyuhyun jadi penyuka kucing?

"Ku.. kucing?"

"Ya. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana bentuk kucing itu." Jungmo dapat melihat gelagat Sungmin yang tampak kebingungan. Ia pun tersenyum misterius. "Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke aula."

Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya ringan tanpa menatap ke sumber suara. Di pikirannya masih terbayang bagaimana bentuk kucing yang Jungmo maksud. "Memangnya kucing seimut apa yang kumiliki?" ujarnya bermonolog, membuatnya tampak seperti orang bodoh, sambil melangkah kembali memasuki area universitas dan berniat untuk menuju aula mengikuti Jungmo.

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

Di sebuah toko hewan tampak sesosok laki-laki yang kini tengah sibuk memilih hewan bernama kucing. Ia menatapi satu-persatu dari puluhan kucing yang tengah bersantai di kandangnya masing-masing. Kyuhyun -nama laki-laki itu- menghela napas beratnya. Awalnya ia berniat mencari kucing liar. Namun tak ada satu pun yang memenuhi kriteria sebagai kucing yang menggemaskan. Alhasil Kyuhyun harus datang ke tempat ini. Tapi...

"Oh ayolah.. semua kucing di sini begitu menggemaskan. Apakah aku harus membeli semuanya?" gumamnya frustasi.

Salah satu pelayan toko yang melihat raut wajah kebingungan Kyuhyun pun menghampirinya. "Permisi, Tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ahh, ye. Aku ingin membelikan kucing untuk..." Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. "Hmm... Untuk adikku. Kira-kira, kucing macam apa yang memiliki bulu yang tipis namun lembut dan menggemaskan." Ia sengaja berbohong pada bagian 'adik'. Yeah, kau suka sekali berbohong, Cho.

Sang pelayang tersenyum. "Mungkin Anda mencari Kucing British Shorthair. Tapi harganya lumayan mahal."

"Aku tidak peduli berapa harganya, yang penting kucing itu harus benar-benar menggemaskan."

"Tenang saja, Tuan. Adik anda pasti akan langsung terpesona pada kucing ini," ujar sang pelayan yakin. Kyuhyun nampak tak begitu percaya dengan ucapan wanita di hadapannya ini. Semoga saja Sungmin akan menyukai kucing tersebut nantinya.

Tak lama kemudian, pelayan itu kembali dengan membawa sebuah kandang besar yang di dalamnya tampak seekor kucing dengan warna denim di bagian atas dan putih di bagian bawah serta bulu-bulu yang pendek namun begitu halus. Kyuhyun memperhatikan kucing tersebut dengan seksama. Cukup menggemaskan.

"Berapa harganya?" tanya kyuhyun yang masih menatap kucing itu

"Jika anda membeli kucing ini dengan uang dollar, harganya 800 dollar Amerika, yaitu setara dengan 872 ribu Won." (Kalau di Indonesia bisa lebih dari 10 juta rupiah, sesuai kurs tahun 2013)

Kyuhyun merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Ia membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya. "APA!? Kau sedang tidak bercanda, kan?"

Pelayan itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kucing ini mahal karena masuk dalam daftar kucing termahal di dunia, Tuan."

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. "Baiklah, aku ambil." Hahh... sepertinya lelaki itu harus rela kehilangan banyak uang kali ini.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun keluar dari toko hewan peliharaan dengan wajah lesu. Ia tidak bisa membawa kucing itu sendiri, apalagi setelah ini ia harus segera menuju aula. Jadi, laki-laki itu meminta agar diantar saja sampai rumah. Sialnya ia juga harus menambah biaya pengantaran. Astaga! Jika tahu begini seharusnya ia biarkan saja Jungmo tahu perihal dirinya dan Sungmin yang tinggal satu atap.

Dari kejauhan Kyuhyun melihat seorang gadis. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. 'Kenapa ia bisa ada di sini? Bukankah ini masih jadwal latihan?'

"Hey! Kenapa kau bisa di sini? Tidak ke universitas?" tegur Kyuhyun. Gadis itu berhenti sejenak. Ia hanya melirik laki-laki itu sekilas sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun menahan lengannya.

"Kau tidak berniat untuk kabur kan, Eunhyuk-ssi?"

"Bukankah itu bagus? Kau dan Sungmin bisa menjadi peran utama yang sesungguhnya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jika aku tidak menjadi pemeran utama, maka Yesung pun tidak dan juga berlaku untuk sebaliknya. Itulah perjanjian antara Kepala Direktur Im dengan orang tuaku dan orang tua Yesung." Dengan kasar Eunhyuk melepas tangan Kyuhyun dari lengannya, lalu segera pergi dari hadapan laki-laki itu. Ia mendengus kesal.

"Bodoh!"

Kyuhyun memperhatikan langkah Eunhyuk yang semakin menjauh dengan wajah datarnya. Tanpa diduga, ternyata lelaki itu mengejar Eunhyuk dan kembali menahan langkahnya. Gadis itu langsung membalik badannya dengan kesal dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Apa-apaan kau?* tanyanya dingin.

"Apa kau yakin keputusanmu sudah benar? Kau yakin dengan begini semua akan berjalan dengan lancar? Kau tahu? Banyak yang menginginkan posisi sepertimu. Tanpa bersusah payah bisa mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan semua orang."

"Kau sedang mengejekku? Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi diriku. Sejak aku kecil semua terasa menjadi lebih mudah. Sejak SD, SMP, SMA, bahkan kuliah sekalipun aku tidak pernah menjalani apa yang mereka sebut Tes Masuk ke Sekolah Favorit. Mereka selalu mengeluh dengan nilai mereka yang tidak selalu bagus. Sedangkan aku? Bahkan nilai raportku selalu sempurna. Padahal aku tahu benar jika saat ujian aku mengisi lembar jawabanku dengan garis lurus." Eunhyuk menghela napas beratnya, "aku muak jika harus hidup tanpa ada usaha, namun hasilnya sempurna. Seolah hidup ini sama sekali tidak bermakna."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia melayangkan ingatannya saat jaman SMA dulu. Di saat dimana ia harus mati-matian belajar demi mendapat nilai sempurna meskipun jika dilihat dari latar belakang keluarganya, bisa dikatakan Kyuhyun berasal dari keluarga kaya. Namun tidak ada yang lebih penting daripada kemandirian. Sedangkan gadis di depannya ini mampu mendapatkannya meskipun hanya dengan garis lurus. "Kalau begitu kau bodoh!"

Eunhyuk mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau bodoh jika tidak melakukan apa-apa. Setidaknya kau bisa belajar keras dan tunjukkan pada orang tuamu jika kau bisa tanpa mereka. Kalau boleh, aku ingin berkata jika orang tuamu meragukan bakatmu. Maka dari itu mereka melakukan semua ini dengan alasan yang selalu sama. 'Itu untuk kebaikanmu.'"

"Kau bisa membunuhku aku jika aku salah," ucapnya pelan sebelum meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih terpaku dengan perkataannya.

 **.**

 ****KM137****

.

Kyuhyun bergegas membuka pintu aula. Ia dapat melihat berbagai macam latihan yang dilakukan di aula. Tampak Direktur Shin yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah kesal. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal dengan kepala yang menunduk.

"Hey, Bocah!" Direktur Shin memukul kepala Kyuhyun hingga lelaki itu meringis kecil dengan gulungan kertas yang sejak tadi tak lepas dari tangannya, "kau jangan seenaknya sendiri keluar universitas tanpa ijinku. Kau tahukan jika sekarang waktunya latihan."

"Ya, maafkan aku, Direktur." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya sekilas.

"Sudahlah. Cepat kau berkumpul dengan yang lain," perintah Direktur Shin. Kyuhyun menurut dan segera menuju tempat di mana Sungmin, Yesung, dan Jungmo berkumpul. Meskipun tidak ada pembicaraan di antara mereka. Mungkin hanya tatapan sinis Yesung yang terlihat.

"Hhhh... sekarang tinggal menunggu Eunhyuk. Semoga anak itu tidak kabur lagi," gumamnya pelan sambil melihat jam tangannya. Pukul 12 lebih 57 menit. 3 menit lagi jika Eunhyuk belum muncul juga, maka ia dianggap benar-benar telah mengundurkan diri dari drama musikal.

 **'Cklek'**

Direktur Shin mengalihkan pandangannya menuju pintu aula. Pria itu tersenyum ketika mendapati seorang gadis yang akhirnya mau menginjakkan kakinya di aula untuk latihan.

"Direktur, aku minta maaf karena terlambat."

"Aku maafkan. Kau bisa langsung bergabung dengan yang lain, Nona Lee."

Gadis itu -Eunhyuk- melangkah menuju tempatnya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan-tatapan yang seolah tidak menyukainya. Ia tahu jika ada yang membisikkan sesuatu yang buruk mengenai dirinya. Eunhyuk berdecak dalam hati. Jika ia bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, untuk apa mereka harus berbisik-bisik seperti itu? Seharusnya mereka meneriakkan tentang kejelekannya dengan pengeras suara yang berada di ruang pengumuman.

'Ternyata dia memikirkan perkataanku,' batin Kyuhyun yang tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis.

Direktur Shin memberi isyarat pada profesor yang sedang memberi latihan agar berhenti. Mereka menurut dan segera berjalan mendekatinya. Sepertinya Direktur itu akan memberi sebuah pengumuman.

"Hari ini adalah latihan pertama kita. Aku sudah meminta pada profesor kalian agar kalian dibebaskan dari tugas hingga penampilan drama musikal yang sesungguhnya."

Sontak seluruh mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang ada di ruangan itu bersorak gembira karena akhirnya tidak ada tugas kuliah yang begitu melelahkan pikiran.

"Dan juga, satu bulan sebelum hari-H, kita akan melakukan latihan di tempat yang berbeda. Tepatnya di desa tempat kelahiranku. Di sana ada aula yang jarang dipakai. Bisa dihitung sebagai liburan juga."

Kembali terdengar suara sorak gembira dari orang-orang di sana. Bahkan kali ini lebih keras. Siapa yang tidak senang jika mendapat liburan dan juga bebas dari tugas-tugas selama dua bulan? Ini begitu menyenangkan. Namun sebagai gantinya mereka harus rajin datang latihan dan benar-benar memantapkan diri masing-masing demi penampilan yang memukau nantinya.

"Baiklah... Yesung, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, Jungmo, Sungmin, dan Kibum silahkan menuju Profesor Park untuk latihan vokal. Kalian akan diberi lembaran liriknya nanti."

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

Di ruang musik tampak Ryeowook yang dengan santainya memencet tuts-tuts piano. Sepertinya gadis itu tengah memainkan lagu "Jingle Bell". Sedangkan di sisi lain, Donghae dan Henry sedang membaca naskah drama yang diberikan Direktur Shin. Mereka terlihat sangat serius. Mungkin kisah dalam naskah itu begitu menarik perhatian mereka.

"Jika aku boleh memilih salah satu dari peran utama di sini, maka aku akan memilih menjadi sebagai Pangeran Kerajaan Hanlee," tutur Donghae dengan pandangan yang masih pada naskah. Ryeowook yang tadinya sibuk dengan piano, bahkan menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Dahinya mengernyit heran.

"Kenapa? Kukira posisi sebagai Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Shina yang akan menjadi rebutan. Lagipula Pengeran Kerajaan Hanlee harus rela jika pujaan hatinya akan memilih sahabatnya sendiri," ujar Ryeowook yang disetujui oleh Henry.

"Benar! Bukankah menjadi orang yang bahagia di akhir itu menyenangkan?"

"Sok tahu kau, Henry. Aku pikir kau belum membaca naskahnya dengan benar. Di sana tertulis kalau Putri Seulhae, sebagai aktris utama, meninggal karena menyelamatkan Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Shina, Pangeran Hwanhee."

Henry terkejut mendengar pernyataan Donghae. "Benarkah? Aku baru tahu."

Donghae berdecak. "Dasar kau! Selain itu di sini Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Hanlee memiliki hati yang kuat. Bahkan ia masih bisa tersenyum hangat saat dengan raut bahagia, sahabatnya bercerita jika ia mencintai Putri Mahkota Kerajaan Yongshin. Mungkin jika itu benar-benar terjadi di dunia nyata, apakah kalian bisa menahan air mata?" Donghae mendengus kecil.

"Ahh, seharusnya aku tahu. Kau kan cengeng, Donghae hyung," cibir Henry yang berhasil membuat Donghae menjadi kesal. Apalagi Ryeowook menutup mulutnya sendiri menahan tawa.

"Aisshh, benar-benar! Kalian menyebalkan!" Donghae beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia berjalan menuju microphone. "Lebih baik sekarang kita latihan lagu penutup."

"Lee Donghae, kau pikir ini sudah pukul berapa?" Ryeowook menunjuk jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. "Kau kurang puas berlatih di aula tadi bersama Profesor Park, Huh? Apalagi baru saja kita latihan tiga kali."

"Ahh, kau benar. Aku lupa." Donghae kembali duduk seperti posisinya semula. "Oh, iya. Apa kalian tidak merasa aneh dengan sikap Yesung yang keterlaluan kali ini?"

"Bukankah ia selalu seperti itu? Tapi kalau boleh jujur, aku sedikit kasihan dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Sejak SMA ia selalu menjadi bahan bully-an Yesung hyung, bahkan di universitas pun ia tetap saja kalah." Henry kembali mengingat masa-masa dimana Yesung dan teman-temannya mengerjai Kyuhyun habis-habisan.

Ryeowook cukup terkejut mendengarnya. Kyuhyun pernah diperlakukan seperti itu? Tidak dapat dipercaya. "Kenapa Yesung bisa melakukan hal itu?"

"Saat SMA dulu Kyuhyun adalah lelaki cupu yang selalu menggunakan kacamata tebal dan membawa buku di tangannya. Ia selalu berjalan dengan menundukkan kepala. Yesung yang melihatnya menjadi kesal. Menurutnya itu benar-benar menganggu pemandangan. Jadilah ia menyuruh aku dan Donghae hyung untuk bekerja sama mengerjainya habis-habisan," jelas Henry.

"Lalu, kenapa kalian menurutinya? Kalian pasti tahu kalau itu perbuatan tidak benar, kan?"

"Kami tidak bisa begitu saja menolaknya. Kau tahu? Dengan kekuasaan orangtuanya, ia bisa saja mengeluarkan kami dari sekolah elit itu jika kami menolak keinginannya," sahut Donghae. Ia lalu kembali melanjutkan, "Kemudian, Yesung tahu jika Kyuhyun ternyata memiliki prestasi di bidang menyanyi dan akting sejak SD. Ia pun mem-blacklist Kyuhyun dari seluruh kegiatan sekolah yang berhubungan dengan itu. Bahkan saat ada olimpiade sains dan matematika-pun Kyuhyun tidak diijinkan mengikutinya. Padahal itu yang menjadi keahliannya."

Ryeowook memandang Donghae tak percaya. "Kejam sekali... Kim Jong Hoon benar-benar menahan seluruh prestasi Kyuhyun. Aku tidak percaya dia akan melakukan semua itu hanya karena tidak menyukai keberadaan Kyuhyun di sekolah itu."

Henry tersenyum kecut. "Tidak hanya itu. Sahabat terdekat Kyuhyun, Jungmo, bahkan Yesung membuatnya seolah-olah dia terlihat ikut membenci Kyuhyun dan masuk ke dalam kelompok kami. Padahal sebenarnya Jungmo dipaksa. Ia diancam akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah dan juga Yesung mengancam akan menyingkirkan Kyuhyun jika Jungmo tidak menurutinya."

'Aku akan memberitahukan hal ini pada Sungmin,' batin Ryeowook.

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

 **Drrtt.. drrtt**

Ponsel Sungmin bergetar pertanda ada pesan pendek yang masuk. Ia mengernyit ketika melihat nama pengirim pesan.

 **From : Jungmo**

 _ **Maaf, tadi aku tidak sempat datang ke rumahmu. Kebetulan Direktur Shin mengatakan jika latihan diadakan "Every Single Day", jadi besok aku akan ke rumahmu, okay!**_

Sungmin menghela napas sejenak. Perhatiannya kembali tertuju pada Kyuhyun yang tengah memberi makan kucing barunya di ruang tamu, sementara dirinya hanya duduk di sofa dan memperhatikan keduanya. Ia baru tahu jika namja itu rela membeli kucing british shorthair yang terkenal sangat mahal hanya karena tidak ingin Jungmo tahu kalau mereka tinggal satu atap. Tapi itu tidak buruk juga. Kucing yang dibeli Kyuhyun sangat menggemaskan.

"Kyuhyun-ah... bisakah aku pinjam kucingmu sebentar?"

Kyuhyun sontak menoleh dan tersenyum. "Kenapa aku harus melarangmu? Kucing ini juga milikmu."

"Tapi kau membelinya dengan uangmu sendiri. Aku jadi tidak enak."

Kyuhyun menggendong kucingnya perlahan lalu memberikannya pada Sungmin. Gadis itu mengelus kepala Miyu, nama sang kucing, dengan lembut.

"Badannya sangat besar dan berat. Aku merasa seperti tengah menggendong seorang bayi."

 **Drrrtt... drrrtt**

"Kyuhyun, tolong bacakan pesannya," ucap Sungmin ketika ponsel gadis itu kembali bergetar.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu meraih ponsel Sungmin yang terletak di atas meja. "Pesan dari Ryeowook... Sungmin, besok pukul 10 pagi kita bertemu di cafe biasa. Bisakah? Ada sesuatu yang harus aku katakan..."

"Ryeowook? Balas saja,.. Okay!"

"Aisshh.. kenapa kau tidak balas sendiri saja?" kesal Kyuhyun.

"Jika tanganku ada tiga, aku tidak akan meminta bantuanmu."

Kyuhyun mendengus lalu menuruti permintaan Sungmin yang menurutnya agak menyebalkan. Ia pun meletakkan kembali ponsel itu di tempatnya semula. Kemudian laki-laki itu mengambil kotak makanan Miyu yang masih berantakan di atas lantai.

"Si Menyebalkan Jungmo itu tidak jadi kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan kucingnya.

"Tidak. Dia akan datang besok."

Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Setelah dirinya merasa selesai dengan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya, ia segera menuju ke lantai atas untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

"Miyu aku serahkan padamu. Hooaaaammm... aku mau tidur."

"Tidurlah. Aku masih ingin bermain dengan kucing lucu ini," sahut Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hhhh... aku merasa seperti bagian dari suami-istri yang tengah merawat bayi di malam hari," gumam lelaki itu pelan yang tentu saja tidak dapat didengar oleh sang "istri".

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

Pagi yang cerah dan diiringi kicauan burung yang saling menyaut. Beberapa orang menganggapnya sebagai melodi klasik pengiring indahnya pagi. Namun ada juga yang mengabaikannya dan memilih untuk tetap berada di tempatnya menjelajahi dunia bawah sadar. Bisa dilihat di depan gerbang semua rumah yang lumayan besar tampak seorang namja yang beberapa kali membunyikan bel, namun tak ada yang menjawab.

"Aigoo... sebenarnya orang-orang dirumah ini ke mana, huh? Rajin sekali mereka jika hingga pukul 9 masih belum sadar," cibir seorang lelaki tadi yang kita ketahui bernama Jungmo. "Setidaknya satpam bisa membukanya, kan?"

Beberapa menit lelaki itu menunggu, akhirnya suara yang berasal dari sebuah speaker di sebelah tombol bel keluar juga. Tak sia-sia ia menunggu lama.

"Annyeong haseyo.. Oh! Jungmo oppa! Aku minta maaf... aku tadi sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Tunggu sebentar, ya..."

"Baiklah... aku menunggu," sahut Jungmo.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu gerbang pun terbuka hingga menampakan seorang gadis yang tengah menggendong seekor kucing besar. Kedua mata Jungmo terlihat berbinar cerah. Kentara sekali jika ia menyukai kucing menggemaskan itu.

"Omo! Pantas saja Kyuhyun jadi menyukai kucing. Ini menggemaskan sekali." Jungmo mengelus lembut bulu kepala kucing itu. "Sungmin, kau memberinya nama, kan?"

"Iya, dia kuberi nama Miyu."

"Miyu? Lucu seperti yang punya. Oh iya, Kyuhyun pasti ada di dalam, kan?"

Sungmin mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Jika ia bilang Kyuhyun tidak ada di rumah, itu tidak mungkin. Bahkan saat ini laki-laki itu tengah menyiapkan makanan Miyu. Ya sudahlah.

"Ya, dia ada," jawabnya singkat.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menolehkan pandangannya menuju pintu utama rumah Sungmin. Ia tersenyum canggung saat melihat siapa yang datang. Ahh, semoga saja rahasianya tidak jadi terbongkar. Jungmo pasti akan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak jika tahu ia dan Sungmin tinggal satu atap dan hanya berdua. Sementara pembantu mereka sedang meminta cuti hingga esok pagi.

"Wooaaahh... Sungmin, bagaimana rasanya tiggal satu atap dengan Kyuhyun? Dia pasti merepotkan. Aku benar, kan?"

 **JDERRR-!**

Demi ratusan ribu won uang yang ia keluarkan untuk membeli kucing british shorthair, ia benar-benar kesal! Sepertinya Jungmo memang berniat mengerjainya. Astaga...

"Oh? Kau..."

Jungmo tersenyum misterius. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kucing yang memang sejak tadi berada dalam gendongannya. Sungmin juga nampak terkejut.

"Sepertinya uang yang kau keluarkan untuk membeli kucing kemarin banyak sekali, ya?"

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Huuufffttt... seharusnya ia tidak melupakan fakta jika Jungmo termasuk tipe orang yang tidak mudah dibohongi. Menyebalkan...

Sungmin memperhatikan jam di dinding, ia teringat dengan janjinya dengan Ryeowook hari ini. "Hmm, aku ada urusan dengan temanku. Tidak apa-apa kan jika aku tinggal?"

"Pergi saja," sahut Kyuhyun dingin. Sungmin mendengus kesal. Ia tahu lelaki ini sedang dalam keadaan mood yang tidak baik.

"Ck!" decaknya.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued...**

Annyeong, yeorobeunn! Author hadir dengan chapter 7 ini!

Haduhh... Ini bener-bener gak bisa diedit ulang... Udah mentok kayak gini. Maaf kalau chapter yang ini tidak memuaskan dan lebih pendek dari sebelumnya yahh...

Terima kasih buat yang udah review. Jejak kalian selalu author tunggu baik itu berupa kritik, saran, maupun segala jenis pertanyaan.

See you next chapter!

Kamsahamnida #bow


	8. Chapter 8: Revealing Childhood Story

...

 **Chjiechjie** : Maaf kalau pendek yah... Abisnya author bingung mau diedit kek gimana lagi. Aamiin... Semoga ilhamnya cepet datang ke rumah author yak. Hehe

 **FitriYani137:** FB? Author masih aktif di fb kok. Namanya 'Kim Hyunfha Elfsparkyumin'

 **Ovallea** : Gitu-gitu juga Eunhyuk harus tahu diri dong. Kyu sama Jungmo? Hmmm... Dibaca dulu yaa... Nanti juga tahu kok...

 **Guest** : Hahaha xD iya si Kyu main beli ajah... Habislah uang yang setara dengan laptop itu :D..

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** : Lol xD gak cuma beli album kalau itu mah... Tiket konser!

 **Amalia** : Cieee kyukyu xD

 **Orange girls:** Wkwkwkwk :D.. Emang cuma Kyu yang bisa jahil? Jungmo harus ngikut dong sebagai sahabat yang baik. Tapi Kyuhyun masih belum mau ngaku tuh. Maklumlah... Malu diliat Miyu xD

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love In Drama**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Kim Hyunfha

 **Genre:**

Read, then you will find

 **Rated:**

PG-15

 **Main Cast:**

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Kim Jong Hoon

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jungmo

Lee Hyuk Jae

Find by your self

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict ini terinspirasi oleh drama Korea yang judulnya Heartstrings. Tapi aku kurang puas sama ceritanya. Jadilah aku buat Heartstrings versiku sendiri dengan konsep cerita yang sama, namun alur cerita yang berbeda.

Mungkin ada yang berteman sama akun fb-ku dan menemukan cerita dengan judul yang sama karena memang awalnya cerita ini aku post di fb. Namun semenjak aku mulai menulis ff KyuMin, ff ini jadi gak terurus. Jadilah aku mengubah seluruh cast ditambah pengubahan alur sedikit. Dan juga aku sudah menyelesaikan sampai chapter 11. Itu sebabnya ff ku yang Journey For Remembrance masih separuh perjalanan. Aku lebih mengutamakan apa yang lebih dulu aku kerjakan ^^ tapi tenang aja... Kadang aku ngelanjutin keduanya kok.

P.S: FF yang udah aku publish di FB udah aku hapus demi kenyamanan.

 **Don t Plagiat ! Don t Bash ! RCL sangat dibutuhkan So,**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **At Wiki Cafe -11.03-**

Suasana di cafe ini lumayan ramai hingga membuat Sungmin dan Ryeowook harus memilih duduk di tempat yang paling pojok untuk mencari kesunyian. Seperti tujuan awal, Ryeowook ingin memberitahukan semua pada Sungmin tentang bagaimana sikap Yesung terhadap Kyuhyun di masa SMA dulu.

Persis seperti perkiraannya. Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam mendengar semua penjelasan itu. Ia bingung ingin mengatakan apa. Bagaimana bisa seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang ia kira menyebalkan bisa memiliki masa lalu yang seperti itu? Ataukah memang dari sifat Yesung sendiri yang tidak punya hati? Yeah, nyatanya hingga kini lelaki itu memang tak pernah menunjukkan sisi baiknya.

"Ryeowook, kau sedang tidak membuat novel atau semacamnya yang menggunakan nama mereka berdua, kan?" tanya Sungmin pelan.

Ryeowook menghela napasnya. "Tidak. Aku mendengarnya sendiri dari teman-temannya." Ia melihat Sungmin yang terdiam memandangnya. "Aku tahu ini sama seperti waktu itu. Setidaknya kau sudah melupakan itu kan, Sungmin?" Sungmin hanya tersenyum tipis.

Untuk beberapa saat keadaan menjadi hening. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sampai ada seorang lelaki yang tiba-tiba duduk di samping Ryeowook. Sontak sepasang sahabat itu mengalihkan fokus kepada laki-laki tadi. Ahh... ternyata dia...

"Donghae? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Ryeowook bingung. Kau sendirian?" Gadis itu memperhatikan sekitar Donghae.

"Tidak. Aku juga bersama dengan Henry dan Yesung. Tapi setelah melihatmu dan temanmu, aku jadi tertarik untuk bergabung. Jadi aku berpura-pura sedang berada di toilet. Tenang saja, tempat ini tidak terlalu mudah untuk diperhatikan," jelas Donghae. "Sebenarnya aku dan Henry masih mempunyai cerita yang lain tentang Yesung," bisiknya pelan. Tentu saja Sungmin tak mendengarnya. Namun bisa dipastikan jika gadis itu tengah bingung dengan apa yang mereka berdua lakukan. Saling berbisik. Sungguh mencurigakan.

"Hmm, Ryeowook. Sebenarnya aku masih ada urusan lain. Jadi, kalian bisa lanjut mengobrol," ujarnya sekaligus pamit undur diri.

Sebenarnya Sungmin tidak benar-benar meninggalkan cafe tersebut. Bahkan ia hanya pindah duduk yang lebih jauh, atau lebih tepatnya di samping meja tempat Yesung dan kawan-kawan mengobrol. Ia menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan buku menu. Sedangkan kedua matanya memperhatikan Yesung diam-diam.

Sejak awal ia memang tidak menyukai Kim Jong Hoon karena sikapnya yang selalu membully seorang lelaki berkacamata tebal yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun. Huufftt... bahkan ia baru tahu jika itu Kyuhyun dari Ryeowook tadi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang lelaki ini inginkan dengan membully Kyuhyun? Apakah ada untungnya? Dasar kejam," gumamnya pelan yang diselingi dengan sedikit umpatan.

"Hyung, kau masih tidak mau mengatakannya padaku dan Donghae hyung?"

Sungmin mencoba untuk menajamkan pendengarannya. Sedikit mencuri dengar pembicaraan orang lain sepertinya tidak apa-apa.

"Bukankah aku sering mengatakannya pada kalian? Aku tidak menyukai orang yang bisa sepuasnya melakukan hal yang ia inginkan," jawab Yesung dengan nada datar. 'tidak seperti aku,' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Tapi kenapa hanya lelaki itu? Bukankah banyak orang di SMA dulu yang bisa melakukannya juga? Kenapa kau hanya membencinya?"

Yesung menatap dingin orang yang melayangkan tiga pertanyaan padanya tadi. "Henry, pertanyaan yang bagus. Lelaki itu memiliki bakat yang sama denganku, namun hal yang tidak aku sukai adalah dia mempunyai suatu hal yang tidak kumiliki dan sangat kuinginkan. Bahkan ia tak perlu bersusah payah untuk mendapatkannya, lain halnya dengan aku. Bukankah itu menyebalkan?"

Jujur saja Henry ingin memberikan nasihat, tapi usianya yang lebih muda dibandingkan Yesung, tentu tidak akan mudah diterima. Siapa juga yang mau mendengarkan orang yang lebih muda. Yang ada malah orang tadi dianggap sok tahu. "Tapi, caramu membencinya salah, Hyung. Kau membencinya, namun kau lampiaskan pada yang lain," ucapnya. 'Bahkan aku dan Donghae harus memberi penjelasan yang salah pada Ryeowook,' batin Henry kesal.

Yesung tersenyum miring mendengarnya. 'Dan kali ini aku akan melakukannya lagi.'

Sungmin meletakkan buku menu yang sejak tadi digunakannya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya lalu pergi dari cafe itu. Gadis itu benar-benar berpikir jika Yesung sangat membenci Kyuhyun. Meskipun lelaki itu bahkan tidak menyebut nama sejak tadi, namun ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud.

'Akan kuperhatikan mereka selama satu bulan ini,' batinnya.

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

Kyuhyun dan Jungmo masih betah bermain dengan kucing milik Kyuhyun. Sesekali obrolan ringan menyertai aktivitas mereka. Jungmo beranjak dari tempatnya lalu berjalan menuju televisi.

"Kyuhyun, apakah Sungmin memiliki koleksi film kolosal Thailand?" tanya Jungmo sambil melihat satu persatu kaset film yang berada di sebuah kotak.

"Mana aku tahu... melihat koleksinya saja tidak pernah," sahut Kyuhyun ketus.

Jungmo hanya mendengus. Ia kembali memperhatikan wadah kaset lain. Cukup banyak juga, pikirnya. Namun pandangannya mulai tertuju pada sebuah wadah yang berisi, mungkin 10 atau 15 film. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Karena penasaran, Jungmo pun mengecek film itu satu persatu. Ia agak terkejut dengan judul film yang dilihatnya. Itu adalah kumpulan film yang telah mendapatkan pelarangan tayang di beberapa negara.

"Tidak aku sangka seorang Lee Sungmin bisa mengoleksi film-film seperti ini," gumamnya pelan namun cukup untuk bisa didengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Film apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun meletakkan kucingnya di atas sofa lalu menghampiri Jungmo.

"Wrong Turn seri 1-6, SAW 1-7, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, dan film sadis lainnya. Selain sadis, di film ini banyak mengandung adegan dewasa. Bahkan beberapa negara telah melarang penayangan film-film ini. Tidak kusangka... Yang aku tahu kalau gadis itu—"

"Kyuhyun! Jungmo oppa! Aku kembali!" Teriakan seorang gadis -yang kita tahu pasti siapa itu- berhasil menginterupsi ucapan Jungmo.

"Ah, Sungminnie. Kau datang tepat waktu."

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kami tidak sengaja menemukan koleksi film terlarangmu," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan satu wadah kaset yang ia ambil dari tangan Jungmo.

Sungmin yang heran dengan maksud film terlarang tampak memperhatikan film itu satu persatu. Bahkan dari covernya saja sudah terlihat mengerikan. "Ahh, ini... aku hanya melihat sebentar dengan metode 'skip-skip'. Setelah itu aku sama sekali tak ingin menyentuhya lagi. Benar-benar film yang mengerikan. Aku benar-benar merutuki orang yang mengatakan kalau film-film itu bagus. Ruginya diriku karena telah membeli semua kaset ini secara online tanpa memastikannya terlebih dahulu." Gadis itu menghela nafas berat.

"Memang siapa yang mengatakan kalau ini semua adalah film yang bagus?" tanya Jungmo sambil meletakkan wadah kaset itu di tempatnya semula.

"Orang-orang pencinta thriller dan film gore di media sosial."

Sontak Kyuhyun dan Jungmo menutup mulut mereka menahan tawa. "Bodoh!" ejek Kyuhyun.

Sungmim mengerutkan keningnya heran. Ia mendelik kesal pada Kyuhyun. "Hey! Berani sekali kau mengataiku bodoh!"

"Sungminnie, aku tahu kau itu polos. Tapi, kau bertanya pada orang yang menyukai film-film thriller dan gore, jelas saja mereka akan menyarankanmu untuk menonton film ini," ucap Jungmo yang masih betah menahan tawa. Sedangkan Kyuhyun malah sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sungmin menatap dua orang itu kesal. Ia pun berjalan menjauhi mereka berdua dengan langkah kesal. Lebih baik berlatih akting di kamar daripada harus mendengar mereka tertawa seperti itu. Benar-benar menyebalkan, gerutunya kesal.

"Sungmin... Hey... Jangan marah dulu. Kami hanya bercanda," ujar Jungmo sambil berlari mengejar Sungmin.

"Aku tidak percaya," ketusnya sambil terus berlalu. Jungmo pun akhirnya berhenti dan menghela nafas berat. Sepertinya gadis itu tidak dapat diganggu saat ini.

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

"Hey! Bisakah kau serius dalam menyanyi? Aku tahu suaramu bagus. Tapi perhatikan juga ekspresi wajahmu itu! Bukankah kau pandai berakting? Kenapa kau tidak kau gunakan?"

Kibum, Heechul, Sungmin, Jungmo, dan Eunhyuk sontak menoleh ke sumber suara. Mereka menghela napas berat. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Yesung membentak Kyuhyun karena masalah ekspresi wajah.

Di latihan yang ke tujuh ini, Profesor Park tidak bisa ikut mengajar, akhirnya ia mengutus Yesung yang memang memiliki kualitas suara melebihi yang lain untuk menggantikannya. Entah tindakan Profesor Park itu salah atau tidak, tapi yang pasti. Sudah yang kesekian kalinya tangan Kyuhyun mengepal erat ketika mendengar suara bentakan Yesung untuknya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun melempar lembar lirik lagu ke lantai.

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu, Kim Jong Hoon? Lagu ini memiliki nada dan makna yang sedih. Apa dengan menggunakan tatapan kosong itu salah? Aku juga bukan dirimu yang selalu mengeluarkan ekspresi berlebihan!"

"Jadi kau mengatakan jika ekspresiku berlebihan, Cho? Ck! Profesor Park sangat mempercayaiku dalam hal menyanyi. Seharusnya kau tahu jika aku lebih baik darimu."

Eunhyuk beranjak dari tempatnya. "Aku akan memanggil Direktur Shin," ucapnya pelan namun masih terdengar oleh yang lain, kecuali Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang masih betah berdebat itu.

Jungmo menghela napas lalu berjalan mendekati mereka. Seolah menjadi penengah, Jungmo mencoba untuk menjauhkan dua orang itu. "Bisa kalian hentikan ini? Jangan terlalu kekanakan. Kau, Kim Jong Hoon! Kau bisa menggunakan nada bicara yang lebih halus, kan? Tidak perlu membentak seperti itu. Kau juga, Kyuhyun! Tadi aku melihatmu kurang dalam hal pengkhayatan lagu. Jika hanya mengandalkan tatapan kosong, itu juga tidak benar. Pendengar akan merasa bosan dengan lagu yang kau nyanyikan."

Yesung berdecak kesal. "Seharusnya aku tahu jika di sini ada master akting. Kau berniat menunjukkan kemampuanmu itu, huh? Dengan memberinya kalimat kritik yang lebih bijak. Bagus sekali."

 **BUUKKK**

Sontak semua yang ada di ruang musik itu terbelalak kaget melihat tindakan Kyuhyun yang terkesan tiba-tiba. Ia meninju pipi kiri Yesung hingga berhasil membuat namja itu tersungkur di lantai.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin melakukan hal ini sejak SMA dulu dan akhirnya kau berhasil. Itu sakit, bukan? Tapi penyiksaan yang kau berikan padaku berkali-kali lipat lebih sakit dari itu. Ck! Seharusnya aku tidak terlalu naif dulu. Jika akhirnya hanya bully-an yang aku dapat."

Yesung menggeram marah. "Kau!"

"Berhenti kalian berdua!" Hampir saja kepalan tangan Yesung berhasil mendarat di pipi Kyuhyun jika saja suara Direktur Shin tidak menghentikan mereka. Matanya berkilat marah.

"Yesung, Kyuhyun.. ke ruanganku sekarang juga!" perintah Direktur Shin tegas.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat muak dengan ini. Jika saja sejak awal aku tidak menuruti kemauan Kepala Direktur Im, mungkin situasinya akan berbeda," ujar seorang gadis cantik dan berpenampilan elegan sambil meletakkan naskah di sampingnya dengan malas.

"Apa maksudmu, Kim Heechul?" tanya Jungmo.

Heechul melirik Eunhyuk sinis. Ia lalu tersenyum remeh. "Apalagi kalau bukan masalah uang yang berada di atas segalanya. Mungkin mereka bisa menjadi seorang aktris dan aktor hollywood hanya dengan bermodalkan uang dari orang tua mereka yang kaya itu."

Seorang Kim Heechul memang terkenal memiliki lidah yang tajam. Sindirannya bisa dengan tepat mengarah pada orang yang dituju. Sementara Jungmo hanya bisa menghela nafasnya setelah mendengar itu. Ia bukanlah orang yang munafik, yang dengan bodohnya menyangkal itu semua. Yeah, uang memang selalu berkuasa.

"Kau benar, Heechul. Itulah kenapa aku jadi malas dengan drama musikal kali ini. Semuanya penuh dengan kebohongan." Bahkan Kibum juga menimpali omongan Heechul.

Sungmin yang sejak tadi hanya diam ingin sekali menghentikan Heechul dan Kibum. Ia merasa kasihan kepada Eunhyuk yang kedua matanya hampir berkaca-kaca. Sungmin seolah bisa melihat sisi lain dari gadis itu.

"Yesung benar-benar keterlaluan. Kupikir expresi Kyuhyun sudah tepat, atau mungkin dia saja yang sedang mencari-cari kesalahan orang lain," gumam Jungmo yang masih dapat didengar Sungmin.

"Bukannya kau tadi juga menyalahkan Kyuhyun ya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Yeah, aku sengaja berbohong hanya agar mereka berhenti bertengkar. Tapi nyatanya malah bertambah parah," jelas Jungmo yang lalu mendesah lelah.

"Mungkin apa yang menurutmu sudah pas itu berbeda di mata Yesung, Oppa." Sungmin mencoba untuk berpikir positif yang dibalas dengan decihan oleh Jungmo.

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

Di dalam ruangan Direktur Shin, Kyuhyun dan Yesung hanya diam. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya berusaha untuk menahan kekesalan terhadap namja yang duduk santai di sampingnya itu. Sementara Direktur Shin memperhatikan keduanya secara bergantian. Ia berusaha untuk tidak terlalu emosi saat ini.

"Kalian pikir apa yang kalian lakukan? Sebenarnya apa masalah kalian, huh? Beritahu aku jika sebuah masalah dapat diselesaikan dengan cara berkelahi, maka aku akan berkelahi seumur hidupku agar masalahku selesai."

Direktur Shin menatap Yesung yang memalingkan wajahnya ke arah samping. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada Kyuhyun sejak tadi hanya menunduk dalam. Namun ia dapat melihat dengan jelas tangan Kyuhyun yang mengepal kuat dan agak bergetar. "Yesung, jelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya."

Yesung menatap datar Direktur Shin. "Aku hanya mengatakan jika ekspresinya tidak pas dengan lagu."

"Tapi kau membentakku! Seolah-olah aku benar-benar rendah." Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi menunduk itu pun akhirnya mendongak. Sementara Direktur Shin masih memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Tidak aku sangka mentalmu benar-benar buruk. Hanya dibentak saja kau sudah seperti itu."

"Tapi kau melakukannya berkali-kali!"

"Kau sendiri yang membuatnya berkali-kali. Aku tahu tadi saat menyanyi kau mencoba untuk terlihat menjadi sedih. Tapi kau bisa menggunakan tatapan sendu atau memejamkan mata agar yang melihatnya meyakini jika hatimu benar-benar terluka hingga tidak mampu membuka mata," jelas Yesung.

Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa ada yang aneh dari lelaki itu. Kali ini ia memberikan kritikan sekaligus saran yang disampaikan secara halus dan tenang. Bukan seperti tadi yang benar-benar membuatnya naik pitam. Ataukah ini hanya akal-akalannya di hadapan Direktur Shin agar ia bisa dianggap baik.

"Direktur Shin, maaf telah merepotkan anda. Aku tahu perbuatanku mengkritik dengan membentak itu salah. Jadi, bisakah aku kembali?" Yesung meminta dangan nada dingin. Direktur Shin terlihat berpikir.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa pergi. Tapi berjanjilah untuk saling minta maaf setelah ini." Yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh keduanya.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan Direktur Shin. Namun mereka tidak langsung pergi atau lebih tepatnya Yesung menahan langkah Kyuhyun agar tidak pergi. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung dan kesal. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan namja ini.

"Maaf karena telah membentakmu tadi. Tapi jika kau berpikir aku membencimu, maka kau salah," ujarnya. Kyuhyun semakin dibuat heran dengan sikap Yesung ini.

"Lalu, apa namanya orang yang selalu membully jika bukan membenci? Kau orang yang aneh."

"Terserah kau mau bicara apa. Yang pasti aku tidak membencimu. Aku pergi..." Yesung berjalan cepat mendahului Kyuhyun yang masih bingung ingin berkata apa-apa. Sebenarnya apa maksud lelaki itu? Dia seperti orang yang berkepribadian ganda. Atau memang itulah kenyataannya?

Beberapa langkah Kyuhyun berjalan menjauhi ruangan Direkktur Shin, tiba-tiba ada suara yang menginterupsi langkahnya. "Kyuhyun!" Tentu saja Kyuhyun langsung berbalik. Ia mendapati Direktur Shin yang tengah berdiri sambil memegang gagang pintu.

"Kebetulan kau belum pergi," ujarnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apakah ada yang ingin anda bicarakan, Direktur?"

"Ada, tentang masalah waktu itu. Aku pernah menyuruhmu untuk mempelajari sifat Sungmin. Bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir. Ahh... ia ingat sekarang. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak terlalu mengerti sifat gadis itu, selain menyukai film dan drama kolosal dan terobsesi untuk menjadi aktris. Memangnya apalagi yang perlu dipelajari? Apakah ia harus mengetahui makanan kesukaannya? Minuman favoritnya? Atau bahkan tentang seluk beluk keluarganya? Tidak. Itu berlebihan.

"Sebenarnya Anda ingin aku mempelajari apalagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sepertinya agak jengah dengan topic pembicaraan kali ini.

Direktur Shin menghela napasnya. "Hmm… nanti kau juga akan mengetahuinya sendiri."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya heran. Ia ingin kembali bertanya, namun Direktur Shin malah langsung pergi meninggalkannya. Lelaki itu mengendikkan bahu. Sebenarnya ia tidak peduli, tapi sepertinya Direktur Shin tertarik dengan gadis itu. Entah apa yang menjadi ia begitu menarik.

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

"Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh. Ia menaikan salah satu alisnya ketika melihat seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan raut wajah cemasnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sungmin?

Kyuhyun memang sengaja pulang terlebih dahulu untuk menenangkan pikiran. Ucapan Yesung tadi membuatnya begitu bingung. Di sisi lain ia merasa jika Yesung membencinya, namun setelah melihat sikap Yesung tadi di ruangan Direktur Shin… Aissh! Lelaki itu memang aneh.

"Ada apa, huh? Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu?"

Sungmin tak mempedulikan pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya tidak perlu dijawab. Ia segera menghampiri lelaki yang tengah bersantai di depan televisi itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Menurutmu?"

""Tidak tahu. Aku hanya khawatir."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini. Atau jangan-jangan, kau….-"

Sungmin membulatkan kedua matanya. "Hey! Jangan berpikiran macam-macam!

"Lalu?"

"Se.. sebenarnya aku sudah mengetahuinya, tentang kau dan Yesung."

Kyuhyun mendengus berat. "Oh," ujarnya singkat. Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya heran. Kenapa hanya itu tanggapannya?

"Kau pasti sangat berusaha untuk mengalahkan Yesung saat audisi lalu. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya itu tak perlu kulakukan, jika aku jadi kau," ucap Sungmin yang lalu mengambil tempat di samping Kyuhyun. Sementara lelaki itu hanya menatapnya datar.

"Kenapa? Ahh... Aku tahu. Kurasa itu karena kau tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi diriku. Jadi aku,-"

"Karena pada akhirnya, siapapun yang salah, akan berakhir sebelum tujuannya tercapai. Kau tahu maksudku, kan?"

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin penuh tanda tanya. "Kau… benarkah kau Sungmin yang kukenal?"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau kira aku siapa? Lahgipula aku mendapatkan kata-kata itu dari drama yang aku tonton." Lelaki itu menghela napasnya. Seharusnya ia sadar jika gadis dihadapannya ini seorang maniak drama kolosal yang pasti banyak pesan moral yang bisa didapat.

"..dan juga berdasarkan pengalamanku sewaktu SMP dulu," lirih Sungmin yang masih dapat didengar Kyuhyun. Ia sontak mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Pengalaman apa yang ia lalui semasa di sekolah junior dulu?

"Pengalaman? Memangnya pengalaman apa yang kau alami?"

Sungmin tak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum sambil menatap Kyuhyun. Lalu dengan santai Sungmin beranjak dari tempatnya dan segera menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarnya. Huuufftt.. sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak akan mendapat jawabannya dalam waktu dekat ini.

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

Direktur Shin berjalan memasuki aula yang telah penuh oleh anggota drama musical untuk acara universitas ini. Tiga minggu telah mereka lalui untuk latihan menurut posisinya masing-masing. Namun kali ini, latihan akan dilakukan secara bersama dan sesuai dengan naskah.

"Tiga minggu ini saya lihat kalian mulai mengalami peningkatan. Dan itu cukup bagus. Seperti yang telah saya katakan, minggu depan kita akan latihan di luar universitas selama 5 hari. Jadi, sebelum itu selama satu minggu ini kita akan memulai latihan bersama dan berurutan sesuai naskah dan juga…"

Selama Direktur Shin berpidato di depan, tampak Eunhyuk yang mendesah kecil sambil beberapa kali menatap layar ponselnya. Ia tidak begitu memperhatikan apa yang diucapkan Direktur Shin. Entah apa yang tengah gadis itu pikirkan. Hingga suara seseorang membuyarkan semua yang ada di pikirannya.

"Hei.. kemarin orangtuamu datang ke rumah," ucap seorang gadis yang memang sejak tadi duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku tahu. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Aku tidak peduli lagi," Eunhyuk menatap orang yang mengajaknya bicara itu. "... dan juga, sejak kapan aku akrab denganmu, Kim Ryeowook? Kurasa kita tidak berteman. Tapi, aku cukup takjub kau bisa menyembunyikan rahasiamu, yaitu kau adalah keponakan dari Kepala Direktur Im, bahkan dari sahabat dekatmu."

"Sahabatku? Sungmin maksudmu?"

Eunhyuk mengendikkan bahunya. "Siapa lagi?"

"Dia bahkan tahu lebih dulu sebelum aku memberitahunya." Ryeowook menghela napas sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

Tak ada lagi kata yang keluar dari mulut keduanya setelah itu. Mereka lebih memilih fokus pada Direktur Shin yang masih berpidato di depan sana.

"… Jadi, saya mohon bantuan kalian semua demi kelancaran acara ini," ujar Direktur Shin sekaligus mengakhiri pidatonya.

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

Alunan melodi yang merdu berasal dari kelincahan jari-jari memainkan tuts-tuts piano menyebar di setiap sudut tempat itu. Seorang gadis dengan langkah riang, lalu berputar-putar seolah ia tengah menikmati keindahan di sekitarnya. Tak lama, datang seorang lelaki tampan yang terpesona dengan gadis itu.

"Gadis yang sejak dulu kucari, akhirnya kutemukan. Bahkan lebih lebih sempurna dari yang kubayangkan selama ini," ujar sang lelaki dengan senyum yang terukir di wajahnya.

Sontak sang gadis menoleh bingung. Ia memperhatikan lelaki itu dari atas hingga bawah, dari kepala hingga kaki, dan akhirnya muncul satu pertanyaan di pikirannya. "Siapakah gerangan dirimu?"

Lelaki itu berjalan mendekat dengan senyuman yang masih belum terlepas. Ia menatap lembut sang gadis. Sementara yang ditatap hanya menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. "Menurutmu?" tanya sang lelaki.

Dengan susah payah, akhirnya sang gadis berhasil mendongakkan kepalanya guna menatap wajah tampan yang hampir mendekati sempuran itu. "Tapi, aku lebih berharap jika kau adalah Pangeran Choi Si Won."

Seketika senyuman yang sejak tadi menghias wajah sang lelaki menghilang begitu saja. Ia menatap kesal gadis itu. "Aisshh, jinjja! Kau merusak suasana lagi, Bodoh!"

Seolah tak terima di katai bodoh, gadis itu mendengus kesal dan menatap tajam padanya. 'Hey! Cho Kyuhyun! Siapa yang bodoh, huh?"

"Kau.." jawabnya santai. "... aku tahu kau sangat mengagumi pangeranmu itu, Lee Sungmin. Tapi sadarlah, kau saat ini sedang memerankan siapa! Huuuffttt…"

Seorang gadis yang sejak tadi telah menghentikan permainan pianonya hanya bisa menghela napas malas. Sudah kesekian kalinya adegan yang seharusnya romantis, menjadi rusak karena konsentrasi Sungmin yang mudah menghilang.

"Sungminnie, ini sudah terlalu malam. Latihannya kita lanjut besok, ya? Lagipula paman bilang jangan pulang terlalu larut."

"Oh, Ryeowook, kau ingin pulang? Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu menonton film bersama malam ini. Sekaligus juga dengan lelaki menyebalkan di sebelahku ini." Merasa disebut, Kyuhyun melirikkan matanya sekilas. Ia mendengus kesal.

"Maafkan aku... aku tidak bisa kalau terlalu malam seperti ini. Kalau besok pagi atau siang mungkin aku bisa."

Sungmim mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ya sudahlah. Besok kau datang kemari, ya! Pukul 10 pagi. Boleh kurang, tidak boleh lebih."

"Ya, ya, ya, Tuan Putri." Ryeowook memutar kedua bola matanya lalu beranjak untuk meraih barang-barangnya. "Aku pulang dulu, Sungmin, Kyuhyun!"

"Okay! Sampaikan salamku untuk pamanmu ya!" Sahut Sungmin. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang membalas dengan deheman ria sambil memperhatikan langkah Ryeowook yang mulai menghilang di balik pintu utama rumah Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah, dimana kucing lucu itu?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya ingin kembali ke kamarnya menoleh sebentar.

"Bersama Jung Ahjumma. Hahhh... beruntung ahjumma itu segera kembali dari masa cuti. Kalau tidak, bisa repot kita."

"Jung Ahjumma memang orang yang selalu ada di saat aku perlu bantuan," ujarnya riang. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menghela napas beratnya.

"Hmmm... Sungmin..."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat keningnya. "Ya?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba meminta untuk latihan? Bahkan kau mengajak Ryeowook untuk menambahkan backsoundnya."

Gadis itu tampak menghela napas berat. "Jika aku tidak melakukannya, kapan lagi? Lagipula Direktur Shin tidak menggunakanku saat latihan. Hanya Eunhyuk dan Yesung. Kau juga tidak, kan? Jadi, daripada tidak melakukan apa-apa, bukankah lebih baik melakukannya sendiri?"

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin datar. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran lelaki itu sekarang. "Kau... sangat ingin menjadi pemeran utama, ya?" tanyanya dengan tidak merubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"Tentu saja. Dulu, aku sudah memiliki janji pada seseorang..."

.

 **FLASHBACK**

.

Beberapa anak SD terlihat tengah menyaksikan sebuah film di salah satu rumah teman mereka. Anak-anak yang masih menginjak kelas 4 itu tampak serius dengan adegan yang sedang tayang. Salah satu dari mereka memiringkan kepalanya, sepertinya ia tampak malas.

"Ini membosankan," keluhnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah film ini seru? Lihatlah aksi superman itu!" sahut yang lain.

"Hey! Chwang! Kau dan yang lain saja yang menonton. Aku malas," ucah bocah laki-laki yang tadi mengeluh.

"Hey, Anak baru! Kau kami ajak kemari supaya kau bisa lebih dekat dengan kita. Tak selalu sendirian."

Tanpa membalas ucapan salah satu temannya, laki-laki kecil itu beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia berniat keluar dari rumah itu. Sementar yang lain hanya memandangnya aneh. Mereka sepertinya menyesal karena telah mengajak anak itu untuk menjadi teman mereka. Ia benar-benar menyebalkan. Pantas tak ada yang mau menjadi temannya. Meskipun ia telah bersekolah di tempat mereka lebih dari 1 minggu.

"Hey, Anak baru! Tunggu!" Seorang gadis kecil yang sejak tadi memang sudah memperhatikannya tiba-tiba berdiri dan berniat untuk mengejar temannya itu.

"Minnie, kau juga ingin ikut-ikutan seperti anak itu?"

Sungmin berhenti sejenak. Ia berbalik lalu menatap anak yang mengajaknya bicara tadi. "Minho, aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu padanya. Kau pemarah sekali."

Minho berdecak kesal. "Baiklah, pergi saja. Jangan lupa untuk memberitahu anak itu supaya berperilaku sopan di rumahku."

Sungmin kecil tak menjawab. Ia lalu meraih tas punggungnya lalu berlari menghampiri anak tadi yang mungkin tengah menunggu jemputan di depan rumah Minho. Dan ya, anak itu tengah duduk di halte bis yang berada tak jauh dari rumah Minho. Ia terlihat tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sungmin segera menyebrang jalan di depannya. Untung saja jalanan di sana sepi.

"Hey, anak baru! Sebelum kau pulang, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," teriak Sungmin tiba-tiba setelah ia sampai di depan anak tersebut. Sontak yang diajak bicara menoleh kepadanya.

"Tanyakan saja," sahutnya dingin.

Sungmin tersenyum lalu memilih duduk di samping anak itu. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya tentang film tadi. Sepertinya kau sangat tidak menyukainya. Apa kau benci menonton film?"

Anak tadi menyeringai tipis. "Aku hanya tidak suka film aksi seperti itu. aku hanya mau menonton, jika itu kolosal."

"Kolosal?"

"Ya, film atau drama yang berlatarbelakang kerajaan. Suatu hari nanti, aku akan menjadi seorang aktor film kolosal yang terbaik dan terkenal."

Gadis kecil itu memandangnya heran. Mereka bahkan belum lulus SD, tapi anak ini sudah memikirkan masa depannya. Sungguh anak yang menarik, pikirnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat perjanjian?"

Anak itu mengernyitkan dahinya. "Perjanjian?"

"Saat dewasa nanti, aku akan menjadi aktris film kolosal, dan kau aktornya. Agar kita saling mengingat satu sama lain, tinggal ucapkan 'Dari kecil hingga dewasa, aku menyukai film kolosal. Aku menjadi seperti ini, karena teman masa kecilku' saat kau diwawancara oleh seorang reporter berita. Bagaimana?"

Sungmin melihat anak yang tak ia ketahui namanya itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Baik!" Ia mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya kepada Sungmin. Gadis kecil itu memandangnya girang. Dengan semangat meraka saling menautkan jari kelingking mereka.

"Putraku!"

Sontak sang lelaki kecil ketika mendengar teriakan orang yang ia kenal dari seberang jalan langsung memalingkan muka menatap asal suara. Seorang wanita paruh baya sedang melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Hmmm, aku pulang dulu. Eomma telah menjemput." Sungmin mengangguk. "Ya, hati-hati."

Sejak saat itu Sungmin dengan lelaki kecil tadi selalu bermain bersama. Mereka juga sering berbagi cerita tentang drama kolosal yang tengah tayang di televisi saat ini. Namun hal yang tidak pernah berubah adalah bagaimana Sungmin memanggil teman laki-lakinya itu dengan sebutan 'Jeonha' seperti yang biasa menjadi sebutan di dalam drama kolosal. Jujur saja mereka tidak pernah memberitahukan nama asli masing-masing. Sementara Sungmin mendapat sebutan "Gongju" seolah keduanya benar-benar sedang memainkan sebuah drama kolosal.

Hingga pada satu hari penuh 'kejutan', Sungmin mengajaknya pergi ke tempat makan favoritnya sepulang sekolah, tempat dimana dijual jajangmyeon. Sebuah kedai makan bernama 'Jajang Mashita'.

"Jwajangmwyeon di swini begwitu lezwat." Anak laki-laki itu berujar dengan mulut yang penuh dengan jajangmyeon membuat Sungmin tertawa geli mendengarnya.

"Aku sering kemari bersama orang tuaku. Tapi sekarang aku bisa ke sini bersama dengan mu, Jeonha. Hihi..."

Setelah keduanya menghabis seporsi jajangmyeon, mereka menunggu jemputan dari kedua orang tua mereka di dekat sekolah. Yeah, kedai tersebut begitu dekat dengan sekolah mereka.

Tak lama menunggu, datang sebuah mobil yang berhenti di seberang jalan. Tampak seorang wanita paruh baya keluar dari dalam mobil. "Chagi-ya!"

Dengan langkah riang, lelaki kecil itu melangkah menyebrang jalan tanpa memperhatikan keadaan di sekitarnya. Ia hanya berpikir jika di jalan yang sepi itu pasti aman-aman saja. Namun sayangnya ia tak menyadari jika sebuah motor besar tengah melaju dengan kecepatan penuh ke arahnya. Sungmin yang melihat itu sontak berteriak.

"Hey! Awas ada motor besar!"

Teriakan Sungmin itu mampu di dengar oleh sang Ibu. Wanita paruh baya itu pun tak kalah panik. Ia berlari ke arah putranya yang seolah tak menyadari keberadaan mobil tersebut. Namun wanita paruh baya itu kalah cepat. Mobil yang melaju cepat itu kini berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Sementara anak semata wayangnya terpental jauh di jalanan dengan kondisi kepala yang mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Sungmin membelalakkan kedua matanya. Ia menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya yang bergetar. Baru saja ia mereka berdua menikmati jajangmyeon di kedai makan favorit Sungmin dengan penuh suka cita. Tapi, sekarang ia malah menyaksikan kejadian yang benar-benar mengejutkan.

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

Annyyeeooonnggg! Chapter 8 update!

Maafff kan author yang nelat sehari yakk... Salahkan game 'Persona 4' yang baru author download yang banyak menyita waktu luang. Akibtanya ff gak keurus...

Duhh... Apalagi bentar lagi liburan hampir selesai. Alamat sering nelat update ini mah. TT_TT doakan author bisa terus update cepet yakk..

Well... See you next chapter

Kamsahamnida #bow


	9. Chapter 9: Miyu is Missing!

...

 **Chjiechjie** : Wkwkwkwkwk... Sabar, chingu... Akan ada waktunya dimana semua pertanyaanmu terjawab. Tapi author gak akan menjelaskannya secara gamblang. Jadi butuh proses yahh... Aamiin... Nanti author mau suguhin si Ilham dengan banyak makanan biar betah di rumah author. Hehe

 **FitriYani137:** sesuai permintaan... Author publish sekarang :D... Udah aku konfirm yak...

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** : Hehe... Yesung gak benci Kyuhyun... Kenapa? Masih rahasia wkwkwkw...

 **pancibolongucco** : ketahuan kalau pengen ada adegan 'anu-anuan' yahh... Kita lihat aja nanti kedepannya yak. Dan soal siapa anak kecil itu, masih dirahasiakam. Kkkkkk~

 **Orange girls:** Yohohoho... Anak kecil di masa lalu Kyumin? Masih rahasia... Hehe. Kejutan? Ohh... Kalau itu gak perlu ditanyakan lagi kkkkk~ masih banyak kisah yang belum terungkap, terutama Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Jadi... Tunggu kelanjutannya nanti yaaa...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love In Drama**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Kim Hyunfha

 **Genre:**

Read, then you will find

 **Rated:**

PG-15

 **Main Cast:**

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Kim Jong Hoon

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jungmo

Lee Hyuk Jae

Find by your self

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict ini terinspirasi oleh drama Korea yang judulnya Heartstrings. Tapi aku kurang puas sama ceritanya. Jadilah aku buat Heartstrings versiku sendiri dengan konsep cerita yang sama, namun alur cerita yang berbeda.

Mungkin ada yang berteman sama akun fb-ku dan menemukan cerita dengan judul yang sama karena memang awalnya cerita ini aku post di fb. Namun semenjak aku mulai menulis ff KyuMin, ff ini jadi gak terurus. Jadilah aku mengubah seluruh cast ditambah pengubahan alur sedikit. Dan juga aku sudah menyelesaikan sampai chapter 11. Itu sebabnya ff ku yang Journey For Remembrance masih separuh perjalanan. Aku lebih mengutamakan apa yang lebih dulu aku kerjakan ^^ tapi tenang aja... Kadang aku ngelanjutin keduanya kok.

P.S: FF yang udah aku publish di FB udah aku hapus demi kenyamanan.

 **Don t Plagiat ! Don t Bash ! RCL sangat dibutuhkan So,**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun mendengarkan cerita Sungmin secara seksama. Terlukis senyum kecil di wajah Kyuhyun. 'Kisah dua bocah sekolah dasar yang lucu,' batinnya. Namun ada hal yang membuatnya begitu kagum. Hal yang tidak mungkin bisa dilakukan oleh semua orang.

"Lalu bagaimana selanjutnya?" tanya Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu tertarik tentang cerita tersebut.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya sedih. "Anak itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Kata guru kami ia pindah ke luar negeri untuk perawatan. Jadi aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya setelah kejadian itu. Entah dia masih ingat atau tidak dengan janji itu."

"Kau benar-benar hebat, Sungmin."

Sontak Sungmin terpana dengan pujian itu. Ia lalu memasang wajah yang berbinar seolah baru saja mendapatkan jackpot. Sementara Kyuhyun memandangnya aneh. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Kau memujiku? Kau benar-benar memujiku? Itu sangat tulus, Kyukyu..."

 **DEG!**

Kyuhyun terdiam. Lelaki itu terus mengumpat di dalam hati. Entah harus dikemanakan wajahnya yang memerah ini. Mau disembunyikan dimana suara detak jantungnya? Sial! Sungmin benar-benar gadis yang imut. Oh Tuhan... tolong hentikanlah kelakuan gadis ini. Dia selalu menunjukkan tingkah imutnya.

Akhirnya laki-laki itu berusaha untuk menetralkan perasaannya. Ia berdehem pelan. "Kyukyu? Sejak kapan itu menjadi panggilanku?"

"Sejak tadi. Apa itu masalah?" Kali ini Sungmin bahkan mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Mungkin sebentar lagi Kyuhyun harus segera pergi dari hadapan gadis itu.

"Tidak... Tidak. Terserah kau saja. Ah iya, aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau kau hebat. Kau hebat karena hingga kini kau masih memegang janji itu. Tak banyak orang yang bisa melakukannya." Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

Sungmin mendengus. "Aku sempat berpikir untuk berhenti. Namun aku tidak tahu apa yang anak itu lakukan. Jika aku berhenti sekarang, mungkin aku akan menyesal. Siapa tahu dia juga melakukan hal yang sama."

"Kau benar-benar gadis yang naif, Sungmin." Kyuhyun berdecak sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Apa kau ingat namanya?"

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Habisnya dia itu terlalu pendiam. Lagipula panggilan 'Gongju' dan 'Jeonha' sudah cukup. Hehe..."

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. "Ck! Dasar bodoh!"

"Hey! Lagi-lagi kau mengataiku bodoh. Memangnya stok pujianmu untukku itu sangat sedikit, ya?"

"Aku benar, kan? Bagaimana bisa kau membuat janji dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak kau ketahui namanya? Bukankah itu hal yang bodoh? Apalagi kalian berdua itu masih bocah."

"Justru karena kami masih anak-anak, aku jadi mempercayai janji itu. Sampai kapanpun akan aku tunggu ucapannya setelah menjadi bintang besar nanti. Begitu pula dia yang juga harus menungguku menjadi seorang bintang besar."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis melihat keyakinan kuat yang melekat pada gadis ini. Apakah ini yang dimaksud Direktur Shin? Pria itu menyuruhku untuk mempelajari sifat Sungmin yang sebenarnya. Dan inilah jawabannya.

'Yeah, fakta baru telah aku dapatkan. Terima kasih, Sungminnie,' batin Kyuhyun.

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

Hari pementasan drama musikal semakin dekat. Jadwal latihan pun terus diperketat. Selain itu, lusa para pemain akan diajak g untuk tour ke Pulau Nami. Sesuai yang telah direncanakan oleh Direktrur Shin jauh-jauh hari, mereka akan melakukan latihan di sana selama seminggu, sebenarnya itu dua hari lebih lama dari yang direncanakan. Jelas saja mereka semakin menunjukan rasa antusiasme setelah mendengar kata 'Pulau Nami'.

"Benarkah?! Pulau Nami?! Akhirnyaaa... Kita liburann!"

"Pulau Namiiii! I'm Coming!"

"'Liburan ke Pulau Nami. D-2'."

"Yeah... Rencana Direktur Shin benar-benar menakjubkan."

"Direktur Shin! Saya menyukai Anda! Saranghamnida!"

Kira-kira begitulah reaksi mereka. Bahkan ada yang sampai menulis status di twitternya. Jangan lupakan Sungmin yang kini tengah loncat-loncat kegirangan. Gadis itu malah sampai memeluk Kyuhyun saking girangnya. Ia tidak mempedulikan kondisi detak jantung lelaki itu. Tapi tidak dipungkiri jika lelaki bermarga Cho itu juga senang. Sudah lama ia ingin liburan ke sebuah pulau yang indah.

"Kau senang sekali, Sungmin." Jungmo datang tiba-tiba mendekati Sungmin yang masih memeluk Kyuhyun dari samping. Lelaki itu tersenyum misterius. "Tampaknya hubungan kalian jadi semakin baik ya?"

Sontak Sungmin langsung melepas pelukannya. Keduanya terpaksa masuk dalam suasana canggung. Sungmin melihat Jungmo dan bersikap seolah-olah tak ada apapun yang terjadi. "Tentu saja aku sangat senang, Oppa. Aku sangat ingin pergi ke Pulau Nami sejak dulu."

"Kau tidak pernah ke Pulau Nami sebelumnya?" tanya Jungmo heran. Ia mendapati gelengan kepala sebagai jawabannya. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau harus memuaskan diri dengan seluruh pemandangan alam di Pulau Nami."

"Kau harus pintar menggunakan setiap kesempatan yang ada, Sungmin. Direktur Shin itu pasti akan memberikan latihan yang serius di sana," ujar Kyuhyun yang sekaligus memberi saran pada gadis itu.

"Kau benar, Kyukyu. Aku harus menggunakan setiap kesempatan yang ada." Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya kuat, seolah ia ingin melakukan peperangan.

"Kyukyu? Bahkan kalian memiliki panggilan sayang juga ya." Lagi-lagi Jungmo menggoda dua orang ini. "Aigoo... pasangan yang begitu manis." Lelaki ini menoel pipi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan genitnya. Sontak death-glare andalan Kyuhyun tertuju pada Jungmo. Sementara Sungmin hanya mengembungkan pipinya.

"Haha, peace..." Jungmo memberikan v-sign melalui dua jarinya sebagai simbol perdamaian kala merasakan aura yang tidak enak dari sahabatnya itu.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas beratnya. "Daripada mendengarkanmu bicara yang tidak-tidak, lebih baik kita sekarang berkumpul dengan yang lainnya untuk latihan. Bukankah Direktur telah menyuruh kita untuk berlatih mulai dari adegan awal?"

Kedua mata Jungmo memicing. "Tumben kau bicara soal berlatih. Biasanya orang yang paling malas latihan adalah kau, Cho Kyuhyun, karena dia hanya mendapat posisi sebagai pemeran utama cadangan."

"Hey! Memangnya salah kalau aku ingin berlatih, huh? Lagipula tidak ada hal lain yang ingin aku lakukan." Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Namun hal ini rupanya menjadi perhatian sendiri untuk Jungmo. Lelaki itu mengusap-usap dagunya sembari mengulas senyum yang paling tidak disukai oleh Kyuhyun. Senyuman yang begitu menyebalkan.

"Ada apa dengan senyum bodohmu itu, huh?" Kyuhyun berucap sinis.

"Tidak apa-apa. Oh iya, Sung... Min?" Jungmo terlihat celingukan mencari keberadaan seorang gadis yang tadinya bersama mereka, namun tiba-tiba tak terlihat batang hidungnya. "Dimana anak itu? Dia menghilang begitu saja."

Di saat Jungmo tengah kebingungan mencari Sungmin, Kyuhyun gunakan kesempatan ini untuk pergi. Semakin lama bersama dengan Jungmo, lelaki itu bertambah aneh saja. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini sering sekali menggodanya. Dia pikir digoda itu enak apa? Berkat ini Kyuhyun jadi tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang wanita yang digoda oleh para pria genit di jalanan. Sungguh saat yang menyebalkan.

"Eh? Kyuhyun juga pergi? Aisshh... Dasar bocah! Aku ditinggal sendiri." Jungmo akhirnya menyadari kalau dirinya tengah sendirian. Daripada di sini, lebih baik ia pergi ke ruang latihan agar tidak mendapat amukan dari Direktur Shin yang akhir-akhir ini jadi temperamen. Mungkin karena waktu pementasan sudah semakin dekat.

Namun... ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar. Jungmo mengeceknya. Ia mendapati satu nama yang tertulis di sana. Huh? Itu adalah ibunya. Jungmo menghela nafas berat. Hmm... Yeah... Mungkin ia tidak bisa mengikuti latihan hari ini.

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

Profesor Oh memperhatikan bagian dancer yang tengah melakukan latihan mereka. Ia mengamati setiap gerakan tubuh masing-masing pemain. Di sampingnya ada juga Direktur Shin yang ikut mengawasi para pemain tersebut. Sesekali Profesor Oh mengerutkan keningnya kala ada satu orang yang melakukan sedikit kesalahan. Profesor muda itu memang memiliki mata setajam elang. Tak satupun kesalahan yang luput dari pandangan kedua matanya.

Selang beberapa menit musik berhenti. Profesor Oh menyuruh mereka untuk istirahat sembari mengevaluasi dari latihan yang baru saja para pemain itu lakukan. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah catatan kecil yang merupakan tempat Profesor Oh biasa menuliskan setiap hal yang dianggap penting.

"Latihan kali ini sedikit lebih baik dari kemarin. Namun saya menangkap berbagai kesalahan kecil yang sering dilakukan oleh kalian. Penonton awam mungkin tidak akan menyadarinya, akan tetapi para pencari bakat akan selalu mengamati setiap kesalahan yang kalian buat. Jadi mohon berhati-hati untuk yang satu ini," jelas Profesor Oh yang lalu membuka lembar catatannya.

Direktur Shin melihat arlojinya sekilas. "Profesor Oh, apakah Profesor Park belum menyelesaikan latihan vokalnya? Setengah jam lagi kita harus latihan mulai dari adegan awal hingga akhir secara runtut," bisik Direktur Shin pada Profesor Oh.

"Sepertinya belum, Direktur."

"Baiklah, kau lanjutkan saja evaluasinya. Aku akan mendatangi tempat latihan Profesor Park."

"Baik, Direktur."

Direktur Shin lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari ruangan itu. Dalam hati ia berharap agar kejadian seperti kala itu tidak terulang. Seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba datang menemuinya dan mengatakan bahwa terjadi keributan di ruang khusus untuk berlatih vokal. Hal itu sungguh membuatnya naik pitam. Apakah ruang latihan itu telah berubah menjadi tempat berkelahi?

"Kau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, Cho Kyuhyun. Beruntung kau hanya menjadi pemeran utama cadangan. Ekspresimu itu benar-benar... Apa kau ini robot, huh? Wajahmu itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun!"

Kontan Direktur Shin menghentikan langkahnya mendengar suara yang lumayan keras yang berasal dari tempat yang ditujunya. Benar kan? Apa yang menjadi dugaannya menjadi kenyataan.

"Hah.. Bocah-bocah ini..." Direktur Shin hampir saja memasuki ruang latihan itu. Namun ada sesuatu yang menghentikannya. Sesuatu yang bahkan tidak ada di dalam imajinasinya.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa menunjukkan ekspresi yang kau maksud. Beginilah caraku berekspresi ketika menyanyikan lagu ballad. Setiao orang memiliki gaya tersendiri dalam bernyanyi, bukan?" ujar orang yang kita tahu itu adalah Kyuhyun dengan nada biasa, tanpa amarah seperti yang biasa ia tunjukkan terutama saat berhadapan dengan rivalnya, Yesung.

Yesung memandang Kyuhyun datar. "Lalu sekarang, kau mau bagaimana?"

"Yeah, kalau kau berkenan, mungkin kau bisa mengajariku bagaimana menunjukkan ekspresi yang tepat ketika bernyanyi," jawab Kyuhyun yang mengundang banyak tanya dari orang-orang yang ada di tempat latihan itu.

"Tunggu dulu! Kupikir ekspresi yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan sudah pas dengan lagu yang ia nyanyikan. Lagu itu menceritakan tentang Hwanhee, Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Shina, saat dirinya tengah mengenang masa-masa di mana Seulhae, Putri Mahkota Kerajaan Yongshin, masih ada di dalam kehidupannya. Pangeran Hwanhee merenung memandang bebatuan yang ada di tepi laut, tapi dia tidak menangis. Itulah yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan tadi. Ia menangis di dalam hatinya, namun mencoba untuk tegar pada raut wajahnya." Kibum yang kurang setuju dengan Yesung ikut memberikan komentarnya.

Sementara itu Heechul memperhatikan lagi naskah yang ia pegang. "Menurutku Kibum ada benarnya juga. Adegan menangis memang ada, tapi itu dilakukan setelah lagu berakhir. Atau kau yang memang tengah mencari-cari kesalahan Kyuhyun di saat Profesor Park tidak ada, Kim Jong Hoon? Seolah kau menganggap dirimu itu sempurna hingga selalu memandang remeh orang lain." Lagi-lagi Heechul menunjukkan lidahnya yang tajam.

Yesung yang merasa dirinya tengah dipojokkan segera mencari sesuatu untuk menyingkirkan situasi tersebut. Lelaki itu menghela nafas berat. "Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau dia menyanyikan lagu ini, namun penghayatannya masih kurang."

"Baiklah... Kau memang selalu benar, Kim Jong Hoon. Aku hanya pemeran utama cadangan. Seharusnya yang lebih sering berlatih di sini adalah kau, bukannya aku."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Cho. Tanpa latihan pun aku sudah lebih baik darimu."

"Ck! Kau terlalu sombong." Kyuhyun meletakkan lembaran kertas yang berisi lirik lagu di atas sebuah meja lalu meraih sebotol minuman di sana.

"Ada apa ini? Jangan katakan kalau kalian kembali berkelahi!" Direktur Shin yang sudah terlalu lama berdiri di dekat pintu akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam. Ia melihat beberapa orang di dalam ruangan itu, namun ada satu orang yang tidak nampak di dalam penglihatannya. "Dimana Kim Jungmo?"

"Dia ijin tidak ikut latihan hari ini, Direktur Shin. Tiba-tiba ada urusan penting yang harus ia selesaikan di rumah katanya," kata Sungmin yang baru saja selesai melamun -semenjak Direktur Shin masuk ke dalam ruangan dan membuatnya kaget. Bahkan gadis itu tak tahu kalau terjadi perdebatan antara Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Entah apa yang tengah ia lamunkan sejak tadi.

"Aihh... Padahal hari ini aku memiliki rencana untuk latihan mulai awal. Ya sudahlah. Kalau pemain inti tidak lengkap kita batalkan saja. Tapi besok, kalian semua harus datang. Aku tidak mau tahu."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba salah satu dari kita sakit atau tiba-tiba ada urusan seperti Jungmo, Direktur? Harus tetap datang kah?" tanya Donghae.

"Ya itu terserah kalian. Yang mana yang kalian anggap lebih penting. Kalau memang sakit, ya apa boleh buat? Oh iya, Donghae dan Henry, apa lagu untuk adegan dimana Pangeran Hwanhee dan Putri Seulhae tengah dilanda jatuh cinta sudah kalian buat komposisi nadanya?"

Henry mengusap tengkuknya. "Sebenarnya sudah selesai, Direktur. Tapi ada sedikit masalah. Kami bingung apakah nada pada bagian ending sudah pas atau tidak. Mungkin Anda bisa memberikan komentar mengenai itu."

"Baiklah, setelah ini kalian ke ruanganku." Direktur Shin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yesung. "Ahh... Kim Jong Hoon. Aku jadi teringat akan suatu hal. Ikut aku sekarang. Ada hal yang perlu kita bicarakan."

Yesung mendengus. 'Pasti hal yang sama,' batinnya seolah ia tahu apa yang akan Direktur Shin bahas bersama dengan dirinya. Atau mungkin perkiraannya benar.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun masih berkutat dengan pikirannya. Ia tak habis pikir dengan laki-laki bernama Yesung itu. Bahkan tadi Yesung tidak bersikap seperti biasanya. Ia ingat dimana saat mereka dipanggil ke ruangan Direktur Shin karena berkelahi di dalam ruang latihan. Setelah itu, Yesung bersikap seolah tidak ada kebencian di dalam dirinya. Namun di saat yang lain, lelaki itu mengeluarkan perkataan yang benar-benar merendahkan Kyuhyun hingga membuat ia naik pitam dan mau tidak mau perkelahian tetap terjadi. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan si Kim Jong Hoon itu?

'Apakah dia seorang alter ego atau semacamnya?' batin Kyuhyun asal.

Eunhyuk, seorang gadis yang sejak tadi hanya duduk diam memperhatikan setiap kejadian yang terjadi. Ia mendesah kecil. Ugh.. Ia benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan situasi yang ada di sini. Sungguh...

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Donghae yang kebetulan duduk di samping kanannya. Entah lelak itu yahg terlalu peka atau apa, yang jelas dirinya bisa merasakan hal yang aneh tengah terjadi pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk hanya melirik sekilas. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya mengantuk."

"Benarkah? Kalau kau butuh teman curhat, datanglah padaku."

"Huh? Memangnya kau siapa? Lagipula aku tidak butuh yang seperti itu. Teman itu benar-benar menyusahkan. Mereka hanya saling mengambil keuntungan."

"Eitss... Jadi selama ini itu pendapatmu tentang seorang teman? Kuberitahu padamu. Sekuat apapun seseorang, dia tetap membutuhkan kehadiran teman di sisinya. Teman untuk menyalurkan segala pemikiran kita. Aku yakin mayoritas orang akan lebih nyaman menceritakan masalahnya pada seorang teman daripada keluarga mereka sendiri. Di sinilah peran teman dianggap penting."

Eunhyuk terdiam. Ia berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri agar tidak terpengaruh dengan ucapan Donghae. "Apapun yang kau katakan, aku tidak butuh yang namanya teman. Ingat itu baik-baik."

"Kau ini ternyata keras kepala sekali ya? Tapi aku tetap tidak akan merubah perkataanku. Kalau kau butuh teman curhat, datanglah padaku." Donghae menunjukkan senyum termanisnya saat Eunhyuk beralih memandangnya.

"Terserah," sahut gadis itu singkat.

"Kyukyu! Miyu pergi dari rumah!"

Sontak terikan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menjatuhkan botol minumannya. Dengan gerakan slow-motion ia beralih memandang Sungmin. "Apa? Miyu kabur? HAH?!"

"Jung Ahjumma barusan mengirim pesan padaku."

"Oh tidak... 872 ribu Won-ku..." ujar Kyuhyun lemas.

Kontan kedua mata Sungmin membulat sempurna. "872 ribu Won? Kau gila?! Kita cari sekarang!" Gadis itu langsung berdiri setelah mengambil tasnya. Ia lalu menarik Kyuhyun keluar tanpa mempedulikan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

'Mi... Yu?'

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

"MIYUUUU?! Kau dimana?" teriak Sungmin ketika ia dan Kyuhyun tengah berada di sebuah taman yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya, seolah-olah kucing yang dicarinya dapat mendengar teriakannya.

"Aisshh... Itu adalah kucing mahal. Semoga saja tidak ada orang yang mengambilnya." Kyuhyun berkali-kali mendengus kesal saat membayangkan jika kucing mahal itu bukan lagi bernama Miyu.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita berpencar, Kyu," usul Sungmin yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

Kedua orang itu pun mulai berpencar. Sungmin berlarian menelusuri taman bagian Utara. Seluruh tempat ia cari, mulai dari di balik semak-semak, di bawah gazebo, di bawah bangku taman, di atas pohon, bahkan anjing yang warnanya sama seperti Miyu ia kira itu adalah Miyu yang asli.

Begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun yang lebih pusing mencari Miyu. Bagaimana tidak? Kucing berharganya yang paling mahal hilang begitu saja. Apalagi ia terlanjur menyukai kucing lucu itu. Membelikan seluruh kebutuhannya sampai menyewa dokter hewan pribadi telah ia lakukan. Dan semua itu lenyap begitu saja? Oh ayolah... Ia sungguh tidak rela. Bahkan belum genap satu bulan Kyuhyun memelihara Miyu. Mungkin ada Tuhan mau memihak padanya agar mengembalikan kucing itu.

Tidak terasa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mencari Miyu hingga mereka melupakan waktu. Matahari telah terbenam dan langit menjadi semakin gelap. Taman pun mulai sepi oleh pengunjung. Namun Miyu tetap tidak ditemukan. Keduanya duduk lemas di atas gazebo taman. Sungmin memelengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah, sedih.

"Bagaimana ini, Kyu? Aku sudah terlanjur sayang dengan Miyu. Tapi dia... Hiks..."

Eh? Sungmin menangis? Kyuhyun yang duduk di sampingnya jadi gelagapan sendiri. Maklum saja, lelaki itu tidak pernah menghadapi seorang gadis yang tengah menangis.

"Ahh... Sudah-sudah jangan menangis. Mau tidak mau kita harus rela, Sungmin."

"Tapi itu kau beli dengan uangmu. Aku jadi tidak enak sendiri padamu, Kyuhyun. Pokoknya malam ini Miyu harus kita temukan!"

"Baiklah-baiklah. Kita pindah tempat saja. Di taman ini sudah jelas Miyu tidak ada. Aku juga sudah mencari di luar taman dan hasilnya tetap nihil."

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Gadis itu mendesah lelah. Dengan langkah berat mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan taman tersebut. Mudah-mudahan saja Miyu tidak pergi terlalu jauh.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menyusuri jalan kecil dekat perumahan mereka, berharap di sana ada kucing lucu yang mereka cari. Berjalan cepat dari jalan satu ke jalan yang lainnya. Namun yang mereka temui malah tetesan air yang dengan tanpa dosanya bergerak turun dari atas lain. Benar-benar minta diumpati air-air itu.

Awalnya mereka berdua membiarkannya, namun semakin lama hujan ini tidak berhenti juga dan malah bertambah deras. Ditambah cuaca hari ini yang sangat dingin. Bisa-bisa keduanya jadi sakit demam, flu, dan sebangsanya.

"Sungmin, kita berhenti dulu ya. Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu."

Namun sayangnya gadis itu hanya menundukkan kepala dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal erat. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya takut. Sungmin tiba-tiba bertingkah aneh. Dengan gerakan pelan Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menepuk bahu gadis tersebut. Tapi malah ditepis kasar oleh Sungmin.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Kontan Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangannya kembali. Sungmin benar-benar menakutkan. "Sungmin? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia mengerjap pelan merasakan tetes air hujan yang terus mengalir di wajah dan tubuhnya. Seketika ia tersadar akan suatu hal. Sungmin membalikkan badannya menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Ahh... Kyuhyun. Maaf... Aku..." Sungmin memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening. "Aku hanya... tidak menyukai hujan." Gadis itu lalu mendengus lelah. "Ayo kita pulang."

Tanpa banyak bertanya, Kyuhyun mengiyakan ajakan Sungmin. Meski beribu bertanyaan hinggap di kepalanya, Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menahan semuanya sampai kondisi Sungmin sudah dalam keadaan baik.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Jam dinding telah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Saat itulah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sampai di rumah dalam keadaan basah kuyub. Tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu. Ia hanya melangkah melewati tangga, menuju kamarnya. Tentu Kyuhyun semakin bingung dengan kelakuan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba berubah. Hingga satu asumsi ia dapatkan.

"Apakah Sungmin memiliki trauma terhadap hujan?"

Takut terjadi apa-apa pada gadis itu, Kyuhyun akhirnya pergi mengikuti Sungmin. Terlihat dengan gerakan lemas, Sungmin mencoba untuk membuka pintu kamarnya namun segera dihentikan oleh Kyuhyun.

 **DEG!**

Sungmin terdiam. Ia memundurkan tubuhnya menjauhi Kyuhyun. Kejadian ini... adalah hal yang paling ditakutinya. Terutama hujan, yang paling ia benci. Nafas Sungmin mulai tak beraturan. Astaga... Ini semakin membuat Kyuhyun bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada gadis itu?!

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa, huh? Kau itu membuatku takut, Sungmin."

Tidak lama kemudian, suara hujan makin menghilang hingga akhirnya berhenti. Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya sambil menghela nafas berat, seolah beban yang ada di dalam hatinya menghilang entah kemana. Seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya. Ia memandang Kyuhyun yang masih menampakkan raut wajah khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyuhyun. Ini sudah biasa terjadi. Ayo masuk ke dalam kamarku. Akan kuceritakan suatu hal padamu."

Kyuhyun yang masih tidak mengerti situasi apa yang tengah terjadi hanya bisa menurut saja. Meskipun agak canggung ketika ia memasuki kamar seorang gadis. Sebuah kamar yang dipenuhi oleh wallpaper berwarna pink. Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis. 'Ck! Dasar wanita.'

Terdapat sofa kecil di ujung kasur Sungmin. Mereka berdua memilih duduk di sana. Sungmin menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Sebenarnya orang tuaku melarangku pergi keluar rumah saat hari sedang mendung. Itu karena aku sempat mengalami hal yang buruk di masa kecil tepat saat hari tengah hujan deras. Hal yang tidak bisa aku ceritakan pada orang lain." Sungmin mendengus. "Biasanya kalau aku sudah begini, aku akan datang ke kamar Jung ahjumma dan meminta pelukan darinya atau saat eomma ada di rumah, aku akan datang ke kamarnya dan bermanja-manja padanya. Tapi sekarang sepertinya Jung ahjumma sudah tidur. Orang tuaku juga tengah berada di luar negeri. Jadi itu tidak bisa kulakukan."

Sungmin lalu memandang Kyuhyun yang terlihat gugup dan bingung. Gadis itu tersenyum. "Kyukyu, bolehkan aku memelukmu. Tolong..." Sungmin mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dengan cepat. Astaga... Itu benar-benar imut. Pikir Kyuhyun.

"Huh? Oh... Ehm... Ba-baiklah."

"Benarkah?" Dengan ragu Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Dengan tatapan berbinar, Sungmin langsung menerjang Kyuhyun hingga lelaki itu terjungkal ke belakang. Beruntung sofa itu berukuran panjang dan membuat mereka berdua tidak terjatuh. Dengan perasaan senang Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun yang berada di bawahnya. Sementara Kyuhyun sendiri ingin memperbaiki posisi, namun Sungmin menolak.

"Biarkan saja begini, Kyu. Kau tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padaku kan," ujar Sungmin lirih dengan mata yang tertutup. Tampaknya ia benar-benar merasa nyaman.

Kyuhyun mendesah. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain membalas pelukan aneh itu sambil mengelus-elus rambut basah Sungmin. Lelaki itu tidak merasakan pergerakan apapun dari gadis itu. Dan benar saja... Sungmin telah memasuki alam mimpinya.

Dengan hati-hati, Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan memindahkannya ke atas kasur.

"Hahh... Gadis yang aneh..."

Kyuhyun merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponsel. Sontak kedua matanya membulat sempurna kala melihat notifikasi yang menunjukkan ada 53 panggilan tidak terjawab dari orang yang sama.

'Direktur Shin'

Sial...

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

Keesokan harinya di ruang latihan...

"Hey! Kucing siapa ini?" tanya Direktur Shin ketika melihat seekor kucing yang tiba-tiba memasuki ruang latihan.

"Lucu sekali..."

"Imutnya..."

"Aku ingin punya yang seperti itu."

"What the... Itu kucing yang mahal!"

"Apa?!"

Jungmo yang juga berada di sana jadi ikut penasaran dengan keributan yang terjadi. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang menjadi sumber keributan kali ini.

Tampak seekor kucing lucu, menggemaskan, namun tak asing lagi baginya. Jungmo mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Ia yakin... Ini tidak salah lagi. Kucing ini adalah...

"Bukankah ini Miyu?!"

"Eh?!"

Direktur Shin lalu menatap Jungmo. "Kau tahu kucing ini? Apa ini milikmu?"

"Bukan. Tapi ini adalah kucing milik Kyuhyun. Tapi bagaimana bisa sampai ke tempat ini?" tanya Jungmo heran.

"Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun? Aku tidak peduli dengan itu. Cepat kau antarkan hewan ini ke rumahnya sekalian jemput bocah itu kemari. Ini sudah pukul setengah 1 siang tapi mereka belum datang. Dan juga Sungmin... Kemana sebenarnya dua bocah itu, huh?! Kemarin sudah pergi tanpa pamit, sekarang malah datang terlambat. Dasar bocah! Padahal brieving untuk pergi ke Pulau Nami akan dimulai sebentar lagi." Direktur Shin mengomel tak karuan. Beginilah jika harus menghadapi bocah-bocah yang tak bisa diatur.

"Sabar, Direktur. Mungkin mereka ada masalah di rumah," Profesor Oh mencoba untuk menenangkan pria yang telah mencapai batas kesabarannya itu.

"Hahh... Aku bisa tua sebelum waktunya jika begini," gumamnya frustasi sambil memijat kepalanya yang pening.

Sementara para pemain yang mendengar kalimat terakhir Direktur Shin hanya bisa menahan tawa mereka. Jika tidak, bisa-bisa mereka yang terkena semprotan ludah spesial dari Direktur Shin. Hahaha... Sementara Jungmo kini telah tak terlihat dalam ruangan itu. Kemana lagi kalau bukan rumah Sungmin yang menjadi tujuannya.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

Yooo, Reader-deul! Chapter 9 sudah diluncurkannn!

Mumpung hari ini uri Minnie-Ming telah kembali dari tugasnya sebagai penduduk Korsel sana jadi author update lebih cepat :D...

Apalagi pas tahu Kyuhyun dini hari tadi... Kyaaaa itu cecuatu syekalehhh...

Tapi ... Interview yang dilakukan Sungmin cukup membuat hati ini terobrak-abrik... Dalam satu hari, seorang Lee Sungmin bisa membuat para fans (sebagian) 'plus' KMS bergembira sekaligus sedih... Ahh... Dasar Sungmin...

Yeah... Mau bilang apalagi, huh? Tidak yang biaa dilakukan selain "meniadakan" sosok 'itu', buang jauh-jauh dari pikiran kita, dan hanya ada satu pasangan! Only KyuMin!

Well, see you next chapter!

Kamsahamnida #bow


	10. Chapter 10: Again! It's The Third!

**Love In Drama**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Kim Hyunfha

 **Genre:**

Read, then you will find

 **Rated:**

PG-15

 **Main Cast:**

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Kim Jong Hoon

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jungmo

Lee Hyuk Jae

Find by your self

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict ini terinspirasi oleh drama Korea yang judulnya Heartstrings. Tapi aku kurang puas sama ceritanya. Jadilah aku buat Heartstrings versiku sendiri dengan konsep cerita yang sama, namun alur cerita yang berbeda.

Mungkin ada yang berteman sama akun fb-ku dan menemukan cerita dengan judul yang sama karena memang awalnya cerita ini aku post di fb. Namun semenjak aku mulai menulis ff KyuMin, ff ini jadi gak terurus. Jadilah aku mengubah seluruh cast ditambah pengubahan alur sedikit. Dan juga aku sudah menyelesaikan sampai chapter 11. Itu sebabnya ff ku yang Journey For Remembrance masih separuh perjalanan. Aku lebih mengutamakan apa yang lebih dulu aku kerjakan ^^ tapi tenang aja... Kadang aku ngelanjutin keduanya kok.

P.S: FF yang udah aku publish di FB udah aku hapus demi kenyamanan.

 **Don t Plagiat ! Don t Bash ! RCL sangat dibutuhkan So,**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ting tong... Ting tong...**

Suara bel terdengar hingga membangunkan seorang gadis yang tadinya tengah tertidur pulas di bawah selimut tebalnya yang hangat. Gadis itu mengerjap. Ugh... Kepalanya benar-benar pusing. Ia beranjak dari atas kasur lalu melangkah menuju jendela untuk membuka tirai agar cahaya matahari bisa masuk. Dengan mata yang terbuka separuh, ia berjalan dengan lunglai.

Namun, dahinya mengernyit kala menyadari ada yang tidak biasa di dalam kamarnya. Eh? Tiba-tiba kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Yeah... kini kesadarannya telah pulih. "Kyuhyun?! Se-sedang apa kau di sini?!" pekiknya ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang tertidur di atas sofa dekat ranjangnya.

Kyuhyun yang merasa terusik tidurnya beralih memandang gadis tersebut. "Ahh, Sungmin. Kau sudah bangun? Hahh... Aku ketiduran di sini semalam."

Kontan Sungmin menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada seolah tengah menutupi sesuatu. "A-apa? Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku semalam, huh? Akan ku adukan pada orang tuaku kalau kau bertindak macam-macam padaku!" ancam Sungmin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Kyuhyun.

Lelaki itu menatap jari Sungmin dengan pandangan aneh. "Kau pikir apa yang aku lakukan, hah? Kau ini sok amnesia atau apa sebenarnya sih?"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mencoba untuk mengingat kejadian semalam. Ahh... Sekarang ia ingat. Hujan deras. Ya ya ya... Dan mencari Miyu... Eh? Miyu? MIYU?!

"KYUHYUN! MIYU! BAGAIMANA DENGAN MIYU?!" Teriak Sungmin panik setelah mengingat tentang kucing yang seharian penuh ia dan Kyuhyun cari. Miyu... Si Kucing 872 ribu Won.

Kyuhyun mendesah berat. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Kemungkinan besar kita telah kehilangan Miyu, Sungmin."

 **Ting tong... Ting tong**

Sontak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terdiam mendengar suara bel itu. Siapa orang yang berkunjung 'pagi-pagi' begini?

"Nona Lee, ada teman Nona yang bernama Kim Jungmo," teriak Jung ahjumma dari lantai bawah.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya mendengar suara Jung ahjumma. "Jungmo? Untuk apa dia kemari?" gumam gadis itu bingung.

"Mungkin ingin bermain. Ayo kita keluar!"

Sungmin mengedikkan bahunya lalu berjalan mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang. Terlihat seorang lelaki yang duduk di sofa yang membelakangi mereka. Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya kala melihat sesuatu yang dengan santainya tiduran di lantai sambil menjilat-jilati jemari tangannya yang mungil sendiri.

"MIYUUU!"

Jelas saja Sungmin langsung menghampiri seekor kucing yang dijelaskan di atas tadi dan memeluknya erat. Jungmo bahkan hampir tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi melihat keakaraban dua makhluk yang berbeda jenis itu.

"Darimana kau menemukannya?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi penasaran dengan hal tersebut.

Jungmo mengerutkan keningnya. "Jadi Miyu menghilang? Kupikir kucing ini hanya jalan-jalan. Kau tahu? Dia tiba-tiba datang ke universitas di saat Direktur Shin tengah marah-marah karena kalian berdua pergi tanpa pamit kemarin dan datang terlambat hari ini."

"Apa?! Miyu datang ke universitas? Kau bercanda?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Bahkan dia masuk ke dalam ruang latihan."

Kyuhyun mendengus lelah. Yeah, setidaknya masalah tentang kucing sudah selesai sekarang. Tapi...

"Oh iya, kalian ditunggu Direktur Shin."

Perkataan tersebut sontak membuat Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya. "Eh? Untuk apa Direktur memanggil kami pagi-pagi begini?"

Seketika Jungmo speechless mendengar kata 'pagi' dari mulut gadis imut ini. "Pa-pa-pagi? Hey! Apa yang sebenarnya kalian pikirkan? Bahkan ini sudah lebih dari pukul 1 siang! Dan kalian masih bisa berkata ini masih pagi hari?!"

"APA!" Dua orang itu -Kyuhyun dan Sungmin- membulatkan kedua matanya dengan sempurna. Mereka sungguh tak percaya dengan kenyataan ini. Sudah berapa jam mereka tertidur?!

Dengan kecepatan penuh keduanya langsung pergi ke kamar masing-masing untuk mempersiapkan diri pergi ke universitas sekaligus menyiapkan mental saat menerima amukan dari Direktur Shin. Direktur yang terkenal begitu cerewet dan suka sekali mencampuri urusan orang lain. Setidaknya itu menurut beberapa orang yang pernah berurusan dengannya.

Jungmo mengerjap beberapa kali. Baru sadar jika ternyata dirinya telah ditinggal sendirian di ruang tamu yang besar ini. Tuan rumah macam apa itu?

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

Seluruh pemain drama musikal -minus Jungmo, Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin- tengah berkumpul di ruang latihan, tepatnya di aula universitas. Rencananya hari ini mereka akan diberi pengarahan untuk tour ke Pulau Nami esok hari selama satu minggu penuh. Namun sedikit lebih lambat dari jadwal karena ketidakhadiran dua orang pemain yang berhasil membuat Direktur Shin naik darah.

 **Cklek!**

Pintu ruang latihan terbuka dan menampakkan tiga orang, terutama dua orang di antaranya yang begitu ditunggu. Mereka adalah Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Jungmo. Direktur Shin menghela nafas berat setelah melihat kehadiran mereka.

Merasa dikelilingi hawa yang tidak enak, ketiganya pun memilih untuk segera mencari tempat duduk karena sepertinya pengarahan akan dimulai. Dan benar saja! Beberapa saat setelah semuanya lengkap, Direktur Shin berjalan ke depan sambil membawa gulungan kertas. Ciri khas seorang Direktur Shin yang tak pernah lepas dari gulungan kertas.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kalian sudah lengkap. Saya akan mulai dari keberangkatan esok. Pertama, kalian harus sudah berada di kampus pukul 7 pagi karena bus akan berangkat 15 menit setelahnya. Tidak ada toleransi untuk yang terlambat. Lebih dari itu, kami akan tinggalkan yang terlambat. Selanjutnya..."

Direktur Shin membacakan secara lengkap jadwal-jadwal mereka selama berada di Pulau Nami. Namun sepertinya ada yang terlihat sedikit tidak rela di sini. Dia adalah Sungmin. Awalnya ia sangat antusias, tapi sejak kejadian hilangnya Miyu kemarin, ia jadi berat meninggalkan rumah selama satu minggu. Bagaimana jika Miyu kembali kabur dari rumah?

"Sudahlah. Kita percayakan saja Miyu pada Jung ahjumma. Kau juga sangat percaya padanya kan?" ujar Kyuhyun yang seolah bisa mendengar kegundahan yang ada di benak Sungmin.

"Yeah, kau benar," sahutnya lemas.

"Kau ini lemas sekali. Di mana sikap hiperaktifmu itu, huh? Bukankah kita akan bersenang-senang selama satu minggu? Jadi gunakan kesempatan ini untuk menghilangkan segala masalah yang ada di kehidupan ini meski hanya sementara."

Sungmin menghela nafas. "Hahh... Kupikir kau ini berlebihan, Kyu."

"Eh?"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kan kalau Direktur Shin tidak akan memberikan kita banyak waktu kosong saat di Pulau Nami nanti."

"Yeah, kan Direktur pasti memberikan kita waktu istirahat. Kalau kau mau, kita bisa bolos sekali-kali," ujar Kyuhyun yang berhasil menarik perhatian Sungmin. Gadis yang awalnya hanya menundukkan kepala itu kini mendongak dengan kedua mata yang berbinar cerah.

"Ahh... Mendengarkan kata bolos darimu membuatku mendapatkan ide yang bagus."

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. Apa gadis ini benar-benar akan mengikuti perkataannya? Bolos dari latihan yang diberikan Direktur Shin, sama seperti orang yang tidak takut akan amarah dewa saja. Dan dewa yang dimaksud di sini adalah Direktur Shin sendiri.

"Ehm... Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Ikut ke ruanganku sekarang."

Tuh kan... Tidak ikut latihan tiga jam saja merasa seperti akan dieksekusi.

.

.

.

 _That little stars_

 _The things that you are_

 _That everymove I have_

 _Like a shadow, following you anytime anywhere_

 _This heart was fading away_

 _But I can see the little piece of love_

 _You make little hole inside that 'Love'_

 _That where is I found my heart_

 _My love, my shine, my everlasting_

 _In the end I have been found you_

 _Standing so lovely in my front of_

 _Look so smoothly at me_

 _Smile so beautifully everytime I see you_

 _At that time I knew_

 _That I have fall for you_

 _Fall in you, baby_

 _Fated to love you, more than anything I have_

 _My love, my shine, my everlasting_

 _At the end I have been found you_

 _Standing so lovely in my front of_

 _Look so smoothly at me_

 _Smile so beautifully everytime I see you_

 _I love you..._

 _Whoever you are..._

Dengan iringan piano oleh jari-jemari seorang Kim Ryeowook, lagu ciptaan Direktur Shin yang dikomposeri oleh Donghae dan Henry ini pun berhenti. Tampak sang tokoh utama, Yesung dan Eunhyuk yang berperan sebagai Pangeran Hwanhee dan Putri Seulhae, berdiri di tengah aula sambil berpegangan tangan, saling menatap dengan penuh cinta, dan saling tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Seulhae, Min Seulhae, sebuah nama yang tak pernah bosan untuk kuucapkan. Putri Seulhae, seorang gadis bak malaikat yang datang dan hanya untukku. Seorang putri yang kecantikannya mengalahkan indahnya bintang ataupun bulan purnama yang bersinar di malam-malam yang gelap. Dan... Seseorang yang sangat aku cintai." Pangeran Hwanhee tak henti-hentinya memberikan senyuman terhangatnya untuk Putri Seulhae.

Putri Seulhae terlihat tersipu malu. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Pangeran Hwanhee dan beralih memandang ke arah lain. "Pangeran sangat pandai membuatku tersipu malu."

Pangeran Hwanhee terkekeh. Ia berjalan mendekati sang kekasih, membalikkan tubuhnya, dan memandangnya dalam. Pangeran Hwanhee mengelus pipi Putri Seulhae dengan lembut hingga jemarinya sampai pada dagu gadis itu. Putri Seulhae memejamkan kedua matanya saat merasakan deru nafas Pangeran Hwanhee di wajahnya. Semakin dekat hingga bibir mereka pun menyatu dengan penuh cinta.

...

Direktur Shin, Profesor Oh, Profesor Park, dan Profesor Han serta pemain yang lainnya memandang adegan romantis itu dalam diam. Ekspresi, pembawaan, dan penguasaan panggung yang sangat bagus. Intonasi suara yang pas. Bahkan tidak ada sedikitpun kegugupan dalam akting mereka. Namun ada satu kelemahan yang bisa berakibat fatal.

Tidak ada kecocokan sama sekali di antara keduanya. Tidak terlihat sedikit pun jika mereka adalah sepasang kekasih meski mereka mampu menciptakan suasana romantisme di atas panggung.

Direktur Shin memijat dahinya setelah menghela nafas berat. Ia sangat berterima kasih pada Profesor Oh yang telah menghentikan Yesung dan Eunhyuk berakting. Keduanya nampak bingung kenapa harus berhenti di tengah-tengah seperti ini.

"Ada apa, Profesor? Kenapa tiba-tiba Anda menyuruh kami berhenti?" tanya Yesung.

Profesor Oh melipat bibirnya ke dalam. "Ehm... Begini, Yesung. Kami melihat kalian berdua yang begitu baik saat melakukan adegan ini. Namun ada satu kelemahan, yaitu kalian kurang membangun chemistry satu sama lain. Sebagus apapun kalian berakting, jika tidak ada chemistry terutama untuk adegan romansa seperti ini, maka akan terkesan datar. Tidak ada feel yang bisa dirasakan oleh penonton."

Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya. "Anda bercanda, bukan? Kami pikir kami telah melakukan adegan ini sebaik mungkin. Chemistry? Saya kira akting yang saya dan Eunhyuk tunjukkan tadi telah menampilkan chemistry yang cukup baik."

Direktur Shin mendesah berat sambil memperhatikan naskahnya. "Itu yang kau kira dan kau pikirkan, tapi tidak dengan kami." Ia membolak-balikkan naskah mencari sebuah adegan untuk dicoba saat ini. "Ahh... Ini dia. Kyuhyun, Sungmin, coba kalian perankan adegan saat dimana Pangeran Hwanhee dan Putri Seulhae berpisah."

Sontak dua orang itu terkejut kala dengan tiba-tiba Direktur Shin menyuruh mereka untuk mencoba satu adegan. "Maksud anda saat Putri Seulhae akan meninggal karena tertusuk pedang, Direktur?" tanya Sungmin memastikan yang dijawab anggukan oleh Direktur Shin.

Sementara itu Yesung berdecak. "Sudah saya duga, Direktur. Itu hanyalah akal-akalan Anda saja agar kami terlihat bodoh di sini kan? Pada akhirnya Anda menginginkan mereka berdua untuk menjadi pemeran utama yang sesungguhnya."

"Mana etika dan sopan santunmu, Kim Jong Hoon? Direktur Shin hanya berniat untuk mencoba. Jangan kekanakan begini," ujar Profesor Han yang kali ini berada di pihak Direktur Shin. Berbeda dengan Profesor Park yang acuh tak acuh.

Yesung mendengus. Ia dan Eunhyuk untuk sementara menyingkir karena Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akan menempati posisi mereka. Terdengar umpatan kecil dari mulut lelaki bermata sipit itu.

"Kalian siap?" tanya Direktur Shin memastikan.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengangguk. Yeah, ini adalah saat yang mendebarkan untuk Sungmin. Gadis itu bahkan menggingit bibirnya sendiri berharap agar rasa gugupnya sedikit berkurang.

Kibum berdiri dengan memegang properti pedang palsu untuk mendukung cerita. Di dalam adegan tersebut memang terdapat perkelahian antara Pangeran Hwanhee dengan Si Penjahat yang telah menculik Putri Seulhae. Namun secara tidak sengaja Si Penjahat tadi yang sebenarnya ingin menyerang Pangeran yang kebetulan sedang lengah, putri melihatnya lalu tanpa ragu ia berdiri di antara keduanya hingga terjadilah adegan penusukan itu.

Selain Kibum, tentunya Kyuhyun juga memegang sebuah pedang. Mereka berdua saling berhadapan dengan pandangan tajam. Si Penjahat yang bernama asli Wang Ji Baek tersenyum remeh.

"Pangeran Hwanhee, aku merasa terhormat telah diijinkan untuk berhadapan dengan seorang pangeran seperti ini. Tapi maaf saja, Pangeran. Dulu kau dan Si Pangeran dari Hanlee itu memang berhasil menyelamatkannya. Namun untuk kedua kalinya kukatakan padamu, Putri Seulhae tidak akan bisa bertahan kali ini. Dia akan aku bunuh!" Jibaek mengacungkan pedangnya pada Putri Seulhae yang tengah terduduk lemah di tanah. Ia memandang Pangeran Hwanhee sendu. Bibirnya berulang kali berucap tanpa suara, 'tolong aku, Pangeran'.

Rahang Pangeran Hwanhee mengeras. Tatapan penuh kebencian ia layangkan pada Wang Jibaek. "Keparat kau, Jibaek! Aku tidak akan pernah mengampunimu!"

Pertarungan dengan pedang pun tidak terelakkan lagi. Suara dentingan pedang menggema di setiap sudut ruangan itu. Hingga akhirnya Jibaek berhasil meninju perut Pangeran Hwanhee dengan begitu keras. Di saat Sang Pangeran sedang mengeluh kesakitan, Jibaek menggunakam kesempatan itu untuk menusuknya. Putri Seulhae mengetahui rencana tersebut. Dengan bersusah payah ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan berlari menghampiri Pangeran Hwanhee. Putri Seulhae memeluknya dengan erat.

Pangeran Hwanhee terkejut. Pasalnya kala itu pula Jibaek menusukkan pedangnya hingga mengenai punggung Putri Seulhae. Jibaek yang awalnya ikut terkejut kini menyeringai puas. Ia lalu meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Setidaknya tujuannya tercapai.

(Kibum meletakkan pedang di tempat semula dan beralih menjadi penonton.)

Sementara itu Pangeran Hwanhee tidak lagi mempedulikan Jibaek. Bahkan saat ini tangannya bergetar. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Putri Seulhae akan bertindak senekat ini. Dalam kesakitan itu, sang Putri masih mampu menunjukkan senyumnya. Putri Seulhae sudah tak kuat lagi berdiri. Ia mempercayakan dirinya pada Pangeran Hwanhee yang jatuh terduduk di tanah sambil memegangi tubuh Putri Seulhae.

"Seulhae... Seulhae! Tidak... Jangan seperti ini... Kumohon, Seulhae."

Putri Seulhae tersenyum tipis. "Pa.. ngeran... Kau baik-baik sa-ja?"

"Jangan bodoh, Seulhae. Pikirkan dirimu sendiri untuk saat ini. Dan juga... Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, Pangeran."

"Seulhae! Aku mohon... Aku sangat mencintaimu, aku begitu menyayangimu melebihi diriku sendiri. Bertahanlah... Tabib pasti bisa mengobatimu."

Putri Seulhae menahan Pangeran Hwanhee yang berniat membawanya ke tabib. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Pangeran. Aku bahkan memiliki impian bisa menikah denganmu, memiliki anak denganmu, merawat mereka, dan melihat mereka tumbuh besar. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Tapi... Maafkan aku. Kupikir inilah akhir dari hidupku."

"Jangan bicara omong kosong, Seulhae! Kau bukan Tuhan yang bisa menentukan kematian!"

Putri Seulhae kembali tersenyum. "Maafkan aku, Pangeran. Tapi aku ingin meminta sesuatu darimu." Pangeran Hwanhee terdiam. "Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah menyimpan dendam atas kematianku ini."

Perlahan namun pasti... Nafas Putri Seulhae makin melemah. "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Ingatlah aku saat kau memandang bebatuan di lautan sana, tempat pertama kali kau mengatakan cinta padaku. Aku mencintaimu, Pangeran."

Pangeran Hwanhee menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak... Tidak, Seulhae! Jangan pergi... Seulhae... Jangan pergi..." lirihnya.

Namun ia sadar jika sang kekasih tidak lagi bergerak maupun bernafas. Sang Putri telah pergi dalam senyumnya. Pangeran Hwanhee mencium lembut bibir Seulhae untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ia lalu meletakkan tubuh tak bernyawa tersebut di atas tanah. Pangeran mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Jika saja Putri Seulhae tidak mengatakan untuk tidak menyimpan dendam, sudah pasti orang yang bernama Wang Ji Baek itu tidak akan selamat darinya.

Pangeran Hwanhee menitihkan air matanya sambil memandang jasad sang kekasih. Terdengar alunan piano yang menambah kesan sedih pada adegan tersebut. Seharusnya ada lagu yang akan dinyanyikan setelah ini, namun segera dihentikan oleh Direktur Shin.

"Cukup-cukup. Itulah yang aku maksudkan dengan chemistry. Jika tidak, Profesor Oh tidak akan menangis." Sontak Profesor Oh yang merasa disindir langsung mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Kalian mengerti kan? Chemistry untuk menciptakan suatu feeling yang berhubungan langsung dengan hati penontonn hingga mereka merasa terenyuh. Hal itu harus ada dalam setiap drama musikal yang terbaik."

Direktur Shin menengok arlojinya. Ia lalu kembali berkata, "baiklah. Kupikir ini sudah waktunya kalian untuk packing barang-barang kalian untuk perjalanan ke Pulau Nami esok hari. Beristirahatlah yang cukup dan jangan tidur terlalu malam."

Yesung memutar bola matanya malas. Ia merasa telah dipermalukan oleh orang yang menyebalkan itu. Eunhyuk yang duduk tak jauh darinya hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sudah ia duga sebelumnya. Dengan cara apapun, ia dan Yesung tidak akan pernah bisa membangun sebuah chemistry dalam sebuah drama. Orang tua mereka memang sangat egois.

Setelah itu, semua orang, kecuali Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, lalu pergi meninggalkan aula tanpa memikirkan Sungmin yang masih tergeletak di lantai. Gadis itu masih terkejut, ia memegangi bibirnya yang baru saja 'disentuh'.

'Oh tidak... Ciuman ke-tiga ku... Tuhan... Dengan orang yang sama? KETIGA-TIGANYA?! Apa artinya ini?!' batinnya berteriak frustasi.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin heran. Kenapa gadis ini masih enggan untuk berdiri?

"Hey, kau tidak ingin pulang, Huh?"

Kontan Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia lalu beranjak dari posisinya dan berdiri tegak menghadap Kyuhyun. Sungmin berdehem. "Ayo pulang!" ajaknya yang menahan rasa gugup ini. Oh sial... Ia tidak pernah merasa segugup ini dihadapan seorang lelaki. Apalagi lelaki menyebalkan seperti, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, tadi aktingmu bagus," puji Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis pada Sungmin.

Belum hilang bekas rasa setelah dicium tadi, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menambah kecepatan detak jantung Sungmin. Sial! Sial! Sial! Berulang kali gadis itu mengumpat dalam batinnya. Oh tidak... Dia tidak bisa mengendalikan ini. Senyumannya...

'Stop! Cukup, Sungmin!' Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dan itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

'Benar kan? Dia gadis yang aneh,' batin laki-laki itu yang lalu mengedikkan bahunya.

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

Akhirnya hari ini tiba... Perjalanan ke Pulau Nami!

Terlihat beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar bus yang akan membawa mereka ke tempat tujuan. Berbagai macam gaya tampak ditunjukkan demi menarik perhatian maupun hanya kebiasaan saja. Ada yang sampai membawa lima koper ditambah satu tas ransel dan juga satu tas kecil yang praktis untuk dibawa kemana-mana. Ada pula yang hanya membawa tas ransel berisi pakaian, namun satu koper yang berisi makanan ringan.

Dandanan mereka juga ada yang dari biasa saja, fashionable, sampai yang paling tidak fashionable. Bagaimana tidak? Ini hampir memasuki musim dingin, tapi malah berpakaian layaknya musim panas. Terlalu terbuka. Mungkin dia akan mati kedinginan di Pulau Nami nanti. Yeah... Itu bercanda... Kkkk~

Satu-satunya yang paling kelihatan repot adalah Direktur Shin. Meski di luar ia tampak tegas, disiplin, dan dewasa, namun ada hal yang tidak diketahui oleh para mahasiswa-mahasiswi di universitas ini. Nyatanya Direktur Shin adalah orang yang begitu memperhatikan tampilannya. Entah sudah beberapa kali ia memperbaiki kerah baju dan kaca mata hitamnya agar tidak terlihat berantakan. Maklumi saja, jiwanya masih seusia anak-anak yang baru menginjak usia 18 tahun.

"Ternyata Direktur Shin itu tampan ya?" bisik salah satu mahasiswi kepada temannya.

"Kau benar. Jangan sampai aku jatuh cinta padanya."

"Oh, kenapa? Direktur Shin kan masih muda."

"Hey! Kau lupa kalau aku sudah memiliki kekasih, huh. Selain itu, apa kau sudah dengar rumor tentang Direktur Shin?"

"Rumor? Tidak. Memangnya tentang apa?"

"Direktur Shin itu..." Gadis itu membisikkan sesuatu pada temannya dengan sangat pelan. Namun entah kenapa raut wajah temannya tiba-tiba berubah. Ia nampak begitu terkejut.

"Benarkah? Wahh... Aku baru tahu."

"Ck! Dasar kau... Lain kali pasang telingamu saat yang lain sedang bergosip."

"Ehem..."

Suara deheman muncul begitu saja membuat kedua gadis ini berhenti berbicara. Tampak Profesor Oh yang tersenyum pada mereka, tapi entah kenapa senyuman itu tampak aneh.

"Kalian tidak ingin masuk ke dalam bus? Lima menit lagi kita akan berangkat."

Dua gadis itu melihat ke sekeliling mereka. Mereka lagi-lagi terkejut kala menyadari tak ada seorang pun yang ada di luar. Yang lain telah masuk ke dalam bus. Yeah, ini adalah saat-saat yang memalukan.

"I..i..iya Profesor... Kami akan masuk sekarang," ujar salah satu di antaranya sembari menunjukkan cengiran canggungnya.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

Annyeonggg! Chapter 10 sudah diluncurkan akhirnya!

Maaf karena gak sempet jawab rebiew kalian yah... Habis ini author mau keluar sama kakak author ke suatu tempat #jiah :D... Jadi balesan review ada di chapter selanjutnya...

Tapi makasih buat yang udah nyempetin review yak... Dan juga maaf kalau nantinya author bakal nelat update. Maklum udah jelas 3 SMA, lagi persiapan buat UN.

See you next chapter ^^

Kamsahamnida #bow


	11. Chapter 11: The Story of Nami

**Love In Drama**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Kim Hyunfha

 **Genre:**

Read, then you will find

 **Rated:**

PG-15

 **Main Cast:**

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Kim Jong Hoon

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jungmo

Lee Hyuk Jae

Find by your self

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict ini terinspirasi oleh drama Korea yang judulnya Heartstrings. Tapi aku kurang puas sama ceritanya. Jadilah aku buat Heartstrings versiku sendiri dengan konsep cerita yang sama, namun alur cerita yang berbeda.

Mungkin ada yang berteman sama akun fb-ku dan menemukan cerita dengan judul yang sama karena memang awalnya cerita ini aku post di fb. Namun semenjak aku mulai menulis ff KyuMin, ff ini jadi gak terurus. Jadilah aku mengubah seluruh cast ditambah pengubahan alur sedikit. Dan juga aku sudah menyelesaikan sampai chapter 11. Itu sebabnya ff ku yang Journey For Remembrance masih separuh perjalanan. Aku lebih mengutamakan apa yang lebih dulu aku kerjakan ^^ tapi tenang aja... Kadang aku ngelanjutin keduanya kok.

P.S: FF yang udah aku publish di FB udah aku hapus demi kenyamanan.

 **Don t Plagiat ! Don t Bash ! RCL sangat dibutuhkan So,**

 **Happy Reading ^^ Continued**

.

.

.

"Sungmin... Ayo lihat pada kamera!"

Sungmin yang tadinya fokus terhadap pemandangan di luar bus, secara reflek mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lensa handycam yang dipegang Ryeowook. Gadis itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Annyeong! Hari ini kita tengah melakukan perjalanan menuju 'Negeri Khayalan', Naminara!" ujar Ryeowook dengan nada senang.

"Naminara! Aku ingin ke Naminara! Tapi... Apa itu Naminara?" tanya Sungmin bingung kepada Ryeowook. Gadis sang pemilik Handycam memandang Sungmin speechless.

Ryeowook mendatarkan raut wajahnya. "Aihh... Kau ini orang Korea atau bukan sih? Naminara ya Pulau Nami."

Sungmin hanya manggut-manggut. Namun dalam pikirannya dipenuhi dengan berbagai pertanyaan tentang yang dimaksud dengan Naminara. Meskipun ia adalah orang Korea asli, tapi Sungmin sendiri tidak banyak tahu mengenai Pulau Nami. Dan kenapa Ryeowook mengatakan 'Negeri Khayalan'? Memangnya itu nama lain dari Pulau Nami? Jawabannya akan ia ketahui setelah sampai di sana nanti.

Perjalanan dari Seoul ke Pulau Nami sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya membutuhkan sekitar 1,5 sampai 2 jam perjalanan. Pulau Nami atau Naminara ini memiliki maskotnya sendiri, yaitu salah satu drama Korea populer yang saat ini masih melegenda, "Winter of Sonata". Bahkan gambar-gambar dari para pemain dan cover filmnya sendiri masih terpampang di berbagai tempat di Pulau Nami.

Sementara itu di lain tempat, terlihat Kyuhyun dan Jungmo yang duduk di kursi paling belakang. Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil memandangi pemandangan yang ada di luar. Namun orang yang duduk di sebelahnya itu menampakkan wajah kesal. Bibirnya mengerucut tidak suka.

"Huufftt... Hey! Kenapa kau memilih tempat paling belakang, huh?" tanya Jungmo kesal sembari memandang Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kalau kau tidak suka, silahkan pindah sendiri," sahut Kyuhyun santai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun.

"Tapi bus ini sudah penuh!"

"Ya sudah, jangan banyak mengeluh." Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menjawabnya acuh tak acuh. "Lagipula, memangnya kenapa kalau duduk di belakang? Bahkan kursi kita ini yang paling panjang daripada yang lain."

Jungmo mendengus. "Bukan itu masalahnya, Kyuhyun. Tapi... Ah sudahlah. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan orang yang mudah mabuk darat," ujar Jungmo yang melirih pada kalimat terakhirnya.

"Ahh itu... Maaf, aku lupa kalau kau mudah mabuk," ujar Kyuhyun dingin.

Arghtt! Jungmo heran kenapa ia bisa berteman dengan orang plagmatis seperti Kyuhyun. Seorang lelaki introvert yang cuek. Huuft... Dimana-mana orang introvert itu memang cuek, dasar Jungmo. Meski begitu, jangan pernah meremehkan orang yang memiliki kepribadian Introvert. Karena kemampuan logika serta intuisinya lebih kuat daripada kepribadian seorang Extrovert.

Tak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun dan Jungmo, tampak Eunhyuk yang kebetulan duduk dengan Donghae. Sebenarnya gadis bergummy cantik itu ingin duduk sendiri, namun Donghae yang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya. Lelaki itu beralasan, ia sebenarnya ingin duduk dengan Yesung, tapi Yesung sendiri telah duduk dengan Henry. Dengan setengah ikhlas, Eunhyuk akhirnya hanya membiarkannya saja.

"Kau pernah ke Pulau Nami?" tanya Donghae yang tidak suka dengan suasana canggung mereka.

"Tidak," sahut Eunhyuk singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Kalau Pulau Jeju?"

"Tidak juga."

Donghae mengusap dagunya sambil mencari topik yang bagus untuk dibicarakan. "Bagaimana dengan London?" tanyanya asal. Emtah kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya secara random seperti itu.

"Pernah."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana dengan di sana? Apa lebih bagus dari Seoul?"

"Biasa saja. Semua tempat memiliki ciri khasnya sendiri."

"Kalau begitu, berarti semua tempat yang ada di dunia ini itu sama saja. Sama-sama biasa saja."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Yess! Akhirnya Donghae berhasil membuat Eunhyuk balik bertanya padanya. "Karena semua tempat memiliki ciri khasnya sendiri," jawabnya dengan diiringi oleh senyuman manis.

Eunhyuk hanya memandangnya jengah. "Jangan ganggu aku."

Dan kalimat itu berhasil membuat Donghae terdiam. Apalagi saat ini Eunhyuk sedang memasang headphone-nya lalu memilih lagu dari I-pod-nya. Donghae mendengus. Masalahnya headphone yang digunakan Eunhyuk bukan yang bisa dibuat untuk berbagi seperti headset yang biasanya bisa dipakai dua orang meski hanya pada satu telinga saja. Dan itu berhasil membangun kembali keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

Tidak terasa dua jam telah mereka lalui hingga sampailah di depan sebuah gerbang yang bertuliskan 'Negeri Khayalan'. Karena Pulau Nami adalah tempat wisata yang cukup ramai oleh turis asing maupun lokal, bus yang mereka tumpangi tidak dapat masuk. Jadi tepat di depan pintu gerbang 'Negeri Khayalan' itu mereka harus turun dan berjalan kaki sampai ke penginapan.

Bangunan pertama yang terlihat adalah 'The Bank of Naminara', yaitu sebuah bank dimana para pelancong dapat menukarkan uang Won mereka dengan mata uang asli Naminara. Tidak seperti pulau lain, Pulau Nami merupakan pulau yang dianggap sebagai sebuah negara, yaitu Naminara Republic atau Republik Naminara, dengan nama lainnya 'Negeri Khayalan'. Bahkan Naminara memiliki sendiri mata uangnya, bendera negara, dan mengumumkan bahwa hari kemerdekaan mereka adalah tanggal 1 Mei 2006. Yang tak kalah mengejutkannya adalah kenyataan jika Naminara memiliki sendiri Kepala Negara-nya. Benar-benar sebuah negeri khayalan.

Naminara sering disebut-sebut sebagai simbol dari persahabatan antarnegara. Terdapat tulisan yang berisi sambutan kepada para turis asing dari luar negeri. Bahkan sambutan untuk Indonesia pun ada. Itulah mengapa Naminara disebut sebagai simbol persahabatan. Di pulau tersebut setiap negara mendapat penghormatannya sendiri.

"Direktur Shin, apakah penginapannya masih jauh?" tanya seorang mahasiswi yang sudah merasakan pegal di kakinya. Ia lau mengambil ponsel dan melihat keadaan wajahnya yang kusut di layar.

"Bersabarlah, Kim Heechul. Lagipula kita akan sampai sebentar lagi." Direktur Shin tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari brosur yang ia terima saat memasuki pintu gerbang tadi. "Sekitar 2 kilometer lagi."

Sontak kalimat terakhir Direktur Shin tidak hanya membuat Heechul shock bukan main, bahkan Profesor Oh, Profesor Park, dan Profesor Han yang sejak tadi berjalan di dekatnya juga ikut melebarkan kedua mata mereka. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka bahkan sudah berjalan sangat lama, dan kini masih harus bersabar 2 kilometer lagi? Astaga...

"Direktur, kau sebenarnya menyewa penginapan dimana?" Kali ini Profesor Han bertanya dengan sedikit kesal.

Sang direktur sendiri hanya menampakkan sikap santainya. "Siapa yang mengatakan kalau kita sedang menuju ke penginapan?" ujarnya.

Kontan saja hal itu membuat yang lain makin tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Direktur Shin. Terutama Profesor Park yang notabene adalah orang yang membuat jadwal mereka selama berada di Pulau Nami. "Apa maksud Anda, Direktur? Bukankah sudah jelas di jadwal tertulis jika tempat yang kita tuju setelah berada di Naminara adalah penginapan? Kasihan mereka jika harus berjalan lebih jauh lagi."

"Memang kita tidak sedang menuju ke Penginapan, Profesor. Tapi Perkemahan!"

Hal tersebut sukses membuat langkah semua orang berhenti. Tercipta suasana hening di tempat yang penuh dengam pohon itu untuk sejenak. Mereka masih mencerna perkataan Direktur Shin yang benar-benar... Aneh.

"Per... ke... ma... han? EH!?"

.

.

.

Akhirnya jarak 2 kilometer berhasil mereka tempuh. Sebuah tempat tidak jauh dari danau dan air terjun, dimana hawa sejuk di sini masih sangat terasa. Tapi meski begitu, hawa di sini tidak sesejuk keadaan para pemain drama musikal serta para profesor yang tengah duduk lelah di bebatuan, ada pula yang hanya berdiri sambil bersandar pada pohon. Mereka menatap jengah berbagai peralatan kemah yang ada di depan mereka.

"Aigoo... Jika kalian ingin beristirahat, cepat bangun dan selesaikan tenda kalian! Karena hanya ada 12 tenda sementara jumlah kita sebanyak 34 orang dimana berisikan 18 wanita dan 16 pria, maka akan ada 6 tenda untuk wanita, dan 6 tenda lagi untuk pria. Ada satu tenda yang sengaja hanya diisi satu orang pria saja dan itu adalah tenda milikku. Aku juga sudah membuat daftarnya."

Mereka pun hanya mendengarkan Direktur Shin tanpa berkata apa-apa. Biarkan ia bersenang-senang dengan keputusan secara sepihaknya. Sementara itu Profesor Park mendengus kesal. Menyesal ia memaksa ikut kemari jika nyatanya tour kali ini bukannya menginap di sebuah penginapan, malah mereka harus membangun tenda layaknya organisasi para petualang yang gemar berpetualang ke daerah pelosok. Itu benar-benar melelahkan.

"Semua orang wajib bekerja sama dalam membangun tenda. Kalau ada yang tidak ikut membantu, laporkan padaku dan biarkan orang tersebut tidur di luar," lanjut Direktur Shin yang berhasil membuat seluruh peserta sontak berdiri dan mulai melakukan pekerjaan mereka.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal karena ia tidak bisa satu tenda dengan Ryeowook. Dilihatnya Kim Heechul dan Lee Hyuk Jae, yaitu nama orang yang akan satu tenda dengannya. Apa-apaan ini? Tour tidak seperti yang ia harapkan.

"Kupikir aku akan bahagia di Pulau Nami... Nyatanya Direktur Shin tetap menyiksa kita."

"Kau benar. Bagaimana kita bisa fokus latihan jika dalam kondisi seperempat ikhlas ini?"

"Dan yang lebih buruk, bagaimana kalau ada hewan buas yang tiba-tiba menyerang kita?"

"Jangan bicara sembarangan! Aku jadi takut sekarang, Sialan!"

"Itu mengapa aku bilang begitu. Agar kita ada persiapan."

Profesor Han yang kebetulan lewat di sana sengaja berdecak dengan suara yang cukup keras. Membuat dua orang gadis yang tengah bercakap-cakap itu langsung terdiam. "Hey! Berhentilah bergosip dan cepat selesaikan pekerjaan kalian. Bisa-bisa Si Direktur aneh itu jadi marah-marah lagi."

"Ya, Profesor..." sahut mereka lesu. Namun setelah melangkah cukup jauh dari Profesor Han, mereka kembali menggerutu.

Sementara itu di lain tempat tampak Yesung, Kyuhyun, dan Kibum tengah berdiri sambil hanya menatap tenda mereka yang belum diapa-apakan. Tenda tersebut masih terlipat rapi. Kelihatannya tak seorang pun dari mereka yang berniat membangunnya. Apalagi wajah mereka yang sama-sama tidak bersahabat.

"Kenapa aku harus satu tenda dengan orang-orang ini, huh?" gumam Yesung yang masih bisa didengar Kyuhyun maupun Kibum.

"Itu juga yang menjadi pertanyaanku. Terutama dengan orang sepertimu, Yesung. Kupikir orang tuamu telah memberi banyak sumbangan untuk universitas ini. Tapi kenapa malah... Ck!" Kibum mendecak, tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia sudah terlalu kesal. Ia adalah salah satu orang yang sangat benci berkemah.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan membawa orang tuaku dalam kasus ini. Jujur saja aku tidak benci untuk berkemah, tapi yang paling aku benci adalah satu tenda dengan kalian." Yesung menunjuk Kibum dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam akhirnya memutuskan hal apa yang harusnya ia lakukan. Lelaki itu mendekat ke arah tenda yang masih terlipat rapi. "Jika kalian ingin tidur di dalam tenda ini, bantu aku membangunnya. Namun jika kalian hanya diam di sana, bersiaplah untuk tidur di luar," ujarnya tanpa menatap Kibum ataupun Yesung. Ia masih terlalu fokus dengan tendanya.

Kibum melirik Yesung sekilas dan diiringi dengan helaan nafas, ia lalu mendekati Kyuhyun. Siapa juga yang mau tidur di luar di antara nyamuk-nyamuk menyebalkan itu. Sementara Yesung mau tidak mau, dengan hati yang sama sekali tidak ikhlas, ia harus membantu orang-orang ini. Sial! Perjalanan ke Naminara mungkin akan sangat berat kali ini. Bayangkan saja jika kau harus berkemah selama satu minggu di sini. Kau pikir ini organisasi Pramuka atau Pathfinder, begitu? Bahkan mereka saja paling-paling hanya tiga hari.

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

Tepat pukul 2 siang, akhirnya kegiatan membangun tenda ditambah makan siang, yang telah disiapkan oleh pihak universitas, telah seleaai dilakukan. Ini masih hari pertama, apalagi mereka sudah pasti sangat kelelahan, jadi untuk itulah Direktur Shin sengaja membiarkan para pemain bebas hingga pukul 9 malam, sebelum acara api unggun dimulai. Yeah, meskipun ini berbeda dari jadwal yang telah disusun oleh Profesor Park, awalnya tidak ada acara api unggun. Tapi karena ini ulah Direktur Shin, Profesor Park hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati.

Tentu saja kebebasan ini membuat semua orang bertingkah seolah mereka baru saja menang lotre atau undian. Kesempatan ini mereka gunakan sebaik-baiknya. Ada yang berniat mandi di dekat air terjun, mencari turis asing, memotret indahnya Naminara, dan ada juga yang hanya tidur di dalam tenda.

Di dekat danau, terlihat dua orang gadis yang memposisikan kedua kakinya di dalam air, Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Seperti yang Ryeowook lakukan di bus tadi pagi, ia kembali mengeluarkan handycamnya untuk dokumentasi. Hal pertama yang ia rekam adalah air terjun beserta beberapa orang yang bermain-main di bawahnya.

"Annyeong! Bertemu lagi dengan Ryeowookie!" Ryeowook melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada kamera. "Sungmin, kau ikut juga!"

Sungmin yang merasa terpanggil namanya reflek menatap ke arah kamera. Ia lalu tersenyum manis. "Hello, Everyone! Gongju Min (Putri Min), di sini. Bagaimana keadaan di sini, Ongju Wook (Putri Wook)?"

Ryeowook mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ongju? Eyy... Kenapa ongju?" protesnya. Kata "Ongju" yang berarti seorang putri dari pasangan selir dengan raja. Sedangkan "Gongju" yang berarti seorang putri dari pasangan permaisuri dengan raja.

"Lalu, apa kau ingin aku panggil 'Nain' (pembantu pribadi)?"

"Hey! Itu malah lebih parah. Dasar kejam!" Ryeowook mendengus. "Begini saja, biar adil kita sama-sama mendapat panggilan 'Gongju', bagaimana?"

"Yeah, tak masalah. Baiklah... Kita lanjutkan, Gongju Wook. Jadi, bagaimana keadaan di sekitar sini?"

Ryeowook berdehem. Ia lalu mengarahkan kameranya pada pemandangan di sekitar air terjun sembari berkata, "di sini sangat nyaman dan menyenangkan, Gongju Min. Air terjun di sana terlihat menyegarkan. Aku merasa ingin mandi, Gongju Min."

"Yeah, aku mengerti perasaanmu, Gongju Wook. Tapi sebentar dulu, tahan keinginanmu itu. Kameranya masih merekam, jadi kita harus memberikan yang terbaik untuk dokumentasi ini. Dan untuk yang pertama, bagaimana kalau kita mewawancarai dua orang laki-laki yang sedang berdiri di dekat pohon besar itu, Gongju Wook?"

Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang Sungmin maksud. Benar saja, ada dua orang yang sangat mereka kenal di sana. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun dan Jungmo. Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh sepasang sahabat yang aneh di sana itu. Tanpa banyak berpikir Ryeowook dan Sungmin langsung menuju pohon besar tersebut.

"Jadi begitulah kenapa pulau ini dinamakan Pulau Nami," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk tulisan yang ada di batang pohon. Jungmo hanya manggut-manggut mendengar dongeng panjang Kyuhyun barusan.

"Wahh... tampaknya Kyuhyun-ssi sedang menceritakan sejarah Pulau Nami kepada Jungmo-ssi," ujar Sungmin yang lalu bertepuk tangan. Tentu sikapnya direspon dengan tatapan aneh oleh Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook melihat tulisan yang baru saja Kyuhyun tunjuk. Langsung saja ia mengarahkan kameranya pada tulisan tersebut. "Jenderal Nami? Ahh... Aku ingat nama ini. Kyuhyun, apa kau tidak punya niatan untuk menceritakannya pada kami?"

"Tidak," jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

"Tapi kau dengan sukarela berdongeng pada Jungmo oppa," Sungmin mengembungkan pipinya.

"Itu karena dia memaksaku, bahkan sampai sok mengancam. Aku kesal, jadi aku ceritakan saja. Lagipula, memangnya kau tidak pernah menyimak pelajaran Sejarah di masa SMA-mu ya?"

"Aku bahkan sempat menghapalnya, tapi untuk Sejarah Pulau Nami, aku tidak ingat sama sekali."

Jungmo yang memperhatikan pertikaian di antara dua orang ini hanya bisa mendengus lelah. "Ya sudah, kalau Kyuhyun tidak mau cerita, biar aku saja."

Sontak Ryeowook menyuting wajah Jungmo dengan posisi kamera 'medium shoot'. "Silahkan dimulai, Jungmo-ssi."

Jungmo berdehem. "Jadi begini... Jaman dahulu ada seorang Jenderal yang bernama Nami. Beliau adalah seorang jenderal yang baik hati, bijaksana, kuat, dan juga memiliki kecerdasan yang luar biasa hingga dengan semua kelebihannya itu, ia menjadi orang yang dipercaya oleh Raja untuk memegang jabatan penting, mungkin setara dengan Menteri Pertahanan. Namun dengan seluruh kelebihan yang dimilikinya pula lah yang membawanya pada petaka. Kecerdasan luar biasa yang dimiliki Jenderal Nami berhasil membuat teman-temannya iri. Mereka lalu memfitnah Jenderal Nami dengan mengatakan kepada raja kalau ia ingin merebut posisi raja. Sialnya raja langsung mempercayai hal tersebut. Ia lalu menghukum Jenderal Nami. Kalian tahu apa hukumannya?"

Ryeowook dan Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hukuman mati," ujar Jungmo dramatis dipadu nuansa horor. Tak ayal itu membuat Ryeowook dan Sungmin memucat.

"Tidak hanya itu. Bahkan lehernya dipenggal serta tangan dan kakinya dipotong lalu dibuang ke tempat yang ada di belakang kalian." Jungmo menunjuk danau tadi.

Dengan gerakan slow-motion, Sungmin dan Ryeowook menoleh ke belakang. Entah kenapa suasana di sekitar danau tersebut menjadi menyeramkan. Apalagi ditambah dengan suara Jungmo yang cukup menakutkan, berhasil membuat tangan Ryeowook yang tengah memegang kamera menjadi sedikit bergetar.

"Dan hingga sekarang... jasadnya tidak ditemukan..."

"Aaa... Stop!" Sungmin yang sudah tak kuat lagi langsung meletakkan tangannya di depan wajah Jungmo. "Gongju Wook, ayo kita pergi dari sini! Mereka menyebalkan."

Jungmo tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat dua gadis yang berhasil ia buat ketakutan. Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan kisah Jungmo, kini tengah mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hey, kau sengaja ya?"

"Hmm?" Jungmo yang masih betah dengan senyumnya beralih menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kau memberikan cerita palsu pada mereka. Tidak kusangka kau bisa sejahil ini, Kim Jungmo."

"Kau baru tahu, huh?"

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Jangan salahkan aku jika nantinya Jenderal Nami marah karena kisah bagian akhirnya kau ubah. Lalu kau dihantui olehnya hingga kau mati."

Sontak itu berhasil membuat Jungmo bungkam. "Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak, Kyuhyun. Sial!"

Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli.

.

.

.

Ryeowook mematikan handycamnya tanpa melihat ulang hasil rekaman yang biasa ia lakukan. Ini semua karena Si Menyebalkan Jungmo yang berani menipunya dan Sungmin. Yeah, sebenarnya ia dan Sungmin tidak benar-benar pergi. Tapi mereka bersembunyi di sisi lain dari pohon besar itu dan mendengarkan percakapan Kyuhyun dengan Jungmo yang berhasil membuat keduanya kesal tak tertandingi.

"Kurang ajar! Kurasa sifat Kyuhyun yang menyebalkan telah menular pada Jungmo oppa. Ck!" Sungmin mendengus kesal.

"Hahh... Gongju Min, kau tidak ingin membalas mereka?"

Sungmin melirik Ryeowook yang baru saja memberikan saran bagus. Gadis itu memberi isyarat agar Ryeowook segera mendekat ke arahnya. Sungmin tampak tengah membisikkan sesuatu diringi dengan senyuman nakal.

"Mari kita buktikan ucapan Kyuhyun, Gongju Wook!"

"Siap, Gongju Min!"

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

Sore hari, tepatnya pukul 4. Terlihat Direktur Shin yang sedang melakukan percakapan serius dengan seorang lelaki yang kita ketahui adalah Yesung di tempat yang cukup jauh dari tenda mereka. Yesung menghela nafas beratnya, wajahnya tampak begitu kesal namun juga tersirat kelelahan di dalamnya.

"Orang tuamu datang lagi, Kim Jong Hoon. Kau pasti tahu apa maksud mereka datang ke universitas kemarin." Direktur Shin bersedekap sembari memandang orang yang diajaknya bicara.

"Kau mengajakku kemari hanya ingin mengatakan hal itu?" Yesung berdecak.

"Sekarang pilihan ada di tanganmu. Kau sengaja membuat mereka mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk menjadi pemeran utama. Jujur aku sangat kesal. Hal seperti itu dengan mudahnya dibeli dengan kekayaan materi. Lalu, bagaimana dengan mereka yang berbakat namun tidak memiliki apa-apa? Apakah mereka harus selalu berada di bawah meski memiliki jutaan talenta?" Direktur Shin menjeda kalimatnya sejenak. "Tapi kemarin, baru saja orang tuamu mengatakan kalau kau,-"

"Ya aku tahu kalau orang tuaku memang egois, Direktur." Dengan tidak sopan Yesung sengaja memotong kalimat Direktur Shin. "Tapi aku senang. Setidaknya aku bisa mendapat semua yang aku inginkan. Posisi dan popularitas. Semua bisa kudapatkan dengan mudah!"

Direktur Shin kembali menghela nafasnya. "Jadi, kali ini kau akan menuruti kemauan orang tuamu lagi?"

"Tentu saja. Karena aku percaya kalau uang bisa membeli segalanya. Dan jangan pernah beritahukan apa yang akan dilakukan orang tuaku kali ini, Direktur. Biarkan semua berjalan apa adanya." Tanpa permisi, Yesung pergi meninggalkan Direktur Shin yang kini tengah memdengus.

'Sekarang aku mengerti, Yesung. Dari awal kau juga sudah tahu hal ini pasti terjadi. Tapi kau tidak memberontak seperti yang dilakukan Eunhyuk.'

Lagi-lagi Direktur Shin menghela nafas berat. Lebih baik mencari pemandangan yang bagus di Naminara sebelum malam tiba. Percuma ia masuk ke dalam kategori pria paling stylist di antara teman-temannya di Broadway sana jika tidak menunjukkan dandanannya yang cocok untuk musim gugur di Naminara. Baiklah... teman-temannya itu sudah menunggu kabar darinya. Haha!

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

Malam hari telah tiba. Sebagian besar orang telah berkumpul untuk menikmati acara api unggun. Menghangatkan diri di antara dinginnya malam musim gugur. Tapi sepertinya ada beberapa orang yang tak terlihat di sana. Salah satunya adalah Jungmo yang kini tampak kebingungan mencari tempat untuk buang air kecil.

Jungmo merutuki dirinya sendiri karena terlalu banyak minum setelah makan malam tadi. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan semak-semak di pojokan. Jungmo pikir itu adalah tempat yang pas untuk melepaskan hajatnya.

Namun, lelaki ini tidak sadar kalau dirinya sedang diikuti oleh seseorang. Seseorang dengan pakaian compang-camping, pakaian yang penuh noda -entah noda apa itu karena tidak terlihat oleh gelapnya malam-, dan punggungnya yang agak membungkuk.

Jungmo dapat merasakan bulu-bulu di seluruh tubuhnya berdiri saat dirinya tengah buang air kecil. Ditambah suasana malam ini yang agak menyeramkan. Jungmo mengusap tengkuknya karena rasa merinding yang kian bertambah. Bahka setelah selesai melepas hajat pun lelaki itu tak sanggup membalikkan badannya. Dengan susah payah ia menelan ludah. Sesaat Jungmo teringat dengan sosok yang terkenal di Pulau Nami ini, yaitu orang tadi ia bicarakan dengan Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Sungmin -Jenderal Nami-. Seketika itu pula Jungmo langsung menaikkan resleting celananya serta memasang kancingnya juga. Tak peduli apapun, lelaki itu berbalik.

Jungmo terdiam memandang sosok mengerikan di hadapannya. Seorang lelaki... Pakaiannya robek sana-sini... Tengah memandang tajam dirinya. Sontak Jungmo berteriak lalu segera lari terbirit-birit tanpa mempedulikan tawa dari dua orang gadis yang sengaja bersembunyi di balik pohon. Dua orang gadis itu pun mendekat ke arah sosok mengerikan tadi.

"Good job, Kyuhyun! Kau berhasil menakuti Jungmo oppa. Hahaha!" Sungmin menunjukkan dua jempolnya pada sosok tersebut.

"Aiisshh... Aku sebenarnya tidak mau melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini jika bukan karena kau yang menunjukkan wajah jelekmu itu!" Sosok yang nyatanya adalah Kyuhyun itu mendengus kesal.

"Jangan begitu, Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku tahu, sebenarnya kau menyukainya, bukan? Yeah, Sungmin memang memiliki wajah imut yang alami." Ryeowook terkekeh menyadari perubahan raut wajah Kyuhyun yang kini tampak gugup.

"Apa maksudmu, Kim Ryeowook? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang kesal sekarang, huh?!"

"Ya ya ya... Kyukyu... Sebaiknya lalu cepat membersihkan diri sebelum yang lain menyadari kalau kita menghilang dari acara api unggun." Sungmin lalu menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tanpa para gadis itu ketahui tengah berhadapan dengan sosok yang sama persis seperti dirinya. Kyuhyun bagai sedang melihat ke arah cermin. Tapi ia langsung sadar kalau tidak mungkin ada cermin di sini. Dan sosok itu memandangnya datar.

"Sialan!" umpatnya sebelum berlari cepat menyusul Ryeowook dan Sungmin.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

Annyyeoonggg, Reader-deull! Chapter 11 sudah update! Hehe...

Duhh... Maafkan... Lagi-lagi gak bisa bales review kalian :(... Ini aja updatenya buru2. Ada yang jarus author lakuin setelah ini. Maafkan yakk...

Tapi terima kasih buat yang udah review yakk... Jangan ragu buat tinggalin jejak kalian, okay!

See you next chapter!

Kamsahamnida #bow


	12. Chapter 12: Love Rain

**Love In Drama**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Kim Hyunfha

 **Genre:**

Read, then you will find

 **Rated:**

PG-15

 **Main Cast:**

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Kim Jong Hoon

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jungmo

Lee Hyuk Jae

Find by your self

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict ini terinspirasi oleh drama Korea yang judulnya Heartstrings. Tapi aku kurang puas sama ceritanya. Jadilah aku buat Heartstrings versiku sendiri dengan konsep cerita yang sama, namun alur cerita yang berbeda.

Mungkin ada yang berteman sama akun fb-ku dan menemukan cerita dengan judul yang sama karena memang awalnya cerita ini aku post di fb. Namun semenjak aku mulai menulis ff KyuMin, ff ini jadi gak terurus. Jadilah aku mengubah seluruh cast ditambah pengubahan alur sedikit. Dan juga aku sudah menyelesaikan sampai chapter 11. Itu sebabnya ff ku yang Journey For Remembrance masih separuh perjalanan. Aku lebih mengutamakan apa yang lebih dulu aku kerjakan ^^ tapi tenang aja... Kadang aku ngelanjutin keduanya kok.

P.S: FF yang udah aku publish di FB udah aku hapus demi kenyamanan.

 **Don t Plagiat ! Don t Bash ! RCL sangat dibutuhkan So,**

 **Happy Reading ^^ Continued**

.

.

.

 _Seorang lelaki dengan pandangan nanar menatap aliran laut (itu sesuai dengan naskah, meski yang sebenarnya adalah danau) di hadapannya. Ia memegang setangkai bunga krisan. Ia, Pangeran Hwanhee, dan di sinilah tempat segala kenangan terindahnya mulai terangkai. Kenangannya bersama sang pujaan hati, sosok penerang di dalam hatinya yang gelap, Putri Seulhae. Pangeran Hwanhee melempar bunga krisan pada jutaan air yang menumpuk di hadapannya. Biarlah bunga tersebut hanyut, sebagaimana dirinya yang hanyut dalam kenangan tanpa bisa bergerak bebas dan tidak akan pernah kembali._

"Stop!"

Yesung yang akan bersiap untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu, terpaksa berhenti karena Direktur Shin yang tiba-tiba menghentikannya. Raut wajahnya nampak tidak puas dengan akting Yesung itu. Tentu hal ini membuat lelaki bermata sipit itu berdecak.

"Kenapa lagi, Direktur? Apa aku kurang maksimal?"

"Hmm, begini. Apa kau tidak membaca naskah secara utuh? Bukankah sudah jelas kalau Pangeran Hwanhee meneteskan air mata sebelum musik dimulai? Dan kembali menangis ketika lagu sudah selesai dinyanyikan." Direktur Shin melipat kertasnya dan beralih memandang Yesung.

Yesung berdecih. "Apakah kau akan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk melakukan adegan tadi? Seolah-olah Direktur sangat ingin menjatuhkanku."

"Tidak. Tidak. Kau terlalu berpikiran negatif, Kim Jong Hoon. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu untuk mengulanginya lagi."

Kali ini Yesung mendesah kesal. Entah kenapa muncul perasaan aneh di dalam hatinya. Ia tahu apa ini dan selamanya akan selalu seperti ini. Hanya saja Direktur Shin dapat memahaminya meski Yesung sendiri tidak tahu. Ataukah ia berpura-pura tidak tahu? Yang pasti ini masih berhubungan keputusan sepihak orang tuanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Yesung tidak menolak. Karena ia harus bahagia dengan segala keputusan itu.

"Berikanlah yang terbaik, Kim Jong Hoon. Ini adalah yang terakhir untukmu. Kau ini aktor yang berbakat, bukan?"

Yesung berdehem. "Tentu saja. Aktor Kim Jong Hoon yang tidak terkalahkan." Direktur Shin tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu mempersilahkan Yesung untuk mengulangi scene yang tadi.

Yeah, saat ini para peserta tengah melakukan latihan di dekat danau. Anggaplah danau tersebut sebagai laut yang penuh dengan bebatuan yang akan menjadi tempat dimana awal pertemuan Pangeran Hwanhee dengan Putri Seulhae sekaligus menjadi tempat dimana mereka dipisahkan oleh takdir kematian.

"Sungmin, apa kau pernah berpikiran jika seseorang bisa diperlakukan layaknya robot untuk selamanya?" bisik Ryeowook pada Sungmin yang seja tadi serius memperhatikan Yesung.

"Huh?" Sontak fokus gadis itu menjadi sedikit terganggu. "Apa maksudmu? Kau sedang membicarakan orang lain atau apa?"

Ryeowook mendengus kecil. "Dengar, Min. Aku hanya katakan ini padamu saja."

Ia lalu menjelaskan sesuatu pada Sungmin. Sesuatu hal yang begitu mengejutkan, sebuah fakta yang baru ia ketahui, mengenai seorang Kim Jong Hoon alias Yesung. Sungmin melebarkan kedua matanya selebar mungkin. Gadis ini tidak pernah menyangka jika orang tua Yesung akan melakukan hal itu.

"Kau serius, Ryeowook? Itu artinya..."

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kyuhyun memiliki kemungkinan yang lebih besar untuk menempati peran utama yang sesungguhnya dalam drama musikal ini. Itu semua bergantung pada keadaan."

Sungmin tersenyum bahagia. "Syukurlah... Setidaknya bakat Kyuhyun tidak akan menjadi sia-sia. Aku berharap dia bisa sukses di dalam dunia akting. Atau mungkin menjadi seorang aktor hollywood dan bukan hanya aktor drama musikal Broadway. Itu mengagumkan!"

Ryeowook berdehem. "Kau senang sekali ya? Seperti seorang kekasih yang berharap pasangannya bisa sukses hingga mereka bisa menempuh kehidupan yang sesungguhnya sebagai sepasang suami istri. Atau jangan-jangan kau... menyukai Kyuhyun?"

Mimik wajah Sungmin tiba-tiba berubah. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdegub kencang ketika Ryeowook menanyakan hal tersebut. Ditambah lagi dengan kedua pipinya yang terasa panas. Astagaaa... Ada apa dengan dirinya?

"Ahh... Hahahaha... Ya ampun, Ryeowookie sayang. Bukankah aku sudah katakan padamu jika aku hanya mau berpacaran kalau saja ada lelaki seperti Choi Si Won yang mengatakan cinta padaku," ujar Sungmin canggung karena ia memang tengah mencoba untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya, bahkan dari dirinya sendiri.

Ryeowook berdecak. "Sejak dulu kau selalu menjawab begitu jika kutanya tentang kekasih. Pantas saja kau masih single sejak hingga sekarang."

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau sendiri? Aigoo... Kau salah satu dari gadis yang paling tidak mau memiliki hubungan spesial dengan seorang lelaki manapun yang pernah kau kenal. Cih!" Decihnya sambil bersedekap.

Hahh... Ryeowook hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. "Setidaknya tipe laki-laki idamanku bukan seperfect tipe idamanmu."

"Memang tipemu seperti apa?"

"Hmm... Yang jelas dia itu orang yang baik, cukup tampan, dan bisa menjaga gadis yang dicintainya dengan sepenuh hati. Kuberi lima nilai plus untuknya kalau ia bisa bernyanyi dengan suara yang bagus." Ryeowook tersenyum sembari membayangkan sosok idamannya. "Mungkin kita berdua bisa berduet. Aku yang memainkan piano, dia yang bernyanyi. Itu adalah hal yang paling aku sukai."

Sungmin mendatarkan raut wajahnya melihat wajah Ryeowook yang begitu berbunga-bunga. Bahkan gadis itu hanya berkhayal, tapi ia sampai seperti ini. Yeah, bagaimana jadinya nanti kalau misalnya ia benar-benar bertemu dengan sosok idamannya. Mungkin Ryeowook hanya akan melihat bunga di matanya. Well, itu berlebihan.

"Bukankah di sini ada banyak lelaki yang bersuara bagus? Atau kau bisa memilih salah satu dari kelas vokal. Banyak yang tampan juga loh." Sungmin terkekeh melihat ekspresi Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Aisshh, kau ini..."

Dari kejauhan tampak Kyuhyun dan Jungmo yang membawa setumpuk kayu bakar di tangan mereka. Mereka berdua tampak kesulitan dengan beratnya puluhan kayu bakar tersebut. Salahkan saja Direktur Shin yang seenak jidatnya menyuruh mereka berdua untuk mencari kayu bakar dengan alasan hanya mereka berdua yang ia percaya. Yeah, itu benar-benar omong kosong.

Direktur Shin melihat Kyuhyun dan Jungmo dengan wajah terkejut. "Oh? Kalian. Astaga... aku lupa kalau aku menyuruh kalian untuk mencari kayu bakar. Tapi... Setelah melihat perkiraan cuaca hari ini kemungkinan malam nanti akan turun hujan deras. Jadi kita semua akan berkemas sebentar lagi dan pergi ke penginapan yang sesungguhnya," jelasnya tanpa sedikitpun raut wajah bersalah yang ia tunjukkan.

Mendengar penjelasan Direktur Shin, Kyuhyun dan Jungmo sontak menjatuhkan tumpukan kayu bakar itu sambil memandang Direktur Shin datar. Demi kayu bakar yang mereka dapatkan setelah melewati berbagai macam ujian, ingin sekali mereka berdua menjatuhkan Direktur aneh ini dari atas air terjun.

"Ah, jinjja..." gumam Jungmo kesal, namun pelan. Tapi tunggu! Penginapan yang sesungguhnya?

"Penginapan? Maksud Anda, Direktur?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Direktur Shin telah menjelaskan semuanya pada kami. Ia mengatakan kalau penginapan yang akan kita sewa sudah penuh karena ada murid dari salah satu SMA di Seoul yang tengah melakukan studi lingkungan. Jadi kita hanya bisa memakai penginapan tersebut sehari setelah sampai di Naminara. Ya, hari ini. Kebetulan juga nanti malam diperkirakan akan hujan. Tampaknya kita masij diberi keberuntungan." jelas Profesor Han yang awalnya kesal karena keputusan Direktur Shin kemarin.

"Itulah mengapa aku menyuruh kalian untuk tidur di dalam tenda malam kemarin," sahut Direktur Shin.

Jungmo berdecih. "Lalu kenapa malah menyuruh kami mencari kayu bakar?"

"Ah itu... Aku lupa." Alasan singkat yang membuat Kyuhyun maupun Jungmo tidak bisa menentukan ekspresi seperti apa yang harus mereka perlihatkan.

Kesal? Jangan tanya!

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

Sungmin tengah duduk di tepi danau. Tampak raut wajah cemas yang perlihatkan. Gadis itu memainkan air dengan jari. Berkali-kali helaan nafas berat keluar dari hidungnya. Seharusnya sekarang ia dan yang lain beristirahat karena sore nanti mereka akan pindah ke penginapan. Namun ada hak yang terus mengganggu pikirannya.

"Ehem..."

Sontak Sungmin menoleh kala menyadari ada sosok yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya sambil mengeluarkan suara deheman. Gadis itu agak terkejut saat tahu siapa sosok itu.

"Ahh... Kyuhyun." Sungmin kembali pada aktivitas memainkan air yang sebelumnya ia lakukan. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Kupikir pertanyaan itu juga berlaku untukmu." Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Sungmin. "Tidak biasanya kau menyendiri seperti ini. Biasanya bersama Ryeowook."

"Hmm... Tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin saja."

"Benarkah?"

"Aihh... Kau ini. Sebenarnya kenapa kau datang kemari, huh? Kau ada perlu denganku?"

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya. "Kau bisa katakan seperti itu, bisa juga tidak. Yeah, meskipun ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun penuh selidik. "Apa? Tentang apa?"

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sekilas. "Nanti saja. Sekarang aku sedang malas mengatakannya."

"Isshh... Kau ingin bermain rahasia denganku ya? Menyebalkan."

"Ahh iya, Direktur Shin tadi mengatakan kalau malam ini hujan akan turun. Kau,... Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak sebelum menghela nafas berat. Gadis itu lalu menatap Kyuhyun diiringi dengan senyum menggoda. "Kenapa, hm? Kau mengkhawatirkanku, yaaa? Aigoo... Kyukyu yang lucu," ujarnya sambil menoel lengan Kyuhyun.

"Hey! Aisshh... Bagaimana jika nanti orang lain menganggapmu telah dirasuki arwah penasaran?"

"Huh?" Sungmin mengusap tengkuknya canggung. "Hmm... Memangnya saat aku bertingkah seperti itu tampak mengerikan kah?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat. "Apa perlu aku merekammu ketika itu tiba, huh? Tak masalah juga bagiku."

"Ugghh... Aku tidak sedang ingin bercanda, Kyuhyun."

"Lalu kenapa masih bertanya?"

"Memangnya apa aku bisa melihat wajahku sendiri tanpa cermin dan dengan kesadaran yang penuh, huh? Astaga, Kyuhyun-ku yang tampan, manis, lucu, imut, dan...-" Sungmin terdiam begitu saja. Sungguh ia tidak sadar dengan apa yang ia ucapkan barusan. Kyuhyun-'ku'...? 'Ku'!? Oh sial! Dasar mulut tak berguna!

Sungmin menepuk-nepuk bibirnya kesal. Tidak mempedulikan tatapan aneh Kyuhyun yang tertuju padanya. Jujur saja lelaki itu juga tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang gadis polos ini katakan. Semua yang kata yang lewat begitu saja, terhalangi oleh pikiran Kyuhyun yang penuh oleh segala hal. Termasuk kekhawatirannya.

"Kau kenapa, huh? Menepuk2 bibir begitu. Dasar aneh."

"Ahh.. Tidak apa-apa... Aku hanya haus." Sungmin lalu beranjak dari tempatnya. "Kau masih ingin terus berada di sini?"

"Huh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja setelah ini kita akan pergi ke penginapan yang sesungguhnya. Jadi harus berkemas mumpung ini belum terlalu sore."

"Hahh... Benar juga. Tapi di sini sangat tenang dan nyaman. Kau tidak ingin menemaniku, huh?"

"Cihh... Maaf saja. Mendapat ocehan dari Direktur Shin itu benar-benar menyebalkan."

Tidak berniat melanjutkan percakapan ini lagi, Sungmin berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih bergeming di tempatnya. Ia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh lelaki berparas tampan ini.

"Chocholate Come to Heart," gumamnya misterius.

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

Seperti yang telah dikatakan oleh berita ramalan cuaca kemarin, malam ini hujan turun begitu deras. Beruntung seluruh pemain drama musikal beseta seluruh profesor dan juga Direktur Shin telah sampai di penginapan. Sebuah penginapan yang cukup luas dan memiliki aula besar di bagian tengahnya. Yeah, setidaknya mereka tidak lagi berurusan dengan yang namanya hutan.

"Apa kau melihat Sungmin, Eunhyuk?" Ryeowook bertanya dengan raut wajah cemas pada Eunhyuk yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ahh, aku ingin menanyakannya juga padamu. Kami dan Heechul satu kamar. Namun dia sama sekali tak terlihat semenjak hujan turun. Kukira dia sedang bermain hujan di luar sana."

"Aihh... Kau pikir dia anak kecil? Sudahlah! Lebih baik aku mencarinya sendiri," ketus Ryeowook yang dengan cepat berlalu dari sana.

Tidak ada yang tahu dimana Sungmin berada sekarang, bahkan Sungmin sendiri. Tunggu... Apa? Well, saat ini gadis itu tengah berdiri dengan raut wajah dingin dan kepala yang agak menunduk. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Menahan seluruh kenangan buruk yang ada di dalam dirinya. Lebih parahnya lagi, Sungmin tidak sadar apa yang saat ini sedang dilakukannya.

"SUNGMIN!" teriak seseorang di bawah derasnya air hujan. "Aisshh! Apa yang dia lakukan di sana? Dasar bodoh!"

Seseorang itu berlari di jalanan yang cukup sepi ini. Jalan? Yeah, penginapan yang mereka tempati berada di luar area hutan, dekat dengan jalan yang tidak terlalu lebar, namun cukup untuk dilewati bus. Dengan itulah bagaimana seluruh pemain, profesor, dan direktur bisa cepat sampai ke penginapan setelah keluar dari tempat wisata tadi. Diretur Shin terlalu cerdas memang untuk membuat semua orang menjadi kesal. Mulai dari di suruh untuk berjalan kaki dengan jarak yang tidak dekat, berkemah, bahkan pencarian kayu bakar yang sia-sia.

"Hey, Lee Sungmin!"

Sungmin tetap bergeming di tempatnya. Namun ia masih sempat menepis kasar tangan orang yang memegang bahunya. Seolah-olah tak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya sedikit pun.

"Astaga... Ini benar-benar suatu kesialan yang benar-benar sialan. Kenapa juga kau harus trauma terhadap hujan, huh?" kesal seseorang yang biasa kita sebut dengan nama, Kyuhyun. "Ck! Beruntung kau telah menghidupkan GPS ponselmu sejak tadi."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Badan keduanya kini benar-benar basah. Lelaki itu tidak sempat membawa payung karena terlalu cemas dengan keadaan Sungmin. Cemas, heh? Tak dapat dipungkiri memang hal itulah yang mengganggu Kyuhyun sejak sore tadi. Cih! Hatimu memang tidak bisa berbohong, Tuan Cho!

Kyuhyun memutar otak mencari cara bagaimana agar ia bisa membawa Sungmin kembali ke penginapan tanpa menimbulkan kekacauan. "Cara apapun itu."

Baiklah, daripada banyak berpikir, Kyuhyun bergerak menuju hadapan Sungmin. Dengan perlahan ia mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk memegang kedua bahu Sungmin. Berharap agar gadis itu tidak berontak lagi. Tapi pergerakan Sungmin selanjutnya benar-benar tak terduga. Gadis itu malah langsung menerjang Kyuhyun, memeluknya dengan erat. Kyuhyun terpaku memandang lurus ke depan. Bahkan tangannya belum sampai memegang Sungmin.

"Hiks... Hiks..."

Terdengar jelas isak tangis yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun semakin terdiam. Perlahan lelaki itu membalas pelukan Sungmin dan membelai lembut surai indahnya.

"Eomma... Appa... aku, hiks... aku... kotor..."

Sontak raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi datar. Belaian tangannya pada rambut Sungmin pun mulai terhenti. Kyuhyun bukanlah seorang anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa maksud kata "kotor" yang Sungmin ucapkan. Ia adalah lelaki dewasa yang tahu betul maknanya. Kyuhyun teringat dengan ucapannya yang mengarah pada kenangan pahit yang dialaminya saat masih duduk di bangku SMP.

'Itukah yang kau alami, Sungmin?' batin Kyuhyun yang masih tak percaya dengan ini.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat. Mungkin mereka berdua harus menunggu hingga hujan berhenti.

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

Sementara itu di penginapan, Ryeowook tak henti-hentinya mencari keberadaa Sungmin. Sebagai seorang sahabat, ia tentu tahu betul bagaimana itu Sungmin, apa yang disukainya, apa yang tidak disukainya, dan apa yang ditakutkannya. Itulah mengapa Ryeowook sampai berani menembus hujan tanpa mengenakan payung saat ini. Tidak mempedulikan kalau di belakangnya ada Direktur Shin yang berteriak kepadanya.

"Kim Ryeowook! Mau pergi kemana kau? Hey, Bocah!"

Merasa dirinya tengah dihiraukan, Direktur Shin segera meminjam payung milik penginapan dan segera keluar untuk mengejar Ryeowook. Namun, belum sempat ia melangkah keluar dari penginapan, seseorang yang baru datang menghalangi jalannya.

"Direktur? Apa yang akan Anda lakukan?"

"Ah, kau, Yesung. Aku sedang... Hmm... Sudahlah! Lebih baik kau ikut juga!"

"Apa?!"

Yesung yang masih membawa sekantong plastik berisi makanan ringan dan soda, mau tak mau mengikuti Direktur yang menarik tangannya. Beruntung ia belum menutup payungnya. Aishh... Ada apa lagi ini, huh? Memangnya Direktur Shin tidak ingin beristirahat apa?

"Direktur! Apa yang Anda lakukan, huh?" teriaknya kesal. Suara derasnya hujan mengharuskannya untuk berteriak.

"Bantu aku mencari seseorang, Yesung!"

"Hah?! Mencari... Mencari siapa?"

"Kim Ryeowook! Dia pergi tanpa ijin dariku. Kau juga, Tuan Kim. Pergi berbelanja tanpa ijin. Jadi kau bantu aku sekarang untuk mencarinya."

"Huh?! Kenapa..." Yesung menghela nafas berat. "Dasar direktur aneh."

Well, sebaiknya kita tinggalkan dua orang ini. Kembali pada situasi dimana ada dua insan yang masih betah pada posisi mereka yang masih berpelukan. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Tidak mempedulikan tatapan beberapa orang yang sesekali melewati jalan itu. Selain itu, hujan juga masih deras. Kecil kemungkinan hujan akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat. Mereka tidak mungkin berada dalam posisi ini sampai pagi, bukan?

"Sungmin..." panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan. Bukannya jawaban, malah yang ada pelukan Sungmin makin mengerat. "Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu. Tapi kau tidak bisa menyalahkan hujan seperti ini. Hujan adalah pemberian Tuhan. Apapun yang terjadi padamu, bukanlah karena hujan yang turun."

Entah ini keajaiban atau memang sudah takdir, namun hujan yang turn nyatanya makin mereda. Bersamaan dengan itu juga kesadaran Sungmin juga perlahan menjadi pulih. Ia sadar dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini.

"Kyuhyun..." lirih Sungmin. "Kau tahu kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini saat hujan?"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan itu lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menanti jawaban Sungmin.

"Karena hujan selalu mengingatkanku pada lelaki bejat itu. Saat kau menciumku untuk pertama kalinya, aku selalu mengira itu adalah ciuman pertamaku. Namun ketika hujan datang, aku sadar bahwa ciuman pertamaku telah direnggut paksa oleh orang lain. Itulah mengapa aku... Aku..." Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan.

Sementara Kyuhyun masih betah dengan pandangan datarnya. Ia memegang dagu Sungmin, mengangkatnya sedikit, dan agak memperdekat jarak keduanya. Tanpa aba-aba, Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya hingga berhasil mempertemukan dua bibir itu. Bersamaan dengan itu pula hujan kembali deras, bahkan lebih deras dari sebelumnya. Dapat Kyuhyun rasakan getaran hebat yang ia rasakan pada bibirnya. Kedua tangan Sungmin memaksa untuk memberontak, namun Kyuhyun segera menarik pinggang ramping gadis itu.

Tak peduli kedua tangan Sungmin yang memukul-mukul dada Kyuhyun dengan keras, lelaki itu tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk melepas ciuman ini. Bahkan kini ia berani melumat lembut bibir tipis Sungmin, sangat lembut, mencoba memberi kenyamanan pada gadis itu. Dan benar saja, tangan Sungmin kini berhenti bergerak. Terlebih gadis itu membalas pelukan Kyuhyun, membuat lelaki bermarga Cho ini tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Yup! Ciuman mereka, karena tak ada yang mengira jika Sungmin membalas ciuman tersebut.

'Ingatlah ini saat hujan turun, Sungmin,' batin Kyuhyun.

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

"Hey, Nona Lee!" Ryeowook membanting naskah tepat di hadapan Sungmin yang tengah duduk sambil membaca naskah yang sama di salah satu sudut aula penginapan.

"Aiisshh... Apa sih? Kenapa kau jadi kesal begini?"

Ryeowook mendengus. "Tidak tahukah kau kalau kemarin aku ini sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, huh? Pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyub, mata sembab, dan kondisi wajah yang sama sekali tidak baik. Kau bisa mengajakku untuk menemanimu saat menghadapi hujan, bukan? Kau tidak tahu bagaimana kemarin Direktur Shin memarahiku habis-habisan. Sedangkan kau malah dengan santainya pulang di saat semua orang tengah tertidur jadi tidak ada yang memarahimu."

Sungmin memandang Ryeowook dengan senyum polosnya disertai tanda v-sign yang cukup menyebalkan untuk Ryeowook lihat saat ini. "Hehe... Maafkan aku, sahabatku tersayang. Kemarin aku habis menenangkan diri di luar penginapan."

"Tidak ada yang mengira kalau kau itu hantu gentayangan, bukan?"

"Huh? Kau menghinaku?"

"Tidak. Itu kenyataan, Sungminie... Kau menakutkan saat hujan turun."

Sungmin mendengus kesal lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Persis seperti tingkah laku seorang bocah yang tidak dibelikan permen oleh ibunya. Merajuk ala gadis kecil. Kekeke...

"Baiklah. Lima menit lagi latihan akan segera dimulai, dan..." Direktur Shin terdiam saat melihat ketidakhadiran dua pemain dalam aula ini. "... Di mana Kyuhyun dan Jungmo, huh? Sudah kukatakan tepat jam 10 pagi semuanya harus berkumpul di pagi ini. Dasar bocah!"

"Direktur, Kyuhyun kemarin malam pulang tengah malam dalam kondisi basah kuyub. Mungkin sekarang ia sedang sakit," ujar Kibum yang memang satu kamar dengan Kyuhyun. "Kalau soal Jungmo, sudah pasti sebagai seorang sahabat ia akan menemaninya."

"Tengah malam?! Jadi bocah itu main hujan-hujanan semalam? Dasar bo-... Arght..." Direktur Lee memegang bagian belakang kepalanya yang terasa sakit. "Aigoo... Aku akan menua dengan cepat jika begini," gumamnya. "Profoser Oh, Profesor Park, Profesor Han, latihan kali ini aku serahkan pada kalian. Aku akan memanggil Jungmo sebentar."

"Baik, Direktur," sahut Profesor Han, Profesor Oh, dan Profesor Park bersamaan.

Namun sampai 2 meter Direktur Shin berjalan, pintu aula terbuka hingga menampakkan dua orang yang kerap kali membuat Sang Direktur naik darah. Merasa ada aura yang begitu gelap menyertai kedatangan mereka, Jungmi mengusap tengkuknya ngeri. Ia mencoba untuk bersikap biasa.

"Selamat pagi, Direktur," sapa Jungmo dengan suara yang sangat manis.

Direktur memandang keduanya datar. "Duduklah. Dan kau Kyuhyun, setelah latihan ini kita perlu bicara mengenai alasan kenapa kau pulang larut kemarin."

"Eh? Pulang larut? Kenapa... Anda bisa tahu?" ucapan Kyuhyun memelan di akhir.

"Itu tidak penting. Sekarang lebih baik kalian berdua segera bersiap untuk latihan pagi ini. Mengerti?!"

"Ah, ye, Direktur."

Di sudut ruangan, terlihat Sungmin yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Sungguh setelah kejadian malam kemarin, ia benar-bemar tidak mampu untuk menatap lelaki itu walau hanya sebentar. Astaga... Di dunia ini... Apa ada yang lebih menyebalkan dari hal in, huh? Benar-benar... Sungmin benar-benar tidak memiliki muka lagi untuk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Dancer! Lakukan persiapan." Profesor Oh memberikan intruksi untuk pembukaan drama musikal sebelum masuk ke dialog tokoh.

Tak lama musik pun dimulai. Alunan klasik ala masa jeoson terdengar mengiringi tarian tradisional yang dilakukan oleh beberapa mahasiswi dan mahasiswa ini. Terlihat Yesung dengan langkah tegapnya berjalan melewati para penari. Di dalam naskah harusnya Yesung membawa busur panah. Tapi berhubung penggunaan properti akan dilakukan di aula universitas, jadilah ia menggantinya dengan lembar naskah yang digulung. Menembakkan panah tersebut ke arah yang agak menyerong kiri dan berekspresi seolah ia berhasil mendapatkan buruannya. Setelah itu dimulailah lagu pertama yang akan Yesung nyanyikan. Kemudian, masuklah Jungmo. Cerita berlanjut sesuai naskah.

Direktur Shin memperhatikan jalan cerita, ekspresi pemain, dan keseirusan dalam berperan. Ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Penampilan Yesung bertambah baik. Mungkin bocah itu telah memahami dirinyan sendiri," gumam Direktur Shin.

"Yeah... Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sungmin?"

Sungmin terkejut mendengar suara ini. Suara khas seorang lelaki yang kini perlu ia hindari demi keselamatan dirinya. "K... K... Kyu... hyun? K... Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku baik, sangat baik malah." Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin yang lucu seperti ini. Ahh... Seorang gadis imut yang salah tingkah.

Kyuhyun melihat tangan Sungmin yang bebas di lantai. Tanpa oikir panajng ia segera menggenggam tangan mungil itu sehingga membuat sang empu terlonjak kaget.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan, huh?"

"Memegang tangan gadisku."

"Eh? Gadismu? Si... Siapa yang... Kau maksud, hah?"

"Bukankah semalam aku sudah mengatakannya?"

"Aku tidak ingat kalau aku sudah membalasnya."

"Ya, kau memang belum membalasnya, tapi akan. Itu sama saja, kan?"

"Aissh... Terserah." Dengan kasar Sungmin melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari tangannya. Ia lalu berpindah tempat duduk di sebelah pemain lain. Entah siapa itu yang pinting jauh dari Kyuhyun.

Tapi tunggu sebentar...

Memangnya apa yang Kyuhyun katakan kemarin malam? Sepertinya kita telah melewati sesuatu.

.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 **.**

Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya dengan Sungmin. Hujan yang masih deras mengiringi tatapan mereka yang saling bertemu. Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin lembut

"Ingatlah ciuman kita ini saat hujan turun, Sungmin. Selalu. Jangan ingat hal yang lainnya selain ini." Kyuhyun kembali mencium bibir Sungmin. Hanya menempel sekilas. "Aku menyukaimu, Lee Sungmin."

"Kyuhyun... Aku..." Sungmin berniat menundukkan kepalanya. Namun dicegah oleh Kyuhyun.

"Tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang."

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Kyuhyun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Yang ia tahu, dirinya hanya perlu memejamkan kedua mata dan membalas setiap lumatan yang Kyuhyun lakukan terhadap bibirnya. Mereka benar-benar menikmati pautan bibir mereka itu. Entah berapa lama ini akan berakhir.

 _ **.**_

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

 _ **.**_

Sungmin menutup wajahnya malu saat ingat kejadian semalam. 'Astaga, Tuhaaann...' batinnya berteriak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

Fiuhhh #lapkeinget

Akhirnya bisa update juga setelah sebulan lebih...

Maafkan author yang nelat gini... Astagaaa... Satu bulan lebih... Maafkan yakk... Habisnya setiap hari kalau nggak sibuk sama tugas, masalah di sekolah, ya ulangan yang bikin sesak nafas #okey #itu #berlebihan

Okey dah... Selamat menikmati yahhh... Maaf kurang panjang... Ini bikinnya mepet sama jadwal try out yang menyebalkan. Huuftt...

Well, see you next chapter...

Kamsahamnida


	13. Chapter 13: Two Different Sides

**Love In Drama**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Kim Hyunfha

 **Genre:**

Read, then you will find

 **Rated:**

PG-15

 **Main Cast:**

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Kim Jong Hoon

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jungmo

Lee Hyuk Jae

Find by your self

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict ini terinspirasi oleh drama Korea yang judulnya Heartstrings. Tapi aku kurang puas sama ceritanya. Jadilah aku buat Heartstrings versiku sendiri dengan konsep cerita yang sama, namun alur cerita yang berbeda.

Mungkin ada yang berteman sama akun fb-ku dan menemukan cerita dengan judul yang sama karena memang awalnya cerita ini aku post di fb. Namun semenjak aku mulai menulis ff KyuMin, ff ini jadi gak terurus. Jadilah aku mengubah seluruh cast ditambah pengubahan alur sedikit. Dan juga aku sudah menyelesaikan sampai chapter 11. Itu sebabnya ff ku yang Journey For Remembrance masih separuh perjalanan. Aku lebih mengutamakan apa yang lebih dulu aku kerjakan ^^ tapi tenang aja... Kadang aku ngelanjutin keduanya kok.

P.S: FF yang udah aku publish di FB udah aku hapus demi kenyamanan.

 **Don t Plagiat ! Don t Bash ! RCL sangat dibutuhkan So,**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuaca terik masih membayangi Pulau Nami di musim panas ini. Namun hal itu tak menyurutkan niat para pelancong yang ingin menghibur diri dari segala rutinitas dalam kehidupan mereka. Sejenak mereka melupakan setiap masalah keseharian dengan berlibur di salah satu tempat wisata terindah di Korea Selatan, -selain Pulau Jeju- yang tentunya tidak akan pernah hilang dari ingatan.

Akan tetapi...

Kita belum menengok apa yang terjadi pada para pemain drama musikal dari Universitas Opera. Di aula penginapan, terdengar jelas omelan yang sudah biasa mereka dengar dari mulut seorang Direktur Shin. Ini adalah hari ke-4 sejak mereka datang ke Naminara. Selama itu pula ocehan Sang Direktur tidak luput dari pendengaran.

"Sudah aku katakan, Yesung, Eunhyuk! Chemistry, Chemistry! Aku yakin kalian tahu apa maksudku. Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang aku tidak melihat hal itu terhadap peran kalian sebagai sepasang kekasih, huh? Aku seperti sedang memakan jajangmyeon tanpa rasa. Kalian tentu tahu bagaimana rasanya, kan? Tidak enak! Apa kalian pikir penonton akan puas melihat adagan sepasang kekasih tanpa chemistry, huh?"

Yesung menghembuskan nafas guna menahan amarah yang tengah ia tahan. "Saya tidak tahu apa maksud Anda, Direktur. Tapi chemistry yang mana lagi yang Anda maksud sebenarnya? Kami sudah melakukan apa yang layaknya sepasang kekasih lakukan."

Direktur Shin memijat keningnya yang agak pening. "Apa kau tahu pandangan penuh cinta? Aku tidak melihat hal itu sama sekali saat kau memandang Putri Seulhae sebagai salah satu orang yang sangat mencintainya, Pangeran Hwanhee." Kali ini dengan suara yang tenang.

Mendengar itu Yesung terdiam sambil bersedekap. "Katakan pada Saya bagaimana itu pandangan penuh cinta, Direktur."

"Kau tidak pernah merasakannya, Yesung?" tanya Direktur Shin yang hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh lelaki bermarga Kim itu.

"Pandangan penuh cinta itu adalah saat kau memandang orang yang kau sukai, kau sayangi, dan kau cintai sepenuh hatimu." Setelah menjelaskan itu Eunhyuk menghela nafas berat. "Wajar saja robot sepertimu tidak pernah jatuh cinta."

"Tutup mulutmu, Lee Hyuk Jae. Siapa yang kau katakan robot, huh? Apa aku seperti itu?"

"Yeah, hanya kau yang tahu, Tuan Kim."

"Aigoo..." Direktur Shin mengipaskan kertas yang ia pegang. Dua orang di depannya ini berhasil membuat banyak keringatnya keluar. "Pantas saja kalian tidak bisa mendapatkan chemistry saat beradegan. Aku tidak mau tahu. Kalian harus bisa berperan layaknya sepasang kekasih. Terserah bagaimana caranya. Yang terpenting, berilah kesan yang menunjukkan jika Putri Seulhae dan Pangeran Hwanhee benar-benar saling mencintai."

"Ye, Direktur Shin," jawab keduanya berbarengan.

Direktur Shin melihat naskah drama mencari adegan mana yang selanjutnya akan melakukan latihan. "Baiklah, selanjutnya adegan 21, Kibum, Heechul, dan pemeran pendukungnya."

Di sisi lain tampak Kyuhyun yang duduk sambil mengusap-usap dagu layaknya orang yang tengah berpikir, ditambah dengan pandangan kedua matanya yang lurus ke depan. Ia lalu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Tak bisa dipungkirinya jika rasa bosan yang terus-menerus menderanya ketika latihan ini terkadang menyurutkan niatnya untuk ikut. Jika bukan karena suatu hal, mungkin Kyuhyun masih malas-malasan di dalam kamarnya.

"Ada apa, Tuan Cho? Kau bosan, ya? Kekekeke..."

Mendengar suara kekehan Jungmo makin membuat Kyuhyun merasa jenuh. Lelaki itu hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Namun tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Seorang gadis yang beberapa hari ini memenuhi ingatannya berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati Direktur Shin. Gadis itu yang kita ketahui adalah Sungmin membisikkan sesuatu kepada Direktur Shin. Sang Direktur pun menjawabnya dengan sekali anggukan dan membiarkan Sungmin keluar dari tempat latihan ini.

Kyuhyun tersenyum misterius. Aula ini memiki dua pintu utama, yaitu pintu yang berada di bagian depan -pintu yang mengarah pada koridor penginapan-, dan pintu yang berada di belakang -pintu yang mengarah pada halaman belakang penginapan-. Tetapi halaman belakang dan koridor memiliki jalan penghubungnya sendiri. Hal itulah yang memunculkan sebuah ide di dalam benak Kyuhyun.

Latihan berlangsung di dekat pintu utama bagian depan, dengan kata lain pintu bagian belakang sedang tidak ada yang mengawasi. Tanpa menciptakan keributan, Kyuhyun berjalan pelan, sangat pelan menuju pintu tersebut, namun pergerakannya tidak bisa mengelabui kedua mata Jungmo yang kini meliriknya hingga lelaki itu sampai di ambang pintu. Sikap Kyuhyun yang mencurigakan membuatnya ingin melakukan sesuatu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa? Eomma dan appa akan kembali lusa? Tapi aku masih dalam tour di Pulau Nami. Aku masih harus berada di sini untuk tiga hari ke depan."

Sungmin yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu bilik toilet wanita, tiba-tiba mendapatkan telepon dari ibunya. Ia melangkah menuju westafel untuk membasuh kedua tangannya. Jadi Sungmin hanya menggunakan bantuan bahunya agar telepon itu bisa tetap menempel dengan telinganya.

"..."

"Kyuhyun? Yeah, dia baik-baik saja," ujar Sungmin tampak ragu kala bayang-bayang kejadian malam kemarin masih membekas di pikirannya. Tidak bisa ditolak kalau gadis ini tidak bisa melupakannya.

"..."

"Ahh... Drama di kampusku? Semua berjalan lancar, Eomma. Meskipun aku masih belum bisa menjadi pemeran utama yang sesungguhnya."

"..."

"Ya, aku hanya cadangan."

Sungmin telah selesai membasuh kedua tangannya. Ia mematikan kran lalu menuju luar toilet sambil tetap membalas beberapa pertanyaan ringan yang ibunya tanyakan. Hingga fokusnya hilang saat mendapati seorang lelaki tengah berdiri santai di samping pintu toilet.

"Eomma... Eomma, sudah ya. Aku harus latihan dulu."

"..."

"Ne... Saranghae."

Dengan cepat Sungmin mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Gadis itu mendengus. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sungmin ketus.

"Eyy, kau ini ketus sekali. Aku hanya merasa bosan. "

Dahi Sungmin berkerut heran. "Ya, lalu?"

"Kau tidak ingin kabur, hm?"

"Apa?"

"Ya, kabur. Sekali-kali bolos latihan tidak apa-apa kan?"

Tawaran Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Sungmin terdiam. Ia memang sempat berpikir untuk membolos dan menjelajahi keindahan Pulau Nami, namun hal itu pasti tidak luput dengan omelan Direktur Shin. Seorang pria yang tanpa ragu memuncratkan ludahnya pada bocah-bocah yang suka membangkang.

Sungmin berdehem. "Apa kau... punya rencana?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Ayo!"

Tanpa aba-aba, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menarik tangan Sungmin. Kontan gadis itu terkejut. Hampir saja ia berteriak jika saja tak ingat jika toilet yang baru saja ia gunakan sangat dekat dengan aula. Mereka, tidak... tepatnya Kyuhyun berhasil membawa Sungmin keluar dari penginapan tanpa menarik perhatian. Inilah yang Kyuhyun tunggu. Akhirnya lelaki itu bisa bebas dari kebosanan yang mendera kala duduk diam di tempat latihan.

"Sudah aman. Ayo pergi jalan-jalan, Sungmin!" ajak Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam erat tangan kanan gadis berwajah imut itu yang dijawab dengan anggukan penuh antusias oleh Sungmin.

Untuk mengawali perjalanan keduanya pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan di Pulau Nami. Tampak para wisatawan berlalu-lalang di tempat ini hingga membuat suasana menjadi begitu ramai. Genggaman tangan Kyuhyun makin erat. Sungmi tidak bisa menolaknya karena ia sendiri agak takut jikalau nantinya mereka terpisah. Direktur Shin pasti akan menghabisi mereka berdua. Sudah bolos latihan, tersesat pula.

Mereka berhenti di salah satu toko yang menjual berbagai jenis souvenir yang berhubungan dengan drama legendaris Korea Selatan, Winter Sonata. Mulai dari gantungan kunci, gelang, kalung, kacamata, baju, patung hias kecil, lukisan kecil, karpet, dan aksesoris lainnya. Lalu manik rubah Sungmin menangkap pemandangan yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah gantungan kunci serba pink dengan wajah tokoh utama wanita drama Winter Sonata dalam bentuk kartun terbuat dari bahan stainless.

"Ini lucu. Berapa harganya, Ahjumma?"

"Oh, itu khusus untuk pasangan kekasih, Agassi. Jika ingin membelinya, juga harus membeli pasangannya," ujar seorang wanita paruh baya, pemilik toko tersebut.

"Kalau begitu kami beli keduanya, Ahjumma," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarka beberapa uang asli Naminara dari dalam dompetnya yang beberapa hari lalu ia dapatkan setelah melalukan tukar uang di Bank Naminara.

Sementara Sungmin hanya memandang Kyuhyun bingung. Ia hanya memperhatikan tansaksi jual beli yang Kyuhyun lakukan sembari memainkan gantungan kunci tersebut.

"Apa kalian ini sepasang kekasih, Anak Muda? Aigoo, jarang sekali aku bertemu dengan dua orang yang sungguh serasi seperti ini. Kalian bagai sepasang angsa yang saling berhadapan. Apalagi yang satu cantik, dan pasangannya sangat tampan."

"Ahh..." Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. "Itu... Ya! Dia adalah kekasihku, Ahjumma." Lelaki itu tiba-tiba merangkul mesra Sungmin.

"Tidak, Ahjumma. Kami...-"

"Auhh... Pasangan yang masih malu-malu. Kalian sungguh lucu. Ini..." Wanita paruh baya itu memberikan satu gantungan kunci lagi dengan seorang anak laki-laki sebagai gantungannya.

Meski ragu, Sungmin tetap menerimanya. Tampak aneh, karena ini sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan Winter Sonata. "Ini apa, Ahjumma?"

Wanita itu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum, penuh ketulusan. "Simpan saja, Agassi. Itu hadiah dariku."

"Benarkah? Wah! Kamsahamnida, Ahjumma."

"Kami pergi dulu ya, Ahjumma. Kamsahamnida."

Wanita itu mengangguk sekali dan membiarkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pergi dari toko kecilnya ini.

 _"Itu adalah ujian cinta, Anak Muda,"_ batinnya sambil terus memandangi kepergian keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tujuan kedua adalah kebun binatang. Tempat yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai hewan mulai dari yang jinak hingga binatang buas. Banyak yang menjadi penarik perhatian bagi Sungmin. Lihat saja kini gadis itu begitu antusias menyaksikan seekor monyet yang memakan makanannya dengan wajah aneh. Bahkan Kyuhyun sampai dibuat heran. Apakah anak ini tidak pernah melihat monyet makan?

"Kyu..." Sungmin menariki lengan baju Kyuhyun, "... Aku ingin melihat burung hantu."

"Ohh? Kau sudah puas melihat monyet?" tanya Kyuhyun yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Sungmin. "Baiklah. Ayo lewat sini!"

Sungmin menurut saja saat Kyuhyun menarik tangannya. Kedua matanya mengamati berbagai jenis hewan yang mereka lewati sambil menunggu untuk sampai di tempat burung hantu berada. Kadang gadis ini tertawa sendiri kala menyaksikan sepasang burung unta yang hanya diam melihat orang-orang lewat. Entah kenapa hal itu menjadi lucu bagi Sungmin.

Melihat wajah cerianya, Kyuhyun pun ikut tersenyum. Ia seakan melihat bocah 5 tahun yang masih tidak mengerti akan adanya masalah di dalam kehidupan. Sungmin hidup layaknya tidak beban apapun di punggungnya. Beda dengan dirinya yang menganggap kehidupan ini penuh dengan masalah yang seolah tidak pernah habis.

Hingga sampailah mereka di depan kandang sang hewan malam, Burung Hantu. Seperti sebelumnya, Sungmin kembali menunjukkan antusiasmenya.

"Kau menyukai burung hantu, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah sedari tadi hanya diam melihat Sungmin yang bahagia menyaksikan berbagai binatang di tempat ini.

"Eh? Ahh... Itu sebenarnya aku menyukai burung hantu di film Harry Potter yang pertama. Aku jadi ingin memilikinya juga," sahut Sungmin sambil membayangkan jika dirinya benar-benar memelihara seekor burung hantu.

"Harry Potter? Ah iya, bicara soal film, aku jadi teringat dengan drama Winter Sonata. Kau ingin melihat patung kedua tokoh utamanya?" tanya Kyuhyun sekaligus memberi saran untuk tujuan mereka selanjutnya.

Sungmin terlihat sedang memikirkannya. "Hmm... Boleh juga. Tapi, sebelum itu ayo kita berfoto di depan kandang burung hantu ini. Untuk kenang-kenangan," katanya sembari mengeluarkan ponsel. Tidak ada alasan bagi Kyuhyun untuk menolaknya. Lagipula ia tidak pernah mengabadikan momen-momen seperti ini dengan kamera.

"Baiklah. Biar aku yang pegang." Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel tersebut dan mulai memasang pose. Sungmin juga tak mau kalah, ia memposekan disirnya seceria mungkin dengan burung hantu yang mnjadi latar belakan foto itu.

"Hana, dul, set...!"

 _ **Ckrek!**_

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

Kembali pada penginapan...

Suasana di ruang latihan kini benar-benar menegangkan. Seluruh peserta latihan hanya bisa duduk diam di tempat mereka. Terpampang jelas raut wajah penuh amarah yang ditunjukkan seorang laki-laki yang baru saja menerima telepon dari orang tuanya. Namun kini telepon itu diambil alih oleh Direktur Shin. Semuanya hanya bisa menunggu hingga mereka selesai bicara.

"Begitulah kalau hidup bergelimang harta orang tua. Apa-apa selalu diatur oleh mereka. Bahkan aku yakin kalau dia tidak memiliki mimpi. Dia hanya menginginkan ketenaran dengan menunjukkan kalau dirinya benar-benar orang kaya," cibir Heechul blak-blakkan tanpa memperhatikan kondisi yang sedang tidak baik seperti saat ini.

Lelaki yang ditelepon orang tuanya itu -Yesung- mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat lalu memandang Heechul dengan tatapan tajam. "Jaga bicaramu Heechul! Siapa yang tidak memiliki mimpi, huh?! Aku memiliki mimpi! Tapi aku tahu kalau orang tuaku memilih hal yang tepat untukku!"

"Kau munafik, Yesung. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan kabur dari rumah. Tapi sayangnya kau bukan aku. Kau itu orang yang tamak! Apapun yang kau inginkan harus terpenuhi bagaimanapun caranya. Termasuk..." Orang yang berbicara, Kibum, menyeringai. "Termasuk memberi sogokkan agar kau terpilih menjadi pemeran utama."

Kontan Yesung terdiam. Namun dalam hatinya gejolak amarah bagaikan gunung berapi yang memuncratkan lahar panasnya.

"Woah! Dia menyogok, Kibum? Tidak kusangka! Padahal Kim Jong Hoon yang aku kenal itu katanya memiliki bakat akting yang bagus dan kualitas vokal yang luar biasa. Yang bagus saja menyogok, apalagi orang biasa? Apa mereka harus memberikan nyawa mereka? Hahahahahahaha!" Heechul dan Kibum tertawa keras. Mereka seakan mencampur bensin ke dalam api yang menyala-nyala.

Peserta lain yang tidak tahu menahu mengenai masalah sogokkan itu hanya bisa bertanya-tanya. Ada yang percaya, ada pula yang tidak. Bahkan ada yang langsung berkerumun untuk menggosipkan hal ini. Seketika aula penginapan menjadi berisik, dipenuhi oleh suara-suara cibiran yang nmendominasi.

Telinga Yesung sudah cukup panas mendengarnya. Dua orang itu benar-benar membuatnya muak!

"Oh iya Heechul, kau tidak tahu? Bukan hanya Yesung loh.. Tapi orang tua Lee Hyuk Jae juga melakukan penyuapan. Mereka bekerja sama! Bah! Orang kaya memang selalu membeli segalanya dengan uang." Lagi-lagi Kibum kembali menambah kobaran api kemarahan Yesung. Namun kini tidak hanya lelaki itu, Eunhyuk yang disebutkan namanya juga merasa marah, tapi dia hanya bisa menahannya. Jika kau memperhatikan kedua matanya, ia bahkan hampir menangis.

"Jinjja!? Oh, Daebakk! Apakah semua orang yang berbakat memang tidak memiliki perasaan dan otak yah? Mereka tidak bisa berpikir rasional, begitu?"

Heechul dan Kibum kembali tertawa keras saat melihat Yesung keluar ruangan. Mereka saling bertatap lalu melakukan high five sebagai tanda kalau rencana mereka akan berhasil.

"Kau yakin ini tidak apa-apa, Kibum?" bisik Heechul yang sejujurnya agak khawatir kalau Yesung akan melakukan sesuatu dengan orangtuanya.

"Tenang saja, Heechul. Kita pasti berhasil menyingkirkan mereka dari drama musikal ini dan membiarkan Kyuhyun juga Sungmin mendapatkan hak mereka."

"Yeah, aku memang sangat tidak menyukai dua orang itu, tapi bagaimana kalau mereka kembali melakukan hal yang buruk? Bahkan menyogok pihak yayasan agar drama musikal ini dihentikan."

"Kau tenang saja. Akan ada Direktur kita yang galak itu. Direktur Shin tidak akan membiarkan drama musikal ini batal. Kau pikir apa? Kita sudah susah payah latihan, bahkan hampir mendekati hari-h, dan dengan mudahnya pihak yayasan membatalkannya? Itu gila!"

Heechul menghela nafas mendengar perkataan Kibum. Keduanya benar-benar tidak mempedulikan perasaan seorang gadis yang kini hancur sehancur-hancurnya. Seorang gadis yang tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya karena beberapa kata yang ia dengar langsung dengan jelas. Hingga tiba-tiba satu tangan yang memegang selembar tisu berada tepat di depan wajahnya yang agak menunduk.

Gadis itu, Eunhyuk, tak langsung mengambil tisu tersebut. Kedua mata berairnya memandang wajah sang pemilik tangan sejenak sebelum kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eyy, kau tidak mau? Ya sudah," ujar orang yang memberikan tisu yang lalu berniat memakai tisu itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Namun dengan cepat Eunhyuk merampasnya dan digunakannya tisu tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi bersikap baik padaku, Ryeowook-ssi?" tanya Eunhyuk pada seseorang yang ternyata adalah Ryeowook itu.

Ryeowook mengedikkan bahunya. "Apakah aku pernah bersikap jahat padamu, Eunhyuk? Kau saja yang salah mengerti. Tapi kuharap, Yesung tidak melakukan hal yang kini sedang aku khawatirkan. Orang tuanya dan orang tuamu bekerja sama untuk kalian. Selain itu, uang yang didonasikn untuk kampus adalah biaya yang digunakan untuk segala keperluan drama musikal, termasuk tour ke Naminara ini. Awalnya karena keterbatasan biaya kita hanya tour di sekitar Seoul saja, atau desa tempat kelahiran Direktur Shin. Namun adanya asupan dana yang besar, jadilah kita melakukan tour di pulau yang terkemuka ini. Kau mengerti kan maksudku?"

Eunhyuk sangat mengerti hal itu. "Ya, tapi aku tidak mau tahu lagi. Apapun yang akan mereka lakukan, toh aku tidak bisa menghentikan. Aku sudah lelah diatur, aku adalah manusia yang sama sekali tidak pernah berjuang. Aku seperti boneka yang dikontrol dengan benang, tidak bisa bergerak bebas."

"Sungmin..." Kontan Eunhyuk menoleh kala mendengar nama itu. "Sungmin adalah gadis yang tidak berbakat dalam dunia akting, tapi apa? Dia berusaha mati-matian belajar agar terpilih menjadi pemeran utama. Dia tahu tentang berita penyuapan yang orang tua kalian lakukan. Dan kau tahu bagaimana reaksinya? Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada kecurangan apapun dalam audisi."

Eunhyuk berdecih. "Dia tidak tahu saja bagaimana rasanya memiliki orang tua yang gila bekerja sampai putri mereka sering ditinggal sendiri di rumah."

Ryeowook tersenyum tipis. "Orang tua Sungmin jarang di rumah, Eunhyuk. Mereka lebih sering bekerja di luar negeri, meninggalkan putri mereka sendirian. Mungkin satu kampus ini tidak ada yang tahu jika Sungmin adalah putri dari seorang CEO di Perusahaan Sendbill, perusahaan terkemuka di seluruh Asia, dan kini orang tuanya tengah berusaha membuka cabang di Amerika. Kau tahu artinya kan? Meskipun kekayaan orang tuamu dengan orang tua Yesung dijumlah, tidak akan pernah bisa menyaingi kekayaan keluarga Lee Sung Min."

Terkejut, benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, Eunhyuk sungguh dibuat kaku dengan penjelasan Ryeowook mengenai keluarga Sungmin. Ia pernah mendengar nama Sendbill dari orang tuanya karena itu adalah salah satu investor di dalam perusahaan ayahnya. Yesung terlalu sombong akan kekayaannya, tanpa mengetahui fakta ini. Ia benar-benar malu sekarang.

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

 _ **Huatsyiii!**_

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin heran. Sekarang bukan musim dingin, tapi bagaimana bisa gadis ini flu? Yeah, meskipun ini musim mendekati musim dingin, yaitu musim gugur. "Kau sakit, Sungmin?"

"Ahh? Tidak... Tidak... Sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakanku."

"Ohh... Mungkin Direktur Shin yang bingung karena kau tidak segera kembali dari toilet." Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Aisshh... Kenapa kau tidak? Tidak mungkin kau luput dari pengihatan Direktur Shin."

Kyuhyun tidak begitu memperhatikan ucapan terakhir Sungmin. Ia lebih tertarik dengan patung yang berada beberapa meter di sisi kanannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum sebelum kembali memandang Sungmin yang masih menikmati cone es krim strawberry-nya. Lelaki itu memegang bahu Sungmin yang tepat berhadapan dengannya lalu mendekatkan tubuh mereka. Sontak Sungmin terkejut dan hampir menjatuhkan es krimnya. Bagaimana tidak? Tubuh mereka benar-benar menempel! Apalagi kedua tangan Kyuhyun berpindah ke pinggangnya. Jadilah kini mereka tampak sepert pasangan yang sedang berpelukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Cho Kyuhyun?!" Sungmin sedikit meronta dalam pelukan itu.

"Ssstt! Lihatlah di sebelah kirimu."

Tanpa banyak tanya Sungmin segera menengok ke arah kiri. Ia terdiam saat sepasang patung dalam pose persis seperti yan mereka lakukan. Itu adalah patung tokoh utama dari drama Winter Sonata.

"Hentikan, Kyu... Aku malu." Terlihat jelas rona merah di pipi Sungmin yang tentu membuat kyuhyun tersenyum geli.

"Jadilah kekasihku, Lee Sung Min."

Sungmin terdiam gugup mendengar itu. Ia bahkan sampai meremas baju Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa menelan ludah pun jadi terasa sulit.

"Ke... Ke... Keka... sih?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku tidak mau."

Eh? Jawaban Sungmin yang jelas, kontan membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena kau... sangat menyebalkan! Kau selalu menggodaku, Cho Kyuhyun! Aku tidak suka!"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Huh? Itu... aku tidak tahu." Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya hingga membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta, ya?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku menyukai Choi Siwon."

Jawaban Sungmin yang tanpa dosa menimbulkan suara decakan dari bibir Kyuhyun. "Daripada kau memikirkan aktor itu, kenapa tidak coba merasakan bagaimana memiliki seorang kekasih seperti dalam drama yang dibintanginya? Itu lebih menyenangkan, bukan?"

"Aku tidak punya kekasih."

"Maka dari itu jadilah kekasihku, Sungmin."

"Aku tidak mau, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Kenapa?!"

"Karena kau hanya mengajakku menjadi kekasihmu, tapi kau tidak menanyakan padaku apakah aku mau memiliki kekasih, yaitu kau!"

Kontan Kyuhyun terdiam, mencermati setiap perkataan Sungmin. Ini dia yang telat mikir atau gadis itu yang terlalu polos hingga menganggap hal itu berbeda?

"Memang apa bedanya?"

"Ya jelas berbeda!" Sungmin diam sejenak memikirkan sesuatu."Eh? Itu sama saja, ya?"

"Apa kau sudah melupakan bagaimana kau membalas ciumanku semalam, Nona Lee?"

Pipi Sungmin kembali memerah bak kepiting rebus. Sial! Kenapa juga Kyuhyun mengingatkannya kembali tentang kejadian yang ia anggap memalukan itu? Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tahu kalau kini debaran jantungnya kian bertambah cepat hingga membuat dadanya agak sesak dan nafasnya tercekat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kala melihat Sungmin yang tampaknya kehabisan kata-kata lalu mendekati gadis itu, mengangkat dagunya sehingga wajah mereka tepat berhadapan. Tanpa aba-aba dan persiapan, kedua bibir itu kembali menempel. Akhirnya es krim yang sedari tadi Sungmin pertahankan terjatuh saking terkejutnya. Meski hanya menempel, menyalurkan setiap perasaan yang ada, tubuh gadis imut tersebut terasa begitu lemas. Kyuhyun bahkan harus memeluk tubuh Sungmin agar ia tidak terjatuh.

Tidak ada satu pun dari kedua insan yang tengah dilanda asmara ini, bahwa sejak mereka keluar dari penginapan tadi, seorang laki-laki yang membawa kamera HDR kualitas terbaik mengikuti dan melihat mereka dari kejauhan. Ia terus memotret kejadian langka ini sembari tersenyum puas.

"Wahh! Ini bahkan melebihi harga lukisan masterpiece! Kekekeke..." ujarnya yang terus memotret adegan di depannya itu.

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

Malam hari tiba diiringi sampainya dua orang, tidak, tepatnya tiga orang di penginapan. Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan seseorang yang mengikuti mereka berdua. Namun ada hal yang berbeda dari suasana di dalam tempat bergaya kuno itu. Kali ini lebih sunyi dan... sedikit tegang? Entahlah. Tapi yang pasti orang yang paling gelisah adalah Direktur Shin serta para profesor yang kini tengah melakukan diskusi rahasia di dalam kamar Direktur Shin.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Ryeowook? Kenapa kita harus menunggu di aula ini? Suasananya juga menegangkan, seperti habis terkena bencana alam." Sungmin bertanya pada Ryeowook yang hanya diam sejak kedatangannya tadi.

"Kau sendiri kemana saja sejak tadi, huh? Beruntung Direktur Shin tidak menyadari hilangnya kau," sahut Ryeowook agak kesal.

"Hehe... Aku habis jalan-jalan tadi. Ah iya, sejak tadi aku tidak melihat Yesung dan Eunhyuk. Mereka kemana?"

Ryeowook menghela nafas berat. "Mereka pulang."

"Eh? Pulang? Tour kan belum selesai. Apakah tidak apa-apa jika begitu?"

"Semuanya telah terbongkar, Sungmin, mengenai orang tua Yesung dan Eunhyuk yang menyuap pamanku dan beberapa profesor di sini. Namun tadi siang orang tua Yesung menelepon putra mereka agar segera pulang untuk persiapan pindah ke New York. Eunhyuk pun begitu, karena sejak awal mereka memiliki perjanjian jika Yesung tidak jadi pemeran utama, maka Eunhyuk pun tidak. Selain itu, uang yang didonasikan untuk universitas akan ditarik kembali. Kau tahu kan akibatnya? Drama musikal ini terancam akan dibatalkan karena adanya kekurangan biaya. Itulah mengapa anak-anak ini menjadi gelisah dan murung. Latihan mereka terasa sia-sia," jelas Ryeowook panjang lebar.

"Apa?! Terancam akan dibatalkan?! Kau bercanda?! Lalu untuk apa semua itu? Audisi, latihan, dan ocehan Direktur Shin..." Sungmin tiba-tiba berwajah murung.

"Itulah mengapa saat ini Direktur Shin sedang mendiskusikan ini dengan profesor lainnya."

Beberapa menit kemudian, muncul beberapa orang yang seluruh orang di dalam aula ini nantikan.

"Bagaimana, Direktur? Profesor? Apakah dramanya dibatalkan?" tanya seseorang dengan suara sesenggukkan akibat menangis.

Direktur Shin menghela nafas. "Kami belum bisa mengkonfirmasikan itu untuk sekarang. Tapi, malam ini silahkan kalian berkemas. Kita akan pulang ke Seoul besok pagi. Tour ini terpaksa berhenti di sini."

Sontak ucapan Direktur Shin membuat semuanya semakin cemas, bakan ada yang menangis dengan suara keras. "Jangan khawatir, anak-anak. Kita pasti bisa melewati ini. Kami semua juga sedang berusaha. Jangan khawatir," ujar Profesor Oh menenangkan meski dirinya sendiri pun lebih merasakan kekhawatiran.

"Kim Jong Hoon memang tidak pernah berubah. Dia selalu melakukan semuanya dengan sifat egoisnya itu tanpa memikirkan yang lainnya. Oh! Aku sungguh tidak menyukainya," kata Jungmo pada Kyuhyun yang hanya diam setelah mengetahui masalah yang tidak kecil ini.

"Musikal akan tetap berjalan, Jungmo. Biarkan saja lelaki egois sepertinya pindah ke New York. Itu akan menjadi hal yang lebih baik."

"Tapi bagaimana jika drama musikal ini benar-benar dibatalkan, Kyuhyun?"

"Tidak akan, Jungmo! Aku sangat yakin hal itu."

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun saat ini. Ia benar-benar merasa optimis di saat yang lainnya merasakan kecemasan yang luar biasa. Kini ia benar-benar membenci laki-laki tamak itu, bahkan melebihi rasa bencinya ketika masih SMU dulu. Pasalnya Yesung membuat banyak orang merugi dengan pindah secara tiba-tiba dan membuat drama musikal ini seolah sebagai permainan kecil untuknya.

" _Tidak ada pilihan lain selain melakukan itu_ ," batin seseorang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

Yuhuuuuu...

Akhirnya author bisa update lagi 😁😁😁!

UNBK juga udah selesaaiiiii!

Bisa update cepet!

Ini chapter 14 juga udah jalan...

Maafkeun kalau terlalu lama yah 😅😅

Terima kasih buat yang udah setia nungguin ff ini, makasih pula yang udah meninggalkan jejak membaca.

See you next chapter ^^

Kamsahmnida *Bow


	14. Chapter 14: I Want that Rain Come Soon

**Love In Drama**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Kim Hyunfha

 **Genre:**

Read, then you will find

 **Rated:**

PG-15

 **Main Cast:**

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Kim Jong Hoon

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jungmo

Lee Hyuk Jae

Find by your self

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict ini terinspirasi oleh drama Korea yang judulnya Heartstrings. Tapi aku kurang puas sama ceritanya. Jadilah aku buat Heartstrings versiku sendiri dengan konsep cerita yang sama, namun alur cerita yang berbeda.

Mungkin ada yang berteman sama akun fb-ku dan menemukan cerita dengan judul yang sama karena memang awalnya cerita ini aku post di fb. Namun semenjak aku mulai menulis ff KyuMin, ff ini jadi gak terurus. Jadilah aku mengubah seluruh cast ditambah pengubahan alur sedikit.

P.S: FF yang udah aku publish di FB udah aku hapus demi kenyamanan.

 **Don t Plagiat ! Don t Bash ! RCL sangat dibutuhkan So,**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana Universitas Opera agak berbeda dari biasanya. Rumor pembatalan drama musikal menjadi viral di kalangan mahasiswa sehingga lingkungan kampus sedang ramai-ramainya membicarakan hal tersebut. Kemarin setelah pulang dari Pulau Nami, anak-anak dibiarkan istirahat selama satu hari sebelum kembali masuk seperti biasa. Namun hal itu tidak mengurangi kecemasan mereka jika latihan mereka akan menjadi sia-sia nantinya. Direktur Shin atau profesor yang lain pun belum memberi kabar mengenai hal ini.

Seseorang yang menjadi akar permasalahan kini sedang duduk santai di dalam cafeteria sembari menikmati makanannya. Ia bersama dua orang kawannya masih belum mengungkit mengenai seluruh masalah yang terjadi terkait drama musikal. Hingga akhirnya, Donghae, memberanikan diri untuk memulai topik tersebut.

"Hyung, bagaimana jika drama musikal ini benar-benar dihentikan? Apalagi Minggu depan kau akan resmi keluar dari kampus ini dan pindah ke New York." Donghae lalu meminum es lemonnya melalui sebuah sedotan.

"Aku tidak peduli. Biarkan saja itu batal, mereka saja yang tidak tahu berterimakasih setelah dibantu oleh orang tuaku seperti itu. Siapa lagi yang akan memberikan donasi sebanyak itu selain orang tuaku?" sahut Yesung santai tanpa mengubah arah pandangannya. Ia terlalu fokus dengan makanannya.

"Orang-orang di sini mulai mencibirmu secara negatif, Hyung. Apa kau tak risih mendengarnya?" Henry pun ikut mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Untuk apa? Aku sering mendengar cibiran itu dan sama sekali bukan apa-apa untukku. Lagipula aku juga sudah muak dengan ocehan Direktur Shin yang membuatku seolah tidak bisa berakting dengan baik."

Donghae dan Henry tidak mampu lagi membalas perkataan Yesung. Lelaki itu jika sudah memutuskan sesuatu, maka tidak akan ada yang bisa mengubahnya. Terkadang mereka suka bingung sendiri dengan sikapnya yang mudah berubah-ubah.

"Hyung... Kau tidak bermaksud demikian, kan?"

Sontak Yesung menghentikan aktivitas makannya mendengar pertanyaan Donghae yang begitu tiba-tiba. Ia terdiam sejenak lalu meletakkan sendoknya kasar hingga menimbulkan bunyi berdenting. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang ada di dalam dirinya yang mencoba ingin lepas.

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan, Hae? Sebenci-bencinya orang lain padaku, bahkan mereka tidak bisa mengalahkan kebencianku pada diriku sendiri."

Lelaki itu tertawa miris. Namun telah terjadi satu hal yang membuat Donghae serta Henry terkejut. Setitik air mata meluncur begitu saja dari mata sipit seorang Kim Jong Hoon. Kedua matanya memerah, mungkin telah banyak air mata yang ia tahan agar tidak keluar. Sekarang saja ia ragu untuk melepaskan apa yang sekian lama ditahannya.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi seorang aktor, aku tidak ingin menjadi seorang CEO, aku juga tidak ingin menjadi seorang musisi, impianku adalah menjadi seorang detektif hebat yang berada di tengah kasus sulit lalu memecahkannya dengan cara yang luar biasa. Tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan?! Aku iri dengan Kim Jungmo yang bisa melakukan segalanya meski orang tuanya kaya sama sepertiku. Jadi aku melampiaskan kemarahanku pada sahabatnya. Itu lebih bisa membuatnya merasakan kesedihan."

Kontan Donghae dan Henry secara bersama-sama membulatkan mata saking terkejutnya.

"Jangan bilang alasan kau membully Cho Kyuhyun adalah..." Henry sengaja tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Semuanya sudah jelas sekarang.

"Hyung... Kau..." Nafas Donghae pun jadi tercekat setelah mengetahui fakta ini.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku juga tidak mempedulikan komentar orang lain mengenai diriku. Biarkan saja mereka mengumpatiku dengan kata apapun. Di New York, aku akan tinggal dengan pamanku. Setidaknya beliau tidak akan membiarkanku terkengkang di sana."

"Jadi kau tidak akan bersama orang tuamu?" tanya Donghae.

"Ya. Mereka akan menetap di sini karena pusat bisnis mereka hanya di Asia."

Setelah itu tak ada lagi percakapan di antara ketiganya. Terlalu sibuk menyeimbangkan antara pikiran dengan aktivitas mereka. Juga sibuk mencerna setiap fakta yang baru saja terpecahkan. Donghae maupun Henry percaya kalau Yesung bukan lelaki yang sama seperti yang dipikirkan orang lain.

Kini mari kita menuju ke aula universitas yang dipenuhi oleh para pemain drama musikal sembari menunggu berita lanjutan dari Direktur Shin selaku pembimbing drama musikal, minus Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang sengaja tidak datang ke kampus karena menjemput orang tua Sungmin yang baru datang dari Tokyo. Kyuhyun yang notabene menumpang tinggal di sana merasa tidak enak jika tidak ikut menyambut kedatangan orang tua dari sang calon kekasih. Calon? Yup! Mereka masih belum resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kenapa? Karena...

 **.**

 ****FLASHBACK****

 **.**

Kyuhyun melepaskanciumannya dan kembali memandang Sungmin yang masih memerah. Ia lalu menanyakan hal yang sama sampai membuat kesadaran Sungmin kembali.

"Jadi, kau mau menjadi kelasihku?"

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. "Maaf, Kyuhyun. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengerti perasaanku sendiri. Aku... Aku tidak bisa. Maaf..." ujar Sungmin menyesal.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah... Aku tidak akan memaksamu, Min. Tapi penerimaanmu akan selalu aku tunggu."

Dan mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke penginapan mengingat jarak taman ini ke penginapan. Jadi mereka harus sampai agar tidak kena marah Direktus Shin.

 **.**

 ****FLASHBACK END****

 **.**

Begitulah yang terjadi di antara mereka sebelum pulang ke penginapan. Pada akhirnya pikiran Sungmin yang masih baru dalam urusan cinta mengharuskan Kyuhyun untuk menunggu hingga Sungmin menyadari perasaannya sendiri. Padahal Kyuhyun juga baru tahu bagaimana rasanya mencintai seorang gadis, namun usianya yang beranjak dewasa menjadikan pola pikirnya dewasa pula.

Yeah, kembali pada masalah rumor drama musikal yang masih simpang siur. Para pemain sungguh berharap agar drama musikal ini tetap terlaksana karena ini adalah pengalaman awal mereka untuk tampil di hadapan para maestro drama musikal, tak hanya dari Broadway, juga surganya hal yang berkaitan dengan itu, Teater West End yang terkemuka di daerah Britania Raya mengalahkan Broadway yang berada di Amerika.

"Bagaimana, Direktur Shin?" tanya salah seorang pemain penuh kecemasan melihat ekspresi sang Direktur yang benar-benar dalam kondisi tidak baik.

Sebelum menjawab, Direktur Shin terlebih bahulu menghela nafas berat. "Masih ada kesempatan tahun depan."

Sontak jawaban tersebut berhasil membuat mental mereka terjatuh. Berbagai respon mereka tunjukkan mulai dari helaan nafas, umpatan, menangis, terdiam tanpa bisa mengekspresikan kekecawaan mereka saking shock-nya dengan kenyataan ini.

"Untuk merayakan ulang tahun universitas kita ini, kepala direktur memberikan alternatif yang sekiranya menggunakan dana yang tidak terlalu banyak. Yaitu kompetisi bernyanyi. Tapi...-"

"Batalkan saja, Direktur! Tahun ini tidak perlu mengadakan perayaan seperti itu. Kami terlalu kecewa dan tidak lagi memiliki motivasi untuk tampil dalam ajang apapun itu bentuknya."

Seseorang tiba-tiba memotong ucapan Direktur Shin. Pria itu tidak bisa lagi untuk marah. Semua kemarahannya ia lampiaskan di Kantor Kepala Direktor Im hingga Profesor Oh dan Profesor Park yang juga berada di tempat yang sama tidak berani berkata apa-apa setelah melihat kemarahan Direktur Shin yang luar biasa. Pasalnya ia sangat mempedulikan anak-anak ini. Ia marah karena tahu hal ini akan menjatuhkan motivasi semua pihak yag terlibat. Hanya karena masalah biaya yang kurang, sedikitnya donatur, dan terutama perginya donatur tetap di kampus ini.

Bukan waktunya untuk menyalahkan orang lain sekarang. Yang terpenting adalah bagaimana cara mengembalikan motivasi para mahasiswa yang terlibat agar mereka tetap bersemangat menekuni dunia entertainer.

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir. Jangan hanya gagal sekali, maka akan selamanya gagal. Yang terpenting kalian telah berusaha. Terima kasih atas semua latihan yang telah kalian lakukan. Tetap semangat!" Direktur Shin mencoba untuk menyemangati anak didiknya meski mereka tetap bersedih.

Sementara itu, dua orang yang memilih tempat duduk paling belakang memiliki kondisi yang tak jauh berbeda dari yang lain. Mereka saling menatap lalu sama-sama menghela nafas lelah.

"Yesung sialan! Akan pergi saja dia masih egois. Rasanya percuma aku ikut audisi jika begini caranya." Berkali-kali Kibum menggerutu kesal.

"Berhentilah mengumpatinya, Kibum. Semuanya juga telah terjadi orang itu juga akan pergi ke New York. Sepertinya tak akan ada kesempatan bagiku untuk menjangkau dunia Broadway ataupun West End. Tahun depan juga aku harus fokus dengan skripsiku."

"Jadi aktris musikal di Korea juga masih bisa kok," sahut Kibum malas.

Heechul berdecak. "Aku juga ingin di ajang yang lebih tinggi lagi tahu!"

"Ya... Ya... Ya..."

Tak jauh dari posisi mereka, terlihat Jungmo dan Ryeowook yang kebetulan duduk berdampingan. Akhirnya yang dikhawatirkan terjadi. Jujur saja Ryeowook agak kesal dengan pamannya, namun ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkannya, mengingat seberapa pentingnya donatur bagi sekolah ini.

"Kau sahabat Sungmin kan?" tanya Jungmo tiba-tiba.

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Ayo kita ke rumahnya. Aku tidak terlalu suka memberi kabar seburuk ini lewat ponsel. Lagipula ia dan Kyuhyun tinggal seatap. Pemberitaan jadi lebih mudah," usul Jungmo malas.

"Kau benar. Ayo kita pergi ke sana setelah ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berbeda dari situasi yang terjadi di kampus. Rumah keluarga Lee bahkan dipenuhi canda tawa setelah kepulangan Tuan dan Nyonya Lee. Sesekali mereka menggoda Sungmin hingga gadis itu selalu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Apa-apaan? Kenapa mereka jadi ikut-ikutan Kyuhyun yang suka menggoda? Apakah menggoda orang itu merupakan penyakit menular? Kalau iya, Sungmin ingin membeli obatnya sekarang juga.

"Aiisshh.… eomma, appa, berhentilah menggodaku! Aku sudah terlalu lelah karena satu orang yang bermarga Cho ini, ditambah lagi dengan kalian. Ingin membuatku stres, huh?" Sungmin menyenderkan punggungnya sambil bersedekap dengan kesal.

"Habisnya menggodamu itu menyenangkan, Sungmin," ujar Tuan Lee yang lalu tertawa senang.

"Benar, Yeobo. Uri Sungmin memang lebih lucu dan imut kalau digoda." Nyonya Lee ikut tertawa bersama suaminya.

"Ahh iya, Nak Kyuhyun. Apa kau betah tinggal di rumah ini, hm?"

"Iya, Ahjussi. Di sini cukup menyenangkan," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Bagus-bagus. Tapi…. Kalian tidak melakukan sesuatu yang tidak wajar kan?" Tuan Lee memandang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin curiga.

"Eh? Ahh... Itu... Tidak, Ahjussi. Kami melakukan hal yang wajar-wajar saja." Kyuhyun gelagapan menjawabnya membuat Tuan Lee makin yakin jika mereka berdua memang telah melakukan sesuatu.

"Kalian yakin?"

"Appa! Apa maksudnya itu? Appa pikir aku ini gadis apa, huh? Lagipula kalau Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang aneh padaku, pasti akan aku hajar!" Ahh... Sebenarnya Sungmin sendiri tidak yakin dengan perkataannya sendiri. Pasalnya gadis itu sering melupakan kalau ia adalah seorang pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo saat sedang bersama dengan Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Tuan muda Cho, Nona Lee... Dua orang yang bernama Kim Jungmo dan Kim Ryeowook ingin bertemu." Jung ahjumma tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu utama.

"Suruh mereka masuk, Ahjumma."

"Teman-teman kalian?" tanya Nyonya Lee yang dijawab anggukan oleh Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"KYUHYUN!"/"SUNGMIN!"

Tanpa memperhatikan adat kesopanan, Jungmo dan Ryeowook berteriak memanggail nama dua orang itu. Apalagi Ryeowook menggunakan nada soprano yang sungguh memekakkan telinga. Astaga... Sungmin memang berteman dengan gadis yang memiliki suara terbaik.

Sontak dua orang itu menghentikan langkah ketika melihat sepasang pria dan wanita paruh baya yang duduk sembari menutup telinga mereka dan menutup mata saking terkejutnya.

"Ahh... Ada Nyonya dan Tuan Lee," ujar mereka Ryeowook sambil menahan malu.

"Annyeong haseyo, Tuan, Nyonya." Jungmo membungkuk sopan sembari tersenyum sangat manis menutupi rasa malunya.

"Ada apa, huh? Kalian tidak tahu dengan suara kalian yang 7 oktaf itu, hah?" tanya Sungmin kesal.

"Kau juga, Jungmo. Jangan sombong kalau suara falsetto-mu bagus," timpal Kyuhyun.

"Hahh, itu tidak penting Kyuhyun. Kami hanya mau menyampaikan kalau... Kalau..."

"Kalau?"

"Drama musikal dibatalkan!"

Seketika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bangun dari duduk santai mereka dengan wajah menegang.

"Tunggu dulu… jangan membuat candaan bodoh seperti ini!" Kyuhyun mencoba berpikir positif sekaligus berharap ini hanya candaan belaka.

"Tidak, Kyuhyun. Direktur Shin tadi mengatakannya. Semua orang jadi sedih, aku jujur saja tidak tega," jelas Ryeowook.

"Kalian yakin? Kenapa bisa sampai sejauh itu?" Sungmin yang agak shock akhirnya ikut bertanya.

"Orang tua Yesung menarik uang donasinya dan menyebabkan kekurangan dana yang besar bagi pihak universitas. Hal itu berdampak pula bagi acara tahunan sekolah. Jadi Kepala Direktur Im memutuskan untuk membatalkan drama musikal setelah berdebat hebat dengan Direktur Shin," jelas Jungmo detail.

Di sana masih ada orang tua Sungmin yang ikut mendengarkan percakapan itu. Mereka akhirnya mengerti apa yang menjadi permasalahan para anak muda ini. Nyonya dan Tuan Lee saling pandang sebelum Nyonya Lee membisikkan sesuatu pada suaminya. Tuan Lee pun menganggukkan kepala seolah tengah menyetujui sesuatu.

"Ahh... Ini benar-benar gila! Si Yesung itu juga gila! Aku tidak pernah merasakan kebencian seperti ini, selain padanya dan keluarganya yang sombong itu." Kyuhyun memijat dahinya yang terasa pening.

"Meski seratus kali kau mengumpatinya, itu tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa, Kyu. Kalau keputusannya sudah seperti itu, apa yang bisa kita lakukan selain menerimanya? Lagipula masih banyak yang menunggu kita," ujar Sungmin menenangkan Kyuhyun yang tengah diselimuti amarah.

Kyuhyun mendengus. Ia membenarkan ucapan Sungmin. Namun rasa kesal dalam hatinya tetaplah ada, mungkin akan sulit untuk diredakan. Mereka hanya bisa mengaharapkan yang terbaik untuk semua ini.

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

Senin pagi yang membosankan seperti biasanya telah menyambut. Hari ini adalah hari dimana seharusnya para peserta tour ke Pulau Nami kembali ke Seoul. Namun karena muncul sebuah masalah yang tak terduga, mereka diharuskan pulang lebih awal dan menjadikan semua latihan terasa sia-sia. Tapi mereka bisa apa kalau uang telah berbicara? Hanya menurut seperti orang bodoh, tanpa bisa melawan.

 _Tokk... Tokk... Tokk..._

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan fokus Kepala Direktur Im yang tengah dipusingkan oleh kondisi keuangan universitas yang terus menurun karena kehilangan donatur utama. Padahal Universitas Opera terkenal dengan universitas yang elit, tidak pernah sekalipun dalam kondisi susah seperti ini. Mungkin pepatah "hidup itu bagai roda berputar" tidak akan pernah sirna dari kehidupan nyata.

"Permisi, Kepala Direktur. Tuan dan Nyonya Kim sudah datang."

Kontan pria paruh baya itu berdiri lalu membungkuk menyambut kedatangan dua orang itu.

"Selamat datang, Tuan, Nyonya."

"Tidak perlu berlama-lama di sini. Kami ingin segera urusan putra kami selesai dengan cepat. Lusa ia harus segera pindah dari sini dengan cepat," ujar Tuan Kim ketus.

"Baiklah, Tuan. Ini berkas-berkas putra Anda." Kepala Direktur menyerahkan sebuah map yang berisi berkas-berkas yang mungkin akan berguna untuk Yesung saat berada di New York nanti. "Ahh iya, mengenai donasi, apakah kalian tidak beniat menjadi donatur kami untuk yang terakhir kalinya?"

Nyonya Kim berdecih. "Kenapa? Kalian kekurangan dana, ya? Maaf, sayangnya putra kami akan pergi dari sini. Menjadi donatur pun tak ada untungnya juga. Ayo, Yeobo!"

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali, Tuan dan Nyonya Kim?"

Ketika mereka berdua berniat meninggalkan kursi mereka, tiba-tiba muncul dua orang lagi yang kini tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Tentu Tuan dan Nyonya Kim sangat mengenal mereka yang merupakan salah satu investor terbesar di perusahaan mereka.

"Kepala Direktur Im, jangan khawatirkan mengenai keuangan kampus ini. Tolong lanjutkan drama musikal itu. Uang adalahhal yang mudah."

Tuan dan Nyonya Kim terdiam. Tampaknya mereka terlalu menyombongkan diri di universitas ini. Siapa sangka jika ada keluarga yang lebih kaya dibandingkan dengan mereka? Begitu pula dengan Kepala Direktur Im yang masih tercengang di kursinya.

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Seorang mahasiswi yang tengah mengikuti pelajaran tari modern tiba-tiba berteriak histeris setelah menerima pesan singkat dari salah satu temannya. Sontak profesor yang sedang mengajar memukulkan tongkatnya ke lantai ruang latihan menari. Ia memandang mahasiswi tersebut dengan tatapan murka karena berani mengganggu kefokusan di kelasnya.

"Ada apa, Nona Jung? Kau ingin aku keluarkan dari kelasku, Huh?"

Gadis bermarga Jung itu malah memandang profesornya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, hampir menangis. Lalu memeluk sang profesor seraya kembali berteriak kencang hingga menarik perhatian seisi kelas.

Tak hanya di ruang menari, hal itu juga terjadi pada kelas akting. Beberapa mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi tiba-tiba naik ke atas bangku mereka sambil berteriak, bahkan profesor yang mengajar hampir dibuat jantungan karena itu.

Begitu juga dengan kelas vokal yang malah lebih parah. Mereka yang terbiasa menggunakan nada di atas 2 oktaf ini kini memanfaatkannya, memenuhi ruang kelas dengan suara teriakan mereka yang sama sekali tidak merdu seperti saat mereka bernyanyi pada batas wajar.

Para profesor dibuat kebingungan dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Anak didik mereka tiba-tiba menjadi histeris setelah membaca sesuatu dari ponsel mereka. Namun rasa bingung itu berubah saat beberapa mahasiswa yang tidak ada kelas membentuk kelompok dan berjalan menyusuri seluruh koridor kampus serta meneriakkan hal yang sama secara kompak.

"DRAMA MUSIKAL TIDAK JADI DIBATALKAN!"

Keadaan ini juga terjadi pada cafeteria yang biasanya dalam suasana tenang hingga berhasil membuat para penghuni setianya merasa sangat terganggu. Terutama tiga orang pelanggan tetap cafeteria yang tadinya tengah santai menyantap makanan mereka.

"Ada apa ini? Apa mereka jadi gila setelah drama musikal itu dibatalkan?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang kita semua kenal, Kim Jong Hoon a.k.a Yesung itu.

 _ **Ting!/Ting!**_

Tiba-tiba ponsel Donghae dan Henry berbunyi menandakan jika ada satu pesan masuk. Mereka lalu saling menatap takjub setelah membaca pesan singkat itu.

"Kurasa tidak, Hyung." Henry menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini, bacalah." Donghae memberikan ponselnya pada Yesung. Itu adalah pesan singkat yang dikirimkan oleh Direktur Shin.

 **"Ada sepasang suami istri yang datang ke kampus dan menawarkan diri untuk menjadi donatur tetap. Jadi...**

 **Drama Musikal TETAP terlaksana sesuai rencana awal, dengan sedikit perbedaan, yakni Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang tadinya pemeran utama cadangan, kini menjadi pemeran utama yang sesungguhnya."**

Yesung membelalakkan kedua matanya terkejut. Siapa sepasang suami istri yang menjadi donatur tetap itu? Apakah orang tua Kim Jungmo? Hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang Yesung tahu berasal dari keluarga kaya sama sepertinya.

"Siapa donatur itu?" tanyanya yang tentu tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban apapun jika bertanya pada Donghae maupun Henry.

"LEE SUNGMIN!"

Seorang lelaki tiba-tiba berteriak setelah beberapa detik ia sampai di pintu masuk cafeteria, memanggil nama Sungmin yang masih terdiam di atas panggung -karena ia terbiasa menyanyi di cafeteria tersebut untuk hiburan-. Gadis itu masih shock dengan pesan yang baru saja sampai di ponselnya. Masih belum sadar dengan Jungmo -lelaki yang berteriak tadi- yang terus memanggil namanya.

"Akhirnya kau bisa mendapatkan peran utama! Selamat, selamat!"

"Tapi... Tapi siapa donaturnya?"

Jungmo mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau tidak tahu? Mereka kan..."

"Ahh... Sudahlah. Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal semacam itu. Tapi yang pasti... Peran utama, Oppa! Peran utama!" Sungmin berjingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan lalu berlarian keluar dari cafeteria meninggalkan Jungmo yang masih tercengang dengan tingkah gadis itu.

"Kupikir dia sudah tahu kalau orang tuanya yang menjadi donatur," gumamnya pelan yang pada akhirnya keluar mengikuti Sungmin.

Tidak jauh dari mereka, jangan lupakan Yesung dan kawan-kawan yang masih belum beranjak dari tempat mereka. Tidak ada yang bisa mendengar apa ucapan akhir Jungmo barusan sehingga keyakinan Yesung kalau orang tua Jungmo lah donatur itu semakin kuat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin berlari keluar cafeteria dan melihat seorang laki-laki yang memang saat ini sedang dicarinya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun? Ia kini tengah berjalan santai sambil memandangi layar ponselnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Namun...

Senyuman itu tiba-tiba sirna kala merasakan ada sosok yang memeluk dirinya kuat. Kyuhyun terpaku saat mengetahui siapa dia, gadis bernama Lee Sungmin yang memiliki hati dan pikiran yang sulit ditebak, gadis yang tak henti-hentinya memberi warna pada lingkungan di sekitarnya, dan gadis yang ia cintai.

"Kyuhyun! Apa kau sudah menerima pesan dari Direktur Shin?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada bahagia setelah ia melepas pelukannya. "Wahh, aku tidak menyangka hari ini akan datang juga."

"Ohh, itu… ya," jawab Kyuhyun kelabakkan. "Hmm, Sungmin?"

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Nanti malam, kau mau pergi denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu, sedikit berharap agar Sungmin mengeluarkan jawaban yang ia inginkan.

"Pergi denganmu? Kemana? Apartemen Jungmo oppa? Kau ingin menonton film kolosal lagi, huh?" Sungmin menoel lengan Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sedikit menggoda.

"Bukan, bukan... Bukan ke sana, Sungmin. Tapi,-"

"Tapi kemana? Ahh! Aku tahu! Kau pasti ingin mengajakku berkencan, ya?! Ayo mengaku!" Bahkan Sungmin sendiri tidak sadar apa yang sedang dikatakannya. Gadis itu masih terlalu fokus dengan apa yang telah terjadi hari ini.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya heran.

"Saat aku lihat di dalam drama, ada tokoh utama pria yang sepertimu. Tiba-tiba mengajak pasangannya pergi malam nanti. Ia membawa sang kekasih ke sebuah restoran mewah, memberinya cincin, dan lantas melamarnya di antara suasana romantis itu. Mereka pun akhirnya berciuman dengan mesra. Ahh, manisnya..." Sungmin tersenyum bahagia sembari membayangkan apabila hal itu terjadi padanya. Masih belum sadar, kekekeke...

Beberapa detik kemudian, berbagai kenangan yang telah ia lalui bersama Kyuhyun melintas begitu saja di dalam kepalanya, membuat senyum di bibirnya menghilang. Apalagi peristiwa ketika hujan di malam hari saat mereka berada di Pulau Nami. Sebuah ciuman panjang yang pertama kali Sungmin rasakan, bahkan rasa bibir Kyuhyun masih melekat kuat di bibirnya. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak memiliki keberanian untuk memandang Kyuhyun saat ini.

Jemarinya yang bergetar mencoba untuk menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Wajahnya memanas. Sialan! Apa yang baru saja ia katakan?! Kau cari mati, Lee Sung Min!

"Apa yang kukatakan?" gumam Sungmin gugup. Ia memberanikan diri melirik Kyuhyun sebentar. Dan yeah, lelaki itu juga sedang menatapnya.

"Kau lucu, Min." Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah Sungmin yang menggemaskan ketika sedang gugup. Mungkin seharusnya ia lebih sering memperlakukan Sungmin seperti ini.

"Ayo pergi!"

"Huh!?"

Sungmin agak terkejut dengan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan kirinya, membawanya pergi keluar dari area kampus, meninggalkan sosok yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka sembari menunjukkan seringaiannya.

"Itu dia! Pasangan masterpiece kita!" gumamnya sambil memegang sebuah map berwarna coklat lalu mengibas-ngibaskannya dengan perasaan senang.

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

"Ehem!"

Tuan Lee sengaja mengeluarkan dehemannya ketika dua orang yang sejak tadi ditunggunya akhirnya datang.

"Dari mana saja kalian, Kyuhyun, Sungmin?"

Kontan keduanya yang berniat naik ke lantai atas harus mengurungkannya. Apalagi Nyonya Lee memberi mereka isyarat agar duduk di ruang tamu. Wajah mereka sama seperti seorang jaksa dan detektifnya yang ingin meginterogasi pelaku dari kasus pembunuhan berantai.

"Kami, uhmm... Hanya makan di kafe, ahjussi," kata Kyuhyun gugup.

"Benarkah?"

"Astaga! Eomma, Appa... Kalian ini kenapa, huh? Memperlakukan kami seperti penjahat saja."

"Diam, Sungmin! Biarkan Nak Kyuhyun yang menjawab segala pertanyaan yang diajukan ayahmu."

Tidak seperti biasanya, Nyonya Lee tampak garang malam ini. Kedua orang tua Sungmin yang biasanya murah senyum, kini terlihat bagai induk burung yang berhadapan dengan pencuri telurnya. Sontak Sungmin terdiam daripada mendapat masalah lebih dari ini.

"Baiklah, kutanya sekali lagi, Kyuhyun. Kau dan Sungmin, apakah kalian tidak melakukan hal di luar batas kewajaran?"

"Tidak, Ahjussi. Percayalah, saya tidak mungkin melakukan hal aneh kepada putri Anda," sahut Kyuhyun tegas.

"Apa ucapanmu itu bisa kupercaya, Cho Kyuhyun? Kalian tinggal bersama satu atap, tanpa ada kami. Bagaimana caramu meyakinkan kami agar kami percaya kalau kau itu bisa dipercaya?"

"Jika saya adalah orang yang tidak bisa dipercaya, saya yakin kalian tidak akan mengijinkan saya untuk tinggal di rumah ini."

Tuan Lee mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah. Tapi perlu kau ketahui, Kyuhyun. Alasan kami berada di Tokyo adalah untuk menemui teman lama kami dan membicarakan masalah penting, yakni perjodohan uri Sungmin dengan putra mereka. Jadi kami harap kau tidak melewati batasanmu."

"Per... jodohan?" gumam Sungmin tak percaya. "Kalian bercanda, kan? Eomma... Appa..."

"Tidak Sungmin. Itu benar. Maka dari itu kami mengatakan hal ini agar kalian berdua tahu batasan kalian." Nyonya Lee membelai lembut helai rambut halus Sungmin. Kedua mata gadis itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Entah kenapa ini rasanya sakit sekali.

Keadaan Sungmin tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, meski lelaki itu tidak terlalu menunjukkannya, namun tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana saat ini hatinya bagai tertusuk benda tumpul, lalu dikoyak hingga membentuk sebuah lubang besar. Walau begitu, ia tetap tersenyum.

"Wahh, selamat, Sungmin. Aku yakin Tuan dan Nyonya Lee akan memberikan calon yang tepat untukmu," ujar Kyuhyun yang berusaha kuat untuk tampak biasa saja.

"Terima... kasih," balas Sungmin pelan dengan sedikit getaran dalam nada bicaranya.

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

Malam ini terasa begitu panjang bagi dua insan yang baru saja memasuki kamar mereka masing-masing itu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Nyatanya tidak ada yang mudah dalam hidup ini. Sungguh, ini mungkin terlihat biasa saja, namun tidak ada yang mengerti dengan perasaan manusia. Dokter ahli bedah pun yang terkadang mengoperasi organ dalam pasiennya tidak akan mampu mengetahui perasaan terdalam pasien tersebut.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya, membiarkan dinginnya angin malam mengenai kulit putih pucatnya ia menghela napas berat. Setelah apa yang terjadi hari ini, Kyuhyun akhirnya memiliki definisi sendiri tentang cinta.

"Mungkin cinta pertama itu tidak harus menjadi cinta terakhir ya, Minnie. Hahaha..." Ia memang tertawa, namun tidak ada sedikitpun kebahagiaan dalam tawa tersebut. "Tapi aku akan selalu menunggu, Sungmin. Menunggu kau memintaku untuk tetap bersamamu."

Jarak antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya berbataskan dinding dengan tebal tak lebih dari 10 sentimeter, tapi meski begitu, jarak untuk menyatukan takdir mereka mungkin lebih jauh dari jarak antara batas langit atas dengan batas langit bawah. Apa yang bisa mereka lakukan? Bahkan Sungmin sendiri ingin sekali menolak perjodohan itu. Namun gadis tersebut sejak dulu tidak pernah menolak permintaan orang tuanya karena memang mereka jarang meminta suatu hal pada Sungmin. Mereka juga selalu memberi putri mereka itu melakukan apa yang ia inginkan.

Di dalam kamarnya Sungmin hanya bisa menelungkupkan diri di atas ranjang dan terus menangis. Pada dasarnya ia adalah gadis yang selalu menurut pada orang tua yang sangat dihormatinya itu. Ia ingin menolak, tapi hatinya yang terlampau baik tidak bisa untuk melakukan tindakan yang dapat mengecewakan mereka meski Sungmin sendiri tak mengharapkan hal yang diminta itu.

"Kenapa aku bisa sangat sedih begini? Air mata ini selalu mengalir... Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya..."

Entah kenapa hati Sungmin begitu ngilu mendengar kata perjodohan tadi. Gadis itu tidak tahu mengapa hanya satu orang yang ada di dalam pikirannya sejak tadi. Cho Kyuhyun... Jujur saja ia berharap lelaki itu akan datang ke kamarnya.

"Hujan... aku ingin hujan sekarang..." gumamnya dengan nafas sesenggukkan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

Yooooo!

Chapter 14 uppp!

Hahahhahahah :v 😁😁 inspirasi lancar, membuat konflik pun ikut lancar 😂😂😂

Jangan salahkan author yakkk kalau akhirnya Kyumin kek gitu 😅😅 habisnya bosen kalau cinta kyuminnya mulus tanpa tersentuh konflik.

Wahhh, gak nyangka ada readers yang kangen sama author 😄😄 jadi malu, wkwkwkkwk

Makasih yak buat yang udah ninggalin jejak, makasih juga ada yang sampai baca maraton. Kekekeke :v

See you next chapter, Joyersdeul :*

Kamsahamnida *Bow


	15. Chapter 15: Love isn't a Drama

**Love In Drama**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Kim Hyunfha

 **Genre:**

Read, then you will find

 **Rated:**

PG-15

 **Main Cast:**

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Kim Jong Hoon

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jungmo

Lee Hyuk Jae

Find by your self

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict ini terinspirasi oleh drama Korea yang judulnya Heartstrings. Tapi aku kurang puas sama ceritanya. Jadilah aku buat Heartstrings versiku sendiri dengan konsep cerita yang sama, namun alur cerita yang berbeda.

Mungkin ada yang berteman sama akun fb-ku dan menemukan cerita dengan judul yang sama karena memang awalnya cerita ini aku post di fb. Namun semenjak aku mulai menulis ff KyuMin, ff ini jadi gak terurus. Jadilah aku mengubah seluruh cast ditambah pengubahan alur sedikit.

P.S: FF yang udah aku publish di FB udah aku hapus demi kenyamanan.

 **Don t Plagiat ! Don t Bash ! RCL sangat dibutuhkan So,**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah pengumuman yang membahagiakan dari Direktur Shin kemarin, aula kampus kembali ramai oleh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang merupakan pemain drama musikal yang telah dipilih melalui audisi beberapa waktu lalu. Seketika mereka memenuhi aula itu dengan aura kebahagiaan. Direktur Shin dan para profesor kembali bertugas seperti biasa dalam drama musikal agar pementasan berjalan lancar. Seluruh properti dan penataan panggung juga telah diurus oleh Profesor Oh dan Profesor Park.

"Selamat pagi, Anak-anak. Bagaimana hari kalian?" tanya Direktur Shin berbasa-basi.

"Kita langsung mulai saja, Direktur!"

"Iya! Kami sedang dalam kondisi prima sekarang!"

"Hahaha... Kalian lebih bersemangat daripada direktur kalian ini rupanya, ya..."

Direktur Shin membuka naskahnya lembar demi lembar lalu pandangannya tertuju pada salah satu adegan yang hingga kini belum bisa diperankan dengan baik oleh Yesung dan Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah, aku ingin mencoba adegan ini. Dimana Pangeran Hwanhee dan Putri Seulhae saling berhadapan setelah sang pangeran menyelamatkan sang putri. Putri Seulhae menangis karena akhirnya bisa kembali bersama dengan orang yang begitu dicintainya. Entah bagaimana caranya pemeran utama harus bisa membuat penonton merasakan cinta mereka berdua saat keduanya mulai berpelukan. Itu adalah hal yang tidak bisa aku lihat dari akting Yesung dengan Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun, Sungmin, majulah..."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya, begitu pula dengan Sungmin. Mungkin di antara yang lain, hanya mereka berdua yang tidak mengeluarkan aura kebahagiaan itu. Kejadian semalam masih membekas dalam ingatan keduanya.

"Ingat, kalian harus bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya bisa kembali bersama dengan orang yang kalian cintai setelah berpisah. Hanya ada satu dialog di sini. Yak, mulai!" Direktur Shin memberi aba-aba.

Posisi awal mereka lakukan, dimana jarak Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang agak jauh saling menghadap dengan pandangan sendu. Keduanya mulai mendekat perlahan masih dengan tatapan yang sama. Entah apa yang Sungmin pikirkan, gadis itu mulai menangis sesenggukkan dengan bibir yang mencoba untuk tersenyum. Sementara Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman lega, kedua matanya berkaca-kaca tapi tidak sampai menangis.

Sungmin tiba-tiba berlari menabrakkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Kyuhyun, memeluk tubuh lelaki itu erat tanpa menghentikan tangisnya yang justru bertambah keras. Kyuhyun pun membalas pelukan itu tak kalah erat. Mereka seolah tidak ingin dipisahkan oleh apapun itu, takut jika mereka melepaskan pelukan tersebut mereka tidak akan bisa bersama lagi.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku..."

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau jauh dariku sedetik pun."

"Oke, cukup!"

Direktur Shin berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Sungmin setelah mereka berhenti melakukan adegan. Ia memandang keduanya tak percaya. "Wow... Apa kalian itu pasangan sungguhan, huh? Apa kalian ini pasangan yang baru bertemu setelah lama berpisah? Itu benar-benar seperti sungguhan. Apalagi ketika Sungmin benar-benar menangis. Kalian... Ahh... Baiklah. Ini yang aku harapkan! Tolong dipertahankan."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menjawabnya dengan senyum canggung. Tangisan itu memang nyata, nyata dari hati Sungmin sendiri. Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup, bahkan untuk memandang wajah Kyuhyun. Tuhan...

"Yang tadi hanya permulaan, okay. Sekarang kita mulai dari adegan awal."

"Yaaa..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini aula kampus kembali sepi. Latihan baru saja selesai dan para pemain pun segera pulang ke rumah masing-masing guna mengistirahatkan tubuh setelah latihan ketat dari Direktur Shin mengingat hari pementasan semakin dekat. Namun ada dua orang yang tampaknya masih enggan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu meski sekarang sudah pukul 8 malam.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang memiliki niat untuk kembali ke rumah dan menjatuhkan di atas sebuah ranjang empuk yang nyaman. Entah mengapa mereka merasa rumah bukan lagi tempat yang aman untuk berlindung. Berlebihan memang, tapi itulah yang terjadi jika perasaan yang telah menguasai sekaligus mengalahkan akal logika manusia.

Tidak begitu betah dalam suasana canggung, akhirnya Kyuhyun mengubah posisinya menghadap Sungmin. Awalnya mereka sama-sama berdiri dengan menyandarkan bahu di dinding.

"Sungmin, tolong dengarkan aku. Aku akan mengatakan ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kau hanya perlu menjawab ya atau tidak," pintanya dengan kedua tangan yang agak meremas bahu Sungmin.

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin tanpa berani memandang Kyuhyun.

"Tatap aku dulu!"

Akhirnya Sungmin menurut dan membuat keduanya saling memandang.

"Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Lee Sung Min. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Sungmin terdiam, ia bahkan hampir menangis. "Kau membuatku berada dalam posisi yang rumit, Kyuhyun."

"Aku hanya perlu jawaban ya atau tidak, Sungmin."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melawan kedua orang tuaku! Meskipun aku... Aku..." Kyuhyun hanya diam menunggu Sungmin melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Meskipun aku juga mencintaimu, Kyuhyun."

Kontan Kyuhyun terkejut. "Kau..."

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ini, tapi aku benar-benar merasakannya sejak kemarin. Aku merasa kalau aku memang mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Itu sudah cukup, Min."

Lelaki itu memegang dagu Sungmin. Seolah tahu apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan, ia sengaja memejamkan kedua matanya. Tak perlu menunggu lama hingga kedua bibir itu menyatu. Bahkan Sungmin mulai berani mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Kyuhyun yang juga membalas dengan memeluk pinggang Sungmin. Ciuman itu pun berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil tanpa nafsu. Mereka hanya menyalurkan seberapa dalam cinta mereka.

Malam ini hanya ada satu harapan keduanya...

Semoga penjaga kampus tidak memergoki tindakan mereka.

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

Keesokan harinya...

Pagi menyapa seperti biasa diiringi dengan suara kicauan burung yang menambah kesejukkan hawa di sekitar kediaman Keluarga Lee. Terlihat Jung ahjumma yang kelabakkan kesana kemari guna menyiapkan sarapan untuk seluruh penghuni rumah. Biasanya wanita paruh baya itu melakukan pekerjaannya dengan santai, namun kembalinya Tuan dan Nyonya Lee mengharuskan Jung ahjumma untuk bekerja lebih pagi dan ekstra cepat.

"Selamat pagi, semuanyaaaa! Eomma, appa, Jung ahjumma!"

Sungmin yang baru keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian rapi berlari menuruni tangga dengan riang. Kontan hal ini menjadi sebuah tanda tanya besar di benak orangtuanya. Mereka tahu kalau putri mereka memang periang, tapi kenapa hari ini jadi berlipat-lipat ganda lebih periang dari sebelumnya? Bahkan riangnya Sungmin melebihi kebahagiaan orang yang baru saja menang lotre miliaran won.

"Ada apa, hm? Kau ceria sekali, Minnie." Tuan Lee meletakkan koran paginya di atas meja makan.

"Huh? Appa saja yang jarang di rumah. Aku kan memang seperti setiap paginya." Sungmin mengambil apel lalu memakannya.

"Benarkah? Tapi kemarin kau tampak murung, Sayang," ujar Nyonya Lee yang masih merasa aneh dengan tingkah Sungmin.

"Ohh itu... kemarin aku sangat gugup karena akan mengambil posisi sebagai pemeran utama," balasnya tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan sedikitpun.

Tuan Lee tertawa. "Begitu saja kau sampai seperti orang yang terkena musibah, huh? Dasar putri Appa ini..."

"Hehe..."

Tidak lama setelah itu, muncul seorang lelaki dengan mata setengah tertutup berjalan menuruni tangga secara perlahan. Sesekali ia menguap lebar. Masih tidak sadar jika para pemilik rumah itu kompak memandangnya sambil menahan tawa.

Kebetulan Jung ahjumma lewat dengan kedua tangannya memegang satu baskom yang berisi air. Wanita paruh baya itu mengambil sedikit air di dalam baskom lalu di-splash-kannya pada wajah mengantuk Kyuhyun. Sontak lelaki itu tersadar. Ia pun mengusap wajahnya kasar dan memandang kesal pada Jung ahjumma.

"Ahjumma... Aisshh... Yang benar saja." Kyuhyun mendengus kesal.

"Jangan salahkan Jung ahjumma, Kyukyu... Kalau ahjumma tidak melakukan itu mungkin saja kau bisa menabrak dinding nantinya." Sungmin tertawa tanpa menyadari sesuatu yang tiba-tiba melompat ke pangkuannya.

 _Meowww..._

Nyonya Lee yang penasaran mencoba untuk melihatnya. Dahinya berkerut saat melihat seekor kucing yang memanjakan diri pada Sungmin. "Eh? Sejak kapan di rumah kita ini ada seekor kucing? Kau yang membelinya, Sungmin. Kelihatannya ini kucing yang mahal."

"Oh?" Bahkan Tuan Lee pun beranjak dari tempatnya untuk meihat apa yang menjadi perhatian sang istri. "Benar! Aku pernah tidak sengaja melihat ini sewaktu mencari sesuatu di internet."

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. "Yeah, mulai sekarang Miyu akan tinggal di rumah ini."

"Miyu? Kau memberinya nama Miyu? Lucu juga..."

Sang ibu menggendong kucing itu dengan gerakan pelan, takut jika si kucing tidak mudah menerima orang baru.

"Kyuhyun, sebaiknya kau segera bersiap. Kita akan sarapan bersama setelah ini."

"Iya, Ahjussi."

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

Beberapa mobil barang satu persatu memasuki kawasan Universitas Opera. Terlihat Kepala Direktur Im dan Direktur Shin berdiri di dekat mobil-mobil yang baru berhenti itu, mengawasi para pekerja yang menangkut barang yang akan digunakan pada acara pementasan drama musikal untuk memperingati hari ulang tahun ke-25 Universitas Opera.

Acara itu akan diadakan di dalam aula yang akan dimodifikasi menjadi sebuah panggung pementasan sederhana. Meski acara masih akan dilaksanakan dua minggu lagi, berbagai persiapan harus dilakukan mulai sekarang agar tidak ada satu pun yang tertinggal. Seluruh profesor pun juga turut membantu menyiapkan properti di tengah waktu senggang mereka atau jika tidak ada kegiatan mengajar di kelas.

Di samping itu, latihan terus berlanjut tanpa atau dengan Direktur Shin. Lagipula para pemain juga jarang mengeluh dengan padatnya jadwal latihan. Mereka bahkan terlihat begitu senang dan menikmati apa yang mereka lakukan. Karena aula sedang dalam waktu modifikasi, maka latihan akan dipindahkan untuk sementara di dalam kelas tari yang memang memiliki ruangan yang paling besar di antara kelas lainnya.

"Culik Seulhae!"

"Bagaimana kau akan melakukannya? Kakakmu itu selalu bersama dengan si Hwanhee sialan itu."

"Apa kau ini bodoh, Jibaek? Lakukan di malam hari! Kau ini pandai menyelinap, kan?"

"Itu tidak mudah, Seulji. Penjagaan di istanamu itu terlalu ketat."

Putri Seulji, atau adik dari sang pemeran utama yang diperankan oleh Kim Heechul kini tengah melakukan adegannya bersama dengan si Penjahat, Wang Ji Baek yang diperankan oleh Kim Kibum. Entah kenapa keduanya begitu cocok memerankan adegan jahat. (:v)

"Begini saja, Jibaek. Kita lakukan ini di siang hari. Aku akan membawanya keluar istana dan ketika para pengawal sedang lengah, kuberi aba-aba untuk menyerang. Jangan sampai ketahuan kalau kita bekerja sama."

Jibaek menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, Seulji sayang. Dengan begitu, orang tuamu akan panik. Jika Seulhae tidak pulang, mereka akan jatuh sakit lalu meninggal. Pada ahirnya kau yang akan menggantikan mereka memimpin kerajaan ini."

"Ya, setelah itu kita akan bersama selamanya, Jibaek, kekasihku."

Begitulah sebagian kecil adegan yang ada di dalam naskah. Direktur Shin benar-benar membuat sebuah drama musikal yang berdurasi panjang. Adegan demi adegan dibuat sangat dramatis dengan sedikit unsur komedi di awal kisah. Ditambah dengan sedikit gerakan tari pada beberapa bagian. Kualitas vokal yang dimiliki oleh para pemain yang tinggi juga memberi kesan mendalam yang begitu kuat.

"Aku sangat mencintai Putri Seulhae, Daeshik."

Pangeran Daeshik yang diperankan oleh Kim Jungmo sontak memandang Pangeran Hwanhee yang diperankan oleh Cho Kyuhyun dengan pandangan terkejut. Namun dengan cepat ia menyembunyikannya.

"Ahh, Hwanhee, temanku. Putri Seulhae adalah gadis yang paling cantik di negeri ini. Kau juga sangat tampan. Mungkin akan lebih baik jikalau kalian bersama. Aku sangat mendukungmu untuk hal itu." Pangeran Daeshik menepuk bahu Pangeran Hwanhee dengan senyuman yang ia paksakan.

"Kau benar, dia memang gadis paling cantik yang pernah kutemui. Terima kasih, Daeshik." Pangeran Hwanhee masih belum menyadari ketika ia memalingkan wajahnya, jatuhlah air mata Pangeran Daeshik, terjebak dilema antara sahabat atau cinta. Ia pun sangat mencintai Putri Seulhae, lebih dulu dari Pangeran Hwanhee. Apalah daya jika sang sahabat juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Itu adalah salah satu adegan berisi konflik batin yang dialami tokoh Pangeran Kerajaan Hanlee, Daeshik. Dalam realita kehidupan nyata, hal ini sering terjadi. Namun kisah lanjutannya bergantung orang itu sendiri, apakah ia akan mengorbankan persahabatannya, ataukah rela melepaskan orang yang dicintai demi seorang sahabat.

Baiklah... Kita simpan adegan lainnya untuk pementasan nanti. Kini mari menuju pada seorang gadis yang terduduk di atap salah satu gedung dengan pandangan kosong. Hari pun hampir petang, namun tak sedikit pun ia menunjukkan niatan untuk beranjak dari sana.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang laki-laki muncul dari balik pintu. Ia sengaja datang kemari karena tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Lelaki itu mendekati sang gadis yang masih tak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Kau suka ya berada di sini pada malam hari?"

Tentu saja suara itu berhasil membuat gadis tersebut sadar dan kedua matanya langsung mengarah pada sosok yang menghampirinya. "Lee Donghae? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah harusnya kau latihan?"

"Latihan sudah selesai, Eunhyuk." Donghae mengambil tempat di sebelah Eunhyuk. "Ahh... Kau tidak kedinginan? Angin musim gugur memang sesuatu."

"Setidaknya ini bukan malam di musim dingin," sahutnya dingin.

Donghae tersenyum. "Yesung hyung baru saja berangkat ke New York. Mudah-mudahan dia bisa menggapai mimpinya di sana. Ah iya, bicara soal mimpi, kau pasti memilikinya, bukan? Ceritakan padaku, Eunhyuk."

Eunhyuk berdecih. "Aku tidak memiliki mimpi yang harus kuceritakan."

"Kau tidak memiliki mimpi? Itu sayang sekali. Hidup akan lebih indah kalau kau berusaha untuk menggapai mimpimu, dan bukannya hidup karena kau ditakdirkan untuk hidup."

Daripada mendengarkan perkataan Donghae, gadis itu memilih pergi. Namun Donghae segera menahan tangannya, tidak ingin Eunhyuk pergi dengan cara begini. "Ayolah, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa itu hal penting?"

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi... Apa kau tahu SM Entertainment?"

"Siapa juga yang tidak mengenal agensi ternama itu..?"

"Pamanku adalah salah satu staff di sana. Ia mengatakan kalau SME sedang membutuhkan pelatih dance untuk para trainee. Aku tahu kalau kau pandai sekali menari kan? Jika tertarik, aku akan segera menguhubungi pamanku untuk merekomendasikanmu."

Eunhyuk tak langsung menjawabnya. Ia hanya diam memandang Donghae dengan sejuta pikiran dalam kepalanya. Hingga akhirnya gadis itu menghela nafas dan mulai merespon.

"Berikan saja nomor telepon pamanmu itu," ujar Eunhyuk tanpa memandang Donghae. Kontan hal ini membuat lelaki itu tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah."

"Jangan salah paham. Aku juga tidak yakin kalau orang tuaku akan mengijinkannya." Eunhyuk kembali duduk di sebelah Donghae setelah mendapatkan nomor telepon paman Donghae.

"Kau terlalu pesimis, Eunhyuk. Setidaknya tunjukkan pada orang tuamu kalau kau memang bersungguh-sungguh untuk melakukan apa yang kau ingin lakukan."

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana orang tuaku."

"Tentu saja aku tidak tahu. Bahkan aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka."

Eunhyuk menghela nafas berat. Pikirannya terasa penuh oleh segala masalah yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Gadis itu terlalu memikirkannya, tanpa mempedulikan lingkungan di sekitarnya. Hal ini membuat Donghae cukup gemas dengan Eunhyuk. Mereka masih muda, tidak sepantasnya memililki pikiran stres begitu. Yeah, kecuali anak SMU yang tertekan demi berhasil dalam menghadapi segala ujian yang ada.

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

Di dalam kediaman Keluarga Lee, lebih tepatnya di ruang tengah, terlihat sepasang kekasih yang duduk saling berhadapan di depan televisi yang masih menyala. Sang gadis menggembungkan pipinya setelah sang lelaki mencubit kedua pipinya dengan gemas.

"Berhentilah melakukan itu, Kyu! Kau pikir itu tidak sakit, huh?"

"Tapi pipi chubby-mu itu benar-benar menggemaskan, Min."

Sungmin mendengus kesal. "Coba sekarang aku yang mencubit pipimu." Gadis itu bersiap melakukannya namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun menangkap kedua tangannya. "Aissh! Aku juga ingin mencubit pipi gembulmu itu, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau tidak adil!"

Seketika kedua mata Kyuhyun tebelalak kaget. "Gem... bul? Kau ingin ku hukum, huh? Dasar kelinci pendek!"

Kali ini Sungmin yang terkejut bukan main. "Kelinci... pendek? Hey! Mungkin kau yang harusnya di hukum!"

Saking kesalnya Sungmin langsung menerjang tubuh Kyuhyun hingga lelaki itu terjatuh di atas sofa dengan Sungmin sendiri yang berada di atasnya mencubiti hidung mancung sang kekasih. Tanpa ampun gadis itu terus memainkan tangannya pada wajah Kyuhyun.

"Terima ini, Cho!

"Hey, hentikan! Astaga! Kau kasar sekali, Nona Lee."

"Biar saja! Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu memanggilku kelinci pendek, huh?"

Karena tidak tahan, Kyuhyun segera menangkap kedua tangan Sungmin yang tak henti-hentinya menyiksa wajah tampannya. Sontak keduanya terdiam ketika menyadari jarak wajah mereka yang begitu dekat. Apalagi posisi tubuh keduanya yang bisa dikatakan ekstrim, dengan Kyuhyun yang terbaring di bawah dan Sungmin yang berada di atasnya.

Tidak disangka Kyuhyun malah tersenyum dan beralih memeluk Sungmin. Tentu saja gadis itu terkejut dan berontak ingin berdiri. Bukan Kyuhyun namanya kalau ia melepas Sungmin begitu saja.

"Kyuhyun, lepaskan! Kalau orang tuaku datang bagaimana? Kau yang ingin bertanggungjawab, huh?"

"Tidak mungkin mereka datang secepat itu. Kupikir baru sepuluh menit mereka keluar tadi."

"Ya tapi...-"

"Sudahlah." Kyuhyun sengaja melepaskan kedua tangannya dan membiarkan Sungmin pergi dari atasnya. "Daripada memikirkan itu, kemarilah."

Kyuhyun yang mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, menepuk-nepuk pahanya, memberi isyarat agar Sungmin mau duduk di sana.

"Tidak mau. Kenapa juga aku harus ke situ?" tanya Sungmin ketus.

"Eyy, kemari sajalah. Mumpung orang tuamu sedang keluar, kita habiskan waktu bersama."

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun sekilas, meski ragu ia tetap melangkah mendekat. Perlahan dengan rona merah yang tergambar jelas di pipinya, Sungmin duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun dengan posisi miring. Kyuhyun pun segera meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Sungmin yang juga mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Kyuhyun.

"Kau sangat manis saat wajahmu memerah, Min. Membuatku ingin segera memakanmu saja." Kyuhyun terkekeh.

Sungmin yang polos kontan terkejut. "Memakan? Hey, kau bukan kaum kanibal kan, Kyuhyun? Aku tidak mau menjadi kekasihmu kalau begitu. Lepas!"

"Astaga, Sungminnie, aku hanya bercanda. Tapi aku serius mengatakan kalau kau manis," ujar Kyuhyun setelah menahan ayar Sungmin tidak kabur karena kepolosannya.

"Bohong!"

"Aku serius!"

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku ini manis? Memangnya kau pernah merasakan diriku?"

Seketika Kyuhyun terperangah mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin yang terlampaui polos. Apakah gadis ini tidak sadar dengan yang ia katakan?

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya tanpa ijin darimu," sahut Kyuhyun ragu sembari menantikan respon yang akan Sungmin berikan.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu. Kau pikir aku mau mati karena kau makan, huh?"

Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun tertawa sangat keras. Ia tidak menyangka akan jatuh cinta pada gadis sepolos ini. Sungmin benar-benar seseorang yang sangat murni.

"Astaga, Lee Sungmin. Yang kumaksud 'memakan' itu bukanlah arti yang sesungguhnya. Aku hanya boleh melakukan itu setelah kita menikah nanti. Maksudnya adalah hubungan intim sepasang suami istri."

Mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun, Sungmin makin dibuat shock. Ia. Benar-benar malu dengan apa yang ia katakan tadi. Aigoo! Sungmin merutuki kebodohannya karena tidak tahu masalah ini. Dasar!

"Tapi, untuk sekarang aku hanya diperbolehkan untuk merasakan bibirmu yang manis itu," ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengerling nakal.

"Sebentar saja," kata Sungmin yang berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang makin memerah, meskipun gagal. "Kau juga sering melakukannya."

Kyuhyun merasa berada di atas angin ketika Sungmin mulai memejamkan kedua mata dan mendekatkan diri pada lelaki itu. Kini bibir pink yang menggoda itu berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Hingga ciuman itu kembali terulang diiringi dengan debaran jantung keduanya yang kiat cepat. Bibir yang awalnya hanya saling menempel itu mulai berani bergerak menjadi lumatan-lumatan pelan penuh kemesraan dan kehangatan.

Kedua insan yang tenga dimabuk asmara ini pun terlena dan menganggap di dunia ini hanya ada mereka berdua. Cukup lama mereka berciuman, saling bertukar saliva, menyesap rasa manis di bibir pasangan, dan dengan lidah yang juga ikut mengeksplorasi ke dalam mulut pasangan.

Kyuhyun sontak membuka kedua mata yang tadinya menutup ketika merasakan kemana arah ciuman ini akan pergi. Tidak! Ia tidak ingin cinta mereka berdua dikuasai oleh nafsu.

"Cukup, Sungmin!" Lelaki itu menjauhkan bahu Sungmin.

"Astaga... apa yang kita lakukan tadi?" Sungmin sendiri tidak menyangka dirinya akan menjadi seliar itu.

"Berdirilah," pinta Kyuhyun pelan dan Sungmin hanya menurut. "Sepertinya aku hampir melewati batas tadi. Maaf, Sungmin."

Sungmin berdehem. "Hmm... Aku... aku masuk kamar dulu."

Namun apa yang terjadi setelah Sungmin berbalik? Ia melihat dua orang yang tengah berdiri dengan wajah murka di ambang pintu. Kedua orang tuanya! Mereka... Jelas dari wajah itu... Sungmin bahkan tidak pernah merasakan ketakutan yang sebesar ini. Ya Tuhan... ia ingin menangis sekarang juga.

"Eomma... Appa..." Suara gadis itu bergetar. Kedua matanya yang memanas, tak kuasa menahan air mata.

Sontak Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu merasa tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa mereka kembali secepat ini? Lelaki seperti tidak memiliki muka lagi untuk menunjukkannya pada kedua orang tuanya yang jelas akan marah besar saat ini juga. Ia telah melanggar kepercayaan yang telah diberikan kepadanya.

Tuan dan Nyonya segera menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan langkah cepat.

"Kami kembali untuk mengambil barang yang tertinggal, tapi kalian malah memberikan hadiah yang luar biasa. Hebat sekali! Sudah kubilang untuk tidak melewati batasanmu, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau memang putra dari sahabatku, tapi tidak seharusnya kau menghilangkan kepercayaanku padamu." Tuan Lee memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan penuh dengan kemarahan.

"Nak Kyuhyun, bukankah kami sudah mengatakan tentang perjodohan Sungmin dengan seorang putra dari rekan bisnis kami di Jepang? Kau tidak mengerti dengan itu?" Nyonya Lee juga ikut menimpali.

"Jangan hanya menyalahkan Kyuhyun, Eomma, Appa. Kami berdua yang salah. Aku juga yang mengijinkan Kyuhyun untuk melakukan hal yang kalian lihat tadi." Sungmin yang tidak tahan, akhirnya menumpahkan tangisannya.

"Kami juga marah padamu, Sungmin. Sejak kapan kau menjadi gadis seperti itu?"

"Tapi... Tapi aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan orang yang tidak kukenal, Appa!" Sungmin menghela nafas lega karena berhasil mengatakannya. Namun tetap saja ia was-was dengan bagaimana respon orang tuanya.

"Siapa bilang kau akan dijodohkan dengan orang yang tidak kau kenal? Bahkan kalian teman satu kampus!" Sontak Sungmin terbelalak mendengar ucapan ayahnya.

"Teman satu kampus? Siapa... dia?" tanya Sungmin yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun yang tidak lagi bisa memikirkan apa-apa.

"Dia adalah seorang laki-laki yang tinggal di dalam sebuah apartemen. Kami sudah menanyainya, dan dia mengatakan kalau kalian pernah menonton film kolosal seharian," jelas ibu Sungmin, sejelas-jelasnya hingga berhasil membuat sistem dalam tubuh Sungmin mendadak berhenti sejenak. Ia sangat tahu siapa orang itu, tapi bagaimana bisa?

"Yeobo, seharusnya kau jangan mengatakannya secepat ini. Bukankah kita berjanji akan mempertemukan mereka setelah Sungmin lulus kuliah?" bisik ayah Sungmin yang nyatanya masih dapat didengar oleh Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin.

"Apa lelaki itu bernama Kim Jungmo?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin yang akhirnya berani mengeluakan suara.

"Nah! Itu dia namanya. Kami bertemu dengannya tiga hari yang lalu ketika ia datang kemari dan memberitahukan masalah Drama musikal yang dibatalkan itu. Lalu besoknya kami datang ke kampus kalian untuk membantu keuangan dengan menjadi donatur. Nak Jungmo berkata kalau orang tuanya akan datang di malam pementasan kalian," jelas ibu Sungmin yang tentu mengundang rasa terkejut dari Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin sendiri.

"Jadi donatur itu adalah kalian?" tanya Sungmin lelah setelah banyaknya fakta yang baru diketahuinya malam ini.

"Ya, dan kami juga baru mengetahui kalau kalian berdua yang akan menggantikan pemeran utama yang lama. Itulah batasan yang kami bicarakan, nak Kyuhyun. Kau dan Sungmin hanyalah sepasang kekasih dalam drama musikal. Tidak lebih! Jadi tolong hargai juga Nak Jungmo yang nantinya akan menajdi pendamping Sungmin, putriku, di dunia nyata. Kalian ini sahabat, kan?"

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun mengepal kuat. Mana pernah ia memikiran kalau kenyataan pahit ini ada? Kekasih hanya dalam drama? Yeah, dalam drama itu ia dan Jungmo juga sahabat yang mencintai orang yang sama, tapi apakah hal itu juga harus terjadi dalam dunia nyata? Mirisnya, dalam drama yang ia mainkan, Puteri Seulhae memang didapatkan oleh Pangeran Hwanhee, namun itu tidak berlaku di luar drama itu sendiri.

Jadi, apakah Kyuhyun harus membenci Jungmo dan merebut Sungmin? Atau menerima jika memang Sungmin bukanlah haknya?

"Ya, ahjumma. Maaf jika saya telah mengecewakan kalian. Saya berjanji selepas ini, saya akan benar-benar menjauhi putri kalian." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya sebelum pergi menuju ke dalam ruangannya meninggalkan Sungmin yang beniat mengikutinya, namun ditahan oleh orang tuanya.

"Kyuhyun..." batinnya perih.

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian malam itu, Kyuhyun tidak lagi mengganggu Sungmin, menggodanya hingga gadis itu tersipu malu seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Bahkan Kyuhyun pun jarang berinteraksi dengan Jungmo. Ia hanya berbicara dengannya jika itu hanya menyangkut masalah drama musikal. Ketika diajak keluar bersama untuk makan di dalam cafeteria pun Kyuhyun selalu memiliki alasan untuk menolak.

Tidak berbeda pula dengan Sungmin, biasanya ia dengan cerianya berbincang dengan lelaki itu. Namun kini keadaan membuat sikapnya terhadap Jungmo menjadi berbeda. Gadis itu menjadi jarang sekali berbicara dengannya, bahkan cenderung menghindar kala Jungmo menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mengajaknya bicara.

Awalnya Jungmo tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini, tapi semakin dibiarkan, keduanya makin seolah terlihat sedang menghindarinya. Siapa juga yang tidak akan merasakan hal yang sama apabila dua orang yang dekat dengan kita, namun mereka selalu menjauh saat kita mendekat. Itu aneh! Bahkan pernah lelaki itu bertanya pada Ryeowook apa yang terjadi, tapi jawabannya selalu tak ia dapatkan.

"Kenapa semua orang seperti sedang menghindariku? Ayolah... bahkan ulang tahunku sudah lewat!" gumamnya sambil berjalan lesu menuju ke aula yang telah disulap menjadi area pementasan drama musikal.

Latihan tela berakhir setengah jam yang lalu, dan entah kenapa ia malas pulang ke apartemennya dan memutuskan untuk kembali kemari. Yahh, untuk sekedar latihan agar tidak gugup nantinya. Namun seorang laki-laki yang duduk sendiri di atas panggung sambil membaca naskah drama menjadi penarik perhatian bagi Jungmo. Ini adalah saatnya!

"Cho Kyuhyun!" panggilnya keras dari ambang pintu.

Merasa dipanggil, lelaki yang ternyata Kyuhyun itu menoleh. Ia menghela nafas berat saat melihat wajah orang yang memanggil namanya itu. Kyuhyun mencoba untuk bersikap biasa saja, tidak tahu alasannya tapi hatinya seolah menyuruh kedua kakinya untuk segera beranjak dan pergi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini malam-malam begini, huh? Tidak ingin pulang? Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak pergi ke apartemenku dan menonton film di sana?" ajak Jungmo yang berharap agar Kyuhyun menerima ajakannya.

"Maaf, Jungmo. Tapi aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat. Lain kali mungkin aku akan datang ke apartemenmu," sahut Kyuhyun dingin tanpa memandang Jungmo.

"Huh? Memangnya kau mau pergi ke mana? Kalau begitu aku ikut denganmu saja." Jungmo masih berusaha keras.

"Tidak perlu, Jungmo. Aku harus menyelesaikan sesuatu, dan kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini," ujarnya bohong karena ia memang tak ingin pergi kemanapun.

Jungmo mendengus lelah. "Ya sudahlah... aku pulang saja. Sampai jumpa besok, Kyuhyun."

Dengan langkah yang kembali lesu, lelaki itu keluar dari aula dan menuju ke parkiran. Akhir-akhir ini Jungmo sering membawa mobilnya daripada datang ke kampus dengan menggunakan bus umum. Jungmo mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, tidak ingin terburu-buru untuk sampai di tempat tinggalnya. Lagipula ia pasti akan langsung tidur setelah sampai di sana.

Setelah sampai di basemen apartemen, lelaki itu memakirkan mobilnya dan pergi ke lantai paling atas dengan menggunakan lift. Pandangannya masih lesu, banyak pertanyaan yang ada di dalam kepalanya mengenai alasan kenapa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersikap menjauh.

Akan tetapi, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu seolah terhapus oleh benda semacam vacuum cleaner yang membersihkan semuanya hingga benar-benar bersih kala melihat dua orang paruh baya yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu apartemennya dengan santai.

"Tuan Lee? Nyonya Lee?" gumamnya terkejut saat orang tua dari Lee Sungmin itu menangkap kehadirannya.

"Ahh, Nak Jungmo! Kau sudah pulang rupanya." Nyonya Lee tampak bersemangat.

Sekarang ia mulai memiliki jawaban dengan semua masalah ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

Yohohohohohoho!

Chapter 15 sudah diluncurkannn!

Kemungkinan besar chapter depan sudah mulai pementasan 😂😁

Oh iya, cuma mau meluruskan, sebenarnya orang tua Sungmin tidak memberi syarat apapun saat menjadi donatur. Mereka tahu kalau putri mereka juga terlibat dalam drama musikal itu, jadi daripada batal hanya karena masalah dana, sayang kan? Jadi sekali lagi, mereka menjadi donatur tetap tanpa syarat apapun.

Maafkeun kalau chapter yang ini kurang memuaskan, kurang panjang, dan sebagainya yakk...

Maka dari itu, kritik dan saran selalu diterima di kotak review..

Makasih sebelumnya yang telah meninggalkan jejak kalian..

See you next chapter 😊😊😊

Kamsahamnida *bow


	16. Chapter 16: The Musical, Start! (P1)

**Love In Drama**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Kim Hyunfha

 **Genre:**

Read, then you will find

 **Rated:**

PG-15

 **Main Cast:**

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Kim Jong Hoon

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jungmo

Lee Hyuk Jae

Find by your self

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict ini terinspirasi oleh drama Korea yang judulnya Heartstrings. Tapi aku kurang puas sama ceritanya. Jadilah aku buat Heartstrings versiku sendiri dengan konsep cerita yang sama, namun alur cerita yang berbeda.

Mungkin ada yang berteman sama akun dan menemukan cerita dengan judul yang sama karena memang awalnya cerita ini aku post di fb. Namun semenjak aku mulai menulis ff KyuMin, ff ini jadi gak terurus. Jadilah aku mengubah seluruh cast ditambah pengubahan alur sedikit. Dan juga aku sudah menyelesaikan sampai chapter 11. Itu sebabnya ff ku yang Journey For Remembrance masih separuh perjalanan. Aku lebih mengutamakan apa yang lebih dulu aku kerjakan ^^ tapi tenang aja... Kadang aku ngelanjutin keduanya kok.

P.S: FF yang udah aku publish di FB udah aku hapus demi kenyamanan.

 **Don t Plagiat ! Don t Bash ! RCL sangat dibutuhkan So,**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa kalian mengatakan hal itu?!" Jungmo bahkan tak sanggup menutup mulutnya yang menganga lebar setelah mendengar penuturan dari dua orang di hadapannya.

"Ya, karena istri tersayangku ini mengatakan hal yang seharusnya jangan sampai ketahuan oleh mereka. Jadi sekalian saja kami ungkapkan hal itu." Tuan Lee, orang yang berhasil membuat Jungmo merasa frustasi, menjelaskan semuanya.

Di sisi lain Nyonya Lee yang merupakan akar dari permasalahan hanya bisa menunjukkan wajah tak berdosanya. Jungmo yang melihat pun membalas dengan helaan nafas berat.

"Kenapa bisa Ahjumma sampai keceplosan begitu?" tanya Jungmo yang berusaha mengendalikan emosinya.

"Habisnya aku terlalu senang dengan perjodohan ini," sahut ibu Sungmin yang masih tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Aku yakin mereka pasti membenciku," gumam Jungmo lesu.

"Hahh... meskipun begitu, apakah kau tahu, Jungmo? Aku sudah melarang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berhubungan lebih dari sekedar sahabat, teman, atau apalah itu. Tapi apa yang kulihat beberapa hari yang lalu? Mereka hampir melewati batas!" ujar ayah Sungmin yang lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Jungmo mendengus lelah. "Terserahlah. Yang terpenting, kita harus melakukan hal ini secara rahasia sampai Kyuhyun pergi dari Korea Selatan."

Ibu Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Huh? Apakah sampai dia lulus nanti? Memang benar orang tuanya akan menjemput setelah Kyuhyun menyelesaikan studinya. Tapi, tidakkah itu terlalu lama?"

"Tentu tidak, Ahjumma. Aku telah menganalisis siapa saja kira-kira mahasiswa di sini yang akan ditarik ke dunia drama musikal di luar negeri. Aku pikir mereka tidak akan menyia-nyiakan bakat Kyuhyun. Kalaupun aku juga diajak, aku akan menolak dan tetap berada di Seoul. Jujur saja aku juga tidak terlalu tertarik menekuni dunia entertainer."

"Lalu apa alasanmu masuk ke kampus itu, huh?" Tuan Lee berdecak.

"Banyak yang bilang kalau aku berbakat dalam bidang itu, jadi aku mencoba masuk ke Universitas Opera. Tapi siapa sangka kalau nyatanya aku tidak berniat untuk menjadikan hal tersebut sebagai profesi utamaku. Bisnis orang tuaku bahkan lebih menjanjikan," jelas Jungmo sambil membayangkan bagaimana rasanya duduk bersantai di ruangan seorang CEO.

"Ya, dan kau bahkan sampai mendapat peran yang tak kalah penting di drama musikal itu," cibir Nyonya Lee yang hanya ditanggapi dengan V-sign oleh Jungmo. "Baiklah, kembali ke masalah yang tadi. Nak Jungmo, apa kau benar-benar yakin kalau Kyuhyun akan menerima ajakan ke luar negeri itu?" tanya Nyonya Lee memastikan.

"Dia pasti mau. Tenang saja. Apalagi tidak hal di sini yang bisa menahannya untuk pergi. Yeah, kecuali Sungmin."

"Tapi... bagaimana jika mereka juga tertarik dengan akting putri kami?"

Jungmo terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan dari ayah Lee Sungmin ini. "Bagaimana, ya? Sungmin sendiri pasti tak akan mungkin menolak. Ahh! Aku tahu!"

Lelaki itu lalu mengisyaratkan agar Tuan dan Nyonya Lee mendekat le arahnya untuk membisikkan sesuatu. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan hingga menimbulkan mimik muka yang tidak begitu menyenangkan bagi ibu Sungmin. Lain halnya dengan ayah Sungmin yang tampak setuju-setuju saja dengan apa yang Jungmo katakan.

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

(D-3 Opera University 25th Anniversary)

"Woahh! Itu kuda asli?" pekik salah seorang mahasiswi ketika tengah melihat-lihat berbagai properti yang akan digunakan oleh para pemain drama musikal di bagian belakang panggung.

"Itu palsu, bodoh!" sahut salah satu temannya yang tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa kuda mainan itu asli?

"Hey! Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh, huh? Siapa yang tidak tertipu dengan itu? Lihat saja ukurannya yang sama persis seperti kuda asli!"

"Memang sama, tapi apakah kuda yang kau lihat itu bergerak, huh?" Teman yang lainnya ikut menimpali.

Di tengah perdebatan kecil mengenai "kuda asli versus kuda palsu" itu, Direktur Shin tiba-tiba memasuki backstage untuk mengecek ulang berbagai properti drama musikal. Pria berusia 30-an itu berkacak pinggang kala menyaksikan tiga orang gadis yang membicarakan hal yang sama sekali tidak penting.

"Nona-nona, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Kalian bahkan bukan salah satu pemain," ujar Direktur Shin yang berhasil menghentikan perdebatan tidak penting tiga mahasiswi itu.

"Ahh, Direktur Shin. Kami hanya melihat-lihat, Direktur."

"Ya, tapi nanti ketika pementasan. Siapapun yang tidak terlibat di dalam drama musikal dilarang untuk memasuki backstage hingga pementasan selesai dilakukan. Kalian mengerti!?" kata Direktur Shin tegas.

Salah seorang dari mahasiswi tadi berdecak kesal tanpa sepengetahuan Sang Direktur. Namun dengan cepat ia mengubah ekspresinya dengan senyuman yang sangat manis. "Kalau begitu kami minta maaf, Direktur. Kami akan pergi sekarang." Ia menarik dua orang temannya untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

 _"Ck! Galak sekali. Aku jadi kasihan dengan para pemain drama musikal yang memiliki pembimbing seperti itu."_

 _"Benar! Aku jadi ragu untuk ikut acara semacam ini kalau tahun depan Direkrut Shin masih menjadi memegang kendali."_

Bisikan gadis-gadis tadi nyatanya tidak sepelan yang mereka kira. Direktur Shin pun menjadi salah satu pendengarnya dan hanya mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli dengan sikap kekanakan dari bocah-bocah itu. Ia lebih tertarik dengan sebuah katana yang nantinya akan dipakai Wang Jibaek untuk melancarkan serangan kepada Pangeran Hwanhee yang pada akhirnya menjadi senjata pembunuh bagi Putri Seulhae.

Direktur Shin menangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lalu meletakkan kembali katana tersebut pada tempat semula. Ia jadi teringat ketika 14 tahun yang lalu, ia juga menjadi mahasiswa di universitas ini. Ingatannya masih begitu jelas, terutama ketika ia menyatakan cinta pada seorang gadis di malam setelah acara ulang tahun sekolah berakhir. Namun mereka harus berpisah setelah lulus karena Direktur Shin melanjutkan studinya di Amerika hingga Strata-3 sebelum kembali ke Seoul dengan tujuan bekerja untuk kampus ini.

Siapa yang akan menyangka jika ia akan kembali bertemu dengan cintanya. Selang tiga tahun bekerja hingga menjadi seorang direktur, Direktur Shin mendapat tawaran untuk berada di atas panggung Broadway dengan kontrak selama tiga tahun sebelum akhirnya kini kembali ke kampus ini dan menjadi pemegang kendali drama musikal yang akan dipentaskan di malam ulang tahun universitas.

"Apa semua propertinya sudah lengkap, Direktur?" tanya Profesor Oh yang tiba-tiba telah berada di samping pria itu dengan senyuman manisnya. Tidak ada yang memungkiri jika Profesor Oh memang awet muda.

Sontak Direktur Shin terkejut. "Eh? Ya, semuanya dalam kondisi sangat baik dan lengkap. Barang-barang ini hanya tinggal menunggu untuk digunakan."

"Kau banyak berubah setelah pulang dari Broadway, ya? Jadi lebih tegas dan berkharisma."

Direktur Shin terkekeh. "Kau bisa saja, Profesor." Seketika pria itu teringat akan suatu hal. "Ah iya, setelah latihan selesai nanti, kau ada acara?"

Profesor Oh melirikkan matanya ke kanan, sedang mengingat-ingat jadwalnya untuk hari ini. "Sepertinya tidak ada, kenapa?"

"Mau minum kopi bersama?" ajak Direktur Shin.

Profesor Oh kembali tersenyum. "Boleh saja."

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

D-2..

Direktur Shin berjalan memasuki aula dimana terdapat para pemain drama musikal yang tengah duduk di atas panggung sembari menunggu kedatangannya. Pria itu tak bisa menahan senyumannya mengingat dua hari lagi adalah hari yang paling menentukan bagi mereka. Memang ini hanya acara biasa untuk memperingati hari ulang tahun sekolah, namun siapa-siapa saja yang akan menjadi tamu penting hari itu tentu berhasil membuat semuanya akan merasa gugup luar biasa.

Bayangkan saja! Berbagai pencari bakat yang menjadi perwakilan dari beberapa agensi ternama di dunia entertainment Korea Selatan ikut hadir. Tak hanya itu, koneksi yang dimiliki oleh Direktur Shin terlalu luas sehungga berhasil mendatangkan perwakilan dari Broadway dan Teater West End, yang notabene merupakan dua industri drama musikal ternama dengan persaingan ketat. Siapa pula yang tidak gugup tampil dihadapan mereka semua? Tak perlu lah mereka mengikuti berbagai macam audisi untuk menjadi artis ataupun aktor/aktris jika berhasil menarik perhatian para perwakilan itu.

"Bagaimana? Kalian gugup? Acara akan dipentaskan lusa. Besok adalah jadwal kita untuk gladi bersih," ujar Direktur Shin, masih dengan gulungan kertas di genggaman tangan kirinya.

"Tentu saja, Direktur! Apa Anda tidak tahu kalau kami seperti ingin mati?" sahut seorang gadis dengan wajah lelahnya.

Direktur Shin bahkan masih sempat tertawa. "Jangan terlalu dibuat pikiran. Lakukan saja seperti yang telah kita lakukan ketika latihan, atau kalian bisa menganggap kalau tidak ada yang menonton kalian kala itu. Keluarkan semuanya, bersikaplah profesional dan totalitas. Hwaiting!"

"Yo yo yo! Kita bisa!" teriak Jungmo keras yang berhasil menarik perhatian yang lain. Pasalnya sampai saat ini mereka masih menganggapnya sebagai lelaki yang pendiam. Tidak tahu saja sifat aslinya bagaimana.

Seringaian tampak di wajah Direktur Shin. "Aku ingat dulu kau itu lelaki yang pendiam Jungmo. Dan kau mengalami perubahan sebesar ini. Ada apa memangnya, Huh? Kau sedang jatuh cinta, ya?"

"Eh?" Kontan senyum lebar di bibir Jungmo berubah menjadi tawa canggung. "Ahahaa... Tidak, Direktur. Lagipula tidak ads gadis yang dekat denganku."

"Benarkah? Kulihat kau sering sekali bersama Sungmin. Apa kalian tidak dekat?" tanya sang Direktur dengan pandangan penuh curiga.

Mendengar namanya disebut, Sungmin sontak mendongak terkejut. Bagaimana bisa Direktur Shin menanyakan hal seperti itu?

"Kupikir Sungmin lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun, Direktur," Kibum yang tadinya tak berniat ikut campur dalam perbincangan mereka kini pun ikut menimpali. Heechul yang duduk di sebelahnya mengernyitkan dahi tak percaya jikalau Kibum cukup memperhatikan mereka.

"Bagaimana kau tahu, Kibum?" tanya Direktur Shin sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Mudah saja. Mereka kan pemeran utama, sudah pasti lebih sering bersama untuk latihan. Kukira Anda lebih tahu dibanding denganku." Kibum mengedikkan bahunya.

Tidak ada yang tahu jika percakapan ini merupakan hal yang vital untuk dibahas bagi Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Jungmo. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun pergi kala itu juga mendengar Direktur Shin yang seolah tengah menghubung-hubungkan Jungmo dengan Sungmin. Tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus menjaga hatinya agar tidak kembali terluka.

Direktur Shin memperhatikan ekspresi Sungmin yang tidak mendukung, membuatnya harus berpikir ulan untuk melanjutkan candaannya. "Ya ya ya... terserah saja. Ah iya, kembali pada masalah yang tadi. Jangan lupa besok pukul 10 pagi, untuk yang terakhir kalinya kita latihan. Kuharap kalian bisa memberikan performa yang maksimal dan berhasil membuat penonton menjadikan ini sebagai kisah yang tidak akan pernah bisa mereka lupakan."

"Yaaa!" sorak seluruh pemain denga penuh semangat.

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

D-1...

 _Hujan, badai, panas, salju, bencana alam sekalipun tidak akan menghalangi Pangeran Hwanhee untuk datang ke tempat ini, yang menjadi tempat dimana semuanya dimulai dan berakhir di hadapannya. Bunga krisan yang tak lupa ia bawa, dilemparkannya bunga itu, membiarkannya mengembara bebas di permukaan air laut._

 _Pangeran Hwanhee tersenyum miris, merasakan keadaan bunga itu yang sama persis seperti hatinya. Hanya bisa mengikuti aliran air laut tanpa tahu kapan akan berlabuh kembali dan menemukan tempat baru, atau bahkan tenggelam di tengah jalan, bahkan termakan oleh ikan. Meskipun menemukan tempat berlabuh, tidak menutup kemungkinan jika tempat tersebut lebih buruk dari tempat sebelumnya._

 _Setitik air mata mengalir di pipi Pangeran Hwanhee, sampai kapanpun hatinya akan selalu berada di tempat ini, tak lagi mempedulikan tempat pelabuhan berikutnya. Min Seulhae... Seulhae... nama itulah yang selalu terucap dalam hatinya. Berharap nantinya gadis itu akan muncul tepat di hadapannya dan tersenyum hangat padanya._

Yeah, itu sedikit bagian dari bagian akhir kisah drama musikal yang akan tayang esok hari. Kyuhyun segera mengelap wajahnya dengan selembar tisu sebelum kembali ke belakang panggung. Terlihat beberapa orang di sana yang sibuk bercakap-cakap dengan temannya mengenai pementasanyang tinggal menghitung jam ini.

 _ **Drrrttt... Drrrttt...**_

Ponsel yang berada di dalam tas Kyuhyun bergetar. Lelaki itu melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya, dahinya mengernyit heran. Dengan tergesa lelaki itu segera pergi ke luar aula untuk mengangkat panggilan itu.

Hal yang tidak Kyuhyun ketahui adalah jika seorang gadis dengan posisi yang tidak jauh darinya sedari tadi memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Tidak dipungkiri bila rasa penasaran muncul dalam dirinya.

"Ada apa, Min? Kau terlihat cemas..." Ryeowook yang tadinya bercerita sesuatu terpaksan harus berhenti karena perubahan tingkah dari sahabatnya itu.

"Eh? Aku... Aku ke toilet dulu, ya, Ryeowookie... Perutku tetkena masalah," ucap Sungmin gugup sambil memegangi perutnya.

Ryeowook sempat ragu akan hal itu, namun ia segera menghapusnya. "Ya ya... Pergilah sebelum kau melepaskannya di sini."

Sungmin pun segera pergi untuk menyusul Kyuhyun ke luar. Namun Direktur Shin tiba-tiba muncul dan memanggil namanya. "Hei, ada apa? Kau terlihat buru-buru sekali, Sungmin."

"Ahh, Direktur. Itu... Aku... ada urusan dengan toilet. Ada masalah dengan perutku."

Direktur Shin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Ahh iya, setelah ini kita akan ada eveluasi untuk gladi bersih hari ini. Jangan pulang dulu ya, Putri Seulhae."

"Baik, Direktur."

Sungmin berniat melanjutkan langkahnya, tapi lagi-lagi ada saja orang yang menyebutkan namanya dengan keras. Apakah hari ini semua orang jadi suka dengan nama seorang Lee Sung Min, huh?

"Ada apa, Profesor?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aktingmu kian hari kian meningkat, Sungminnie. Pertahankan, ya!"

Sungmin tersenyum canggung. "Ahh iya, Profesor Oh. Terima kasih. Saya akan meningkatkan kemampuan akting saya."

Profesor Oh mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia menepuk bahu Sungmin sekali sebelum pergi untuk melakukan hal lain. Kesempatan ini segera Sungmin manfaatkan untuk kembali pada rencana awalnya mengikuti Kyuhyun, sebelum ada lagi yang mengganggunya.

Di luar aula, tampak kini lelaki itu tengah berdiri di tempat yang agak jauh dari pintu utama. Yang menjadi penarik perhatian bagi Sungmin adalah ekspresi Kyuhyun yang sangat dingin saat menerima telepon. Samar, namun gadis itu dapat mendengar sedikit dari apa yang diucapkan Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah? Astaga... Aku benar-benar merasa seperti menjadi orang terbodoh di dunia."

"..."

"Hey, Vict. Apa kau akan kemari besok malam?"

"..."

"Menonton drama musikalku. Apalagi?"

"..."

"Tentu saja! Aku sangat merindukanmu. Kita kan sudah lama tidak bertemu."

"..."

"Ne... Saranghae."

Sungmin merasa dunianya hancur seketika. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun melakukannya? Dan siapa itu Vict? Kala itu juga kedua matanya menenangkap Kyuhyun yang cukup terkejut dengan keberadaan Sungmin. Ia bukanlah lelaki bodoh yang tidak dapat mengartikan ekspresi wajah terluka Sungmin. Gadis itu pasti mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan pada seseorang di telepon tadi.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sebelum berjalan mendekati Sungmin. "Minnie, kita harus bicara sekarang. Sebelum semuanya terlambat."

Sungmin tak langsung menjawab. Ia hanya memandang Kyuhyun dengan sejuta pertanyaan berkeliaran di dalam pikirannya.

.

** **KM137** **

.

D-0

Akhirnya tibalah waktu yang dinantikan. Terlihat banyak mahasiswa, para profesor, kepala direktur, dan beberapa tamu undangan yang telah bersiap di tempatnya masing-masing, menantikan sebuah pertunjukan yang akan disajikan kepada mereka. Sebuah banner besar yang sengaja diletakkan di atas panggung, sehingga semuanya dapat membaca isi tulisan tersebut.

"Happy 25th Anniversary of Opera University!"

Di sisi lain, Direktur Shin tengah melakukan perbincangan dengan sahabatnya sewaktu di broadway.

" _How's your project, Shin?"_

Direktur Shin tersenyum. " _Off course, will be successful! You won't believe me about tonight, Jarn. I'm deeply sure you will find a person that match with your musical in the future."_

 _"Really? Just don't give your big mouth, Shin."_

 _"No! Just see, enjoy, and you're gonna got it. Trust me!"_

 _"Yeah, I'll look for it. Ahh, what is the tittle?"_

Diiringi dengan senyuman, Direktur Shin menjawab, "Promise For Good."

Di tempat lain, terlihat seorang gadis dengan kacamata hitamnya baru saja memasuki ruang pementasan dengan seseorang di sampingnya. "Ahh, hampir saja kita terlambat. Kalau tidak Kyuhyunnie bisa marah padaku karena tidak tepat waktu."

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, Vict?" tanya seseorang di sebelahnya.

"Tentu saja memberi kejutan pada mereka. Kejutan kalau aku dan Kyuhyun..." Gadis yang dipanggil Vict itu sengaja tak melanjutkan kalimatnya lalu menyeringai tipis membuat seseorang yang datang bersamanya ini hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Tidak lama kemudian, seluruh pencahayaan mulai dialihkan ke atas panggung hingga menyita seluruh perhatian para tamu. Pintu keluar masuk pun telah ditutup. Seorang pria dengan jas abu-abu, kemeja putih, dan celana panjangnya kini berdiri di atas panggun, Direktur Shin. Nampaknya ia bersiap untuk memberikan sambutan pembukaan pada acara malam ini.

"Yak, Annyeong hasimnika. Sebelumnya terima kasih untuk para tamu yang telah menyempatkan diri hadir dalam acara ulang tahun ke-25 Universitas Opera ini. Seperti yang telah kita ketahui bersama, di malam yang indah penuh bintang ini beberapa mahasiswa, atau bisa kita sebut sebagai calon bintang masa depan, akan menampilkan sebuah pertunjukan untuk kita semua. Sebuah drama musikal dengan genre kolosal dengan bumbu romance ditambah sad sebagai pelengkapnya. Kami yakin semua yang hadir di sini pasti akan menikmatinya. Dan juga..."

Direktur Shin memberikan sambutannya dengan penuh kebanggaan. Sekitar 15 menit direktur yang menjadi pemimpin drama musikal itu memberikan pidato, setelah itu giliran Sang Kepala Direktur yang dipersilahkan memberikan sambutannya kepada semua yang hadir malam ini. Tampak beliau memberikan sepatah dua patah kata yang berharap banyak akan kesuksesan acara di malam ini.

"... Kami pun selaku pihak penanggungjawab, turut meminta maaf kepada seluruh mahasiswa yang terlibat dalam drama musikal karena berbagai masalah yang terjadi di waktu lampau. Sekali lagi terimakasih atas partisipasinya. Dan yan terakhir... Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-25 bagi universitas kita yang tercinta ini! Universitas Opera!"

Kepala Direktur Im menunjuk lambang besar yang ditempel di samping banner ucapan selamat ulang tahun, tepat di atas tirai panggung ditambah dengan suara tepuk tangan dari para hadirin. Seketika itu juga seluruh lampu yang dipasang mendadak mati, namun tak sampai 10 detik kembali hidup dengan panggung yang tirainya terbuka menjadi fokus pencahayaan. Terlihat gambar belakang layar, yaitu hutan, yang merupakan adegan awal dari drama musikal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tittle: Fallen to the Sea

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun as Lee Hwanhee

Lee Sungmin as Min Seulhae

Kim Jungmo as Jung Daeshik

Kim Heechul as Min Seulji

Kim Kibum as Wang Jibaek

And some additional cast...

 **.**

 **The Musical, start!**

 **.**

Dari sisi kanan penonton, Lee Hwanhee, Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Shina, muncul dengan wajah sumringah. Ia duduk di atas seekor kuda (dalam hal ini, kuda tersebut adalah kuda palsu yang digerakkan oleh manusia) sembari menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Tidak lupa musik yang ceria mengiringi setiap pergerakannya. Lalu Pangeran Hwanhee turun dari kudanya dan berjalan ceria mengitari beberapa pohon (yang diperankan oleh pemeran tambahan).

Sang Pangeran mulai menyanyikan lagu dengan nada semangat di tiap pergerakannya yang energik. Bahkan pohon-pohon pun juga ikut bergerak seolah juga menikmati musik yang dimainkan. Tak lama musik berhenti dan menyisakan Pangeran Hwanhee yang tengah bermain dengan batang pohon.

"Hwanhee, sahabatku! Sudah kuduga kau akan datang lagi kemari." Seorang lelaki dengan pakaian ala bangsawan disertai beberapa pengawal menghampiri Pangeran Hwanhee.

"Daeshik! Kupikir aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. Aku pergi berkelana untuk mencari sesuatu. Nah, bagaimana kabarmu?" Pangeran Hwanhee merangkul Pangeran Daeshik.

"Tentu saja aku baik. Kau juga pasti kan? Ayo kita ke pergi bersenang-senang di pantai utara."

Pangeran Hwanhee nampak berpikir sejenak. "Pantai? Boleh juga."

Seluruh pemain yang berada di atas panggung kembali ke belakang panggung melalui sisi bagain kiri penonton. Tirai pun tertutup sementara hingga kembali terbuka dan menampilkan gambar latar lautan tepi pantai bersamaan dengan munculnya Pangeran Hwanhee dan Pangeran Daeshik beserta pengawal.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini?" tanya Pangeran Hwanhee setelah menghirup banyak udara di sekitarnya.

"Pada siang hari seperti ini, biasanya dia akan datang. Buar aku tunjukkan padamu," jawab Pangeran Daeshik sambil tersenyum.

"'Dia' siapa?"

"Dia...-"

Ucapan Pangeran Daeshik terpotong akibat kehadiran dari seorang gadis yang baru saja turun dari sebuah tandu bersama dengan seorang wanita yang terlihat sedikit lebih tua. Keduanya terpana melihat gadis dengan wanita seindah bunga itu, meski jarak mereka agak jauh, namun tak menutup bagaimana cahaya yang berasal dari wajahnya menyinari hati dan mata Pangeran Hwanhee dan Pangeran Daeshik.

"Cantik... cantik sekali." Kedua mata Pangeran Hwanhee begitu berbinar melihat gadis itu. Hal ini kontan membuat Pangeran Daeshik terdiam, memikirkan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam pikirannya.

"Nah, gadis cantik itu...-"

Pangeran Hwanhee sengaja memberi isyarat agar sahabatnya itu berhenti bicara. Dengan pandangan yang masih tertuju pada seorang gadis yang kini tengah memandang ke arah laut itu, Pangeran Hwanhee menghampirinya. Di saat itu pula musik berbunyi. Pangeran Hwanhee memberikan senyuman terbaiknya kala sang gadis juga berbalik memandangnya. Tidak disangka ia membalas senyuman Pangeran Hwanhee. Siapa yang tidak bahagia dengan ini?

Musik terus mengalun, mengiri suara merdu sang lelaki yang mengawali nyanyian. Duet di antara mereka pun terjadi. Sang gadis nampak bahagia ketika bernyanyi bersama sang lelaki. Tapi tahukah kalian? Tidak jauh dari orang-orang yang sedang bersenang-senang bernyanyi dan menari itu, seorang lelali -Pangeran Daeshik- hanya bisa memandang dengan perasaan yang kacau. Ia sungguh tidak mengharapkan hal ini. Tidak pernah menduganya, tapi kenapa?

Hingga akhirnya alunan musik terhenti. Pangeran Daeshik memutuskan untuk menghampiri keduanya.

"Siapa kau? Tidak tahukah siapa gadis yang sedang kau dekati ini? Pergilah sebelum kusuruh pengawal untuk membereskanmu." Wanita yang sejak tadi sudah bersama sang gadis menunjukkan wajah marahnya.

"Ah tidak... Aku..." Pangeran Hwanhee seketika menjadi gugup.

"Tidak apa-apa, Pelayan Hwang. Dia ini adalah sahabatku yang berasal dari wilayah seberang. Ia datang berkelana ke tempat ini untuk mencari sesuatu," ujar Pangeran Daeshik tiba-tiba sambil memegang pundak Pangeran Hwanhee.

Pelayan Hwang kontan terbelalak memandang Pangeran Daeshik. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk membalas ucapannya, entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai pelayan itu begitu terkejut. Anehnya, tak hanya ia yang terkejut, bahkan Pangeran Hwanhee juga. Jika kalian cukup jeli mengira-ngira ekspresi orang lain, maka bisa dipastikan kalau Putri Seulhae juga melakukan hal yang sama meski hanya sekilas.

Namun Pelayan Hwang pun segera menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ahh, jadi pemuda ini adalah sahabat Pangeran Daeshik? Maafkan kelancangan saya, Tuan." Wanita itu membungkukkan badannya memohon maaf.

"Namaku Min Seulhae, panggil saja Seulhae." Suara lembut nan indah tiba-tiba mengalun merdu di telinga Pangeran Hwanhee. Ia pun memandang gadis itu penuh terpesona.

"Putri Seulhae, dia ini Hwanhee, sahabatku," kata Pangeran Daeshik memperkenalkan Pangeran Hwanhee, sengaja dengan tidak memberitahu identitas sebenarnya dari putra mahkota Kerajaan Shina itu sesuai dengan permintaan Pangeran Hwanhee sendiri.

"Hwanhee? Nama yang indah. Aku menyukai nama itu. Senang bertemu denganmu." Putri Seulhae masih menyunggingkan senyumannya terhadap Pangeran Hwanhee.

"Saya juga menyukai Anda, Putri..." Sontak Putri Seulhae, Pangeran Daeshik, dan Pelayan Hwang terkejut dengan pernyataan tak terduga itu. "Ahh, tidak. Maksud saya, saya juga menyukai nama Anda, Putri Seulhae." Dengan cepat Pangeran Hwanhee membenarkan kalimatnya.

.

.

Dari bangku penonton, Direktur Shin cukup terkejut dengan kesalahan dialog yang Kyuhyun perbuat di sini. Ia sengaja membawa naskah musikal ini ke bangku penonton untuk bahan evaluasi setelah drama musikal selesai ditampilkan. Seharusnya Kyuhyun berkata "Terima kasih, Putri Seulhae." setelah Sungmin mengucapkan kalimat pujian untuk nama Pangeran Hwanhee, bukannya malah membalas dengan dialog lain. Beruntung situasi ini cepat terkendali dan tidak menimbulkan masalah serius.

Tak hanya itu, ada lagi kesalahan yang lebih fatal yang dilakukan Jungmo. Dalam naskah telah tercetak jelas jika mereka seharusnya membiarkan Putri Seulhae mengetahui identitas Pangeran Hwanhee sebagai Putra Mahkota, bukan malah menyembunyikannya. Tentu saja itu juga akan mengubah isi cerita.

"Apa yang sebenarnya Jungmo lakukan? Improvisasi tak masalah, tapi jangan sampai mengubah alur!" gumam Direktur Shin pelan. Pria itu mendengus, lalu beranjak dari kursinya. Tidak ada pilihan lain, selain menghampiri orang yang telah melakukan kesalahan, yaitu Jungmo, di belakang panggung.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setting tempat kembali berubah. Kali ini gambar latar dibuat seolah tengah berada di dalam suatu rumah yang agak kumuh. Musik pun berubah menjadi cukup menegangkan dan serius. Terlihat seorang lelaki duduk di atas panggung sambil bertingkah sedang mengasah pedangnya. Beberapa kali ia tampak memperhatikan salah satu bagian tepinya guna melihat ketajaman pedangnya.

"Jibaek, kekasihku!"

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang gadis dengan hanbok lengkap serta penutup wajah yang hanya menyisakan kedua matanya setelah terdengar suara deritan pintu (sebagai suara latar). Gadis itu pun membuka penutup wajahnya kala melihat sang kekasih berdiri dan memandangnya aneh.

"Seulji? Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini? Tidak ada yang mengikutimu sampai di sini kan?"

"Tenang saja, Jibaek. Aku pergi diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, bahkan pelayan pribadiku. Aku datang ke sini untuk membahas tentang rencana kita berdua."

Pandangan Jibaek menjadi serius. "Katakan rencana itu, Seulji."

"Culik, Seulhae, kakakku." Gadis yang kini tengah menyeringai itu adalah Min Seulji, adik dari Putri Mahkota Kerajaan Yongshin, Min Seulhae.

Wang Jibaek, seorang pemimpin dari para bandit hutan sekaligus kekasih dari Putri Seulji, lalu meletakkan pedangnya ke atas meja. "Bagaimana caranya, Seulji? Engkau tahu sendiri kan jikalau istana yang kau tinggali itu memiliki penjagaan yang sangat ketat. Aku yakin kau berhasil kabur tanpa diketahui siapapun dengan susah payah, bukan?"

Putri Seulji berdecak. "Kau itu kan ahlinya merampok, seharusnya tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Kita harus menculik Seulhae, Jibaek. Dengan begitu orang tuaku akan merasa panik, dan jika mereka belum juga berhasil menemukannya, maka keduanya akan jatuh sakit. Seketika itu juga, bunuh Min Seulhae dengan memperlihatkan jika itu adalah sebuah tindak bunuh diri. Maka secara otomatis, tahta akan jatuh ke tanganku. Orangtuaku yang bodoh itu juga akan mengikutinya. Dengan begitu, kau dan aku bisa menikah dan menikmati kebahagiaan menjadi Raja dan Ratu baru Kerajaan Yongshin."

Jibaek mengusap dagunya. "Aku masih tidak yakin. Apa kau memiliki ide?"

"Lakukan hal itu di siang hari. Aku akan mengajak Seulhae ke pantai utara, lalu kau dan kawananmu itu harus bertindak menjadi penjahat yang menyerang kami berdua. Saat penjaga lemah, segera bawa Seulhae."

Setelah mendengar rencana Putri Seulji yang cemerlang, Jibaek menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian di wajahnya. Tak lama, musik kembali mengalun. Tetap dengan wajah jahat mereka, nyanyian pun dimulai.

 _ **We have a story**_

 _ **That givin' you the existension**_

 _ **We got the magic**_

 _ **That can show you the truth 'bout this world**_

 _ **Working, stealing, and killing**_

 _ **Don't give you the difference**_

 _ **This kind of willings**_

 _ **Have to be come true**_

 _ **Love can't make a money**_

 _ **But a bunch of money can grow this love**_

 _ **Supposed to do our willings**_

 _ **Together like ants**_

 _ **Who wanna be the king?**_

 _ **I will make the rules for you**_

 _ **Who wanna be the queen?**_

 _ **I will get the king for you**_

 _ **Gonna make this everlasting**_

 _ **Come to me, I can show you everything, because**_

 _ **Love can't make a money**_

 _ **But a bunch of money can grow this love**_

 _ **Supposed to do our willings**_

 _ **Together like us...**_

Setelah nyanyian selesai, musik berhenti sejenak sebelum muncul alunan merdu dari tuts-tuts piano, sangat tulus dan menghangatkan hati. Setting kembali berubah diiringi dengan perubahan latar yang sama seperti di adegan awal tadi, yakni di dalam hutan yang cukup rimbun.

Tampak dua insan yang tengah dilanda asmara itu berdiri saling memunggungi, terlalu malu bahkan untuk saling memandang. Pangeran Hwanhee yang memegang setangkai bunga berwarna merah muda, akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk membalikkan badannya. Perlahan ia melakukan hal yang sama pada Putri Seulhae, hingga mereka berdua pun saling menatap.

"Putri Seulhae..."

"Tidak, panggil aku Seulhae tanpa tambahan apapun saat kita hanya berdua."

"Baiklah, Seulhae." Pangeran Hwanhee mencium aroma bunga yang dipegangnya. "Kau tahu, Seulhae? Warna merah muda yang lembut, cantik, nan indah ini sama seperti dirimu. Seorang gadis sempurna yang berhasil mencuri hatiku. Terlalu sempurna untuk dipandang oleh lelaki sepertiku."

Putri Seulhae menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bagiku, kaulah yang lelaki sempurna, Hwanhee. Aku hanyalah gadis, yang tidak pantas mendapatkan lelaki gagah, perkasa, dan sempurna sepertimu."

"Min Seulhae, tidak perlu merendahkan diri di hadapanku. Bukankah seorang Putri Mahkota memiliki derajat yang lebih tinggi? Lagipula, perasaanku padamu itu benar-benar tulus. Biarlah apapun yang terjadi, yang terpenting adalah kita berdua."

Putri Seulhae sengaja mengalihkan pandangannya, mencoba untuk menutupi rona merah pada kedua pipi putihnya. Ucapan Pangeran Hwanhee benar-benar tak bisa membuatnya berhenti tersenyum. Seperti biasa, ciri khas drama musikal, musik lagi-lagi mengalun. Kali ini alunan piano yang indah, sesuai dengan nuansa romansa yang terjadi di atas panggung.

 _ **That little stars**_

 _ **The things that you are**_

 _ **That everymove I have**_

 _ **Like a shadow, following you anytime anywhere**_

 _ **This heart was fading away**_

 _ **But I can see the little piece of love**_

 _ **You make little hole inside that 'Love'**_

 _ **That where is I found my heart**_

 _ **My love, my shine, my everlasting**_

 _ **In the end I have been found you**_

 _ **Standing so lovely in my front of**_

 _ **Look so smoothly at me**_

 _ **Smile so beautifully everytime I see you**_

 _ **At that time I knew**_

 _ **That I have fall for you**_

 _ **Fall in you, baby**_

 _ **Fated to love you, more than anything I have**_

 _ **My love, my shine, my everlasting**_

 _ **At the end I have been found you**_

 _ **Standing so lovely in my front of**_

 _ **Look so smoothly at me**_

 _ **Smile so beautifully everytime I see you**_

 _ **I love you...**_

 _ **Whoever you are...**_

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

Yooo!

Lama tak jumpa, hehe...

Udah satu bulan keknya belum update yakk 😂😂 #peace

Maafkan yahh... Soalnya kemarin2 Author disibukkan dengan tes SBMPTN 😥😥😩 #lelah

Okay... Kembali pada story ini... Sengaja Author potong adegan drama musikalnya karena terlalu panjang untuk dibuat satu chapter. Ini aja yang chapter 17 (Insyaa Allah akan dipost cepat) full buat adegan drama musikal (meskipun ada adegan yang lain juga sih tapi dikit)

Oke dahh... Selamat menikmati 😄😄 #Kiss

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yaaa..

See you next chapter...

Kamsahamnida #bow


	17. Chapter 17: The Musical, Start! (P2)

**Love In Drama**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Kim Hyunfha

 **Genre:**

Read, then you will find

 **Rated:**

PG-15

 **Main Cast:**

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Kim Jong Hoon

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jungmo

Lee Hyuk Jae

Find by your self

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict ini terinspirasi oleh drama Korea yang judulnya Heartstrings. Tapi aku kurang puas sama ceritanya. Jadilah aku buat Heartstrings versiku sendiri dengan konsep cerita yang sama, namun alur cerita yang berbeda.

Mungkin ada yang berteman sama akun dan menemukan cerita dengan judul yang sama karena memang awalnya cerita ini aku post di fb. Namun semenjak aku mulai menulis ff KyuMin, ff ini jadi gak terurus. Jadilah aku mengubah seluruh cast ditambah pengubahan alur sedikit. Dan juga aku sudah menyelesaikan sampai chapter 11.

P.S: FF yang udah aku publish di FB udah aku hapus demi kenyamanan.

 **Don t Plagiat ! Don t Bash ! RCL sangat dibutuhkan So,**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seluruh pemain yang berada di belakang panggung tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejut mereka ketika Direktur Shin datang dengan wajah yang sama sekali yak bersahabat. Tatapan dinginnya tentu berhasil menciptakan seribu pertanyaan dalam benak setiap orang.

Direktur Shin berjalan menghampiri Jungmo yang tengah merapikan diri di depan cermin karena beberapa saat lagi adalah adegan dimana Pangeran Daeshik mendapat kejelasan mengenai perasaan Pangeran Hwanhee terhadap Putri Seulhae. Lelaki itu masih tak menyadari aura hitam yang tepat berdiri tak jauh darinya, hingga ia berbalik dan mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali.

"Direktur Shin? Anda kemari? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Jungmo heran. Yang ia tahu, sebelum tampil, Direktur Shin berkata ia tidak akan datang ke belakang panggung hingga musikalnya selesai, kecuali kalau ada kesalahan yang mempengaruhi cerita atau kesalahan fatal lainnya.

"Kim Jungmo, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Apa kau yakin dengan kalimat yang kau katakan mengenai Pangeran Hwanhee kepada Putri Seulhae?"

Sontak Jungmo mengerutkan dahinya. "Huh? Iya saya yakin. Ada apa memangnya dengan itu?"

"Bukankah seharusnya kau mengatakan kalau Pangeran Hwanhee adalah Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Shina kepada Putri Seulhae? Tapi kenapa kau hanya mengatakan kalau dia itu hanya sahabatmu yang datang berkelana? Bukankah itu artinya jika orang lain tidak tahu kalau Lee Hwanhee adalah seorang Putra Mahkota?"

Seketika Jungmo terkejut. Berada di antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang kini masih menjauhinya di dunia nyata benar-benar membuatnya gugup. Sungguh tidak profesional jika seorang aktor mencampur urusan di dunia nyata dengan dunia drama hingga mengubah alur kisah seperti ini.

"Astaga... aku benar-benar tidak sadar jika ada kata yang kurang aku ucapkan," gumam Jungmo agak panik.

"Kau benar-benar, Jungmo." Direktur Shin mengambil tempat pada sebuah kursi. Tak lupa ia juga mengambil sebuah bolpoin yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja rias. "Mumpung masih ada waktu, aku akan membenahi naskah ini dengan cepat. Mungkin nantinya akan ada sedikit perbedaan dari latihan yang biasa kita lakukan. Tapi tidak masalah."

Namun dengan cepat Jungmo mencegahnya. "Saya rasa itu tidak perlu, Direktur. Anda percaya pada pada kemampuan kami, bukan? Biarkan kami berimprovisasi sekreatif mungkin, selama tidak mengacaukan isi cerita. Mungkin itu akan lebih baik daripada membenahi naskah di saat-saat seperti ini. Jauh lebih tida efektif, kan?"

Direktur Shin terdiam sejenak sebelum menghela nafas berat. Ia meletakkan bolpoinnya di atas kertas naskah. "Baiklah. Tapi jangan ulangi kesalahan seperti ini lagi. Aku akan kembali ke bangku penonton."

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali pada drama musikal...

Setelah musik berakhir, Pangeran Hwanhee menghampiri Putri Seulhae. Pemuda tampan itu memberanikan diri memegang kedua tangan gadis yang berhasil menembus ke dalam hatinya. Mereka berdua saling menghadap, saling memandang penuh cinta.

"Seulhae, Min Seulhae, sebuah nama yang tak pernah bosan untuk kuucapkan. Putri Seulhae, seorang gadis bak malaikat yang datang dan hanya untukku. Seorang putri yang kecantikannya mengalahkan indahnya bintang ataupun bulan purnama yang bersinar di malam-malam yang gelap. Dan... Seseorang yang sangat aku cintai." Pangeran Hwanhee tak henti-hentinya memberikan senyuman terhangatnya untuk Putri Seulhae.

Putri Seulhae terlihat tersipu malu. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Pangeran Hwanhee dan beralih memandang ke arah lain.

 _(Sungmin baru akan membalas dialog Kyuhyun sesuai naskah. Tapi ia teringat pada adegan dimana Jungmo tida mengatakan kalau Pangeran Hwanhee adalah seorang putra mahkota dari Kerajaan Shina kepada Putri Seulhae. Akhirnya gadis itu mengambil inisiatif lain, yaitu dengan mengubah dialog.)_

"Berhentilah, Hwanhee. Kau terlalu berlebihan," gumamnya dengan berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

Pangeran Hwanhee terkekeh. Ia berjalan mendekati sang kekasih, membalikkan tubuhnya, dan memandangnya dalam. Pangeran Hwanhee mengelus pipi Putri Seulhae dengan lembut hingga jemarinya sampai pada dagu gadis itu. Putri Seulhae memejamkan kedua matanya saat merasakan deru nafas Pangeran Hwanhee di wajahnya. Semakin dekat hingga bibir mereka pun menyatu dengan penuh cinta.

 _(Sungguh Sungmin benar-benar merasakan jatungnya yag hampir lepas dari tempatnya. Sepanjang adegan, ia terus berdoa agar ini cepat berakhir. Kyuhyun sungguh membuatnya hampir lupa cara bernafas.)_

Ciuman itu terus terjadi hingga tirai menutup, menandakan bahwa adegan telah selasai. Tak ingin membuat penonton menunggu lama, tirai panggung kembali terbuka dengan gambar latar belakang hutan. Musik pengiring berbunyi bersamaan dengan munculnya Pangeran Daeshik dan Pangeran Hwanhee.

"Daeshik, tadi aku bertemu dengan Putri Seulhae. Bagaimana pendapatmu tentangnya?" Pangeran Hwanhee berbicara sembari membayangkan wajah Putri Seulhae yang tersipu tadi.

Pangeran Daeshik tersenyum tipis. "Dia adalah gadis yang baik, mempesona, dan bijak, Hwanhee. Siapa pula yang tidak tertarik padanya?"

"Maka dari itulah, aku mencintai Putri Seulhae, Daeshik. Dia berhasil mencuri hatiku melalui pandangan pertama."

Pangeran Daeshik sontak memandang Pangeran Hwanhee dengan pandangan terkejut. Namun dengan cepat ia menyembunyikannya.

"Entah kenapa aku begitu mengaguminya," lanjut Pangeran Hwanhee.

"Ahh, Hwanhee, temanku. Putri Seulhae adalah gadis yang paling cantik di negeri ini. Kau juga sangat tampan. Mungkin akan lebih baik jikalau kalian bersama. Aku sangat mendukungmu untuk hal itu." Pangeran Daeshik menepuk bahu Pangeran Hwanhee dengan senyuman yang ia paksakan.

"Kau benar, dia memang gadis paling cantik yang pernah kutemui. Terima kasih, Daeshik." Pangeran Hwanhee masih belum menyadari ketika ia memalingkan wajahnya, jatuhlah air mata Pangeran Daeshik, terjebak dilema antara sahabat atau cinta. Ia pun sangat mencintai Putri Seulhae, lebih dulu dari Pangeran Hwanhee. Apalah daya jika sang sahabat juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"TOLOOONNNGGG! TOLOOOONNGGG! PUTRI SEULHAE DICULIKK! TOLOOOONNNGGG!"

Seketika raut wajah Pangeran Hwanhee mengeras mendengar teriakan seorang wanita dengan pakaian lusuh, berlari ke arahnya dengan kaki yang terpincang-pincang. Itu adalah Pelayan Hwang! Pangeran Daeshik maupun Pangeran Hwanhee yakin akan hal itu.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Pelayan Hwang! Coba jelaskan pada kami segalanya dengan tenang. Apa sebenarnya maksudmu? Putri Seulhae diculik?" Tak dapat dipungkiri jika kedua pangeran tampan itu sangat panik.

"I... Iya. Dan penculik itu... Penculik itu pergi ke arah selatan dan menyeret paksa Putri Seulhae. Tolong selamatkan dia... Tolong, Pangeran Daeshik. Hamba masih belum berani memberitakan ini kepada Yang Mulia," jelas Pelayan Hwang sambil terisak-isak. Wajahnya sangat kotor oleh tanah, begitu juga dengan hanbok yang dipakainya sudah tidak beraturan lagi.

Semenjak wanita tersebut memberitahukan ke arah mana para penculik itu pergi, saat itu pula Pangeran Hwanhee segera pergi ke arah selatan tanpa sempat diketahui oleh Pangeran Daeshik maupun Pelayan Hwang. Apalagi saat ia pergi, Pelayan Hwang tengah menjelaskan kronologi kejadian bagaimana Para penculik itu bisa menculik Putri Seulhae.

Tirai panggung pun lalu menutup, namun kembali terbuka dengan beberapa pemain yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, telah stand by dengan posisi mereka masing-masing. Tampak Putri Seulhae dengan keadaan yang lebih parah dari Pelayan Hwang duduk terikat di atas kursi. Kondisinya begitu lemah, bahkan untuk berkata sesuatu saja sudah tidak mampu lagi. Berkali-kali ia hampir tak sadarkan diri, tetapi Putri Seulhae berusaha sekuat mungkin akan tetap tersadar.

"Bos Jibaek, gadis ini cantik juga. Apa kita tidak bisa bermain-main dulu dengannya, Bos?" kata salah seorang bawahan Wang Jibaek dengan pandangan mesumnya.

"Benar, Bos! Gadis ini sangat menggiurkan. Tidak masalah bukan kalau kita bermain dengannya sebelum membunuhnya?" timpal bawahannya yang lain.

Jibaek hanya memandang malas ke arah bawahannya. "Jangan bodoh! Nanti saja, dan lakukan sesuka kalian setelah urusanku selesai. Tahan dulu nafsumu itu, Bodoh!"

.

 _(Dari bangku penonton, ayah Sungmin berkali-kali mengumpati para aktor yang menjadi bandit itu karena melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepada putri tercintanya._

 _"Brengsek!" umpatnya yang berhasil menarik perhatian di sekitarnya._

 _"Jangan begitu, Yeobo. Ini haya akting, tenangkan dirimu!" Nyonya Lee mencoba untuk menenangkan._

 _"Tapi mereka sudah kurang ajar! Berani sekali melihat putriku dengan pandangan mesum! Kemana Si Pangeran itu? Dia mengatakan kalau ia mencintai putriku, tapi menyelamatkannya saja tidak bisa."_

 _Nyonya Lee hanya bisa menghela nafasnya mendengar omelan sang suami yang tidak jelas dan memalukan. Tidak tahu tempat memang! Padahal ini hanya akting. Bagaimana kalau asli? Mungkin di dunia ini akan terjadi bencana yang hebat.)_

 _._

"WANG JIBAEK! AKU TAHU KAU DI DALAM! KELUAR KAUUU!"

Kontan jibaek yang duduk santai di atas kursi kekuasaannya, untuk sejenak ia terdiam, mencari ingatan dalam kepalanya atas pemilik dari suara ini. Pria itu bergeming dengan pandangan kosong, tidak mempedulikan seluruh bawahannya yang kini berlarian keluar rumah untuk menemui si Pemilik Suara.

"Bos Jibaek! Itu adalah dia! Lee Hwanhee... Pangeran Hwanhee!"

Raut wajah Jibaek mengeras, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. "Bagaimana bisa pangeran sialan itu mengetahui posisiku? Apa yang dia inginkan, huh?"

Jibaek berjalan mendekati pintu (yang sengaja diletakkan di atas panggung, seolah-olah mereka ada di dalam sebuah rumah) dengan perlahan. Dibukanya pintu tersebut, diiringi dengan musik latar berupa deritan pintu. Kini dua orang, yaitu Pangeran Hwanhee dan Wang Jibaek saling berhadapan.

"Kalian semua, masuklah ke dalam dan jaga gadis itu agar tidak kabur!" perintah Jibaek kepada anak buahnya.

"Baik, Bos!"

Pangeran Hwanhee pun melangkah mendekati Jibaek. Lelaki itu menyeringai. "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Jibaek sialan! Sudah kuduga kelompok kalian yang membawa paksa Putri Seulhae kemari. Dan sekarang, lepaskan dia atau kali ini benar-benar akan kuhancurkan seluruh tulang menjijikkanmu itu!"

Jibaek bergeming di depan pintu sembari memberikan pandangan meremehkan kepada Pangeran Hwanhee. Seringaian yang lalu terukir oleh bibirnya mampu membuat pangeran tersebut menggeram marah. "Apa sebenarnya maumu, Jibaek!?"

"Tenanglah, Pangeran. Ah ya... Aku ingat kalau Lee Hwanhee adalah seorang pangeran manja yang tidak bisa lepas dari para pengawal yang selalu melakukan segala yang kau inginkan. Tapi, aku tidak melihat mereka. Bagaimana kau bisa hidup tanpa pengawalmu, huh?" ejek Jibaek seolah sengaja menambahkan minyak pada kobaran api.

Tak mampu menahan amarah lagi, Pangeran Hwanhee langsung meninju tepat di wajah Wang Jibaek dengan kekuatan penuh hingga pria itu tersungkur di bawah. Tampak sedikit darah mengalir di salah satu sudut bibirnya. Masih dengan seringaiannya, Jibaek mengusap darah tersebut. Ia memperhatikan jarinya lalu menjilatnya dan kembali memandang rendah Pangeran Hwanhee.

Setelah itu Jibaek menegakkan tubuhnya. Tanpa aba-aba ia membalas tinjuan Pangeran Hwanhee, namun tangannya mengarah pada perut. Dengan kekuatan yang lebih besar dari sang pangeran -karena Jibaek adalah pimpinan bandit hutan yang tentu lebih ahli dalam berkelahi-. Tentu setelah mendapat pukulan telak di perutnya, Pangeran Hwanhee mundur beberapa langkah ke belakan diiringi dengan suara batuk yang berhasil membuat Jibaek tersenyum puas. Bahkan ia belum mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya, tapi darah sudah banyak keluar dari mulut Pangeran Hwanhee.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau itu pangeran yang manja, huh? Dan untuk apa kau mencariku? Membalas dendam karena telah memanfaatkan Putri Jinhee, kakak tercintamu itu, hah?"

Setelah mengatakan itu, perkelahian yang lebih parah terjadi di antara keduanya. Bahkan 10 kali lipat lebih serius dari sebelumnya. Tak peduli telah berapa kali Pangeran Hwanhee berhasil dijatuhkan oleh Wang Jibaek, demi Putri Seulhae dan sang kakak ia rela tubunya hancur untuk membalas perlakuan lelaki yang telah mengacaukan kerajaannya, Kerajaan Shina, hingga kini berada di ambang kehancuran.

Akhirnya satu pukulan dari Pangeran Hwanhee berhasil membuat Jibaek jatuh tersungkur. Kesenpatan ini ia gunakan untuk melayangkan pukulan yang lebih banyak lagi untuk Jibaek.

"Ini untuk kau yang sudah mematahkan hati kakakku!"

 _ **BUKKK!**_

"Ini untukmu yang telah menghancurkan kedamaian di dalam kerajaanku!"

 _ **BUKKKK!**_

"Dan ini... Untuk kau yang sudah menculik Putri Seulhae!"

 _ **BUKKK! BUKKK! BUKKK!**_

"HENTIKAN ITU, HWANHEE!"

Beruntung Pangeran Daeshik bersama para prajurit dari Kerajaan Hanlee dan Kerajaan Yongshin datang di saat yang tepat. Wang Jibat yang nyatanya masih tersadar mengumpat kasar melihat kedatangan mereka. Kontan dengan langkah tertatih ia kembali masuk ke dalam markasnya saat fokus Pangeran Hwanhee tertuju kepada para prajurit itu. Jibaek memberi isyarat pada anak buahnya untuk kabur dan memilih melepaskan Putri Seulhae.

Pangeran Hwanhee segera mengikutinya masuk, namun semuanya telah kabur lewat pintu belakang. Kini hanya tinggal Putri Seulhae yang duduk dengan keadaan lemah. Gadis itu memandang Pangeran Hwanhee dengan pandangan sayu.

Tak lama kemudian, suara iringan musik yang berasal dari piano terdengar. Tampak Pangeran Hwanhee bersiap untuk mempertunjukkan suara indahnya.

.

(Para penonton berhasil terhipnotis oleh suara merdu dari Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin. Sejak awal keduanya begitu menunjukkan chemistry yang sangat mendebarkan. Seolah kedekatan mereka adalah nyata.)

.

Setelah musik berhenti, entah darimana kekuatan itu muncul, Putri Seulhae tiba-tiba berdiri dengan senyum bahagia. Di kedua sudut matanya mengalir kecil air mata. Tak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi, Sang Putri langsung memeluk erat Pangeran Hwanhee.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, Hwanhee."

"Tidak akan. Aku berjanji padamu, untuk selamanya aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Putri Seulhae."

Adegan ini berakhir dengan tertutupnya tirai panggung. Lalu kembali terbuka tetap dengan gambar latar belakang yang sama, yakni hutan.

Tampak Pangeran Daeshik dan Pangeran Hwanhee yang saling berhadapan dengan pandangan serius.

"Katakan, apa kau mengenal penculik itu, Hwanhee?" tanya Pangeran Daeshik dengan nada dingin.

Pangeran Hwanhee terdiam sejenak. Ia sungguh tidak berniat membuka luka masa lalunya. Namun demi kebaikan semuanya, ia harus mengatakannya. "Ya. Dia adalah pemimpin bandit yang telah lama berkeliaran di kawasan hutan Kerajaan Shina. Aku benar-benar membencinya."

"Kenapa? Apa dia telah melakukan hal yang buruk padamu?"

"Tidak hanya buruk! Bahkan berkali-kali lipat lebih parah dari itu. Ia sempat menjalin hubungan dengan kakakku, Lee Jinhee, seorang Putri dari Kerajaan Shina. Hingga keduanya sampai pada hubungan yang cukup intim. Kakakku sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan hal itu, namun dengan alasan cinta, Jibaek memaksa kakakku untuk memasrahkan tubunya untuk dijamah oleh si keparat itu. Akhirnya kakakku hamil, tentunya itu merupakan sebuah aib yang sungguh memalukan bagi sebuah kerajaan besar seperti kerajaan kami."

Pangeran Hwanee sengaja berhenti sejenak untuk menetralkan kemarahannya. "Entah bagaiamana caranya, berita Putri Jinhee yang mengandung seorang anak hasil hubungan gelapnya tersebar di seluruh masyarakat. Mereka menuntut agar Putri Jinhee dihukum mati atau diusir dari kerajaan untuk selamanya. Karena mereka tidak ingin memiliki pemimpin yang telah melakukan aib sebesar itu." Lelaki itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Air mata yang telah ia tahan, terus-menerus memaksa untuk keluar. Kedua matanya tampak memerah.

"Lalu?" tanya Pangeran Daeshik ragu.

"Itu adalah hal yang tidak pernah kulupakan seumur hidupku. Melihat seorang kakak satu-satunya yang begitu menyangi adik manja sepertiku, dihukum mati tepat di depan kedua mataku sendiri. Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya?! Saat itu juga aku melepas seluruh barang kebangsawanan milikku dan berjanji akan membunuh Wang Jibaek dengan tanganku sendiri."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan raja dan ratu sendiri?"

"Mereka berdua jatuh sakit, kerajaan menjadi tak terurus dan diambang kehancuran. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, selain pergi ke luar kerajaan dan menangkap Wang Jibaek, lalu menghukum mati dirinya dan seluruh anak buahnya di hadapan seluruh rakyat. Khusus Jibaek, orang yang akan menjadi algojo adalah aku sendiri."

"Aku mengerti. Jadi itulah alasanmu pergi berkelana hingga sampai ke tempat ini. Jangan khawatir, Hwanhee. Aku adalah sahabatmu, kupastikan orang itu akan kita tangkap bersama. Setelah itu terserah mau kau apakan dia."

Pangeran Hwanhee menganggukkan kepalanya. Tepat sebelum tirai panggung kembali menutup dan adegan pun kembali berganti. Begitu juga gambar latar yang seperti menunjukkan sedang berada di dalam sebuah rumah kecil yang tidak terurus.

Di atas panggung, Jibaek bersama anak buahnya dan sosok gadis yang berdiri dengan pandangan kesalnya. Gadis itu adalah Putri Seulji.

"Apa kau bilang?! Pangeran dari Kerajaan Shina yang menggagalkan rencana kita? Kerajaan yang hampir musnah itu? Cih! Apa sebenarnya yang ia inginkan?"

Putri Seulji mengobati luka yang didapat Jibaek setelah berkelahi dengan Pangeran Hwanhee. "Sepertinya ia memiliki hubungan dekat dengan kakakmu itu. Kukira ia juga berteman dengan Pangeran dari Kerajaan Hanlee."

"Kalau begitu, kita singkirkan dia juga," ujar Putri Seulji dingin.

"Itu juga yang ingin kulakukan. Kali ini aku akan benar-benar serius melawannya hingga si brengsek itu mati."

.

.

 _(Victoria tersenyum melihat adegan demi adegan yang diperlihatkan di drama musikal ini. Hal ini tentu menimpulkan pertanyaan besar bagi seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya._

 _"Ada apa denganmu?"_

 _"Hmm? Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa denganku." Namun dalam hati ia berkata, 'Ahh, jadi itukah? Lee Sungmin...')_

.

.

Kembali pada drama musikal... (Author agak percepat, yaa...)

Kali ini adegan selanjutnya, dimana terlihat Pangeran Hwanhee yang datang berkunjung ke istana Kerajaan Yongshin. Semenjak kejadian penculikan Tuan Putri, tentunya untuk sementara waktu Putri Seulhae tidak diijinkan keluar istana meskipun bersama dengan prajurit dan seluruh pengawal yang ada.

Kedatangan Pangeran Hwanhee ke kerajaan ini adalah untuk bekerja sama menangkap Wang Jibaek bersama anak buahnya agar mereka tidak kembali menimbulkan kekacauan. Melihat keadaan Kerajaan Shina yang seperti itu, siapa pula yang akan mempercayai Pangeran Hwanhee? Raja tidak akan mengambil resiko untuk hal itu. Tidak ada yang tahu jika nantinya Pangeran Hwanhee akan mengambil keuntungan tersendiri dengan memanfaatkan Kerajaan Yongshin demi kerajaannya yang hampir hancur.

Akan tetapi, Pangeran Hwanhee yang datang bersama Pangeran Daeshik, menceritakan seluruh kejadian yang sebenarnya kepada raja dan ratu mengenai apa yang telah terjadi di dalam kerajaannya serta alasan kenapa ingin membalas dendam kepada Wang Jibaek. Menimbulkan sedikit kepercayaan di dalam diri raja.

Putri Seulji yang mendengar itu segera mencari cara agar raja tidak mengijinkan kerja sama ini. Ia yang notabene adalah kekasih Jibaek sangat tidak mempercayai dengan penjelasan Pangeran Hwanhee. Karena tidak ada yang tahu jika ia telah menjalin hubungan dengan Jibaek jauh sebelum insiden yang terjadi di Kerajaan Shina.

Penolakan keras dari Putri Seulji berhasil membuat Pangeran Hwanhee menaruh sedikit kecurigaan padanya. Begitu juga dengan Pangeran Daeshik yang cukup terkejut dengan pernyataan Putri Seulji yang mengatakan jika sebaiknya Wang Jibaek dan anak buahnya hanya harus diusir dari kawasan kerajaan tanpa diberi hukuman yang berarti. Bukankah itu aneh? Seharusnya sebagai adik yang mengkhawatirkan kakaknya, Putri Seulji harusnya setuju dengan hukuman mati yang ditujukan pada Wang Jibaek.

Beruntung penjelasan Pangeran Hwanhee yang cukup tegas hingga raja pun dibuat percaya padanya. Ia mengabaikan penolakan Putri Seulji dan menyetujui ajakan Pangeran Hwanhee untuk bekerja sama. Selain itu, mengingat persahabatan yang terjalin cukup erat di antara Kerajaan Yongshin dengan Kerajaan Hanlee, jadilah tiga kerajaan besar itu bersatu untuk mengeksekusi Wang Jibaek beserta anak buahnya, yang mana akan dilaksanakan di dalam Kerajaan Shina.

Adegan ini berakhir dengan tanda yang sama seperti sebelumnya, yaitu tirai panggung yang menutup lau kembali terbuka dengan gambar latar yang kali ini berbeda. Jika sebelumnya bergambar ruang pertemuan di istana, kali ini bergambar taman istana.

"Jadi kau adalah seorang pangeran, hmm?" tanya Putri Seulhae ketika ia hanya sedang bersama dengan Pangeran Hwanhee di taman istana.

"Maaf karena sejak awal aku tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu, Putri."

"Aku cukup berduka atas apa yang terjadi di dalam kerajaanmu, Pangeran. Pasti cukup menyakitkan untuk diingat."

"Ya... Dan akan lebih menyakitkan jika aku tidak bisa menjagamu. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan dirimu, Putri Seulhae."

Adegan pendek ini berakhir dengan mereka yang saling berciuman.

Adegan selanjutnya ditandai dengan keadaan di dalam istana Kerajaan Yongshin yang porak poranda karena kedatanangan tak terduga dari Wang Jibaek bersama anak buahnya yang lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

Seluruh prajurit menjadi kelabakan karena kebrutalan anak buah Jibaek dakam melakukan penyerangan. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah... Wang Jibaek datang bersama dengan Putri Seulji. Ini jelas-jelas menunjukkan pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh Putri Seulji.

Setelah seluruh prajurit terkapar tak berdaya di tanah, Jibaek menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk kembali menculik Putri Seulhae yang berteriak tak karuan saat melihat seluruh prajurit telah berhasil dikalahkan. Ditambah dengan raja yang tertusuk oleh sebuah pedang tepat di perut bagian kiri. Pengawal yang baru datang segera membawa raja ke kamar dan memanggil seluruh tabib yang ada.

Ratu yang mencoba menghalangi Jibaek membawa seulhae, dicegah langsung oleh Putri Seulji. Alasannya sederhana, tapi cukup serius. Ia hanya ingin mengambil posisi Putri Seulhae dan menikah dengan Jibaek. Wajah tampannya memang tak tertandingi, namun sifatnya benar2 buruk. Apalagi ia adalah seorang pemimpin bandit. Tentu terjadi perdebatan hebat di antara mereka sebelum ia pergi bersama dengan Jibaek dan berhasil menculik Putri Seulhae.

Tepat saat itu juga Pangeran Hwanhee datang bersama dengan prajurit dari Kerajaan Shina. Ia cukup terkejut dengan kekacauan yang terjadi di dalam istana. Apalagi raja yang terluka parah dan ratu yang menangis keras di sampingnya.

"Jibaek! Dia datang kemari dan menghancurkan segalanya... Hikss hikss... Seulhae putrikuuuu... Dia diculik! Hiks hiks hiks..."

Pangeran Hwanhee yang merasa geram segera pergi mengejar Jibaek. Ia dan prajuritnya sengaja membawa kuda agar lebih cepat dalam bergerak dan segala persiapan untuk berperang. Padahal lawan mereka hanyalah sekumpulan bandit hutan, tapi seolah tengah berperang melawan satu kerajaan.

Tidak ingin menciptakan resiko yang terlalu besar, Pangeran Hwanhee memberitahu Pangeran Daeshik hal apa yang telah terjadi di dalam istana Kerajaan Yongshin. Dengan segera ia menyiapkan pasukan untuk menyelamatkan Putri Seulhae dan menangkap Jibaek.

.

.

 _(Tampak di bangku penonton, sepasang suami istri dengan bangga menyaksikan drama musikal ini._

 _"Yeobo, uri Kyuhyun-ie benar-benar terlihat tegas ya, di sini," ujar seorang lelaki yang nyatanya adalah Tuan Cho alias ayah Kyuhyun._

 _"Diamlah. Aku sedang mencoba untuk mengahayati musikal ini," sahut sang istri tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Tuan Cho yang kesal hanya bisa berdecak._

 _Di sisi lain, terlihat orang tua Sungmin yang duduk tidak jauh dari orang tua Kyuhyun._

 _"Astagaaa... Kenapa putriku harus menderita begitu?" gumam Tuan Lee yang sejak tadi kesal dengan tokoh yang bernama Jibaek itu._

 _"Astagaaa... Kenapa suamiku ini tidak mau diam sejak tadi, huh?" Dan dibalas begitu tiap kali sang Suami menggerutu oleh Nyonya Lee.)_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kembali ke drama musikal...

Peperangan antara pasukan Jibaek melawan pasukan Kerajaan Shina dan Kerajaan Hanlee tidak bisa terelakkan. Pertarungan sengit itu terjadi di tepi pantai yang tak jauh dari kawasan hutan. Meski memiliki jumlah anak buah yang bisa dikatakan sedikit, namun peda kenyataannya pasukan Jibaek memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar dan kecepatan yang bahkan melebihi cheetah. Dengan kekuatan besar yang merupakan gabungan dari dua pasukan kerajaan, bahkan bisa dikatakan seimbang melawan pasukan bandit hutan yang anggotanya tidak lebih dari 20 orang.

"Hwanhee, uruslah Jibaek. Biar anak buahnya yang menjadi bagianku."

Pangeran Hwanhee mengangguk mendengar instruksi dari Pangeran Daeshik. Ya, mungkin hal itu yang harus dilakukan. Jika bos telah dikalahkan, maka anak buahnya tidak akan mampu berkutik lagi. Setidaknya itu diharapkan menjadi salah satu kemungkinan terbaik yang akan terjadi.

Akhirnya tibalah Pangeran Hwanhee di hadapan Sang Pemimpin Bandit Hutan ini, Wang Jibaek. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dengan pedang di tangan masing-masing yang telah siap diperintah sang pemilik untuk melawan musuh. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk mereka saling beradu pedang dan bertarung secara brutal. Bahkan beberap kali kedua pedang itu berhasil menggores tubuh lawan hingga memuncratkan darah.

Para penonton awam hampir beteriak karena adegan yang mereka saksikan terlihat begitu nyata. Warna darah yang merah kehitaman dan kental, mengalir di bagian tepi pedang yang tertancap tepat di perut bagian bawah Pangeran Hwanhee, menetes hingga menggenang di tanah. Putri Seulhae yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat perkelahian mereka bergeming, tanpa bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi. Kedua matanya terasa panas. Ingin rasanya menghampiri Sang Kekasih, namun kedua tangannya dipegang erat oleh Putri Seulji, adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Pa... nge... ran..." Pikiran Putri Seulhae menjadi kacau. "Tidak... Tidak... TIDAK MUNGKIN! PANGERAN HWANHEEE!" teriaknya kencang diiringi dengan jatuhnya air mata dari seorang gadis yang berhati bersih ini.

Siapa yang menyangka jika dengan mendengar suara itu seolah menjadi sumber kekuatan bagi Pangeran Hwanhee. Tubuh yang tadinya tidak mampu ia gerakkan, kini berdiri tegak meski dengan sedikit bantuan dari pedangnya. Tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit, Pangeran Hwanhee mencabut paksa pedang milik Jibaek yang tadinya masih tertancap di tubuhnya. Tidak peduli berapa banyak darah yang harus ia korbankan, kalau itu untuk kerajaan dan gadis yang ia cintai, maka tidak menjadi masalah untuknya.

Jibaek berdecak kesal. Ia pikir dengan ini pertarungan telah ia menangkan. Nyatanya Pangeran Hwanhee bahkan masih mampu berjalan ke arahnya dan telah siap untuk melayangkan satu tusukan padanya. Tidak ingin hidupnya berakhir di tempat ini, Jibaek segera mengambil pedang milik salah satu anak buahnya yang berhasil ditaklukan oleh pasukan Kerajaan Hanlee. Jangan kira ia hanya mengambil satu pedang, Si Pemilik marga Wang ini mengambil dua pedang sekaligus. Yeah, mengingat ia adalah pemimpin sekumpulan bandit yang beraliran dua pedang, meski ia sendiri beraliran satu pedang.

Keduanya langsung berlari ke arah lawan masing-masing dengan tatapan membunuh.

"HWANHEE AWASS!" teriak Pangeran Daeshik saat pedang yang ada di tangan kiri Jibaek mengincar dada Pangeran Hwanhee, sementara lelaki itu sendiri hanya fokus dengan tangan kanan Jibaek. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan jika yang diperingati tak lagi mempedulikan sekitarnya.

 _ **Jlebb!**_

Pangeran Hwanhee terperangah kala tiba-tiba seseorang berlari dan memeluk dirinya dengan erat. Min Seulhae… tubuh gadis itu bergetar saat memeluknya, nafasnya terengah-engah. Secara perlahan, meski begitu ketakutan, Pangeran Hwanhee memberanikan diri melihat punggung gadis itu. Jelas di sana… Ia melihatnya... melihat sebuah pedang tertancap di punggung gadis itu. Darah pun mulai mengalir keluar, mengaliri tepi pedang dengan warna merahnya.

 _(Lagi-lagi adegan berdarah ini berhasil membuat penonton menahan nafas mereka. Bagaimana tidak? Pedang itu menancap, seolah ini adalah adegan yang nyata di depan mata kepala mereka sendiri.)_

Jibaek kontan menjatuhkan pedang lain yang masih dipegangnya. Ia memundurkan langkahnya beberapa senti. Tak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan Putri Seulji yang masih terkejut ketika Sang Kakak memberontak terlalu keras hingga ia berhasil lepas darinya dan dengan bodohnya menjadikan tubuhnya sendiri sebagai tameng untuk Pangeran Hwanhee.

Pangeran Daeshik yang melihat itu tak bisa berbuat banyak selain menyerang Jibaek -yang masih bergeming- dengan brutal hingga ia jatuh tersungkur di bawah. Kesempatan ini digunakan pasukannya untuk menangkap lelaki itu dan mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya. Meski begitu, Jibaek tidak melupakan seriangian puas yang ia tujukan pada Pangeran Hwanhee. Lagi dan lagi... Pangeran itu harus kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi karena satu orang, yakni Wang Jibaek!

Sementara itu Pangeran Hwanhee tidak lagi mempedulikan Jibaek. Bahkan saat ini tangannya bergetar. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Putri Seulhae akan bertindak senekat ini. Dalam kesakitan itu, sang Putri masih mampu menunjukkan senyumnya. Putri Seulhae sudah tak kuat lagi berdiri. Ia mempercayakan dirinya pada Pangeran Hwanhee yang jatuh terduduk di tanah sambil memegangi tubuh Putri Seulhae.

"PUTRI SEULHAE... MIN SEULHAE! Tidak... Jangan seperti ini... Kumohon, Seulhae! Bertahanlah..."

Putri Seulhae tersenyum tipis. "Pa.. ngeran... kau baik-baik sa-ja?"

"Jangan bodoh, Seulhae! Pikirkan dirimu sendiri untuk saat ini. Dan juga... KENAPA KAU MELAKUKANNYA!? KENAPA?!"

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, Pangeran," sahut Putri Seulhae, tidak mempedulikan Pangeran Hwanhee yang berteriak khawatir padanya.

"SEULHAE! Aku mohon... Aku sangat mencintaimu, aku begitu menyayangimu melebihi diriku sendiri. Bertahanlah... Tabib pasti bisa mengobatimu."

Putri Seulhae menahan Pangeran Hwanhee yang berniat membawanya ke tabib. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Pangeran. Aku bahkan memiliki impian bisa menikah denganmu, memiliki anak denganmu, merawat mereka, dan melihat mereka tumbuh besar. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Tapi... Maafkan aku. Kupikir inilah akhir dari diriku."

"JANGAN BICARA OMONG KOSONG, SEULHAE! KAU BUKAN TUHAN YANG BISA MENENTUKAN KEMATIAN SESEORANG!"

Putri Seulhae tetap dengan senyumannya yang begitu menyakitkan untuk dilihat. "Maafkan aku, Pangeran. Tapi aku ingin meminta sesuatu darimu." Pangeran Hwanhee terdiam. "Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah menyimpan dendam atas kematianku ini."

Perlahan namun pasti... Nafas Putri Seulhae makin melemah. "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Ingatlah aku saat kau memandang bebatuan di lautan sana, tempat pertama kali kita bertemu. Kau mungkin tidak tahu, jika saat itu aku telah jatuh hati padamu. Aku mencintaimu, Pangeran." Suaranya begitu lirih... sangat lirih sampai menyayat hati.

Pangeran Hwanhee menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "TIDAK... TIDAK, SEULHAE! Jangan pergi... Seulhae... Jangan pergi..." lirihnya.

Namun ia sadar jika sang kekasih tidak lagi bergerak maupun bernafas. Sang Putri telah pergi dalam senyumnya. Pangeran Hwanhee mencium lembut bibir Seulhae untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ia lalu meletakkan tubuh tak bernyawa tersebut di atas tanah. Pangeran mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Jika saja Putri Seulhae tidak mengatakan untuk tidak menyimpan dendam, sudah pasti orang yang bernama Wang Ji Baek itu tidak akan selamat darinya.

Pangeran Hwanhee menitihkan air matanya sambil memandang jasad sang kekasih.

"Aku lupa, Seulhae... kau pernah memintaku untuk tetap berada di sisimu. Tapi aku lupa untuk meminta hal yang sama darimu..." monolog Pangeran Hwanhee.

.

.

Hujan, badai, panas, salju, bencana alam sekalipun tidak akan menghalangi Pangeran Hwanhee untuk datang ke tempat ini, yang menjadi tempat dimana semuanya dimulai dan berakhir di hadapannya. Bunga krisan yang tak lupa ia bawa, dilemparkannya bunga itu, membiarkannya mengembara bebas di permukaan air laut.

Pangeran Hwanhee tersenyum miris, merasakan keadaan bunga itu yang sama persis seperti hatinya. Hanya bisa mengikuti aliran air laut tanpa tahu kapan akan berlabuh kembali dan menemukan tempat baru, atau bahkan tenggelam di tengah jalan, bahkan termakan oleh ikan. Meskipun menemukan tempat berlabuh, tidak menutup kemungkinan jika tempat tersebut lebih buruk dari tempat sebelumnya.

Setitik air mata mengalir di pipi Pangeran Hwanhee, sampai kapanpun hatinya akan selalu berada di tempat ini, tak lagi mempedulikan tempat pelabuhan berikutnya. Min Seulhae... Seulhae... nama itulah yang selalu terucap dalam hatinya. Berharap nantinya gadis itu akan muncul tepat di hadapannya dan tersenyum hangat padanya.

.

( _Terjemahan_ )

 _ **Oh bintang kecilku**_

 _ **Cahaya indahmu, tunjukkanlah padaku**_

 _ **Yang selalu bersinar terang di depan mataku**_

 _ **Yang selalu menarik senyum di hatiku**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tetapi, kenapa itu hilang?**_

 _ **Aku takut...**_

 _ **Aku takut tidak bisa lagi melihatnya di sisa usiaku ini**_

 _ **Kau pergi tanpa peduli, aku masih di sini**_

 _ **Dengarkanlah suara hatiku yang memanggil namamu**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Lautan di sana, memberi perintah**_

 _ **Pada ombak yang menabrakkan diri pada bebatuan**_

 _ **Aku berdiri di sini, dengan luka yang masih menganga**_

 _ **Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu**_

 _ **Kulakukan...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tapi aku bahagia...**_

 _ **Bayanganmu masih terlukis pada ombak-ombak itu**_

 _ **Senyumanmu masih terukir indah dalam hatiku**_

 _ **Langit berawan di atas, tetaplah seperti itu**_

 _ **Bersama dengan kisah ini...**_

.

.

Pencahayaan yang awalnya hanya fokus pada Pangeran Hwanhee, kini perlahan mulai meredup. Dan benar-benar gelap, bersamaan dengan tertutupnya tirai panggung. Keadaan di aula ini menjadi hening untuk sejenak.

Tidak perlu waktu lama hingga suara tepuk tangan meriah dari penonton mulai terdengar. Ditambah dengan suara siulan dari beberapa mahasiswa yang juga ikut menonton. Suara itu makin meriah kala tirai panggung kembali terbuka lalu keluarlah seluruh pemain drama musikal yang saling bergandengan tangan dan memandang penonton dengan senyum terbaik yang mereka miliki.

Mereka membungkukkan badan 90 derajat sebagai tanda ucapan terima kasih karena telah merelakan waktu untuk menonton drama musikal in dari awal hingga akhir.

Dan berakhirlah musikal kali ini... Mereka telah melakukan semua yang terbaik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

ANNYYEOOONNGGGG! 😁😁😁

YEAHH... MOOD JOYERS LAGI BAGUS2NYA SEKARANG YAAAHHH 😁😁

CIEH CIEEEHHH... YANG TADI DUDUK BERHADAPAN WAKTU LIVE IG #lirikKyumin

Sayangnya saya tak bisa nonton langsung hiks hiks 😥😥

Beruntung ada yang berbaik hati mau ngeshare videonya di youtube 😊😊

Oke deh... Ini chapter 17 udah update!

Makasih yang udah review di chap sebelumnya yakk...

Selamat membaca..

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak, yeah...

See you next chaper..

Kamsahamnida #bow


	18. Chapter 18: The Liars were Lied

**Love In Drama**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Kim Hyunfha

 **Genre:**

Read, then you will find

 **Rated:**

PG-15

 **Main Cast:**

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Kim Jong Hoon

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jungmo

Lee Hyuk Jae

Find by your self

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict ini terinspirasi oleh drama Korea yang judulnya Heartstrings. Tapi aku kurang puas sama ceritanya. Jadilah aku buat Heartstrings versiku sendiri dengan konsep cerita yang sama, namun alur cerita yang berbeda.

Mungkin ada yang berteman sama akun fb-ku dan menemukan cerita dengan judul yang sama karena memang awalnya cerita ini aku post di fb. Namun semenjak aku mulai menulis ff KyuMin, ff ini jadi gak terurus. Jadilah aku mengubah seluruh cast ditambah pengubahan alur sedikit.

P.S: FF yang udah aku publish di FB udah aku hapus demi kenyamanan.

 **Don t Plagiat ! Don t Bash ! RCL sangat dibutuhkan So,**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hana... Dul... Set! Bersulangg!"

"Yeahhh!

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya!"

Seluruh pemain drama musikal yang baru saja menyelasikan drama musikal, berkumpul di belakang panggung sembari menunggu Direktur Shin datang untuk memberikan evaluasi setelah tampil tadi. Sebelumnya memang telah dipersiapkan banyak botol soju untuk perayaan kilat. Semuanya tampak lega selepas melakukan hal yang membuat mereka berlatih keras untuk beberapa minggu ini.

Terlihat Kyuhyun yang berkali-kali menengok jam tangannya. Semuany telah berganti pakaian sejak tadi, termasuk dirinya. Entah siapa yang ia tunggu hingga mengabaikan segelas soju yang dituangkan untuknya. Padahal lelaki itu sangat menyukai cairan bening yang memabukkan ini.

"Yo! Cho Kyuhyun! Ini melegakan bukan? Akhirnya kita bisa lepas dari Direktur Shin dan segala omelannya yang menyebalkan." Jungmo tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan tangan kanannya yang memegang segelas penuh soju. Diteguknya minuman itu hingga habis. "Akhhh.. Chottaaa!"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat. "Jungmo..."

Kontan saja Jungmo terkejut mendengar Kyuhyun yang akhirnya mau menyebut namanya setelah beberapa hari ini lelaki itu terlihat menghindarinya. "Ya? Ada apa?" tanyanya berbinar.

"Apa kau ingat Victoria?"

"Hmm? Vic.… to... ria?" Jungmo memejamkan kedua matanya mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat nama itu. Kalau tidak salah dia... "Ahhh! Aku ingat! Dia adalah senior cantik kita sewaktu SMU dulu. Wajahnya... Ahh, aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya. Tapi, dia masih single atau sudah punya kekasih ya? Atau mungkin sudah menikah?" monolognya dengan berbagai macam ekspresi yang aneh.

Melihat itu Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Jungmo memandangnya aneh. "Kenapa kau tersenyum aneh begitu?" Ia terdiam sejenak saat menyadari sesuatu yang tidak normal terjadi dalam percakapan ini dan juga senyum Kyuhyun. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau membicarakan Victoria? Apa hubunganmu dengannya?" tanya Jungmo layaknya seorang detektif yang tengah menginterogasi seorang tersangka.

"Vicky datang kemari, Jungmo."

"Ya, apa ada masalah dengan itu?" Nafas Jungmo tiba-tiba tercekat. "A... A... Apa!? Dimana dia… aaah, maksudku, bagaimana bisa!? Ada urusan apa Victoria datang ke sini? Dan juga... Apa maksudmu dengan 'Vicky'? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sedekat itu dengannya, Tuan Cho."

"Kau saja yang tidak peka. Aku tidak akan dekat dengan seorang gadis manapun jika tidak memiliki hubungan dengannya," jelas Kyuhyun yang berhasil membuat Jungmo membulatkan kedua mata dan membuka lebar mulutnya.

"Jadi kau punya hubungan dengan Victoria, Cho Kyuhyun? Apa-apaan ini?! Lalu... Lalu bagaimana dengan Sungmin? Kau mau mencampakkannya begitu saja, hah?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya setelah mendengar pertanyaan Jungmo yang bertubi-tubi. "Sungmin? Kau bertanya padaku tentangnya? Jangan bertingkah bodoh seolah kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Jungmo," ujar Kyuhyun dingin.

Jungmo menundukkan kepalanya. "Kyuhyun, sebenarnya perjodohan itu... A... Aku...-"

"Baiklah, Anak-anak, lanjutkan pesta kalian nanti setelah aku mengevaluasi drama musikal yang sudah kalian tampilkan tadi."

Sayangnya Jungmo tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena interupsi tiba-tiba dari Direktur Shin yang baru saja duduk di salah satu kursi rias di ruangan ini. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

'Astaga, Ahjumma... Ahjussi. Ini semua gara-gara kalian,' batin Jungmo kesal.

"Bagaimana penampilan kita tadi, Diretur?" tanya salah satu mahasiswi dengan begitu antusias.

Direktur Shin memberikan pandangan datarnya pada mahasiswi tersebut. Membuat mental anak-anak menjadi down karena takut jawaban dari Sang Direktur tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi mereka. "Penampilan kalian..." Pria itu memandang tajam satu-persatu mahasiswanya, "... LUAR BIASA!"

Sontak semua yang ada di ruangan itu -minus beberapa orang yang hanya tersenyum menanggapinya- bersorak gembira kala melihat Direktur Shin mengacungkan dua jempolnya. "Ahh, sebenarnya dua jempol ini masih kurang. Aku ingin menggunakan kakiku, tapi itu merepotkan. Jadi anggap saja satu jempol sama dengan ribuan jempol untuk kalian. Dan sebagai hadiah, datanglah besok ke cafeteria. Aku yang akan traktir."

Jelas saja ucapannya itu mampu membuat ricuh ruangan ini. Mulai dari berteriak sambil berpelukan, menangis sesenggukan, bahkan ada juga yang langsung mengacungkan kalung salibnya ke atas dengan mulut yang berkomat-kamit.

"Kenapa kubilang kalian luar biasa? Karena satu kesalahan yang berakibat perubahan alur cerita mampu diatasi dengan baik. Bahkan kalian juga menambahkan satu adegan yang tidak tertulis demi menutupi kesalahan itu. Aku benar-benar bangga dengan itu. Tapi, tolong jangan diulangi lagi. Terutama kau, Jungmo!"

Jungmo yang tadinya hanya diam kontan mendongakkan kepalanya. "Ah, ye?"

"Berkat dirimu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mendapatkan adegan tambahan," ujar Direktur Shin dengan nada yang agak menyindir.

"Hahaha..." Jungmo menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidaklah gatal. "Mianhamnida..."

'Huufftt... Sebaiknya aku harus menghubungi Ahjumma dan Ahjussi segera sebelum masalah menjadi besar,' batin Jungmo yang sejak tadi gelisah memikirkan Kyuhyun dan Victoria.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sungminniieee!" teriak Ryeowook tiba-tiba kala Direktur Shin mengakhiri evaluasinya dan lalu mambaur dengan pesta kecil yang dilakukan anak-anak. "Akhirnyaaaa... Aku sangat senang saat Direktur mengatakan kalau penampilan kita semua luar biasa. Yeah... Meskipun aku tidak ikut berakting sih. Ahaha..."

Sungmin mendengus. "Hei, kau memang tidak ikut berperan di atas panggung. Tetapi piano yang kau mainkan itu yang mendukung suasana dalam setiap adegan, Ryeowook! Tentu saja peranmu di belakang panggung juga besar."

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum canggung menanggapinya. "Ah iya, aku sempat terkejut tadi. Darah yang ada di setiap panggung terlihat nyata. Itu terbuat dari apa?" tanyanya heran.

Sungmin memegang bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk sembari berpikir. "Hmmm, apa kau tahu film Zombie?"

"Tentu saja. Itu terkenal saat ini. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Seperti yang kita tahu kalau semua film zombie itu tampak nyata, bukan? Bahkan ketika jari tergores, mulut yang sobek, dan berbagai hal menjijikkan lainnya. Itu namanya SFX."

Kontan Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya. "Huh? Bukankah SFX itu artinya 'Sound Effects'? Lalu apa hubungannya?"

"Aisshh, Ryeowookie… kupikir kau lebih berpengetahuan luas daripada aku. Hahhh..."

"Hehe, maaf. Tapi untuk yang ini aku kurang berpengalaman."

"Ya ya ya... Jadi.. SFX yang kita maksud di sini merupakan kepanjangan dari 'Special Effects', yaitu make up yang tampak real untuk berbagai peran yang memerlukannya, terutama untuk peran yang berhubungan dengan darah, luka gores, tertusuk, dan yang lainnya."

Ryeowook mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Hoo... Ya, lalu?"

"Salah satu bahan untuk SFX adalah 'Stage Blood', yaitu cairan agak kental yang berwarna seperti darah yang sesungguhnya, tapi tidak sekental 'Thick Bood'. Direktur Shin memesan banyak sekali itu. Memang kau tidak melihatnya?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan barang-barang untuk make up. Oh iya, kau jadi pintar begini ya, Min..." ujar Ryeowook sedikit menyindir.

"Eumm... Sebenarnya saat gladi bersih kemarin kami yang akan terlibat adegan pertarungan berdarah dijelaskan tentang itu oleh Direktur Shin. Jadi ya aku tahu."

"Yeah... Cukup hebat."

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Ryeowook memilih mengambil segelas soju yang sama sekali belum ia sentuh sejak tadi, sementara Sungmin sudah habis tiga gelas dan bahkan berniat untuk tambah. Namun ketika Sungmin berniat untuk bangkit dari tempatnya, sebuah suara yang cukup nyaring muncul secara tiba-tiba di ambang pintu. Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya heran melihat wajah yang tampak asing baginya.

"Kyuhyunniieee!"

Seketika seorang gadis cantik berhasil menyita perhatian seluruh orang yang ada di ruang ganti itu. Yang dipanggil namanya pun menoleh dan sedikit tersenyum aneh.

"Sudah kukatakan, bukan? Victoria datang kemari, Jungmo." Kyuhyun meletakkan gelasnya lalu pergi menghampiri gadis yang meneriakkan namanya itu dengan nyaring.

Jungmo sebenarnya ingin mencegah Kyuhyun, namun kedua matanya menangkap sosok yang hanya diam melihat adegan di hadapannya. Tepat setelah Kyuhyun dan Victoria pergi, gadis itu, Sungmin pun ikut pergi entah kemana. Daripada diam saja di sini, Jungmo memilih untuk mengikuti Sungmin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sinilah Kyuhyun dan Victoria berada, lapangan tengah kampus yang tidak terlalu ramai karena para tamu dan undangan masih berada di dalam aula untuk menyaksikan hiburan penutup diluar acara inti, yakni drama musical yang baru saja ditampilkan.

"Hei, bocah! Lama tak bertemu." Victoria merangkul bahu Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin sudah 4 atau 5 tahun? Ahh... Itu sudah terlalu lama, Vic. Kau pasti sangat merindukanku, bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit mengejek.

"Haha... Kupikir kau yang lebih merindukan suara merduku ini, Cho!"

"Suara cemprengmu tidak pernah berubah, Vic."

"Aisshh... Jangan mentang-mentang wajahmu jadi lebih tampan. Dimana penampilan cupumu itu?"

"Sudah kubuang jauh-jauh."

Victoria mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan bibir yang agak mengerucut. "Hoo... Ah iya, ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah melihat gadis itu. Lee Sungmin... Kau yakin akan melakukannya?"

Kyuhyun mendengus sambil bersedekap. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Perjodohan itu hampir membuatku gila. Sekalian saja aku membalas mereka." Lelaki itu tersenyum misterius.

Namun senyuman itu mendadak menghilang kala melihat seseorang yang berlari ke arah mereka dengan terburu-buru. Ketika sampaipun nafasnya terengah-engah. Kyuhyuh mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran dan tak jauh berbeda dengan Victoria.

"Hahh.. Hahh... Akhirnya aku sampai di sini dengan selamat," ujar orang itu yang masih menenangkan pernafasannya.

"Ada apa? Kau lama sekali. Dan lagi kau kenapa? Apa ada hantu yang mengejarmu, huh?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada bercanda.

"Jungmo mengikutiku sejak tadi, Kyuhyun!" pekiknya kesal.

Kontan Kyuhyun langsung memandang orang itu serius. "Benarkah?" Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke sekelilngnya waspada. "Sekarang dimana dia?"

"Aku mengelabuhinya. Mungkin dia sedang berada di dalam aula."

Victoria yang sajak orang itu datang hanya diam, kini mulai membuka suaranya. "Sungmin kah? Wah... Tidak kusangka kau lebih cantik jika tanpa make up seperti tadi."

Seseorang yang ternyata Sungmin itu pun beralih menatap Victoria. Kontan ia menegakkan tubuhnya. "Oh, Annyeong Haseyo, Eonni. Maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diri dengan benar kepadamu. Lee Sungmin imnida. Bangapseumnida." Gadis itu lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya sejenak.

"Ne, Victoria Song imnida, sepupu Kyuhyun yang baru datang dari Jepang. Kupikir Kyuhyun-ie sudah menceritakanku padamu." Victoria menjabat tangan Sungmin sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Vicky, kau tidak bersama dengan Si Lelaki Thailand itu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Nickhun? Dia masih berada di dalam aula," sahut Victoria santai.

"Minnie, ini latihan nyata yang akan aku berikan padamu. Hanya beberapa hari. Kau bisa kan?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin dan dibalas dengan anggukkan kepala oleh gadis itu. "Bersikaplah seperti gadis yang paling terluka di dunia ini. Saat kekasih pergi, atau apalah itu. Aku juga akan melakukan adegan terbaik dengan Vicky."

Sungmin mendengus. "Kau benar-benar kejam, Kyuhyun. Hahh... Aku merasa menjadi anak yang paling durhaka."

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa mendengar itu. "Sekali-kali tidak apa-apa kan?"

Sungmin dan Victoria menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya bersamaan melihat tingkah lelaki yang seolah tanpa dosa ini.

"Tapi aku masih tidak bisa mempercayainya. Kenapa bisa orang tuaku bisa melakukan hal itu? Kenapa mereka tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya saja. Kan kalau begitu, aku tidak perlu menangis semalaman karena tahu akan dijodohkan dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai." Sungmin merengut kesal. Sementara Kyuhyun malah tertawa dan berhasil membuat Sungmin bertambah kesal. "Hey! Kenapa ketawamu menyebalkan, huh?"

Lelaki itu mencubit hidung Sungmin gemas. "Kau ini lucu sekali, Gongju..."

Seketika Sungmin terdiam mendengar panggilan Kyuhyun untuknya barusan. 'Gong... Ju?' batinnya _speechless_.

"Ehem!" dehem Victoria yang sengaja dengan keras karena merasa menjadi obat nyamuk yang tak diinginkan di sini. "Ahh iya, Kyu. Kau belum bertemu dengan orang tuamu? Aku melihat mereka di aula tadi," ucap gadis itu sambil mengikat rambutnya menjadi bentuk ekor kuda.

"Hmmm... Aku belum bertemu dengan mereka. Rencananya aku dan Sungmin akan menemui mereka setelah ini."

"Ohh..."

Ketiga orang itu tidak mempedulikan tiga orang lainnya yang saat ini sedang gelisah. Jauh di koridor dekat aula sana, kita bisa melihat kedua orang tua Sungmin dan Jungmo yang terlihat sedang melakukan pembicaraan serius.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nyonya Lee tampak sibuk menenangkan suaminya yang hampir dikuasai oleh emosi. "Tenangkan dirimu, Yeobo! Masalah tidak akan selesai jika kau membiarkan amarah menguasai pikiran dan hatimu!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Huh? Kupikir Kyuhyun mencintai Uri Sungmin dan seharusnya bocah itu memperjuangkan cinta mereka, tidak peduli meskipun Sungmin sudah kita jodohkan dengan orang lain. Ternyata dia tidak sebaik yang kukira." Tuan Lee mendengus kesal.

"Kyuhyun hanya menghormati keputusan yang ada, Yeobo! Kau masih ingat, bukan? Meski setelah kita memberitahu perihal perjodohan itu, bukannya menjauh, mereka malah dengan mudahnya berciuman mesra di ruang tengah. Itu tindakan yang berani untuk putri kita yang lugu, Sungminnie."

Jungmo yang sejak tadi mendengar perdebatan sepasang suami-istri itu hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. "Haahhh... Seaindainya aku tidak menunjukkan kalian foto-foto itu, mungkin semuanya tidak akan menjadi begini."

Sontak Tuan dan Nyonya Lee terdiam mendengar ucapan Jungmo. Tidak... Tidak! Itu bukan salahnya. Semua ini karena mereka yang tidak jujur sejak awal. Niat mereka yang ingin memberikan kejutan di malam pesta ulang tahun kampus kepada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, berubah menjadi bencana yang terduga. Apakah ini juga karena kemunculan sosok bernama Victoria itu?

"Hmm... Bagaimana kalau kita buat rencana baru?" saran Tuan Lee tiba-tiba.

"Huh?" Nyonya Lee dan Jungmo secara bersama-sama memiringkan kepala mereka sebagai isyarat jika keduanya paham dengan kata 'rencana baru' itu.

"Ya! Rencana memisahkan Kyuhyun dan Victoria," ujar Tuan Lee yang tampak serius.

Jungmo mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "Caranya?"

Tuan Lee lalu memberi isyarat agar keduanya mendekat karena ia akan membisikkan sesuatu pada mereka.

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

"Yeobo, kau yakin kita akan kembali ke Jepang malam ini juga? Oh, aku sangat merindukan uri Kyuhyun-ie." Seorang wanita paruh baya menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya pada sang suami, berharap pria itu mau menundu keberangkatan mereka malam ini. Ini sudah beberapa bulan sejak ia tinggal di Tokyo, pastinya Nyonya Cho yang satu ini sangat ingin bertemu dengan putra tunggalnya.

Sang suami hanya tersenyum tipis meliha tingkah istrinya. "Bersabarlah, Jaejong-ie. Aku juga tidak ingin pergi secepat ini. Kau tahu betapa rindunya aku dengan tanah kelahiranku ini, huh?"

"Tapi Kyuhyun akan sangat marah pada kita kalau pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa! Kau ini, dasar!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Yeobo? Akan ada rapat penting besok. Jika kita tak menghadirinya, Perusahaan akan mengalami rugi yang sangat besar. Kau tahu kan jika kita merintis perusahaan itu dari nol, demi putra tunggal kita."

Nyonya Cho mendengus kesal. "Tapi dia bercita-cita untuk menjadi seorang aktor."

"Ya ya ya... Aku sangat tahu hal itu. Dia selalu membicarakan itu sejak kecil. Yeah, meskipun ketika masih di sekolah senior dia tak lagi mengungkitnya." Tuan Cho mengedikkan bahunya. "Tapi, ada saatnya seorang aktor harus vakum dari pekerjaannya. Dan saat itulah Kyuhyun-ie harus menggantikanku sebagai seorang CEO. Dia anak yang cerdas. Kau tahu itu."

Nyonya Cho, atau seorang wanita yang memiliki nama lengkap Cho Jaejong itu menghela nafas berat mendengar penjelasan suaminya, Tuan Cho yang memiliki nama lengkap Cho Yunho. Jika mereka datang kemari hanya untuk satu malam, kenapa juga ia harus repot-repot membawa dua koper besar, bahkan sampai membeli sebuah apartemen. Benar-benar menyebalkan! Semoga saja Kyuhyun tidak marah pada mereka setelah ini.

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

Keesokan harinya...

Seperti biasa di dalam kediaman Keluarga Lee, seorang gadis yang masih memakai piyamanya tengah memangku seekor kucing di teras rumahnya sembari menyisiri rambut-rambut halus dan tipis yang dimiliki kucing tersebut. Kucing yang ia namai Miyu itu terlihat tenang di pangkuannya. Ekornya pun bergerak-gerak kesenangan dengan sikap lemut Sungmin yang memperlakukannya secara lembut.

British short-hair... Kucing yang tampak biasa, namun lebih menggemaskan dengan mata merahnya dan rambut-rambut denimnya serta badannya yang cukup gemuk. Tidak ia sangka jika Kyuhyun bisa membelinya dengan harga yang lumayan tinggi.

"Miyuuu... Kau ini imut sekali, huh?" Sungmin mengusap gemas rambut Sang Kucing.

"Kau senang sekali ya bermain dengan kucing itu. Memangnya ada yang spesial dengannya, Huh?" tanya Nyonya Lee yang lalu duduk di sebelah putri satu-satunya ini.

"Tentu saja ini spesial, Eomma. Aku sangat menyayangi Miyu. Lihatlah! Bukankah Miyu benar-benar lucu da menggemaskan?" Sungmin mengangkat dua kaki Miyu seolah kucing itu ingin menyapa ibunya.

Nyonya Lee menghela nafas kecil. "Tapi, Sungmin, bukankah kau itu menyukai kelinci? Maka dari itu Eomma cukup terkejut saat tahu kau memelihara seekor kucing, bukannya binatang bertelinga panjang itu."

Sontak Sungmin terdiam. Benar juga! Kenapa gadis itu baru menyadarinya?

"Ahh... Ituu... Aku secara tidak sengaja melihat gambar kucing ini di internet. Dan itu benar-benar lucu, Eomma!" ujar Sungmin senang.

"Benarkah? Tapi Miyu warnanya denim, Minnie. Eomma pikir kau tidak suka dengan warna-warna seperti ini."

"Hmm..." Sungmin tampak gugup menjawab perkataan sang ibu. Tidak mungkin ia bilang kalau ia begitu menyayangi Miyu karena kucing itu merupakan pemberian dari orang yang ia cintai, siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun?

"Apakah kau membelinya sendiri?"

Skak mat! Pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat Sungmin kelabakan mencari jawaban yang pas, meskipun ia hanya harus menjawab iya atau tidak. "A... A... Apa? Ahh itu... Ya! Aku membelinya sendiri."

Kentara sekali wajah gugup yang Sungmin perlihatkan. Walaupun Nyonya Lee sering berada di luar negeri, tetapi ia tahu betul kondisi putrinya seperti apa. Seketika wanita bernama lengkap Lee Jung Soo itu tersenyum melihat tingkah Sang Putri.

"Benarkah? Katakan saja dengan jujur, Minnie. Apa Nak Kyuhyun yang memberikannya padamu?"

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. Jujur saja, ia adalah orang yang paling tidak bisa berbohong kepada orang tuanya. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. "Iya, Eomma. Kyuhyun yang membelinya untukku."

Nyonya Lee menghela nafas berat. "Begitu, ya? Jadi alasan kenapa kau sangat menyayangi Miyu adalah karena Kyuhyun yang membeli lalu memberikannya padamu." Wanita itu memandang putrinya serius. "Apa kalian benar-benar saling mencintai, Minnie?"

Sungmin tersenyum dalam hati. Mungkin ini saatnya ia untuk menunjukkan bakat aktingnya.

"A... Apa maksud, Eomma?"

"Kau tidak pandai menutupi perasaanmu, Minnie. Apa kau pikir setelah kami memergoki kalian berciuman di ruang tengah waktu itu, kami tidak tahu bagaimana hubungan kalian?"

Sungmin mendengus. "Apakah jika aku menjawab iya, kalian akan membatalkan perjodohanku dengan Jungmo?" tanya gadis itu dengan kedua mata yang berkaca-kaca, membuat Nyonya Lee tersentak hatinya melihat hal itu.

"Mu.. Mungkin sulit. Kecuali kau dan Kyuhyun bisa meyakinkan appa-mu untuk membatalkan perjodohan itu."

Sungmin tersenyum miris. "Iya kah? Apa dengan begitu Appa akan menuruti permintaanku untuk membatalkan perjodohan?"

Sungguh Lee Jung Soo alias Leeteuk ini, tak sanggup melihat wajah sedih Sungmin. Ingin sekali ia mengatakan segalanya pada Sang Putri. Namun apa yang ia lakukan sebelum rencana mereka untuk memisahkan Kyuhyun dan Victoria berhasil.

"Jika kalian berusaha, Minnie."

"Ahh... Benarkah? Tapi mungkin itu sudah terlambat, Eomma."

Kontan Leeteuk agak terkejut mendengarnya. "Apa? Apanya yang terlambat?"

"Setelah tahu perihal perjodohan itu, aku tahu kalau kami tidak akan bisa bersama. Itulah sebabnya aku menyuruhnya pergi. Aku mengatakan untuk mencari gadis lain yang... Yang lebih baik daripada aku, Eomma." Sungmin tersenyum, namun ada kilat kesedihan di dalam manik matanya.

"ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN! JANGAN BERPIKIR BODOH! TIDAK ADA GADIS YANG LEBIH BAIK DARIMU, SUNGMIN!"

Sungmin membulatkan kedua matanya. Ini adalah kali pertamanya ia melihat Sang Ibu yang berbicara dengan nada tinggi kepadanya. Leeteuk benar-benar marah setelah mendengar apa yang ia katakan. Bahkan Miyu langsung meloncat ketakutan karena itu. Gadis itu memilih untuk tidak menanggapinya dan hanya memandang ibunya dengan pandangan datar.

Merasa bersalah dengan perkataannya yang terlalu kasar, Nyonya Lee memejamkan keduanya untuk meredam amarah. Tentu saja, mana ada seorang ibu yang tak membuatnya anaknya menjadi yang terbaik?

"Ahh... Maaf, Minnie. Tapi itu benar, tidak ada yang lebih baik selain dirimu, Sayang."

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Eomma? Aku menuruti kalian dengan menyetujui perjodohan itu dan berusaha untuk menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Lalu kenapa Eomma berbicara seolah aku dan Kyuhyun harus memperjuangkan hubungan kami?"

"Bukan begitu, Minnie. Eomma hanya...-"

"Sudahlah, Eomma." Sungmin beranjak dari tempatnya. "Pukul 10 nanti Direktur Shin akan mentraktir para pemeran drama musikal, itu artinya dua jam lagi. Selain itu, aku ingin mengurus sesuatu di kampus. Jadi sekarang harus bersiap-siap." Gadis ini tersenyum begitu polos seolah pembicaraan tadi tak pernah terjadi.

Leeteuk memandang itu sedih. Mungkin ia harus merundingkan ini hal lagi dengan suaminya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin menutup pintu kamarnya perlahan. Ia menghela nafas berat sebelum seulas senyum penuh kemenangan terukir jelas di wajahnya.

"Hihihihi... Apa tadi aku pantas disebut sebagai aktris?" Sungmin tersenyum sembari memandang cermin, lalu menunjukkan berbagai ekspresi wajah yang ia bisa.

"Hahh... Maafkan aku, Eomma. Tapi jika ada orang yang harus kau hukum, maka itu adalah Kyuhyun. Dia yang membuatku bertingkah menjadi anak yang durhaka." Gadis penyuka kelinci itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Sebaiknya aku bersiap-siap sekarang."

Namun langkah Sungmin terhenti kala mendengar suara shower yang hidup dari arah kamar mandi kamarnya. Gadis itu mengerjap sejenak. Ba... Bagaimana bisa shower itu hidup sendiri? Seketika bulu kuduknya berdiri ketakutan. Dengan susah payah Sungmin mencoba untuk menelan ludahnya.

'Siapa? Siapa di dalam?' batin Sungmin yang rasanya ingin mati saat itu juga.

Gadis imut itu memang sengaja tidak menghidupkan lampu kamarnya saat pagi hari karena cahaya matahari akan menjadi penerangan alami bagi kamarnya. Tapi apa yang lihat? Keadaan kamar benar-benar gelap! Bahkan Sungmin masih ingat jelas ketika ia membuka tirai dan jendela kamar pagi tadi. Tidak mungkin kan jika tirai itu menutup sendiri?

'Tuhaannn... Aku belum siap bertemu dengan hantu," batinnya berteriak ketakutan.

Suara shower yang tadinya masih berbunyi, kini mendadak berhenti. Sontak Sungmin menjadi tersentak. Didekatinya pintu kamar mandi itu setelah mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian yang ia miliki. Tangan kirinya yang bergetar mencoba untuk meraih kenop pintu. Gadis itu memejamkan kedua matanya takut.

Hingga akhirnya ia berhasil memegang kenop pintu tersebut, tapi apa yang terjadi? Sungmin yakin ia hanya memegangnya, namun pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Ia membulatkan kedua matanya saat melihat sesosok makhluk yang berdiri tepat di depannya. Keadaan kamar yang gelap membuatnya tidak dapat melihat siapa sosok tersebut.

' _ **KLIK**_!'

Terdengar suara sebuah saklar yang dipencet. Seketika kamar itu menjadi terang. Sungmin masih berada di tempatnya dengan posisi tubuh yang agak merendah dan tangan kiri yang masih memegang kenop pintu. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali kala melihat sesosok laki-laki dengan handuk yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Untuk sejenak mereka berdua saling behadapan.

"Ada apa? Kau mau mengintipku mandi?" tanya sosok itu dengan nada datar, namun berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin.

"K... K... Kyu.. hyun? A... A.. Apa yang kau... Lakukan di kamarku?"

"Huh?" Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat. Ia lalu memegang kedua pipi chubby Sungmin. Dengan gemas ia membalikkan tubuh gadis itu hingga Sungmin dapat melihat jelas kamar milik siapa ini. "Apakah ini kamarmu?"

Sungmin yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Kemana warna pink yang biasa memenuhi kamarnya? Sial! Ia jelas ingat kalau ia memasuki kamarnya sendiri tadi. Tapi...

' **Grep**!'

Kontan Sungmin terkejut ketika ia merasakan ada tangan yang memeluk diriya dari belakang. Dapat ia rasakan tubuh yang basah itu berhasil membuat piyamanya ikut basah pula. Sungmin menelan ludahnya penuh kegugupan.

"Apa kau merindukanku, hmm? Bahkan sampai salah memasuki kamar. Ck!" Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu meletakkan dagunya pada bahu Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Setelahnya ia berbalik dan menghadap Kyuhyun. "Bukan begitu, Kyu. Aku...-" Gadis itu terdiam kala menyadari posisi mereka yang, errr... Cukup intim. Kedua tangannya secara tidak sengaja berada di depan dada Kyuhyun yang tanpa penutup apapun. Sungguh ia tak lagi bisa merasakan hal lain, selain jantungnya yang berdetak begitu keras.

"Kau lucu, Min," ujar Kyuhyun diselingi dengan kekehannya.

Sungmin mendengus kesal lalu didorongnya tubuh Kyuhyun hingga pelukan mereka terlepas begitu saja. Dengan langkah kesal ia berjalan menuju pintu. Namun tepat sebelum pintu dibuka, Sungmin berbalik dan memandang Kyuhyun sebal.

"Lain kali kalau ingin memelukku, pakai bajumu! Itu menggelikan tahu!" ujar Sungmin ketus.

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir sebelum Sungmin benar-benar meninggalkan kamar ini, dengan Kyuhyun yang masih tertawa lepas di depan kamar mandinya. Gadis yang lucu, Hahaha...

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

Di dalam sebuah ruangan, tampak dua orang pria dan seorang wanita yang saling berbincang. Sepertinya itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting. Mereka adalah Direktur Shin dan dua orang yang wajahnya agak asing, bahkan cenderung wajah orang-orang keturunan Inggris. Apalagi mereka menggunakan Bahasa Inggris.

"Benarkah?! Anda ingin mengajak salah satu mahasiswa di sini untuk menandatangani kontrak selama dua tahun di teater West End?" tanya Direktur Shin dengan Bahasa Ingris yang sangat fasih. Ia terlihat begitu senang dengan berita ini.

"Ya. Akan ada drama baru yang akan ditampilkan dua bulan lagi. Kami membutuhkan pria muda, namun profesional. Dan setelah kami lihat penampilan seluruh anak didik Anda, ada satu yang berhasil menarik perhatian kami," jelas salah satu dari dua orang tadi, seorang pria setengah baya dengan pakaian vintage ala Eropa.

"Yang dikatakan Mr. Hottman itu benar, Direktur. Dan pria itu adalah pemeran utama pria dalam musikal Anda kemarin," timpal seorang wanita yang juga mengenakan pakaian yang berjenis sama, vintage. Nyatanya ia adalah sekretaris Mr. Hottman yang bernama Nathalie. Masih tampak muda dan cantik.

"Ahh, ya ya. Saya akan menghubunginya sekarang juga." Direktur Shin segera mencari kontak nama Kyuhyun di ponselnya. Ia tak sabar ingin memberitahu berita membahagiakan ini kepada lelaki itu.

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

Seorang gadis dengan kacamata hitamnya berjalan memasuki Universitas Opera. Ia berhasil menarik perhatian beberapa mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang di sana. Pasalnya ini baru pertama kalinya melihat gadis cantik itu. Mungkinkah ia mahasiswa baru? Setidaknya itu adalah salah satu harapan mereka.

"Kyuhyunnieee!"

Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya dengan girang ke arah Kyuhyun yang duduk di taman kampus sambil memegang ponselnya dan memasang wajah cemberut. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Kyuhyun menoleh. Didapatinya Victoria yang tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, huh? Kau sepertinya begitu murung," tanya Victoria setelah mengambil tempat di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Barusan orang tuaku menelepon. Mereka bilang sudah kembali ke Jepang kemarin. Menyebalkan! Padahal aku ingin mengajak Sungmin untuk menemui mereka. Orang tua yang kejam!" Kyuhyun mendengus. "Pantas saja aku tidak menemukan mereka kemarin di sekitar kampus."

"Paman dan bibi pasti sangat sibuk, Kyu. Kau tahu sendiri kan berapa kali rapat diadakan dalam waktu sehari? Yeah, mereka adalah orang tua yang kuat! Kalau aku jadi mereka, mungkin sudah pingsan di tempat saking lelahnya."

"Ck! Kau berlebihan, Vic."

Tiba-tiba muncul sesosok laki-laki yang duduk seenaknya sendiri di tengah-tengah Kyuhyun dan Victoria. Gadis yang tadinya memakai kacamata itu kini melepasnya sambil terus bergeser ke samping dan hanya memandang lelaki itu aneh. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikannya dengan alis yang saling bartautan.

"Apa-apaan kau, Jungmo? Kupikir banyak kursi di sini, kenapa kau bertingkah seolah tubuhmu kecil seperti kucing, huh?" kesal Kyuhyun. Baru saja ia sebal dengan orang tuanya, malah sekarang ditambah oleh Jungmo.

Jungmo tak menjawabnya langsung. Pandangannya masih tertuju oleh seorang gadis yang baru muncul dari gerbang kampus. Ia lalu mendekatkan diri ke arah Kyuhyun dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya. "Kau boleh saja berpacaran di sini, Kyuhyun. Tapi apa kau tak memikirkan perasaannya?" Jungmo menunjuk gadia tadi yang kini sedang memandang Victoria dengan tatapan datar.

Kontan Kyuhyun mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Jungmo. "Sungmin? Memang apa hubungannya denganku? Bukankah orang seharusnya memikirkan perasaan Sungmin adalah calon suaminya sendiri, Jungmo? Ayo pergi, Vic!" Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya lalu menarik lengan Victoria untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Hey, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Namun sayangnya Kyuhyun tak menanggapi panggilan Jungmo. Ia masih mencoba untuk menahan senyum puasnya. Lelaki itu lalu mengedipkan mata kepada Sungmin yang masih berdiri di dekat gerbang.

'Ada apa dengan mata Kyuhyun? Apa kemasukan debu?' batinnya polos. 'Dan kenapa juga Vicky eonni ada di sini? Apa mungkin rencana mereka sudah dimulai?' Sungmin mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli lalu memilih untuk melanjutkan langkahnya.

Victoria mengerjap beberapa kali. "Apa itu yang namanya Jungmo, Kyu? Dia cukup aneh ya."

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. "Lalu kau sendiri? Kenapa tiba-tiba datang ke mari, huh?"

"Aku tadi habis jalan-jalan. Kebetulan lewat sini, ya jadi sekalian saja mampir. Beruntung aku cepat menemukanmu." Victoria lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. "Dan ini, hadiah untuk Sungmin. Kau berikan padanya, ya! Bye bye!"

Lelaki itu menerima sebuah boneka kecil seukuran tangan berbentuk kelinci berwarna pink. Diperhatikannya boneka tersebut. "Sejak kapan Victoria tahu kalau Sungmin menyukai kelinci?"

' _ **Drrrttt... Drrrttt... Drrrtttt...'**_

Kyuhyun segera merogoh saku untuk mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar. Ia melihat nama Direktur Shin yang tertulis di sana.

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

08:00 PM KST, Lee Family's Home, Sungmin's Room...

Sungmin yang baru datang segera melemparkan tasnya sembarang. Segera ia menghidupkanlampu untuk memastikan sesuatu. Jika tidak, kejadian memalukan tadi pagi akan terulang kembali. Astagaa... mau ditaruh dimana wajah imutnya itu?

"Huufftt, untung saja aku tidak salah kamar," gumamnya lega.

Gadis itu pun membuka beberapa kancing kemejanya lalu berbalik. Dannn... Betapa terkejutnya Sungmin ketika melihat sosok lelaki yang tengah duduk santai di atas ranjang sambil memegang sesuatu di tangannya. Sungmin tak peduli apa itu, tapi yang jelas ini tidak lah normal! Lelaki tadi pun terdiam melihat kancing kemeja Sungmin yang -untungnya- hanya terbuka dua.

Sontak Sungmin kembali berbalik lalu menutup kembali kancing kemejanya.

"Dasar mesum! Jangan sembarang masuk ke kamar orang lain, Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun yang pikirannya masih kacau segera memperbaikinya. Lelaki itu berdehem untuk menetralisir kegugupannya. "Ini..." Ia lalu memberikan sebuah boneka kecil yang diberikan Victoria padanya tadi pagi. "Vicky memberikannya padamu."

Sontak pandangan Sungmin berbinar melihat boneka berbentuk hewan kesukaannya itu. "Little Pink Bunny!" Gadis itu pun langsung merampasnya.

Kyuhyun mendengus. Sebenarnya ia masuk ke kamar ini dan diam-diam menemui Sungmin bukan hanya untuk memberikan boneka itu. Ada hal lain... Yang mungkin akan membuatnya sedih.

"Ehmm… Sungmin..."

"Ya?"

"Ahh... Itu.. Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat malam." Lelaki itu tersenyum lalu dengan cepat pergi dari kamar Sungmin. Entah apa yang terjadi dengannya, namun Sungmin hanya fokus pada little pink bunny-nya.

Sementara itu, setelah ia keluar dari kamar sang gadis Kyuhyun berjalan menuruni tangga. Tampak Tuan dan Nyonya Lee yang melihat lelaki itu baru turun, cepat-cepat mereka mengganti channel televisi lalu mengambil secarik kertas dengan beberapa baris tulisan yang telah dipersiapkan sebelumnya.

Dengan suara lantang, Tuan Lee, membaca tulisan itu dan berusaha untuk tidak terlihat jika ia tengah membaca.

"Ada apa dengan drama ini, huh? Mereka saling mencintai kan, Yeobo?" Tuan Lee memandang istrinya yang kelabakan dengan kertas dipegangnya.

"Be... Benar! Kalau mereka saling mencintai, harusnya perjuangkan cinta mereka! Bagaimana bisa cinta yang kuat, dikalahkan oleh sebuah perjodohan? Terlalu lemah!"

"Hm! Terutama yang menjadi pemeran lelakinya bodoh sekali. Katanya cinta, Cih! Mendengar kalau kelasihnya dijodohkan, ia langsung berpindah hati kepada gadis lain. Lelaki macam apa itu?"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu mengerutkan keningnya heran. 'Mereka mau menyindirku, huh?' Ia benar-benar tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi ketika melihat acara apa yang sedang ditonton oleh sepasang suami istri itu. Berkali-kali Kyuhyun memandangi mereka dan layar televisi secara bergantian. Speechless...

"Ahjumma, ahjussi, apakah episode terbaru dari 'Spongebob Squarepants' membahas tentang perjodohan ya?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Kontan keduanya reflek menoleh ke arah layar televisi. Nyonya Lee atau Leeteuk ini hanya bisa melebarkan mulutnya saat melihat gambar di layar yang menunjukkan Spongebob dan Patrick tengah bermain bersama dan mengganggu Squidward.

Kyuhyun hampir tak bisa menahan tawanya, buru-buru ia berlari ke arah dapur dan menuntaskannya di sana saja.

"Hei! Bukankah sudah kubilang dramanya itu ada di channel 4, Kangin!?" kesal Leeteuk yang bahkan tak memanggil suaminya dengan sebutan 'Yeobo' seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan.

"Aisshh! Kupikir aku sudah memencet tombol nomor 4, Yeobo!"

"Mana remote-nya!"

Tuan Lee alias Kangin memberikan remote-nya ragu dan langsung dirampas oleh Leeteuk. Dengan tidak sabar ia memencet tombol 4. Seketika tampilan layar berubah. Tampak seorang gadis yang menangis di pelukan seorang lelaki yang diyakini sebagai kekasihnya.

Leeteuk mendengus.

Nyatanya... rencana mereka berantakan karena kesalahan sang suami.

Sungguh memalukan!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

ANNYYEOOONNGGG!

Chapter 18 UPDATE!

Wahhh... Di hari yang sakral(?) ini author maksa buat nulis, jadilah begini ceritanya. Duhh... Yang merasa sparkyu, angkat kakinya! Kita sama-sama nge-janda selama 2 tahun 😂😂 wkwkwkwkwk :v :v :v

Hanya dua tahun kok, ELF... Gak lama kan?

Tetap bertahan ya...

Terutama Joyers yang sekarang banyak berkurang :'( :'( :'(

Oke dahhh... Ini chapter 18-nya udah tersaji. Selamat membaca...

Kritik dan saran akan selalu diterima...

Terima kasih sebelumnya yang udah meninggalkan jejak...

Jangan sungkan untuk nulis di kotak review yakkk...

See you next chapter...

Kamsahamnida #bow


	19. Chapter 19: Spread Your Dream

**Love In Drama**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Kim Hyunfha

 **Genre:**

Read, then you will find

 **Rated:**

PG-15

 **Main Cast:**

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Kim Jong Hoon

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jungmo

Lee Hyuk Jae

Find by your self

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict ini terinspirasi oleh drama Korea yang judulnya Heartstrings. Tapi aku kurang puas sama ceritanya. Jadilah aku buat Heartstrings versiku sendiri dengan konsep cerita yang sama, namun alur cerita yang berbeda.

Mungkin ada yang berteman sama akun fb-ku dan menemukan cerita dengan judul yang sama karena memang awalnya cerita ini aku post di fb. Namun semenjak aku mulai menulis ff KyuMin, ff ini jadi gak terurus. Jadilah aku mengubah seluruh cast ditambah pengubahan alur sedikit.

P.S: FF yang udah aku publish di FB udah aku hapus demi kenyamanan.

 **Don t Plagiat ! Don t Bash ! RCL sangat dibutuhkan So,**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin menjilati es krim stroberinya dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Meskipun es krim lebih cocok untuk musim panas, jika disampingnya duduk sosok yang dicintai, apakah ia bisa menolaknya?. Ditambah dengan suasana di taman kota hari itu sangat cocok dengan hatinya yang damai. Musim gugur memang selalu membawakan aura kenyamanan. Tidak dingin, juga tidak panas. Terlihat beberapa pasangan yang mondar-mandir di sekitar. Mereka tampak bahagia, yeah... Setidaknya begitu menurut orang yang berada di samping Sungmin. Orang yang sejak bermenit-menit yang lalu hanya duduk diam dengan sejuta kata di kepalanya, sekaligus pandangan yang sedikit pun tidak kehilangan kefokusannya.

"Kyuhyun, tumben sekali kau mengajak berkencan? Apa hari ini ada yang spesial?" Sungmin bertanya, namun perhatiannya tetap tertuju pada es krim favoritnya.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. "Memangnya aneh ya kalau kita berkencan? Bukankah itu hal yang wajar bagi sepasang kekasih?"

"Yaa..… tidak juga. Hanya saja, aku baru pertama kali merasakan hal yang begini." Sungmin mengusap es krim yang tersisa di bibirnya. "Terima kasih, Kyuhyun." Gadis itu tersenyum tulus

"Eh?" Kontan Kyuhyun memandang bingung pada Sungmin. "Kenapa tiba-tiba...-"

Sungmin malah makin melebarkan senyumannya. "Karena sekarang aku telah sepenuhnya percaya padamu, maka akan kuceritakan hal ini..."

Raut wajah Sungmin menunjukkan perasaan yang agak tertekan. Kyuhyun yang merasa sedikit khawatir, memegang bahu Sungmin berniat untuk menenangkannya. Jika hal itu memang berat untuk dikatakan, sebaiknya ia tidak perlu mendengar cerita apapun dari Sungmin. Gadis itu menggeleng memberi isyarat 'semua akan baik-baik saja'. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah dan membiarkan Sungmin melakukan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Malam itu hujan turun begitu deras. Biasanya seorang pelayan yang biasa kupanggil Hikaru-san selalu setia menemani di saat orang tuaku pergi. Namun malam itu berbeda... Aku sendirian di rumah. Hikaru-san mengundurkan diri dari poisisinya karena suatu alasan. Ahh tidak... Masih ada seorang satpam yang berjaga di luar, namanya Yuzo-san. Jadi aku memintanya untuk berjaga di dalam rumah saja. Dan aku membawanya ke kamarku. Yuzo-san mengatakan padaku..." Sungmin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, "... Jangan pernah membiarkan seorang gadis sendirian di rumah dengan seorang pria. Apalagi di dalam kamar."

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin sedih. Lelaki itu menghela nafas seolah tahu bagaimana kelanjutan kisah menyakitkan yang Sungmin ceritakan.

"Dan itu... Itu adalah kesalahan terbesarku karena telah membawa Yuzo-san ke dalam kamarku." Nada bicara Sungmin makin lama makin bergetar dan memelan. "Hujan makin deras, bahkan diiringi dengan suara petir menggelegar yang tak henti-hentinya didengar oleh telingaku. Bersamaan dengan itu pula, Yuzo-san beranjak naik ke atas ranjang." Kedua tangan Sungmin mengepal kuat. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu segera membawa jemari mungil Sungmin ke dalam genggamannya. Berharap itu akan sedikit menenangkannya.

"Malam itu, yang tak bisa aku lupakan hingga sekarang adalah seringaian menakutkan yang terlukis di wajah Yuzo-san. Dia merobek kasar pakaianku. Hingga... Hingga aku telanjang bulat di depannya." Akhirnya Sungmin tidak dapat menahannya lebih lama lagi. Air mata yang berkumpul cukup banyak di pelupuk kedua matanya pun jatuh membentuk aliran sungai kecil di pipi chubby-nya.

"Aku berteriak-teriak sangat keras berharap akan ada tetangga yang mendengarnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Malam itu aku jatuh pingsan. Tapi aku sempat mendengar suara pintu kamarku yang dibuka. Setelah itu aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi."

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar penjelasan terakhir Sungmin. "Kau..." gumamnya pelan. "Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan pria yang bernama Yuzo itu setelah kau bangun?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin orang tuaku telah mengetahuinya dan mereka memtuskan untuk memecat Yuzo-san karena setelah kejadian malam itu aku tidak lagi pernah meilhatnya. Tapi trauma selalu melekat denganku jika malam datang. Mungkin orang tuaku berpikir jika trauma tersebut akan hilang setelah kami pindah rumah. Jadi aku dan keluargaku pindah ke kampung halaman kami di Korea. Tinggal di Jepang nyatanya tidak terlalu bagus untukku. Namun nyatanya aku tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu, apalagi saat hujan turun disertai dengan petir, pasti seluruh penghuni rumah akan kebingungan untuk menenangkanku yang berteriak-teriak tak karuan." Sungmin berbicara lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Yeah... Kau memang menakutkan jika turun hujan, Min." Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Seperti serigala..." gumamnya pelan, tapi tetap saja Sungmin bisa mendengarnya.

"Seri... gala? Aisshh..." Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun kesal. "Kalau kau berada di posisiku, aku yakin kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang lebih parah, Tuan Cho!"

"Misalnya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada menantang.

"Ya... Itu... Mmm... Ya, bisa saja kau langsung mengiris pergelangan tanganmu sendiri," sahut Sungmin ragu sambil menunjukkan wajah kesalnya.

Sontak Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin terkejut. "Jangan bilang kalau kau pernah melakukannya, Sungmin..."

"Ya, hampir... Beruntung aku ingat kalau masih memiliki janji dengan Jeonha. Jadi aku tidak boleh mati secepat itu. Lagipula setelah pindah ke Korea, aku bertemu dengan Ryeowook. Aku yang saat itu berubah menjadi lebih pendiam, kembali ceria seolah tak pernah mengalami kejadian buruk. Jadi yah, itulah masa terburukku ketika kelas 2 SMP hingga membuatku trauma akan hujan deras disertai petir."

"Jeonha..." gumam Kyuhyun sambil tertawa pelan. "Yang terpenting sekarang... Kau akan mengingat ini saat hujan."

Tanpa aba-aba lelaki itu lalu menarik tubuh Sungmin agar mendekat padanya. Dikecupnya bibir shape-M Sungmin yang selalu terasa manis setiap saat ia menyentuhnya. Sungmin yang awalnya terkejut, lebih memilih untuk menikmatinya. Merasakan pergerakan bibir Kyuhyun pada bibirnya, membuat Sungmin melakukan hal yang sama. Bahkan gadis itu mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kyuhyun. Mereka tidak lagi mempedulikan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar mereka. Hanya saling melumat bibir masing-masing diiringi dengan perasaan cinta yang masih membara.

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

 _"Gelandang tengah, Go Myung Jin, terus menggiring bola memasuki wilayah lawan. Terlihat para defender Jubilo Iwata bersiap untuk mengintersepsi bola yang dibawa pria kelahiran tahun 1988 itu. Namun tepat sebelum sliding tackle dilakukan, Myung Jin mengoper bola tersebut kepada striker andalan FC Seoul, Mauricio Molina, pemain asal Kolombia. Dengan kekuatan penuh, Mauricio menendang bola dengan tendangan voli hingga melesat menuju gawang Jubilo Iwata. Dannn... GOALLL! FC SEOUL BERHASIL MENCETAK GOAL PERTAMA DI PERTANDINGAN PERSAHABATAN KALI INI!"_

Kyuhyun bersorak kencang di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang juga ikut menyaksikan pertandingan persahabatan antara FC Seoul, klub asal Korea Selatan, dengan Jubilo Iwata, klub asal Jepang, di Stadion Piala Dunia Seoul yang memang khusus dipakai oleh tim nasional Korea Selatan dan FC Seoul. Sementara Sungmin yang duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun hanya bisa terperangah melihat goal yang dicetak Mauricio dari operan Go Myung Jin.

"Keras sekali tendengannya. Padahal dia tidak mengontrol bola tersebut. Begitu bola datang, ia langsung menendangnya. Bahkan bolanya belum jatuh ke tanah," gumam Sungmin.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bagi seorang pemain profesional, itu bukan hal yang aneh lagi, Min," sahut Kyuhyun setelah sorakan penonton agak mereda.

Sungmin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Lalu ia dengan sedikit kesal menghela napas berat. "Wah... Wah... Kukira saat kau mengajakku kencan kita akan pergi ke tempat bermain seperti Lotte World atau semacamnya. Nyatanya kau sudah mempersiapkan dua tiket untuk menonton pertandingan sepak bola ini."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Ah iya, ngomong-ngomong, kalau misalnya aku menjadi pemain sepak bola, kau ingin aku berada di posisi apa?"

Sungmin menautkan kedua alisnya. "Kau? Jadi pemain sepak bola? Memangnya bisa?"

"Aihh... Kan aku hanya berandai-andai. Lagipula cita-citaku bukan itu." Kyuhyun mendengus. "Jawab sajalah."

Gadis berwajah imut itu menekankan ujung jari telunjuk di bibirnya serta memasang wajah orang yang sedang berpikir. "Hmm... Aku ingin kau menjadi penjaga gawang."

Sontak Kyuhyun terkejut. Biasanya kebanyakan orang ingin menjadi striker yang bisa memasukkan bola ke gawang lawan sebanyak mungkin. "Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin aku menjadi striker?"

Sungmin tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Striker selalu menunggu bola di depan untuk dicetak ke gawang lawan, tapi tugas seorang kiper adalah menjaga gawangnya agar tidak sampai kemasukan bola. Anggaplah aku sebagai gawangmu, jika kau membiarkan bola masuk, maka aku akan merasa sakit."

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar penjelasan Sungmin. Jujur ia sedikit terkejut dengan Sungmin. "Kata-katamu... Baiklah, aku akan selalu menjagamu, Gawangku yang besar."

Kontan Senyum di wajah Sungmin mendadak hilang. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'Gawang yang besar', huh? Kau mau menghinaku gara-gara berat badanku naik tiga kilo, hah?"

"Wah, pantas kau bertambah berisi, Min."

"HEYY!"

Alhasil Kyuhyun harus rela membiarkan sebuah jitakan manis mendarat di kepalanya. Lelaki itu meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus kepalanya. "Kau kejam sekali, Min. Aku kan hanya bercanda."

"Diamlah! Kau tidak lihat itu gelandang serang dari Jubilo Iwata berhasil menyamakan kedudukan, hah?"

"APA?!"

Kontan Kyuhyun kembali memfokuskan diri untuk menyaksikan pertandingan. Benar saja! Bahkan kini beberapa pemain klub jepang itu sedang melakukan selebrasi di depan para suporternya. Sementara pemain FC Seoul hanya bisa diam dan menunjukkan ekspresi sedih, terutama sang kiper yang gagal menjaga gawangnya.

'Yeah, mungkin aku akan sangat menyesal jika tidak berhasil menjaga gawangku,' batinnya lalu terkekeh.

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

Sungmin mendengus kesal menyaksikan sang kekasih yang saat ini malah mencueki dirinya. Gadis tersebut hanya bisa terdiam kala Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya dan bersorak senang. Terlihat dua kata yang tertulis di layar, 'YOU WIN!"

"Biasanya sepasang kekasih akan pergi ke bioskop atau tempat kencan yang lain saat malam hari tiba. Tapi kekasihku ini benar-benar berbeda. Bagus sekali..." Sungmin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Setelah menonton pertandingan persahabatan antara FC Seoul dengan Jubilo Iwata yang hasilnya seri, 2-2, kali ini kau mengajakku ke Game Center, Tuan Cho. Hebat sekali."

Kyuhyun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya canggung. "Haha... Apa kau mau main juga?" tanya lelaki yang tidak tahu akan situasi itu.

Sungmin berdecak. "Ayo pulang!" Gadis itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Eh?!"

Sontak Kyuhyun berlari mengejar Sungmin. Yeah... Kau benar-benar berhasil membuat 'gawangmu' kesal, Cho Kyuhyun. Siapa yang akan menyangka jika ekspektasi Sungmin mengenai berkencan hancur begitu saja karena tempat-tempat yang lelaki itu kunjungi merupakan tempat yang didominasi oleh pria. Awalnya dia senang karena Kyuhyun mengajaknya ke taman dan membeli es krim rasa kesukaannya. Tapi... Ah sudahlah...

"Sungmin! Ada satu tempat lagi! Kumohon..."

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Mereka telah keluar dari Game Center dan kini berada di tepi jalan. "Besok saja, Kyu. Badanku agak lengket karena belum mandi. Lagipula ini sudah malam."

"Tidak bisa, Sungmin. Malam ini adalah malam terakhirku berada di Korea Selatan. Besok aku akan pergi," ucap Kyuhyun yang berhasil membuat Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memandang ke arah depan tak percaya. Dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan, Sungmin berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyu? Jangan membuat candaan seperti itu!"

"Aku telah menandatangi kontrak dengan teater West End selama dua tahun, Sungmin. Dan besok, pukul 9 pagi pesawat yang akan membawaku ke London akan berangkat."

Air mata tidak dapat Sungmin tahan, jatuh begitu saja ketika ia mengedipkan matanya. Ia hanya terdiam ketika Kyuhyun mendekatkan diri padanya.

"Itulah kenapa aku memintamu untuk mengosongkan jadwalmu hari ini saja. Ya, aku minta maaf karena kencan terakhir kita sebelum aku pergi tidak sesuai dengan harapanmu. Aku akui memang aku ini bukan lelaki romantis yang bisa menciptakan kata-kata indah. Kata-kata yang mampu membuat wanita tersipu malu mendengarnya. Tapi kali ini aku mohon... Aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat kencan yang sesungguhnya."

Sungmin tetap diam, meski Kyuhyun menarik tangan kanannya menuju halte bus terdekat. Beruntung saat itu ada bus yang masih berhenti, jadi mereka tak perlu menunggu lagi. Selama perjalanan, suasana canggung tercipta di antara keduanya. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar. Setelah mengetahui jika Kyuhyun akan pergi, itu merupakan hal yang menyakitkan bagi Sungmin.

Bus pun berhenti di halte yang dekat dengan sebuah menara dengan cahaya warna-warninya yang indah. Namsan Tower... Sebuah tempat bagi pasangan kekasih yang menaruh harapan mereka pada gembok cinta, tertempal di dinding berharap akan menjadi nyata.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke puncak menara. Tapi gadis itu masih diam. Kyuhyun menjadi semakin sedih saat melihat air mata Sungmin yang kembali turun. Dengan lembut ia mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi sang gadis. Lelaki itu tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana agar bisa membuat sang kekasih mau berbicara padanya.

"Sungmin, apa kau... Apa kau tidak mau aku pergi?" tanya Kyuhyun pada akhirnya. Sungmin masih diam, tak merespon. Namun Kyuhyun memilih menunggu gadis yang dicintainya itu berbicara.

Sementara gadis itu sendiri hanya mengediapkan matanya berkali-kali. Terlihat helaan nafas berat yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia lalu memandang Kyuhyun sedikit kesal. "Bodoh. Memangnya ada yang mau jika kekasihnya pergi?" Kyuhyun tersenyum karena Sungmin mau merespon. Tapi... Jawaban Sungmin... Apakah itu artinya ia harus melepas teater West End?

"Apa kau ingin aku membatalkan kontrak?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

"Aku memang tidak ingin kau pergi, Kyuhyun. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin menjadi penghalang di jalanmu. Lagipula itu hanya dua tahun. Bukan waktu yang lama." Sungmin akhirnya mau tersenyum, meski tersirat akan kesedihan.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Sungmin." Kyuhyun menarik gadis tersebut ke dalam dekapannya. Namun ia teringat akan sesuatu dan segera melepas pelukannya. "Ah iya... Ada sesuatu..." Lelaki itu merogoh satu celananya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah wadah kecil berwarna merah berbentuk hati. Kyuhyun membukanya lalu menunjukkan iinya kepada Sungmin, sebuah cincin emas dengan satu permata kecil di tengahnya.

"Kyuhyun... Apa ini?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Lee Sungmin, setelah aku kembali nanti, maukah kau menjaga cincin ini bersamamu sebagai tanda bahwa kau lah satu-satunya wanita yang akan selalu kulihat pertama kali setelah membuka mataku di pagi hari, satu-satunya wanita yang terakhir aku lihat sebelum aku menutup mataku di malam hari, dan satu-satunya wanita yang mengucapkan sumpah di altar di hadapan Tuhan bersama denganku?"

Sungmin kembali meneteskan air mata dan tersenyum. "Cho Kyuhyun, maukah kau menemaniku menonton pertandingan sepak bola dan ke game center lagi..."

"Eh?" Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"... bersama anak-anak kita?"

Keduanya lalu berpelukan dengan erat dan diteruskan dengan ciuman tanda cinta mereka, di bawah langit Seoul yang penuh bintang, di atas Namsan Tower, dan di hadapan Tuhan yang tengah melihat dua insan yang dikelilingi oleh kekuatan cinta.

 _A week later_...…

Senin pagi yang cerah, suara kicauan burung yang merdu, serta guguran dedaunan membuat pagi itu terasa sejuk. Di dalam sebuah rumah terlihat Jung Ahjumma yang berlalu-lalang di dalam dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Di bawah, tepatnya di atas lantai pun tampak seekor kucing yang duduk dengan tenang menyaksikan sang asisten rumah tangga melakukan tugasnya. Kucing yang dipanggil Miyu itu lalu menguap lebar.

"Sungmin! Ayo bangun! Kau tidak ingin berangkat kuliah, Huh?" Ucapan menggelegar seorang wanita setengah baya, namun begitu awet muda itu, memenuhi seisi rumah.

"Astaga, Yeobo. Kau bisa langsung menghampiri kamarnya kan?" Seorang pria seusianya yang tadinya tengah membaca koran pagi pun rupanya cukup terganggu.

"Maaf, Tuan, Nyonya Lee, tapi Nona Sungmin sudah berangkat setengah jam yang lalu." Jung ahjumma datang sambil membawa sarapan, namun ucapannya barusan benar-benar mengejutkan.

"Apa?! Bukankah kuliah Sungmin baru dimulai pukul 9 nanti? Bahkan sekarang masih pukul setengah 8." Sang ibu yang kita ketahui bernama Leeteuk itu menuangkan susu ke dalam gelas.

"Katanya Nona Sungmin ingin berlatih privat dengan Direktur Shin supaya bisa menjadi seorang aktris yang hebat? Jadi dia mulai hari ini selama satu bulan akan berangkat lebih pagi."

Tuan Lee, alias Kangin mengerutkan kening heran. "Eh?! Satu bulan saja? Kenapa?"

"Untuk itu saya belum tahu, Tuan."

Leeteuk menghela nafas. "Ya sudah, Ahjumma bisa kembali."

"Baik, Nyonya," ujar Jung ahjumma sebelum kembali ke dapur.

"Jujur saja aku sedikit tidak menyangka, Yeobo." Kangin mengambil cangkir kopinya lalu menyesap isinya sedikit. "Dua anak itu... Mereka berhasil mengerjai kita habis-habisan."

Leeteuk tersenyum tipis. "Beberapa hari yang lalu... Jungmo datang kemari dan meminta kita agar dia bisa mengungkapkan semuanya pada Sungmin. Tapi reaksinya benar-benar tak disangka..."

 ****FLASHBACK****

Jungmo menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Jadi, Sungmin... Mari kita ulang kembali dimana pemain drama musikal kampus berada di Pulau Nami. Saat itu kau dan Kyuhyun kabur dari tempat latihan secara diam-diam, tapi tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun aku mengikuti kalian dan sempat mengambil beberapa potret. Aku berniat menunjukkannya pada kalian, namun kepulangan Nyonya dan Tuan Lee memberikanku ide agar memberikan beberapa foto tersebut pada mereka, termasuk foto ciuman kau dengan Kyuhyun di samping sebuah patung."

Sungmin yang sama sekali tidak bereaksi dengan penjelasan Jungmo membuat orang tuanya dan lelaki itu sendiri agak bingung. Seharusnya gadis imut ini kesal, marah, terkejut, atau apalah itu. Yeah, tapi Jungmo tetap melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Nyonya dan Tuan Lee terlihat terkejut melihat foto-foto itu, namun beberapa detik kemudian mereka berubah menjadi senang. Nyatanya kau dan Kyuhyun lah yang akan dijodohkan, bukan kau dan aku, Sungmin. Orang tuamu berniat memberikan kejutan pada kalian berdua di malam ulang tahun kampus. Mereka juga telah bekerja sama dengan orang tua Kyuhyun untuk hal itu. Tapi... Nyonya Lee kelepasan bicara ketika melihat kau dan Kyuhyun berciuman di ruang tengah rumah ini. Jadi untuk menyembunyikan kenyataan yang sebenarnya, maka terpaksa kobohongan itu dilakukan." Jungmo menunduk sedih.

Kali ini Sungmin sedikir bereaksi dengan mendengus kecil. "Aku tahu."

Hanya dua kata... Tapi dua kata yang berhasil membuat orang tua Sungmin dan Jungmo tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Apalagi mereka melihat senyuman di wajah Sungmin yang agak mengerikan. Astaga... Apa yang terjadi? Batin mereka.

"Kalian tahu Victoria?"

"Maksudmu kekasih baru Kyuhyun itu? Mereka belum putus, Minnie? Bahkan sampai dirinya pergi ke London..."

Kontan Sungmin tertawa mendengar ucapan sang ayah. Tentu saja hal ini menambah kadar keheranan tiga orang, atau yang lebih pantas disebut 'tersangka' ini. Haha...

"Jangan berkata begitu, nanti tunangannya bisa marah."

"TUNANGAN?!"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Victoria adalah sepupu Kyuhyun yang beberapa tahun ini melanjutkan studi di Tokyo. Dia juga sudah bertunangan dengan seorang lelaki keturunan orang Thailand yang bernama Nickhun. Victoria eonni, dia juga yang telah membocorkan rencana kalian kepada kami. Kenapa dia bisa tahu? Tentu saja... Victoria eonni sudah dianggap anak sendiri oleh orang tua Kyuhyun mengingat orang tua kandungnya sendiri telah meninggal. Jadi dia tinggal bersama mereka di Tokyo. Dan setelah itu... Kami mengatur rencana untuk mengecoh kalian dengan bantuan orang tua Kyuhyun agar mereka tidak membicarakan ini kepada kalian. Hebat kan?!" Sungmin tersenyum dengan penuh kebanggaan.

Sial! Bahkan penjelasan Sungmin lebih mencengangkan. Jadi Victoria itu...

Entah sengaja atau tidak, Jungmo beserta orang tua Sungmin mendengus kesal. Yeah... The liars who were lied...

 ****END OF FLASHBACK****

Kangin mengedikkan bahunya. "Siapa sangka jika Victoria hanyalah seorang pengecoh."

Leeteuk tertawa mengingat itu. "Ah iya, kau belum tahu hal ini kan, Yeobo?" Wanita itu memandang suaminya sembari tersenyum. "Alasan Sungmin berlatih hanya untuk satu bulan adalah... Karena bulan depan ia akan berangkat ke Broadway, Amerika Serikat. Uri Sungmin-ie telah menandatangani kontrak selama tiga tahun di sana."

"APAA?!"

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

 _One month later..._

 **Broadway Theatre 53rd Street (number 1681), Manhattan (Broadway), United States**

Teater Broadway, salah satu dari berbagai jenis tempar teater di Broadway yang setiap harinya selu dipenuhi oleh turis maupun penduduk lokal yang ingin menyaksikan pertunjukkan musikal. Dikelilingi oleh gedung teater dimana-mana membuat Broadway disebut-sebut sebagai dunianya drama musikal. Di tempat inilah Sungmin akan memulai karirnya sebagai seorang aktris. Apalagi baru saja menandatangani kontrak, pihak Teater Broadway berniat menjadikan pemeran utama dari musikal terbaru mereka yang berjudul "Miss Saigon".

Sungmin berjalan memasuki kawasan Broadway yang ditemani oleh Direktur Shin yang notabene masih terikat kontrak dengan Teater Broadway, namun untuk membantu persiapan drama musikal Universitas Opera dia mengambil masa cutinya.

"Ini dia tempatnya, Sungmin. Kau akan bekerja di gedung ini untuk tiga tahun lamanya. Cobalah untuk melakukan yang terbaik! Tunjukkan tekad serta hasil dari latihan kerasmu selama satu bulan ini!"

Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengangguk antusias. "Baik, Direktur! Saya pastikan Anda tidak akan kecewa."

Beberapa saat kemudian terlihat seorang lelaki yang keluar dari gedung sambil mengenakan headphone serta tampak sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya. Lelaki itu juga mengenakan pakaian santai. Tidak mungkin kan? Dia...

Direktur Shin dan Sungmin sampai tidak berkedip melihat lelaki itu. Merasa ada yang menatap ke arahnya, lelaki tersebut pun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia juga tak kalah terkejut kala menyaksikan dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya, kini telah berada di hadapannya! Di Amerika pula!

"Direktur Shin?! Dan juga... Lee Sung Min? Bagaimana kalian bisa... Ah tidak... Anda pasti masih memiliki kontrak dengan Broadway. Tapi Lee Sung Min..." ujar Lelaki itu heran.

"Dia baru saja menandatangani kontrak di tempat ini dan akan melakoni musikal 'Miss Saigon', Yesung."

Ya! Dia, lelaki itu adalah Yesung yang kita kenal. Yesung yang dulu sempat menjadi bagian dari Universitas Opera. Yesung yang dulu orang tuanya melakukan penyogokkan terhadap Kepala Direktur. Dia adalah Yesung yang sama.

"Miss Saigon? Aku juga akan mengambil peran di sana," gumamnya pelan.

Direktur Shin tersenyum. "Ada apa ini? Sepertinya kalian akan bermain satu panggung. Haha..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"DETEKTIF?!" pekik Sungmin terkejut, saking kerasnya sampai mengundang perhatian beberapa orang yang ada di ruang latihan. Sontak gadis itu segera menutupi wajahnya malu.

"Ya. Kenapa? Kau terkejut ya?" tanya Yesung sambil terkekeh.

"Tentu saja. Tapi, kalau ingin menjadi seorang detektif, lalu apa yang kau lakukan di Broadway? Kenapa tidak mengambil kuliah jurusan kriminologi saja?"

Yesung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah melakukannya. Namun, aku selalu kalah berdebat dengan orang tuaku. Padahal aku sudah diam-diam mendaftar, tapi tetap saja mereka bisa dengan cepat mengetahui. Yahh... Mungkin aku lebih cocok di bidang ini."

Sungmin terperangah. Yesung yang berada di hadapannya ini berbeda dengan 2 bulan lalu ia temui. Entah ini memang sifat aslinya ataukah lelaki ini yang memang telah berubah.

"Oh iya, Yesung. Di Miss Saigon ini kau mengambil peran apa?"

"Christoper Scott. Kau sendiri?"

"Christoper Scott? Chris? Jadi kau peran utama juga ya... Kalau begitu kita benar-benar akan bermain bersama, Yesung. Aku akan berperan sebagai tokoh 'Kim'."

Baiklah, bagi kalian yang tidak tahu kisah pilu dari Miss Saigon, penulis akan memberi penjelasan mengenai kisah yang akan dimainkan oleh Sungmin dan Yesung ini.

Miss Saigon mengambil setting di Vietnam dan Amerika. Kisah ini diambil pada waktu perang Vietnam tahun 1975. Tentang kisah percintaan antara tentara Amerika, Chris, dengan seorang gadis bar lugu, Kim. Pada masa sebelum perang berakhir, para tentara Amerika datang ke sebuah bar yang bernama Bar Saigon sebelum kembali ke negaranya sendiri. Orang-orang itu akan berpesta dengan gadis-gadis sewaan di bar. Saat itu pula diadakan pertunjukkan yang dilakukan oleh para gadis bar. Mereka akan menari, menyanyi, atau semacamnya untuk mendapatkan tittle "Miss Saigon". Para tentara pun melakukan taruhan siapa yang akan menjadi pemenang. Pemenangnya adalah Gigi Van Tranh, dia juga berharap seseorang yang memenangkan taruhan bisa membawanya kembali ke Amerika.

Dalam kompetisi tersebut, Kim, nyatanya mampu menarik perhatian Chris. Pria itu memutuskan untuk menyewa sebuah kamar untuk mereka berdua 'bermain'. Kim adalah gadis berusia 17 tahun yang masih _virgin_. Dia masih polos dan pemalu. Hal itulah yang menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi Chris. Saat Kim tertidur, Chris memperhatikannya. Ia bertanya-tanya kepada Tuhan, kenapa mereka baru dipertemukan di kala dirinya akan kembali ke Amerika. Ketika Kim terbangun, Chris berniat membayarnya, namun bayaran itu ditolak oleh Kim dengan alasan malam itu adalah pertama kalinya ia tidur dengan seorang pria.

Chris tersentuh saat mengetahui bahwa Kim adalah seorang yatim piatu dan dia menawarkan padanya agar mau ikut dengannya ke Amerika. Keduanya saling jatuh cinta. Lalu ia mengatakan pada John (teman Chris) ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Kim. John mewanti dirinya jika Viet Cong akan segera mengambil alih Saigon, tapi lalu setuju untuk menutup posisi Chris. Tak lama kemudian Kim dan Chris pun menikah setelah meminta ijin dari Engineer (pemilik Bar Saigon) untuk pertukaran dengan beberapa syarat. Mereka berdua hidup di dalam sebuah rumah dan dikaruniai seorang anak. Namun sebelum anak itu lahir, Chris telah lebih dulu meninggalkan Vietnam ke negaranya, Amerika. Jadilah Kim mengurus anak mereka seorang diri.

Tiga tahun berlalu, Kota Saigon telah berganti nama menjadi Kota Ho Chi Minh. Masa perang masih belum belum berakhir, karena itulah Kim terpaksa ikut membunuh. Dengan bantuan Engineer, mereka bertiga berhasil melarikan diri ke Bangkok.

Chris sendiri tidal pernah merasa tenang setelah meninggalkan Kim di Vietnam. Namun ia sendiri pun telah menikah lagi dengan seorang wanita yang bernama Ellen tanpa sepengetahuan istri pertamanya. Lalu John memberi kabar jika Kim dan anaknya berada di Bangkok dan telah meminta Chris untuk datang. Setelahnya Chris menceritakan perihal Kim kepada Ellen, dan mereka berdua pun pergi ke Bangkok. Kim yang mengetahui tentang Chris yang akan datang merasa sangat tenang karena ia tahu jika Chris akan membawanya ke Amerika. John mengetahui kebenaran tentang Chris yang menikah lagi, namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Kim.

Kim mendatangi hotel tempat Chris tinggal, namun ia malah bertemu dengan Ellen. Ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah istri Chris. Tentu saja Kim merasa begitu patah hati. Dengan keterpaksaan Kim harus menerima kenyataan tersebut. Tapi ia meminta agar mereka mau membawa Tam, anaknya bersama Chris, untuk ikut bersama mereka ke Amerika agar mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik. Ellen menolaknya, ia tidak akan mau memisahkan seorang anak dari ibunya. Kim yang bersih keras meminta hal tersebut, akhirnya menyuruh mereka berdua (Ellen dan Chris) untuk datang ke rumahnya dan meminta langsung penjelasan dari Chris.

Kim lalu pulang ke rumahnya. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengatakan pada Tam jika kini ia sudah memiliki ayah. Tam seharusnya senang untuk hal itu, tapi Kim mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak bisa ikut dengannya dan sang ayah namun Kim akan selalu melihatnya.

Beberapa saat Ellen, Chris, John, dan Engineer sampai di rumah Kim. Engineer lalu memanggil Tam keluar dan memperkenalkannya kepada sang ayah, Chris. Di saat yang bersamaan, Kim menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tirai kamar. Wanita itu memegang pistol, lalu menembak dirinya sendiri. Semua orang jelas terkejut setelah mendengar bunyi tembakan, mereka pun langsung berlarian ke dalam kamar. Tampak Kim yang terjatuh di lantai dan terluka parah akibat tembakan yang disebabkannya sendiri.

Chris mengangkatnya dan bertanya apa yang telah terjadi. Namun Kim malah meminta untuk menahannya dan mengulangi perkataannya dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu di Bar Saigon. "Bagaimana dalam semalam kita bisa sampai sejauh ini?" Akhirnya Kim meninggal dalam dekapan Chris. Pria itu menangis sambil menggumamkan nama Kim.

 **...**

 **...**

Sungmin tak henti-hentinya tersentuh setiap kali ia membaca naskah Miss Saigon. Seketika ia teringat dengan Drama Musikal kampusnya yang memiliki akhir sama. Ketika Putri Seulhae tewas dalam dekapan Pangeran Hwanhee. Yeah, jika dulu adegan itu ia lakukan dengan Kyuhyun, kali ini Sungmin akan melakukannya dengan Yesung.

"Di sini banyak sekali adegan dansanya ya? Terutama kita berdua. Apalagi peranku sebagai gadis bar. Oh, astagaa... Aku benar-benar merasa seperti aktris profesional yang bisa bermain di panggung Broadway." Sungmin menggetarkan kertas naskah yang dipegangnya hingga tidak lagi mulus seperti semula.

Yesung terkekeh. "Nanti kau juga akan terbiasa dengan adegan dansa itu. Ah iya, pastikan tidak akan ada yang cemburu padaku, Sungmin."

Kontan Sungmin terkejut, tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Yesung. "Hah?"

"Tentu saja kita berdua akan banyak melakukan adegan sensual, seperti berciuman, adegan ranjang, bahkan dansa di antara sepasang kekasih pun juga termasuk di dalamnya," jelas Yesung.

"A… a... Apa? Astaga, aku melupakan itu. Oh Tuhan... Berciuman dengan Kyuhyun saja aku seperti ingin mati. Apalagi… apalagi ini…." Sungmin meraup wajahnya gusar lalu menggigiti bibirnya sendiri.

Yesung berdecih. "Kau harus terbiasa akan hal itu, Sungmin. Bagi seorang aktor ataupun aktris, apalagi di dunia pertelevisian, kau harus melupakan dunia nyatamu dan sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam kisah drama yang kau mainkan. Bahkan saat kau bermain film yang mengharuskanmu bertelanjang bulat di depan kamera, seorang profesional akan melakukannya tanpa ragu. Karena itu adalah pekerjaannya."

"Apa? Te... Telanjang bu... Bulat?" Sungmin menggigit gigi bagian bawahnya takut. Nafasnya tiba-tiba menjadi sesak. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Manik matanya memanas, menandakan air mata akan segera meluncur bebas.

Melihat hal tersebut membuat Yesung menjadi kelabakan. Ia sungguh tidal mengerti dengan reaksi Sungmin yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Sungmin? Apa ada dari perkataanku ada yang mengganggumu?"

"Aku... Aku tidak bisa kalau harus telanjang bulat begitu," gumamnya pelan.

Yesung mendengus, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. "Tenang saja. Itu hanya berlaku untuk pemain film dewasa. Selama kau tidak berperan di dalamnya, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Sungmin akhirnya bisa menghela nafas lega. Yahh, setidaknya berperan dalam film dewasa adalah hal utama yang harus ia hindari. Apapun yang terjadi!

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

 _Five months later..._

 **London Palladium, Argyll Street, London, England...**

Seorang lelaki yang baru mengganti pakaiannya setelah menyelesaikan pertunjukan musikal yang baru saja ditampilkan bersama teman-temannya di hadapan penonton yang didominasi oleh turis, mengambil ponsel untuk mengecek apakah sang kekasih memberinya pesan atau tidak.

"Kyuhyun, seperti biasa kau dapat menampilkan tokoh 'Toad' dengan sangat baik. Sepertinya tidak sia-sia aku menarikmu kemari." Mr. Hottman memujinya dan direspon dengan senyuman canggung oleh Kyuhyun.

Perlu diketahui, drama musikal yang Kyuhyun bintangi itu berjudul 'The Wind in The Willows' dimana tokoh bernama 'Toad' yang menjadi pemeran utama. Toad yang sering melakukan hal-hal jahil dan lebih mengarah pada tindak kriminal hingga berurusan dengan polisi. Namun Toad bisa terus menghindar dari mereka meskipun pernah tertangkap. Beruntung ada teman-teman yang membantunya agar bisa lepas. Tapi, apakah Toad bisa benar-benar berubah?

Diangkat dari kisah novel dengan judul yang sama, The Wind in tHe Willows versi musikal tentu memiliki perbedaan dengan versi novelnya. Jika di dalam novel, semua tokohnya adalah hewan, tentu dalam versi drama musikal dibawakan oleh tokoh manusia, namun dengan sifat yang sama seperti tokoh hewan dalam novel. Ada juga perbedaan lain, yakni tokoh Mr. Otter dan putranya Portly dalam versi novel berubah menjadi Mrs. Otter dan putrinya Portia dalam versi musikal.

"Ah iya, apa kau membaca koran khusus hari ini?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ada apa dengan itu?" tanyanya dengan Bahasa Inggris yang lumayan fasih, tentu saja. Setiap hari ia harus melakukan dialog Bahasa Inggris.

"Bintang baru Broadway tampil kemarin. Karena mereka lah Broadway bahkan hampir menyamai tiket penjualan West End. Kau tahu sendiri kan dari awal kita berdiri hingga sekarang, Broadway hanya mampu sekali saja berada di atas kita."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Bintang baru siapa?"

"Entah, aku lupa namanya siapa. Kau lihat sendiri saja di koran itu," Mr. Hottman menunjuk lembaran koran yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja. Koran yang memang dikhususkan untuk memuat berita mengenai drama musikal tingkat dunia.

Lelaki itu hanya melihatnya sekilas. "Baiklah, nanti aku akan membacanya."

Mr. Hottman menepuk bahu Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum. Setelah itu pria dengan rambut beruban tersebut pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Sepeninggal Mr. Hottman Kyuhyun kembali melihat notifikasi di smartphone-nya. "Oh? Tumben sekali Sungmin tidak mengirim pesan. Biasanya dia akan cerewet jika aku selesai tampil."

Lelaki itu pergi ke luar ruangan dan mengabaikan koran yang ditunjukkan Mr. Hottman tadi. Tapi biar sajalah. Lagipula Kyuhyun juga tidak berniat menyentuh koran itu. Paling-paling juga ia akan membaca nama yang tak ia kenal.

Kyuhyun keluar dari gedung London Palladium dan bersiap untuk pulang ke asrama tempat ia tinggal selama berada di London. Namun beberapa langkah ia keluar dari pintu belakang, entah kenapa pemandangan di papan mading seolah menarik dirinya untuk mendekat. Sebuah artikel yang menjadi Headline News hari ini. Potongan berita dari koran barusan. Lelaki itu membaca judul dengan seksama.

'The Miss Saigon Star, Give New Face for Broadway, Will They Sucess to Surpass The West End Theatre Again?'

Tapi yang paling menjadi penarik perhatian Kyuhyun adalah gambar besar yang terpampang jelas di depannya. Sebuah gambar dimana terdapat seorang gadis dan lelaki yang begitu familiar baginya, tengah berciuman di atas ranjang, yang merupakan salah satu adegan yang di Miss Saigon.

Tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, Kyuhyun pun mencoba untuk membaca artikel tersebut. Dan betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun melihat nama yang tercetak di sana. Yesung dan Sungmin... Bagaimana bisa ia tak mengetahui hal ini sama sekali? Bahkan setiap hari ia dan Sungmin tidak pernah absen saling mengirim pesan. Yeah, kecuali hari ini.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memotret artikel tersebut. Ia berniat mengirimkannya pada Sungmin dan meminta penjelasan kepada sang kekasih.

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

 **Broadway Cafe, Manhattan, United States...**

Sungmin saat ini sedang menikmati makan malamnya bersama dengan Direktur Shin dan juga Yesung di sebuah kafe yang biasa ia kunjungi selepas latihan.

 **Drrrtt... Drrttt**

Merasakan ponsel yang ia letakkan di dalam tas bergetar, Sungmin segera mengambilnya. Ia melihat dengan jelas nama seseorang yang tertera di layar. Seketika Sungmin teringat kalau hari ini dia tidak menghubungi Kyuhyun, orang yang membuat ponselnya bergetar, sama sekali. Dengan segera Sungmin mengecek pesan yang Kyuhyun kirimkan. Dannn... Rasa keterkejutannya bertambah setelah melihat foto artikel tentang dirinya.

"Astaga! Aku lupa tidak memberitahu Kyuhyun!" Sungmin menggigiti jemarinya gelisah.

Kontan Direktur Shin dan Yesung mengalihkan perhatian padanya. "Memberitahu Kyuhyun?" tanya Direktur Shin.

Sungmin tertawa canggung. "Aahh.… itu... Ya, memberitahu Kyuhyun."

"Memangnya apa yang harus kau beritahukan padanya, Sungmin?" tanya Direktur Shin lagi.

"Itu.… tentang.…"

 **Drrtt... Drrrttt... Drrttt**

Ponsel Sungmin kembali bergetar. Kali ini bukan tanda adanya pesan baru yang masuk, tapi panggilan dari seseorang. Sungmin bertambah panik kala melihat nama Kyuhyun lagi di layar ponselnya.

"Angkat saja. Kalau perlu aktifkan mode 'loudspeaker'," ujar Direktur Shin.

"Eh?! Oh, baiklah."

Sungmin mengikuti ucapan Direktur Shin. Iya mengusap layar ponselnya ke kanan lalu langsung menekan tombol speaker.

 _"Hei, Lee Sungmin! Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa padaku, Huh?"_

"Eh... Itu... Aku lupa, Kyuhyun."

 _"Aisshh, jinjja! Bagaimana bisa kau lupa padahal kita berkirim pesan setiap hari? Dan hari ini kupikir kau tidak akan mengirim pesan seperti biasa karena sibuk atau apalah, tapi nyatanya kau melakukan itu lewat surat kabar. Ditambah bonus foto ciumanmu dengan lelaki lain. Bagus..."_

Sungmin menghela nafas mendengar nada bicara Kyuhyun yang kentara sekali jika ia sangat kesal. Gadis itu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri kenapa tidak langsung memberitahu Kyuhyun tentang kontraknya dengan Broadway selama tiga tahun.

"Apa kau kesal karena foto ciuman itu?"

 _"Tentu saja!"_

"Tapi kan itu hanya akting, Kyu. Kau tahu sendiri kan apa resikonya mengencani seorang aktris/aktor? Ciuman adalah hal yang mendasar."

 _"Tentu saja aku kesal kau berciuman dengan lelaki lain, tapi aku tahu itu adalah pekerjaanmu. Jadi masalahnya bukan pada hal tersebut, namun kau yang belum menjelaskan padaku apa yang kau lakukan di atas panggung Broadway."_

"Aku... Menandatangani kontrak dengan Broadway selama tiga tahun."

 _"TIGA TAHUN?! Jadi... Yeah... Aku pikir aku adalah orang yang membuatmu menunggu, Sungmin. Tapi setelah aku kembali ke Korea, kemungkinan besar aku yang harus menunggumu."_

Terdengar suara helaan nafas berat dari seberang telepon sana. Sungmin tersenyum tipis. "Maaf, Kyu."

 _"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus berjuang, Sungmin. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi, kau akan memenuhi janjimu kepada teman masa kecilmu itu."_

"Ya. Terima kasih, Kyu."

 _"Apa kau tidak merindukan Miyu?"_

"Tentu saja! Tapi Miyu sudah aku percayakan kepada Jung ahjumma. Kau tenang saja."

 _"Ah iya, aku melihat foto adegan ciumanmu itu dengan... Yesung? Tapi bagaimana bisa?"_

"Yesung juga menandatangani kontrak dengan Broadway."

 _"Ohh... Ya sudah. Aku tutup teleponnya ya, Min. Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi. Aku masih harus melakukan sesuatu."_

Sungmin berdecih. "Hei, jangan coba-coba selingkuh!"

 _"Ck! Kau juga! Aku lihat kau berciuman dengan Yesung mesra sekali. Jangan coba-coba selingkuh dengannya!"_

"Entahlah... Kita lihat saja nanti."

 _"Heii...-"_

Sambungan telepon terputus. Sungmin sengaja melakukannya karena sedikit kesal dengan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi cerewet. Biar saja lekaki itu mau berpikir apa. Kekekeke~ 😁

Direktur Shin dan Yesung yang saat itu juga mendengarkan pembicaraan Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun mulai mengerti akan situasi yang ada. "Jadi, sekarang benar-benar ada yang cemburu padaku," ujar Yesung sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

Direktur Shin tertawa. "Sekarang aku mengerti. Yesung, maafkan aku karena sering mengkritikmu aktingmu dengan Eunhyuk tidak memiliki chemistry. Dan aku juga selalu membandingkan kalian dengan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Padahal mereka berdua asli... Yeah, memang pasangan asli."

Yesung menyeringai. "Anda saja yang tidak peka dengan anak didik Anda, Direktur. Bahkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sering terlihat jalan bersama."

Direktur Shin mengernyitkan keningnya. "Eh? Memangnya kau sudah tahu sejak awal tentang hubungan mereka?"

Dengan santai Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku hanya baru sadar sekarang. Pantas mereka dulu selalu bersama."

Sungmin bersedekap, memperhatikan dua orang yang seenaknya sedang menggosipkan orang lain. Bahkan orang tersebut ada di hadapan mereka dua saat ini. "Aisshh... Berhenti membahas hal yang tidak berguna." Kontan Direktur Shin dan Yesung meresponnya dengan suara tawa hingga berhasil membuat Sungmin memakan makanannya dengan kesal.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di depan papan mading gedung London Palladium, Kyuhyun hanya bisa memandang ponselnya tidak percaya. Bahkan ia belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, namun Sungmin dengan cepat memutus sambungan telepon.

"Aisshh, benar-benar... Awas saja kalau kita bertemu, Nona Lee," Kyuhyun mendengus, lalu berlalu dari tempat tersebut menuju ke asramanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

Annyeooonggg! 😘😘

Wahh... Sudah berapa abad yah :v #plakk

Maaf sekali author baru bisa lanjut sekarang. Inspirasinya baru mencul akhir-akhir ini, jadi yah... Gitulah...

Maaf sangat yahh... Semoga puas dengan chapter ini. Dan kalau tidak ada halangan, FF ini akan berakhir di chapter 20. Doakan inspirasi author lancar yakk...

Terima kasih, gomawo, bagi yang sudah meninggalkan jejak di chapter sebelumnya. Jangan sungkan untuk melakukan hal yang sama di chapter ini yahh...

See you next chapter ^^

Kamsahamnida #bow


End file.
